Judy's Friend
by outawork
Summary: Judy finds a special friend. This story is continued in 'Just One Small Spark'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Judy's Friend

It had been a long day. Judy was tired and Nick had to work late finishing his reports. It was funny to watch him type since he used the biblical method – seek and yea shall find. She smiled and shook her head. The train stopped and she looked up and noticed that it was her stop. She got out and walked toward her apartment. Soon she smelled something wonderful. It was the new takeout place that had just opened on her street. Her stomach rumbled and she went in.

The Hare behind the counter looked down at her and his eyes got wide.

"You're Officer Hopps!" he said excitedly. "You're the Rabbit that caught those two corrupt mayors. That was great!"

She blushed.

"Officer Wilde was my partner and we did it together."

"I saw your speech at his graduation on TV," he said and smiled. "Try – it was a great speech. I even kept a copy on my phone. So what do you want to eat." Judy opened her mouth. "How about a special stir-fry? Are the any vegetables that you don't like?"

"No, but maybe not so many carrots."

"I remember your parents are carrot farmers. So you got tired of them?"

"Yes."

He called back into the kitchen and another Hare came out.

"This is my cousin from the old country. He doesn't speak our language very well yet."

They spoke for a few moments in their language and she caught her name a few times. The other Hare came around the counter and dropped to his knees so they were eye to eye. Then he bowed to her and Judy blushed again.

"Judy, I see video," he said. "You are good bunny. I cook for you."

"Thank you," she said and patted the Hare's hand.

He hurried back into the kitchen and she soon heard the clanking of pots and pans.

"Officer Hopps…"

"Judy."

"Judy, it'll be ready in 10 minutes. Please have a seat." He indicated the chairs against the wall. "Oh. We do takeout and delivery mostly." He handed her a take home menu. "But for special customers we have a small dining room in back. Bring Officer Wilde…"

"Nick."

"Bring Nick and you can have a dinner for just you two."

He gave Judy a wink.

"But we…"

"Judy, just bring him."

* * *

Judy finally got back to her apartment and unwrapped the takeout. There was more than just stir-fry. There was rice, fried noodles, wontons, and vegetable soup. One was marked 'only for Nick.' She looked at the plastic container closely and guessed that it was some kind of fish. She got her plate and put some rice on it. Then she opened the stir-fry and steam hit her nose. She closed her eyes and moaned. God it smelled so good and she spooned some onto the rice. Then she took a bite. For a moment she thought she had an … and her ears turned red. This was better than sex or at least she hope it was. She took another bite and Bucky and Pronk started up. She finally had enough of those two idiots. She put down her spoon and grabbed her badge. She pounded on their door and it finally opened.

"Hey asshole stop …," he began until he looked down and saw Judy.

It was one of them, Bucky or Pronk, she never could tell which was which. How interesting one of these two idiots would complain about noise. Judy put on her best cop face and stepped toward him.

"Sorry Judy, it didn't know it was you."

"Really. Maybe next time Nick's over and you two start up, he and I will come for a visit IN uniform."

"You wouldn't…"

He turned pale.

"Want bet!" she said tapping her foot. "I'll bet everyone on this floor would come to court and testify too. "

He turned even paler.

"Uh…"

Judy leaned a bit closer and even though the gazelle was about three feet taller his eyes got big and he backed up a step. For a moment she watched the gazelle shake and thought he might faint. Good.

"So are you two going to be quiet?" she asked. "Nick is coming over tonight."

"Sure Judy."

The door closed hurriedly and she heard a thud. Maybe he did faint, Judy thought. She smiled as she walked back to her

room.

* * *

Nick arrived about an hour later and dived into the food.

"So is it good?"

He nodded still chewing. The great predator eating his prey and in this case it was noodles. She giggled and then remembered the tub marked 'For Nick.'

"I have something special for you," she said and he leered at her.

She nonchalantly cuffed him lightly across the mussel and showed him the tub.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Apparently it's only for Nick," she said and popped it into her microwave. "I'm guessing its fish."

She heard the ping, opened the door, and handed to him. He took the lid the rest of the way off, speared a piece, and popped into his mouth. He chewed and his eye went wide. He shut is eyes and made a sound of pleasure.

"Nick, what is it?"

"It's not fish," he said. "It's real meat! We are definitely going to that restaurant."

"What kind of meat?"

"Chicken."

She looked it up on her phone.

"It's a bird."

"They are dumb animals, but they sure taste good."

Nick finished the meat and even licked the tub when he thought she wasn't looking. He stood with a grin on his face and she handed him the toothbrush that he'd kept at her apartment. Then for good measure she gave the dental floss too. He made a face and she tapped her foot. He sighed and did what she asked.

"Thanks Nick," she said and patted spot beside her.

"Anything for you fluff," he said and took her in his arms.

"And don't be so rough with me," she said and leaned closer. "I'm a delicate bunny."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that?"

Then she took his face in her hands.

"Yes, Nick, I do love you with all my heart."

His eye went wide and she kissed his lightly on the lips.

* * *

Later her head lay on his chest and she ran her hand idly through his chest fur. She felt his hand smooth fur on her back.

"Nick, you know I want you so much, but we can't have any privacy in this place or yours."

"We'll be married in six months and then we'll have enough money to get our own place. Then..."

"Yes, then…"

"Well, I guess I better get going," he said and then kissed her. "And you have the day off tomorrow. What are you going to do? You want to go to that restaurant after I get off?"

"OK. I'll talk to them about the dining room. You call me when you know when you're done."

"OK," he said and kissed her good night.

When the door shut she lay back on bed and closed her eyes. Then she heard he phone chime. Who would be sending her a message at – she looked at the clock – 12:23? She got up, got the phone, and sat at her desk. She opened the message.

Dear Officer Hopps,

I have been following your's and Officer Wilde's exploits over the last 2 years.

You two have the knack getting into trouble and getting yourselves out of it. It's

been so much fun to watch. LOL. I think we have much in common and I have few

friends. I know this sounds odd coming from a stranger. I'd like to be your friend

if that's OK with you. If not, just ignore this email.

Yourfriend.

Judy was shocked. Somehow this person had gotten the private email she used only with Nick! Her first impulse was tell him,

but he make a big thing out of it. She didn't want that and would have to handle it herself. Then she really thought about what

this person said. She had been in Zootopia for more than two years and really hadn't made any friends outside the ZPD. It

would nice to have new one. First, she would have to respond to this email.

Dear Friend,

My friends call my Judy. I'm assuming you're female. I think you're right we do have

things in common. I haven't made any friends outside the ZPD except Nick. So I would

like to be your friend. I was wondering how you got this email address? Nick and I are

the only ones using it. What do want me to call you?

Judy

A minute later the phone chimed.

Dear Judy,

Thank you! I'm so happy. And yes, I am female. Laugh. As for the email I have

resources that no one else in Zootopia has. I'm sure you have an instant message

app on your phone. Please use Maria to reach me."

Maria

Judy quickly found the app and started it. She entered Maria when it asked and it showed available and ready to accept a new message. She started typing.

Maria, are you there?

Judy! Do you have time to talk?

Nick has already gone home.

He doesn't stay over?

Well no. We're going to get married soon and get our own place.

Congratulations! So have you found one?

Not yet. We really haven't looked too hard yet.

Maybe I can help. As I said I have a lot of resources.

Really!

Yes. So tell me about your day and I tell you about mine.

* * *

Several months went by and Judy kept in contact with her new friend by either email or instant message. It was a Friday and the day had been unusually quiet. Nick had been corralled into work undercover in Foxtown. She guessed that it was one of the perks of being only fox in the ZPD. Then her phone pinged.

Judy, are you busy tonight?

No, Nick has to work late. Probably all night.

Would you like to meet me?

Yes! I need to go home and change first.

Just come as you are.

OK, but let me bring something for dinner.

OK. That 'take out' place near your apartment?

That's just what I had in mind.

I emailed you a map and instructions to get my apartment.

Judy's phone pinged.

I have it. I'll be there is an hour.

Judy called the restaurant.

"Hi Judy," the hare said.

"How'd you know?"

"You name comes up on my phone."

"Oh yea I forgot," she said and face palmed. "Anyway, can I get a special stir-fry to go?"

"Anything for you Judy. You sound excited."

"I'm going to meet a friend and I want her to try your food."

"OK."

"I'll be there in 20."

"It'll be ready!"

"See ya."

Judy hurried to the subway and made it on time. The food was ready and he had trouble lifting the bag.

"Did you put one of everything in here?"

The Hare grinned and Judy gave him a 50.

"Too much!"

"Every time I come in here you give me extra. It's a tip!"

"Thanks Judy!"

She made it back to the subway and took the express downtown. She got off and five minutes later stood before the tallest building in Zootopia. She entered the lobby and went to the security desk. She showed the Tiger her ID and he picked up the phone.

"Officer Hopps, please go the elevators and you will be taken up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

She went to the indicated elevator. A minute later the doors opened and two Wolverines stepped out. Judy knew what they were, but had never met one of them in person. She also knew of their species' reputation and met then eye to eye.

"Ma'am, please give me you weapon."

"No!" she said. "I am a sworn police officer and have a legal right and duty to be armed anywhere in Zootopia. If you attempt

to take it from me I will arrest you and personally give a tour of the city jail!"

Just then his radio buzzed and he put it to his ear. He listened and then winced. Judy smirked.

"Ma'am, please get in the elevator and we will take you up."

"Thank you."

She watched the numbers as they climbed. 30 … 50 … Judy's eyes got larger the higher they went. Finally 128, 129, and then Penthouse. The Wolverines preceded her and opened the doors to a large living room with a spectacular view of the city.

"Please wait here."

The Wolverines left and she sat the food on a coffee table. She went to the window and pressed her face against it. The view was spectacular! Maria must be quite wealthy to live in a place like this, she thought. Maria came through the door ducking a bit so her horns wouldn't brush the door frame. She had to get that fixed. She smiled as she watched Judy stared out the window at the magnificent city. She flipped back her blond hair and put her three fingered

hands on her hips.

"Judith Laverne Hopps," she said.

Judy turned.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

Her blood pressure dropped and for the first time in her life she fainted. Well trained and enhanced reflexes kicked in and leaping the couch Maria caught Judy before she hit the floor. She lifted her and placed the bunny onto the couch. Her first aid training came to her. She elevated Judy's legs, opened her collar, and removed her belt. Then Maria noticed how tight Judy's uniform was and simply stripped her. She went to get her first aid kit and blanket. When she returned Judy showed signs of regaining consciousness. Maria covered Judy with the blanket and sat on the floor beside her. Gradually her breathing became more regular and she moaned. Then her eyes fluttered open and she stretched.

"Time to wake up," Maria said.

"Mom, I just want sleep a little longer."

Maria giggled and Judy turned a looked at her.

"How do you feel?"

"What happened?"

"You took one look at me, said 'Sweet cheese and crackers', and then fainted.

Judy said up and the blanket slipped off. Judy quickly pulled back up.

"Why am I naked?"

"Remember your first aid training. What are you suppose to do for someone who's fainted?"

Judy thought for a minute, but she was still a bit fuzzy. Then it came to her.

"Oh. Loosen tight clothing."

"How do you feel?"

"Just a little tired I guess."

"Before we eat why don't you go and clean up a bit. Take a shower. I'll find something that you can wear."

Judy laughed.

"Gazelle, you're 3 feet taller than I am. I think all your clothes will be either too long or too big."

"Maria."

"What?"

"That's my given name or did you think it was Gazelle," Maria said giving Judy a wink.

"Maria, please show me the way."

Judy's nose twitched as the smells from the food filled Maria's apartment. She hurried back to the living room dressed in only in her underwear and rapped in the blanket. Then she stopped and stared at the two racks of rabbit sized blouses, dresses, and pants. Maria was standing with her hand on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"So I think I found a few things that might fit you," she said and winked. "Also, in those boxes," she pointed to the couch, "are a few other things you might need. Take a look."

Judy went to the couch and opened the first box. The panties were beautiful and she ran her hand over them. They were silk! There was a bra to go with them. They much cost at least quarter of her weekly paycheck, she thought.

"Try them on," Maria said.

"Where did all this come from?"

"There is a clothing store on the 36th floor. So I gave the manager a call and told him to send up a selection for Rabbits. So what do you like? Just pick anything and it's yours."

"But…"

"Judy, you brought supper so now I want to do something for you. OK? But let's eat first. I'm starving!"

After supper Judy wondered if she would now fit in any of the clothes. That Hare was one damn good cook! Judy's started looking and for over an hour she tried them on with Maria help and suggestions. Finally she settled on 4 blouses, 3 dresses, and 3 pairs of pants. Then they started on the underwear which made Judy blush a lot.

"So now that you've stopped blushing how would you like to watch a movie?" Maria asked.

"Sure."

"Come with me."

Judy could believe that Maria actually had a movie theater in her apartment which encompassed the entire top floor of the building. The theater wasn't as large as ones she'd been to with Nick, but it was close. They seated themselves and Maria showed Judy the list.

"Maria, some of these movies aren't even out yet!"

Maria just smiled and winked at Judy.

"So what about this one."

"It's the sequel and I've seen the previews."

"OK," Maria said and touched the pad and the movie started.

As the movie played Maria felt Judy's hand on her arm and she smiled. The movie ran for over two hours. She felt Judy's grip tighten at exciting parts and heard her sob during a sad scene. Bunnies were 'so emotional' as Nick had said. The movie ended with hint to the next one.

"So did you like it?" Maria asked.

"Yes!" she said. "But can't there ever be any friendly aliens? They always want to invade and conquer our planet."

"So what you like to see?"

"Maybe a romance."

"Like couple of different species who fall in love," she said and winked at Judy.

"You!" Judy exclaimed and punched Maria in arm.

"Ouch!" she said and laughed. "Let's watch another one!"

"OK," Judy said and smiled.

"Well, I must be excused. Bunnies may have an infinite bladder, but we Gazelles don't." Judy followed and soon caught up.

"I'll bring back something to drink too. OK."

"Sure."

Then Maria took a few more steps and stopped, turned to Judy, dropped her knees, and pulled the bunny into a hug.

"Thank you for being my friend," she began, "Judy, I didn't tell you the truth. I don't have any other close friends."

Judy pulled back and saw tears come to her new friend's eyes. She took Maria's face in her hands and then put her forehead against the Gazelle's.

"Ok. Oh you gazelle's, you're so emotional," Judy said.

A moment later Maria fell back on the floor and burst out laughing.

"Oh God no! Judy please don't say anything else or I'll wet myself!"

Maria hurried from the room still giggling. When she returned Maria was waiting for her with two glasses and a bottle of chilled wine. There also was also a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"Please hold the glasses and I'll pour," Maria said and then uncorked the bottle. "You'll like this."

She did so and Judy handed one of the glasses back.

"Thank you," Maria said and raised the glass. "To a beautiful friendship."

"Yes, to a beautiful friendship," Judy said returning the salute and then taking a drink. "And Maria I'm happy to be your friend." They clinked glasses and took another drink. Then she looked at the tray. "So what do we have here?"

With a straight face Maria lifted the tray and offered it to her new friend.

"Sweet cheese and crackers."

Judy was glad she hadn't taken another sip of wine or she would have spit it out or choked on it. Now she was also glad that she's followed Maria's implicit advice and visited the bathroom. As it was she laughed so hard that she nearly did dropped the glass. All this time Maria simply looked at her with a straight face.

"Got ya!"

Once her laughter had turned into just a smirk she drained her glass on wine and eyed Maria.

"I'm going to get you for that!" she crying and lunged at Maria.

The Gazelle had seen it coming and put down her wine glass. She'd caught Judy in mid leap. She hugged Judy to her, but the foxy bunny had another plan. She started to tickle Maria and soon the Gazelle responded in kind. After a few minutes both combatants could only breathe heavily and giggle.

"So do you wanta watch another movie?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Judy said and pointed the list. "May I have another glass of that wine? My father makes wine on the farm, but it's not as good as this." Judy held her and Maria filled it. "And now I'll try the sweet cheese and crackers."

She popped one into her mouth.

"Whata think?"

"It's actually sweet!" Judy said and drank a bit more wine. "I thought you were only kidding."

"Well, after you said that it got wondering if there was sweet cheese," she said. "So while you were in the shower I called the cheese store on the 53th floor."

"How many stores are in the building?"

"Think of it as a vertical mall," she said and hit play button.

About half way through the movie Judy started on her third glass of wine and Maria on her fourth. By the end of the movie

Maria felt just a little buzz, but that was all. Then she looked over to Judy who had a large grin on face.

"So what did you think of that one?"

"Well, looks like we beat those nasty aliens again," she said and giggled. "I still think some the aliens would be nice. Don't you?"

"Probably."

"Maria, have you ever thought of being in the movies?"

"Well, actually I have."

"You sure are a lot prettier than most of actresses."

Judy crawled into the Gazelle's lap and Maria smiled."

"Why thank you Judy," she said and padded the bunny's head. "I think you're beautiful too."

Judy stood and hugged her friend. Maria enjoyed the feeling of the soft warm bunny. Then Judy did something that surprised the Gazelle. She pulled back, took Maria face in her hands, and kissed her. Then she laid her head on Maria's shoulder, sighed, and fell asleep. Maria felt tears in her eyes and took Judy to her room.

* * *

Judy woke and didn't know where she was other than in bed. Then she heard singing and then saw Maria coming out of the bathroom still toweling off.

"So you're finally awake," she said. "How do you feel?"

Judy just stared at her and Maria now thought that needed to be careful what she said next. Then she wrapped the towel around herself. Judy looked away.

"I feel fine," she said. "Maybe just bit thirsty."

"Ok. I'll get you something," she said walking to the door and pulling in a cart. "Breakfast is served."

"I remember watching the movie, but the end is a bit fuzzy."

"You had a bit too much wine and you fell asleep. I carried you here and put you to bed."

"This is your bedroom."

"Yes."

"And you slept here too."

"Yes, I did," she said. "I didn't want you wake in a strange place all by yourself."

"At that's all."

"Well, before you fell asleep you told me that I was beautiful and you kissed me."

Judy's ears turned pink and Maria sat next to her. She put her finger under Judy's chin and raised her head.

"Judy, I love you as a friend," she said, "and I would never try to come between you and Nick. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Are we OK?"

"Yes," Judy said and hugged her.

"Go get a shower and I'll get breakfast ready."

"What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to have some fun in my building."

"Yours … all of it!"

"All of it."

* * *

Judy's took careful aim and dropped another of the horrors. She had to slow her breathing and then she heard a moan from behind her. She rolled over, got her legs under her, thrust forward. The bayonet on her assault rifle entered the horrors' lower jaw and exited at the back of its head. She found out quickly that the only way to kill these things was to shoot or bayonet them in the head. She'd wasted half a magazine cutting one in half and it still crawled toward her! Well, at least the top half did.

She heard another moan ahead of her and rolled onto her stomach. Taking careful aim she squeezed and the trigger the horrors' head was no longer there. Finally the counter in her helmet's display read zero and said level completed. He sighed. Then she felt something behind her and rolled to back to have her assault rifle was brushed aside by a katana. Maria stood above her. She looked magnificent dressed all in black with mask covering everything except her eyes. She sheathed her sword and offered a hand. Judy took it and was pulled to her feet.

"This body armor is much better than what the ZPD has," she said after removing her helmet. "Where'd you get it? And simulation is incredible." She held up the assault rifle. "This is real."

"Judy, I have investments all over this world," she said and smiled. "All these things are from those companies. Judy, I'm only 23 years old and I've only been singin' since I was 20. Most of my income isn't from my singin' and endorsements anymore."

"I can't believe anyone can have that much money!"

"Judy, I am now the richest person in the world."

Judy was 27 years old and had been in the ZPD for 3 years now and now person who is 4 years younger than her is now the richest person in the world. She simply could get her mind around it. Judy opened her mouth and then closed it. Maria smiled at her.

"Judy, I'll give you a choice. After lunch we either play the next level of this game, we go shopping, or I give you a private concert."

* * *

They went back to Maria apartment, cleaned up, and changed clothes. When Maria reappeared Judy just stared.

"Who are you and what did you do with Maria?" Judy asked and smiled. "You look like …"

"An ordinary Gazelle," she said. "Old clothes, contacts, head scarf, and a friend who is rabbit - the perfect disguise. Come on let's go."

They took the elevator to parking level, got in a large SUV, and Maria drove to the train station.

"I haven't been here for a long time."

"There are several restaurants around here that I like," Maria said and put a hand on Judy's shoulder. "Come on."

"Maria, do you have someone following us."

"Maybe."

Judy made a face and growled. Then they walked across the square and into the terminal. They went directed to the Juice Bar.

"What you like ma'am?" the attendant asked.

"Acacia Juice," Maria said and Judy made a face.

"And you Ma'am?"

"The Coco Nut-Job."

Judy reached her wallet.

"I'm taking you out," Maria said. "Please let me pay."

Judy sighed.

"OK. So were next?"

The drinks came and they started to walk down the terminal.

"We'll just see what we find."

* * *

"So how often do you do this?" Judy asked.

"Every few weeks or whenever I get really bored," she said and looked around. "You remember 'Try Everything', right?"

"Sure, it's one of my favorite songs."

"One time being out like this and seeing all the other animals doing different things just gave me the idea."

"And no one has ever recognized you?"

"Would you?"

She looked Maria up and down.

"No, I guess not.

"Another Gazelle might, but it hasn't happened yet. Come on let's go back to the square."

They weren't in any great hurry and took ten minutes to get back.

"Hungry yet?" Maria asked.

"In a little bit."

They walked and looked into a few shops and basically just enjoyed the day and each other's company.

"Maria, I think we have a couple of males following us."

"They certainly aren't very good at it, are they?" she said and smiled. "What do you think we should do with them?"

"Let's just ignore them."

Maria noticed some construction ahead between two of the buildings. It would do nicely. Maria picked up the pace and then ducked into the construction site. Then she pulled Judy behind some equipment and moment later the males ran into the site and stopped looking around. Maria notice some rebar lying on the ground and picked up a few foot long pieces. She handing a couple to Judy and smiled.

"Where did they get off to?" the Leopard asked.

"The Gazelle was really hot!" the Jaguar said.

"Gazelles aren't any fun," the Leopard said. "They're so docile all they do is bend over and lift their tail."

They both laughed. Maria counted backward from 100 by 7s and finally controlled her anger.

"Now bunnies are something," the leopard said. "They just can't get enough."

She heard Judy growl and so did the felines. Maria sighed. It's not that she really could blame her. Oh well, they'd just have to do this the hard way. She pushed the rebar up her sleeves and stepped out. She pretended to walk away and she heard them Leopard coming after her. Maria smiled as felt his hand spin her around and the rebar in her right hand hit below his ear. He staggered back and then attacked with one hand claws fully extended. She dropped and brought up her horns. The hand came down on the tip of her horn and kept going till it stopped halfway down. The leopard screamed and tried pull it off her horn with his other hand. The piece of rebar hit the elbow and broke it. Maria pulled her horn out and leopard staggered back. She hit him in the temple and he fell over backward unconscious. That only lasted 10 seconds. Then she turned attention to Judy.

Judy had walked in the other direction and did nothing till she felt the Jaguar touched her. Then she leaped away and hit the side of building. The she leapt back and hit Jaguar in the center of the chest with her feet. He went head over heels ending up against the other wall. He shook himself and stood shakily. Judy faced him and pulled her badge.

"Officer Judy Hopps ZPD," she said. "You're under arrest! Lie down put your hands behind your head."

He dropped to all fours and charged her. Judy threw the rebar hitting the Jaguar on the snout making him stumble and then plow face first into the ground. Judy leapt onto his back and thumped him behind ear with her second piece of rebar. Maria clapped her hands.

"Good job Judy!" Maria yelled and walked toward her friend.

She stood and met her friend half way. Then they heard running feet and saw two ZPD officers enter the construction site and stopped beside the leopard's body.

"Officer Judy Hopps ZPD," she said holding up her badge.

One officer, a wolf, stayed with the body and the other, a cheetah, came up and examine Judy's badge. Maria held out a plastic card and the officer took it. He looked up in surprise and Maria smiled.

"I've never seen one of these before!" the Cheetah exclaimed. "How'd you get a carry permit?"

"You're armed!"

"Officer Hopps, I'm always armed," Maria said and smiled. "Do you think I'd walk around this city naked?"

For a moment a mental image formed in the cheetah's mind of the Gazelle. He blushed and then heard the Gazelle giggle. Looking up she smiled at him coyly.

"Were you just thinking about me?"

"Maria, stop giving him a hard time," Judy said.

A moment late Maria was sitting on the ground laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes. The Wolf who had excellent hearing was leaning against a wall howling with laughter too. The Cheetah's ears where now pink. Judy look from one to the other, but didn't get it.

"Maria?"

She pulled her best friend down and between giggles whispered in the bunny's ear. Maria had only thought she'd seen Judy blush before, but his time her ears turned a cherry red. Moments later when the EMTs arrived they found two unconscious and injured felines. The others were either too embarrassed or where laughing too hard to speak to them.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Maria asked.

"No, just a bit annoyed."

Judy's phone rang.

"It's Nick," she said and answered. "Hi Nick!" Maria saw her wince. "I'm fine. Yes, she fine too. Nick, I'm a police officer. It's my job!" Maria saw Judy roll her eyes. "What?" Judy made a face. "That's disgusting!" Then she smiled. "Nick!" She blushed. "See you tomorrow. I love you, Nick. Bye."

She looked at Judy and raised an eyebrow. Judy took a deep breath.

"Apparently there had been some rapes in Zootopia," Judy began. "It was being kept quiet. They think those two are the ones."

"If I had known that I'd cut off their…"

"Well to be honest I might have helped you."

"Males!"

"Maria, you know not all males are like that," she said. "Nick is my first boyfriend so I don't have a lot of experience, but when I say no he stops."

Maria smirked.

"So what sort of things do you two do?"

"Nick and I kiss," she said and began to blush. "Nick is really good at it, but I don't think I am."

"So do you want me to teach you?"

"Would you?"

Maria was only kidding and now she was glad she was stopped at red light.

"First, let's get something to eat."

"Where?"

"Have a look around."

"This is my street!"

"And there's your favorite restaurant."

Judy laughed and clapped her hands. When they stopped and a Wolverine stepped out of a car. They got out and Maria handed him the keys. They walked in and the owner was waiting for them.

"Everything's ready," he said and a female Hare led them to the back room.

She'd been here a few times with Nick since it opened, but she was surprised. The room had been enlarged and now had a stage and sound system. When the food arrived she was surprised at the variety. Maria must have had them cook everything on the menu, but only small amount so they could sample a little of everything.

"Maria, what are you eating?"

"Fish."

"You eat meat!"

"I have since I was a child."

"And it doesn't bother you stomach?"

"Never has, but I don't eat a lot. I think the reason it doesn't is that fish has almost no fat and is almost all protein."

"Thanks for doing this."

"You're my best friend Judy."

Judy's eyes became watery and Maria shook her head.

"Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

Judy laughed.

"I never should have told you that story!"

"I'm glad you did," she said and stood. "Because that's when you fell in love Nick and that's when he fell in love with you. Anyway I have to get ready for my concert. But now we're even."

She was gone only for about ten minutes when the lights came up on the stage and five Hares came in stood against the back wall. Judy motioned for them to sit with her, but they shook their heads. She rose and went to them.

"Please come and sit with me."

"But you're the special guest!"

"I would like you to be my guests at my table," she said. "You have treated me well every time I've come here. There's still some of your delicious food left. Please join me."

She took the owner by the hand and l led to her table. The others followed and were soon eating the leftovers. She hadn't noticed until they started pouring that someone had brought wine. She lifted her glass to the owner and then sipped. It was a lot stronger than the wine she's had at Maria's apartment. She'd have to sip this or she couldn't be too drunk go to work tomorrow and Bogo would just love that. The music started and Gazelle came out on stage in her red top and dress.

"Good Evening, Zootopia!"

"Come on everybody, put you paws up!"

For a moment Maria almost forgot she had to sing to the backup vocals too.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you've filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Maria sang for three hours and Judy was in heaven. Judy wished she had thought of making a video of this. Even drinking this one grass of wine she felt a bit light-headed. After ten minutes Maria came out and sat next to Judy.

"What'd ya think?

"I think it was your best performance ever. Here have some wine. I'll bet you're thirsty"

Judy poured her a glass. She took a sip and her eye widened.

"Here," she said and handed Judy a thumb drive.

"What's this?"

"Judy's concert – the only other copy."

"No, you should put this out so everyone can see it. It's too good to hide."

"I thought you'd say that," Maria said and smiled. "How about I put it out and give all the profits to charity."

"Good."

"It's getting late and you're working tomorrow. I better get you home and fortunately it's just down the street. Come on."

"You had all this planned."

"I did."

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

Maria's eyes turned watery.

"Ok. Oh you gazelle's, you're so emotional," Judy said. "Now I'm one up!"

Maria laughed and led her back to the SUV. A Wolverine was waiting with a suitcase.

"What's this?" Judy asked

"Your new clothes and uniform."

"And I only had one glass of that wine."

"Come on Judy. I'll walk you home."

They got to her apartment and Judy started fishing in her pockets for the key.

"Judy," Maria said and held out.

"Thanks," she said and opened the door.

Maria followed her in a looked at the small apartment. She had closets larger than this!

Let's get these hung up before they get wrinkled. Everything just fit, but there was a box left at the bottom of the suitcase.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Judy opened the box and gasped.

"It's just like yours!"

"Try them on."

The top and red dress fit perfectly.

"I love it!" she cried. "Thank you Maria."

"Nick will love it too."

Judy blushed.

"Let me show you the dance that goes with 'Try Everything.'"

After ten minutes Judy was doing pretty well, she thought.

"Judy, you're a natural. You show Nick this and you'll have to beat him off with a stick. Well as they say all good things must come to an end. I need to get going and start planning my new concert tour. Then get tonight's concert released."

"Why don't you put it on line to download for free and just let everyone donate what they think it's worth."

"Judy, that's a good idea. I'll do it."

Then she bent down and hugged Judy.

"Judy, when you're not working and Nick is, just call me anytime and we'll get together. Here's my number."

Judy watched her leave and fell back on her bed exhausted. Then she thought this had only been their first day together!

* * *

Over the next few months she had little time with Nick outside work and she'd had only a few sleepovers with Maria. Finally they were going to be able to spend an entire weekend together at Maria's county house. She still was a country girl at heart and had to get out of the big city once in a while. She met Maria at her apartment and a few minutes later they were in the helicopter on the roof of the 130 story building.

"Ready?"

"You took the pill?"

"Yes, an hour ago."

"Good. Here we go."

The pilot lifted straight up, dipped his nose a bit, and headed west. An hour later they flew over a house and then a large lake. They set down a few hundred yards from the house. They got out and started walking. The helicopter lifted and within a minute was out of site.

"So we're alone and we going have to just rough it for the next few days," Maria said.

"After seeing that house I doubt it'll be rough."

"We'll have to cook our own meals."

"OK," Judy said and took her friends hand. "Let's rough it."

The house was beautiful inside and out. Maria showed her the entire house and lastly showed her their room.

"Why don't we get cleaned up before we start dinner," Maria said and lead Judy to the bathroom. "Shower or bath?"

"I'll just get a quick shower," Judy said.

"Then I think I'll relax in the hot water for a while."

"I cook tonight and call you when it's ready."

"Don't fall asleep and drown."

Judy was finished showering in five minutes and opened the door to get a towel.

"Judy, you don't need a towel. Just close the door and push the blue button on the panel."

"OK."

A moment later Maria heard the warm air began to blow and then the bunny squealed in delight. She had the same reaction the first time she'd used it.

"So you like it?"

"It feels like …"

"hands all over your body."

"Yes."

"Rub your fur and you'll dry faster."

A few minutes later and probably few more than were actually necessary Judy stepped out of the shower. She was a beautiful bunny. Judy didn't try to cover herself like their first day together. One small phobia she'd overcome.

"There's some fresh clothes for you in the closet."

"You think of everything!" he said and smiled.

She heard Judy dress and then hurry downstairs. She stepped into the shower to try off, but then decide to take a shower anyway. The warm air felt wonderful and she too stayed even after she was dry. She dressed and went to see what Judy was cooking.

"Damn! Judy this is good! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom."

"That's one bunny I'd like to meet," she said and saw Judy frown. "Sorry Rabbit."

"It OK," she said and waved a dismissive hand.

"Then can I call you cute?" she said and smiled.

Judy growled.

"You probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, that's a little…"

It started with a chuckle and then they both burst out laughing. Maria stumbled over to Judy still holding her side and scooped off her chair and hugged her.

"Judy, I'm so glad you're my best friend!" she said and kissed Judy on the cheek. "How about we go swimming later? You saw the lake?" The bunny nodded. "On the other side is hot spring and it really nice and warm."

"I don't have a swim suit."

"Me either."

"But we'll naked outside!"

"Judy, the closest animals are thirty miles away and closest town is fifty. Nobody will see us."

"But…"

"Trust me."

For once Maria was mistaken. Judy, Nick, herself, and several others had been under intense surveillance for months.

* * *

Judy had to admit her best friend had been correct. This water was warm and fizzy like soda and tasted like iron.

"You like it?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I could stay like this forever."

"There is a geyser that goes off every few hours and that's where this water comes from. That's one of the reasons I bought this place."

"It's starting to get dark."

"Well then we can just watch the stars."

"We watched all those science fiction movies. Do you think they're ready are aliens up there."

"Yes, but they're so far away it would take decades to get here. The closest star is over 2 light years away which is a bit less than twelve trillion miles. It's hard to even imagine that distance."

"Remember the aliens always had a way to travel faster than light."

"Well that's wonderful dream, but…"

"You remember that old science fiction TV show," Judy began. "It was on when I was a kid. The captain was Rabbit."

"and all the aliens almost always looked like Rabbits with bumps on their foreheads. And he always bedded an alien doe every episode."

"And his first officer was half Rabbit and half alien with no emotions."

"I love that old show!"

"You want to watch a couple of episodes before we go to bed?"

"Sure."

"Look Judy the stars are coming out."

* * *

A couple of episodes turned into ten and even without the commercials they didn't get to bed until 3am. The show wasn't as silly as they remembered it and each episode was a piece of social commentary of the times. Maria broke out the wine, and of course, sweet cheese and crackers. They laughed at the funny parts and sat close at the dramatic ones.

After they'd emptied the first wine bottle and Maria got a second one. They both were a bit light headed when Maria carried Judy to the bedroom. She was asleep when her head hit the pillow. Maria lasted a bit longer, but the feel of the warm bunny pulled her into sleep.

Maria woke first and thanked God she didn't have hangover. Then she eased out of bed trying her best not to wake Judy. She dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast. Since she didn't know what Judy wanted, she made a bit of everything. Judy still hadn't come down yet when she'd finished so she sent their breakfasts up in the dumbwaiter. Breakfast in bed it is!

She went back upstairs and she was still asleep! She set trays by the bed and started to wake her. Then an idea popped into her head. She'd heard Nick's voice enough times her though she could mimic it.

"Fluff, it time to get up."

"Nick," she said only half awake and then smiled. "What are you doing in my bed you horny fox?"

"I made breakfast and I thought we could have it in bed."

Judy rolled over, opened her eyes, and startled fully awake. Maria lifted one of the trays and set before Judy.

"Hope you're hungry," she continued in Nick's voice.

She smiled.

"That was like Nick was right here in bed with us."

"Now that would be interesting."

Judy blushed and Maria grinned.

Maria lifted the other tray and got into bed carefully. They ate and chatted about different things – well mostly about that old TV show and made plans to watch more that night.

"Do you remember I told you about that town," Maria said and Judy nodded chewing a piece of toast. "They're havin' a festival today and there's burrow nearby too. So would you like to go?"

"Yes."

"We could do something else if you wanted."

"I'd like to meet some new Rabbits."

* * *

They got an early start and drive took less than an hour. The festival started at noon and they had some time to kill. Maria was in her disguise and no one paid any attention to her.

"Thank God it's not a carrot festival!" Judy said.

"I like carrots," Maria said.

"Try growing up on a carrot farm. There's a lot ways to fix them and I've had them all. If I never have to eat another carrot in my entire life I'll be happy!"

Judy went back to nibbling on the head of lettuce that this town was famous for. Maria laughed at the look of contentment on her friend's face.

"So is it that good?"

Judy held it up and the Gazelle bent down and took a bite. She closed her eyes and made sound of pleasure. The lettuce festival hadn't opened yet, but the stalls selling them were doing a brisk business.

"So how many should we get?" Judy asked.

"Six, but how many do you want?"

Judy coughed and Maria thumbed her back.

"You Ok?" Maria asked looking concerned.

"Yes," She said and cleared her throat again. "Let's get the lettuce."

"If we get them now they'll spoil by the end of the day."

"And if we wait there won't be any left."

Judy growled and she padded her on the head.

"Stop that! I'm not a child!"

"Sorry," she said and looked sheepishly at Judy.

The bunny's face softened and then she smiled.

"Let's see what we can do."

Later Judy looked up at her best friend who now a smug look on her face.

"That was clever tearing that Z100 bill in half," Judy said and chuckled. "Now you know the lettuce will still be there when we go back. And the look on that rabbit's face was priceless."

"It was, wasn't it?"

They continued though the stalls of which about a quarter sold lettuce. Maria smiled as Judy studiously avoided the ones only selling carrots. Maria bought other vegetables thinking of making vegetable soup for lunch tomorrow. As she shopped at one stall Maria noticed a young buck staring at her and Judy. She smiled and he hopped into the table.

"You're a Gazelle."

"Yes, I am."

"I saw one on TV singing. She was pretty like you."

"Thank you," she said and thought – so bucks learn to talk smooth this young.

"Can you sing?"

"Yes."

Then he looked at Judy in her jeans and men's shirt. Then the little buck looked back at her.

"Is he your boy friend?"

Maria started to laugh until she saw Judy's face. Then several things clicked together in her mind - Nick was her first boyfriend; Jude the dude; wanting to a be cop at age nine. Oh Judy! she thought. Judy walked away and she followed.

"Judy."

"Let's just get the damned lettuce and go home!"

* * *

It was a very quiet drive back. Judy helped carry things in and then ran upstairs. Maria put everything that needed to be into the refrigerator. She dreaded going upstairs, but did it anyway. She found Judy standing in front of a full length mirror staring at herself with tears running do her face. Maria sat down beside her.

"Judy."

She turned and threw herself in Maria's arms. Then she buried her face in the Gazelle's shoulder and wept. She could only hold her best friend and stoke her back. After a while Judy pulled back and looked at Maria.

"Judy."

"All these years and now I know why I was alone."

"Judy."

"You know what's it's like to be alone for 24 years?"

"No, I don't, but now you have Nick. He loves you and you're going to marry him."

"All those years I watched other does go on dates and have boyfriends."

"And all those bucks were fools! Judy you are a very beautiful doe! Nick thinks so and so do I!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Judy blushed.

"I love you Maria."

She looked in to Judy's purple eyes and just for a moment she was tempted.

"Judy, I will not get between you and Nick."

"But…"

"I am and will always be your best friend. OK?"

"Yes."

"Let's make something for supper and then let's watch some of that old TV show."

* * *

The next day they went to church and cleaned up the house. Maria could tell she wasn't the usual energetic bunny. The helicopter arrived that evening and they were soon back in her penthouse.

"Judy, maybe we could do this again. We could even bring Nick along."

She laughed at the thought of Nick and Maria together.

"So I guess I'll get going."

"No, I'm taking you home."

"But…"

They drove quietly back to her apartment and parked.

"Come on," Maria said and helped Judy with a few bags.

Soon they were in her apartment and Maria sat on her bed. They chatted a bit about her wedding.

"Maria, I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

"Yes, I'd be honored," she replied and her eyes misted a bit.

"The week after next Nick and I are going to BunnyBurrow to see my parents so..."

"And I'm going to drive you two there."

* * *

"Judy, why are we here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Like I told you we're waiting for our ride."

"We could have just taken the train like the other times."

"Trust me," she said and winked. "You're going to like this."

Nick face palmed and shook his head. What did his bunny do this time? His bunny. He looked at her and gave her a

fox's grin.

"Nick, don't you start."

"Me?" he said and put hand to his chest. "I'm hurt. Fluff, just who kissed who first?"

Judy's ears turned pink and she looked down at the ground. Nick moved closer and put an arm around her. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him. He idly scratched behind one of her ears and she hugged him more tightly. A bit later a large SUV came into view and pulled up beside them. The driver's door opened and the driver stepped out. She cocked her head and smiled.

"You two are the just the cutest couple. And Judy, you're right he is one hot fox."

"Gazelle!" Judy exclaimed.

Judy's ears now went from pink to red. Nick just stared mouth agape. Then he came to himself.

"Shotgun!"

This story is continued in Just One Small Spark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of its characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Continued from Judy's Friend

Just One Small Spark

Chapter 1

As the animals of this world went about their daily lives they were unaware that their world was being watched by a mind vastly more intelligent than any of them, but it was just as mortal. It touched everything that was connected to their internet which meant everything. To constantly monitor special individuals it had even gone so far as to as place small drones on the planet. One was very special and just that one small spark would change the destiny of a world and in time a galaxy.

* * *

"Nick!" came his fiancée's voice.

He sighed. He really didn't want to go there again. The funny looks; the other bunnies taking a step back when they'd walked by; and the not so quiet whispers. He sighed again, but for her he would do anything. He grinned as he remembered what she did to and for him. He was a minor criminal just skirting the law and then this energetic, naïve, wonderful, loving, beautiful, and yes "cute" bunny came into his life and turned him around. Now he was a police officer and upstanding citizen of Zootopia. He shook his head.

Just then a grey blur entered the room and hopped onto his chest. She hugged him fiercely making his ribs creaked and driving the air for his lungs. Then she climbed him until they were mussel to mussel and kissed him. Nick forgot his musings and returned her kiss. They soon ran out of breath – he before her. Then he licked her throat and then opened mouth lightly biting her, but it wasn't as hard as that first time in the museum. Then he increase the pressure just a bit until felt her shutter. His hand slipped down to her tail and began to run his claws though it. He felt her shutter again and released the pressure on her throat. She inhaled sharply and he continued grooming her tail.

"Nick, we need to go! Oh God! Please! We don't have time for this."

"Really? You really seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Nick!"

This time he squeezed her tail and she squeaked. He tossed her in to air then catching her and placed on her feet.

"You're one sly fox," she said shaking a finger at him.

Nick grinned back.

"Yes, I am."

Nick dropped to all fours and approached her. Judy took a step back.

"Nick! Come on, we really need to go."

He playfully pounced on her and began to lick her throat again. Then Judy noticed one her noisy neighbors standing at

the open door and watching them.

"Nick!"

"Hey Bucky! They're at it again," he said loudly.

"You just jealous cause you're not getting any."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up! I'm getting a picture," Pronk said and reached for his phone.

Nick felt he'd never moved fast rising to his feet and pulling Judy up with him. Pronk just snapped the picture.

"Darn! I missed it," he said and then turned and walked to his room.

"You get the picture?" they heard through the thin wall.

"No, I missed it."

"Dumbass!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"You're a dumbass! … Hey Bucky"

"What?"

"You should have seen what they were doing."

"Was it what we thought?"

"No, but let me tell you …"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" She moaned and punched Nick in the ribs.

* * *

"Judy, why are we here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Like I told you we're waiting for our ride."

"We could have just taken the train like the other times."

"Trust me," she said and winked. "You're going to like this."

Nick face palmed and shook his head. What did his bunny do this time? His bunny. He looked at her and gave her a fox's grin.

"Nick, don't you start."

"Me?" he said and put hand to his chest. "I'm hurt. Fluff, just who kissed who first?"

Judy's ears turned pink and she looked down at the ground. Nick moved closer and put an arm around her. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him. He idly scratched behind one of her ears and she hugged him more tightly. A bit later a large SUV came into view and pulled up beside them. The driver's door opened and the driver stepped out. She cocked her head and smiled.

"You two are the just the cutest couple. And Judy, you're right he is one hot fox."

"Gazelle!" Judy exclaimed.

Judy's ears now went from pink to red. Nick just stared mouth agape. Then he came to himself.

"Shotgun!"

* * *

Judy sat in the back seat and fumed. Why did Nick always do these things? She watched as Nick and Gazelle just chatted away like they'd known each other forever. And she kept touching him! And he her. She growled and Nick looked back at her making a face.

"Come on Judy come sit with me."

"You called shotgun. You can just sit up there all by yourself."

"Judy, come on were all friends here. Come sit with Nick so we can talk."

"I'm fine," Judy said.

Gazelle looked at Nick and rolled her eyes. Then she saw a restaurant coming up and pulled in and parked. She reached in her purse and handed Nick a hundred. Nick's eyes glittered and she chuckled.

"Nick, please get us some coffee and snacks. I missed breakfast this morning."

"We did too. What do you take in your coffee?"

"A lot of cream and a couple of sugars."

"Sounds like a lot of calories" he said and grinned.

"And just what are you implying?" she said in mock anger.

"Nothing … nothing," he said meekly.

"Go on" she said and gave him a shove. "and if they have chocolate … have them add that too."

"I might try that myself. Judy?"

"I suppose."

Nick hopped out and started to the restaurant. Gazelle watched him go.

"Judith Laverne Hopps we need to talk. Come on up here." Judy crawled between the seats and into the passenger's seat. "What's wrong and don't tell me just that he called shotgun."

"It's just that he wanted to be close to you and you getting along so well…" she said and trailed off and stared

at the floor. "I thought…"

"God, give me strength," Gazelle said in her native language.

"What?"

"Nothing … Nothing. He's you're first boyfriend and I told you I'd never get between you."

"Yes. Remember I told you all about him. I was so surprised. I could believe that you'd even noticed me at that demonstration. I'm so glad you want to be my friend." Her ears were erect and she smiled. "It was fun getting together those times in secret."

"It was," she said putting an arm on her shoulder and drawing her closer. "I saw this brave bunny who wanted to be a police officer and then go on to change Zootopia. She even tamed a 'wild' fox." She gave her a wink and Judy blushed. "A lot of males want to be close to me. You wouldn't believe the number marriage proposes I get in a month. And not just from other gazelles."

"Really."

Gazelle chuckled. "Yes. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Nick. Now Judy listen to me." She gave her a little shake. "Nick really really loves you. He might look another female, but when it really comes right down to it you're the only one in his heart. You understand?" Judy nodded. "Good." She pulled Judy into a hug and felt warm tears leaking through her fur. "Ok. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional." She felt Judy start to chuckle remembering how she'd told her that story. "Got you again! Now come on dry your eyes. You don't want to let Nick see you crying." She drew Judy back and Gazelle kissed her forehead. "Go on get over there. Oh good here he comes." Judy broke away and stared out the window with excitement on her face. "Judy, you don't know how lucky you are. I just wish I had someone who …" she muttered to herself.

"Nick! You're back!" Judy said opening the door for him. "What did you get?"

"Well, for our beautiful gazelle," he began and handed her the large cup. "Coffee lots cream and 2 sugars with chocolate." She took sip, closed hers eyes, stretched, and sighed. Nick stared and until Judy poked him. "Oh yea and for my 'cute' little bunny a smaller cup. You don't want to see a bunny on wired on caffeine." Judy punched him lightly. And for myself a coffee like yours." He raised his cup to Gazelle. "As for food I got some fried fish and…"

"Can I try a piece?" Gazelle asked.

Nick just stared at her.

"Hey, I like fish."

"But…" Nick began.

"I wasn't Gazelle when I was growing up. In fact, we were really poor. So we ate whatever we could get our hands on. And we lived by the sea. So I ate fish and seaweed. Also, since we are all such good friends now Nick please call me Maria."

* * *

After finishing off the food they got back on the road. Maria glanced over at the couple now and again. Judy's head rested on her fox's chest and he had an arm around her. Sometimes he would whisper to her and she would giggle or he would nibble on ear and she would squeak. Eventually Judy fell asleep against her fox's chest and then began to snore. Nick looked over to Maria and they both chuckled quietly.

Sooner than they thought possible they passed they passed the "You are now entering Bunnyburrow" sign. The population counter still clicking away Nick noted.

"Well it's up to 90 million now," he said. "Bunnies sure like to …"

"make more bunnies," Maria finished. "Nick, you worried that you won't be able keep up." She winked and then her face clouded. "Sorry, Nick I wasn't thinking." Nick held up a silencing hand.

"We've already talking about it and we'll figure something out."

Nick stroked his bunny's back and she gave a little moan.

"Nick, you know how to get to her parent's house from here?"

"I think the railroad station is just up the road bit. From there it's easy."

They pulled up at her parent burrow 20 minutes later. Maria got out quietly and opened the passenger door so Nick could carry his bunny in without waking her. The door opened before they got there and a rabbit waited for them. Maria thought that it must be one of Judy's slightly younger sisters. They both had the same color grey and white fur and purple eye coloring. She was a bit shorter, but just as cute. Maria put one finger to her lips and stepped aside for Nick to pass carrying his bunny.

When they were out of earshot she said," I'm Maria a friend of Judy and Nick's."

"I'm Mary, Judy's cousin."

"I'll bet when Judy was your age you looked exactly the same."

"I've heard that. Judy has been an inspiration to all of us. She's shown us that we can do more than live on a farm and just make more bunnies." She blushed and Maria chuckled. "Next year I'm going to the Zootopia Police Academy."

"Good for you. I was wondering could you help me get some things out of the SUV?"

"Sure, but if you can wait a minute I can round up a few more to help."

"OK."

Two minutes later three more female rabbits appeared – who all looked remarkably like Judy. Maria thought Judy must have same really dominate genes. Or maybe they were just clones. As they worked to unload the boxes Maria found that these three does also had very similar personalities to Judy's too.

"These boxes are toys for Judy's brothers and sisters or maybe cousins too. The others have clothes and other things that I thought could be used for kits."

Just then an older bunny appeared.

"Hi, I'm Judy's mother, Bonnie. Stu is still out in the fields. Judy said she was bringing a friend. Where are they?"

"I'm Maria. Judy was asleep when we got here and I assume Nick took her to her room. Anyway, I brought some toys and things for your kits." She pointed at the boxes. "They helped me carry them in."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem and I thought it would be fun to watch your kits open them. I can give you a hand around the house or with the kits."

"But you're a guest."

"I was raised is a big family too and had to take care of younger brothers and sisters. Also, I'd like to take Nick and Judy's bags down to them. If someone would show me the way please."

"Sure, Maria just follow me," Mary said taking one of the suitcases.

Maria took the others and followed behind. When they arrived Nick and Judy were both curled up on her bed sound asleep. Maria looked around Judy's room and smiled. It was about what she had expected. Pictures on the wall of starscapes; dozens of plushy bunnies; and a lot of other stuff. Judy must never have thrown anything away. She smiled again and then felt a hand on her arm. She followed Mary to a lower lever and into another room.

"This is it," Mary said. "There's a bathroom there." She pointed to a door. "And you can put your clothes here." She

rested a hand on chest of drawers.

"OK. Well let's see." She opened her suitcase and Mary opened the first drawer. "Well that's done."

"Come on. I'll bet Bonnie has gotten all the kits rounded up." She stopped and faced Maria. "I'll loved to be as tall as you."

"You'd be the biggest Rabbit in the world."

"Then none of the other animals won't look down on me and just say you're cute."

She said cute like a curse word.

"Being short and cute hasn't stopped Judy has it?"

Judy's actions might have started a revolution without her even knowing it.

"I've seen her in action and she never backs down."

"No, I guess she doesn't. Big changes are coming to our world and Judy was just the spark. Come on let's go back upstairs.

Oh Judy, what have you done, she thought to herself as she followed.

* * *

Nick awoke in darkness and felt his warm bunny pressing against him. He breathed in her scent and grinned. It was an earthly smell with just a hint of something to come in the near future. He grinned again. But just then another part of his anatomy expressed a pressing need. His bladder was about to explode! Disentangling himself and trying not to wake Judy he got off the bed and tripped over a suit case. He heard Judy stir and then start snoring. He'd have to get the carrot pen and record it. She'd be embarrassed and her ears would turn that cute pink color. He snickered quietly.

He dropped to all fours and promptly bumped into the other suit case, but this time not making as much noise. Reaching the bathroom door he eased it open and slipped in. Afterwards he washed his hands and went back to snuggle with Judy. He stopped when he was hit by another scent – no two others. One was a bunny which smelled a lot like Judy and the other was Maria. Of course, he slapped is forehead – they brought the suitcases.

He wanted to thank Maria for what she said to Judy. She must have been really pissed. He'd felt so relieved when he'd gotten back to the SUV and Judy was bright eyed and so excited to see him. Then she'd sat with him they'd talked and cuddled. Then she'd fell asleep in the arms. She was so … so beautiful and he had to be the luckiest fox in the world. He really didn't want to screw up again. He went to find Maria.

* * *

She sat in the darkness just stargazing. Then she lay back putting her arms behind her head and wondered what it would be like to explore all that. It was a secret dream of hers to be an astronaut. She'd remembered when two rabbits had landed on the moon. Now they even had a space station in orbit. It was crewed mostly by rabbits and a few of the smaller predators. She guessed they used rabbits to save on weight. Some days she wished that she'd finished college and got her engineering degree instead of getting into show business. At least she could be designing rockets and maybe ever flying on them. She still kept up on her studies when she had time.

"Damn it!" she cried and punched the ground several times. "No, I had to listen to my friends. 'Oh Maria! Your voice is

so pretty you need to audition.' Of course, I got stars in my eyes and now look at me. I have only one real friend and thank God its Judy. And now Nick. Big dummy. But no partner."

She'd dated, but she couldn't tell if they want her or Gazelle. Now she was alone. She felt her eyes tear up. She wished she could step back in time and never go to that damned audition. She wondered what her life would be like now if she'd chosen that other path. Maybe she should just quit, go back to school, and finish her masters. Then go to engineering school. She wasn't that old, but who would hire her? Hell! She had richest person in the world and she could start her own damn company.

Then she heard the tall grass rustle and smelled fox. He was stalking her and now he'll find he'd bitten off more that he could chew. She was angry and wouldn't mind taking out on him a bit.

"Nick," she said rising to her feet.

"Hi Maria."

The first punch she pulled only grazed his nose. The second only missed because Nick tripped over his feet falling on his back and knocking the wind out of himself. The third landed next to his ear burying itself up to her wrist in the soft soil. Nick looked like a fish out of water. His eyes were bulging and he was unable to catch his breath.

"Dummy … idiot … stupid. What's Judy going to think if she finds you out here with me? Remember what happened earlier today. Remember how she was? And I told her that she was the only one in your heart. Was I wrong?"

"No," he said weakly only then getting some of his breath back and also shaking his head.

She bent down, put her hands under his arm pits, and stood holding him like a child. She sat him against the tree she'd been leaning against earlier. Then she began to pace.

"God, give me strength," Gazelle said then going off in her own language.

After a few minutes Nick finally could finally breathe normally.

"Maria, I just wanted to talk to you alone. I want to thank you for taking to Judy. I don't know why I did that. Shotgun just came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it. I didn't think of Judy. I tried to stop myself, but…"

She thought he was going to cry.

"Nick," she said quietly and he looked up at her. "Next time you get the urge to do anything to Judy I want you to THINK how it'll makes her feel. Remember all those things are cumulative. You know Judy better than anyone now. She always leads with her heart. And one damned day you'll do it one too many damn times." Marie got in his face and poked him in the chest with each word. "On that day she'll stop loving you."

Nick looked pale and swallowed. And now he really did look like he was going cry.

"You don't know what it's like to grow up a fox," have said. "People…"

"Nick, I going tell you a story that I've never told anyone else."

* * *

Judy woke and reached for Nick, but he was gone. Her nose twitched and she got Maria's scent among others. She turned on the lights and saw the suit cases. That explains Maria's scent, but where was Nick. It certainly will be easy to find him since he's the only fox here. She followed her nose until she heard voices. She went to all fours and crept closer. Nick was sitting again a tree and Maria was standing before him with her hands on her hips glaring at him. Fortunately the moon was out and it was a clear night. Rabbits had good night vision.

"Maria, I just wanted to talk to you alone. I want to thank you for taking to Judy. I don't know why I did that. Shotgun just came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it. I didn't think of Judy. I tried to stop myself, but…"

Judy thought he was going to cry.

"Nick," she said quietly and he looked up at her. "Next time you get the urge to do anything to Judy I want you to THINK how it'll makes her feel. Remember all those things are cumulative. You know Judy better than anyone now. She always leads with her heart. And one day you'll do it one too many damn times." Marie got in his face and poked him in the chest with each word. "On that day she'll stop loving you."

You're wrong Maria I'll always love Nick no matter what she thought to herself. But sometimes it did make her feel angry at him. Could she be right?

Nick looked pale and swallowed. And now he really did look like he was going cry.

"You don't know what it's like to grow up a fox," have said. "People…"

"Nick, I going tell a story that I've never told anyone else. Remember when I told you that I lived by the sea." He nodded. "It wasn't Zootopia, it wasn't Bunnyburrow, and it wasn't Foxtown. No Nick, it was Hell! People died there every damn day. Sometimes all that was left for them was only bones with all the meat chewed off. And I don't mean just adults either and Nick nobody gave a shit. Yes, we had police, but it was usually just another prey. Who cares!" Nick started to look ill. "Anyway, when I turned thirteen I blossomed and I was according to all the males, predator and prey, 'really hot'." She made quotes with her fingers. "They also said some other things which I won't repeat. And then all the other females didn't like me since I was 'really hot'."

"But," Nick began.

"No wait Nick the story gets better. There was a large, ugly, fat, disgusting, smelly, piece of shit warthog who thought I would be the perfect to be his little fuck toy. He was so disgusting that other warthogs wouldn't even associate with him. Anyway, he kept touching me." She shuddered at the memory. "Finally I had enough and told him in front of my entire class which part of his anatomy I would remove if ever touched me again. In detail! Well, the next day he wasn't at school which was just fine by me. On the way home I felt someone grab me and next think I knew I was in a filthy alley with him was on top of me. He'd pulled off my underwear and trying to put his thing in me. Do you know what I did?"

Nick shook his head and said, "No."

Maria reached into her right knee boot and withdrew a very long thin stiletto. The metal glinted in the moonlight. She idly spun the blade in her hand. Then she withdrew another from her other boot. She begun to spin other in the same way. The blades came to an abrupt stop and she looked at one in her right hand. Judy could only stare with openmouthed.

"What happened?" Nick asked a small voice. He thought he'd been scared when Judy screamed at the museum, but this.

"I stuck this blade in right ear to the hilt and it popped out the other side. The expression on his face was… Not much blood either. Anyway, it wasn't like in the movies where the body falls off to the side. He fell on top of me and it took 20 minutes to squirm out from under him. Then you know what I did?"

"No."

"I pulled my blade out, cleaned it, put it back in my boot pulled up my underwear, and went home and never looked back. The next day he wasn't at school and nobody said anything. I went back past the alley after school and some of him was still there. Not much, but some. You know where I got these from?" She began to spin them again.

"No."

"My father noticed I was getting pretty. So he got me the boots and blades and told me 'Maria protect yourself with these.' One of my brothers taught me to use them. That will never happen to me again! Ever!"

She put the blades back in her boots.

Then they heard Judy's sobs.

"Judy!" Nick cried giving Maria dirty look.

"Oh shit," said and followed Nick.

They both reached her at the same time.

"Judy."

"Judy."

She lunged for Maria and clung to her. Nick looked at them stunned. Maria grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. He put his arms around her and he felt one of Maria's hands on his back.

"Fluff."

"Oh Nick!"

"Judy, I wish you'd never heard that."

"I never could have," she began.

"Judy, you're the strongest and bravest person I know. I was just a scared teenager with no other alternative. You never know if you can make the hard choices until you actually have to." She padded Judy's head. "And you even tamed a 'wild' fox."

She scratched one of Nick's ears and he glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guy's I don't feel so," Judy began and then wrenched.

"Judy did you sneak a piece of fish?"

Judy released Maria and leaned back on Nick. She stood and pulled off here T shirt and then her bra. Of course, the mess down from of the jeans, but fortunately not on her knee boots. She sat and pulled those off. Then she stood and started to remove her jeans. It had gotten awfully quiet and she looked back to Nick and Judy. They both started at her openmouthed.

"What?" She said finally removing her jeans. "Nick!"

"Yea," he said staring.

"Take you shirt off and go ask Judy's mom of a large towel or something. I'll take care of getting these clothes off Judy.

Nick!" He finally came to himself "Go!"

"Come on Judy let's get those messy things off."

Maria started to unbutton the shirt and saw Judy start to heave and got out of the way. She wondered much one little bunny could eat. Maria finished stripping Judy when Nick returned.

"I'm not looking. I'm not looking," he said loudly walking backward hold a large towel.

"and you weren't looking before either. Just give me the damned towel and go. No wait. Just walk that way a bit." She pointed away from the house. "and when we're gone bring my boots. Don't want any little bunnies getting hold of those blades. OK Nick?"

"Sure. And I'm still not looking," he said, but unknown to any of them someone else was.

"Shut up Nick! Just walk. Males!" Judy giggled. "How do you put up with him?" Judy shrugged. "Let's go." She lifted Judy into her arms like a child.

"I felt like a Princess in one of those movies," Judy said and giggled.

"You must be feeling better."

"A bit."

"We're going straight to the shower in your room."

When they got back to the house Judy's parent were waiting for them.

"Is she OK?"

"Yes. She ate some at lunch that disagreed with her. We going to take a shower and get this stink off. Oh, thanks for the towel."

"I could…" Bonnie began.

"Mom, we're OK," Judy said feeling towel slipping pulled it tighter only succeeding to pull it off Maria and then dropping to the floor.

Maria sighed and then began to chuckle. She slid to the floor. That turned into a belly laugh which soon brought tears to her eyes.

"You OK Maria?"

"God, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Judy, you're my best friend and I love you."

"Really."

She heard Bonnie's intake of breath.

"Yes, Judy really. But you're a klutz."

"Sorry."

Maria picked up Judy and started down the stair and then stopped. "Bonnie, maybe some tea for Judy. And," She began and looked at Judy's father.

"Stu."

"Stu, do you have anything to drink?"

"We have wine. We make it right here on the farm."

"Great."

"The towel," Judy said.

"Oh, yea," she said and when back upstairs and picked it up. "See ya later."

Judy's parent just stared at each other.

* * *

Maria awoke, stretched letting out a sigh, and saw Nick.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" she exclaimed. "Damn it! Now she's got me saying it." How much of that wine did she drink last night? "Judy?" She heard a moan and pealed back the covers to find her best friend clinging to her fox. "Thank God!"

There was knock on the door. "Nick! Judy!" Bonnie said. The door opened "It's time to … get … up. Hi Maria. I thought you'd be down in your room."

"I got a little light headed after the wine and Judy said just crawl in with them. So I did. Oh, you have coffee. Great. Here let me help you."

Maria took the tray from Bonnie and set it on the table. She made her coffee and sipped. "I wish I had some chocolate."

"We have some upstairs in the kitchen," Bonnie said.

"Let me get some clothes on and I'll be up in a minute. OK?"

"Sure," she said and looked at her daughter and fiancé.

"Let them sleep."

"Sure."

"So here I am. How can I help?"

"I'm making pancakes."

"The ones with blueberry's. Judy made those for me one morning and they were great. It's great having Judy as friend. You'd think that she and Nick are joined at the hip, but they're not together all the time. Usually she comes to my place and we do things together. We went over to Fru Fru's place once. Judy saved her life and she named daughter Judy."

"Who's Fru Fru?"

"She's Mr. Big's daughter. He's a gangster in Tundratown. I guess you meet some interesting people when you're a cop."

"I guess you're right. What do you do?"

"You really don't know do you. Judy told me not to tell anyone. I figured someone would eventually recognize me." Bonnie stared at her. "Judy told me that your family came to my concert. How do you think she got all the tickets?" Maria flipped her hair forward and began to sing a little. Bonnie's hand when to her mouth and Maria grinned.

"You're Gazelle."

"In the flesh."

Bonnie's ear when pink.

"Sorry about last night."

"Oh! Better flip the pancakes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"About me and Judy?"

Bonnie's ears when pink again. "Yes."

"Judy and I do things together. When she stays at my place we do share a bed like she does with Nick. She loves to cuddle and it's so nice to have warm bunny hugging me. I do love her, but we are not lovers. The only person in her heart is Nick. If one day I find someone who loves me half as much as Nick loves her I'll the luckiest gazelle in the world. Pancakes!"

"Hi Stu! You ready for some pancakes?" Maria said and winked.

Stu's ears went pink and she laughed.

Moments later it seemed as if every bunny in Bunnyburrow descended on the kitchen. Pancakes were passed out and

as quickly as they'd arrived they were gone.

"So did we miss breakfast too?" Judy asked arriving with her fox. "We're starving. And you know you don't want a starving fox around." Judy giggled and Nick licked her cheek. "Hey Nick, there's plump gazelle over there."

"Plump? I'll show who's plump," Maria said and started to tickle Judy.

"Help Nick!'

"No thank you. You brought this all on yourself. Myself I'd think she'd be tough and stringy."

"I wonder if foxes are ticklish too. Let's find out."

Nick didn't make half to the front door when Maria tackled him. Then Judy joined her.

"Oh please stop," Nick said after two minutes. "I'm going to die if you keep this up. Oh God!"

"Just to put you out of you misery," Judy said and kissed him.

The kiss lengthened and they only broke when they had to breathe.

"Oh fluff," Nick whispered and Judy nibbled the fur on his neck. "That's … Oh!"

Nick started to lick her throat both of them forgetting about everything else. Maria turned and looked at Judy parents. Stu had a little smile on his face and Bonnie's ears glowed. Maria looked back at the couple and grinned.

"Come on let's leave them alone for awhile," Maria whispered and ushered them downstairs.

Stu winked at Bonnie and she smiled.

"Bonnie and I have something to talk about."

"No problem. I'll just get some breakfast. There must be a pancake or two left."

* * *

"Nick."

"Yes."

"That was perfect."

"I agree. Can we do it again?"

"Why were you trying to eat Judy?" came a new voice.

They both look up and saw small snow white bunny sitting on the chair watching them. Nick didn't know that bunnies that small could even talk. He looked at Judy and both ears were cherry red. The small bunny hopped off the chair and went to Judy keeping an eye on the fox. He touched her throat and turned on the fox.

"You better not try to eat Judy again or," he said and hopped closer to Nick.

"Or what?" Nick said getting snout to snout with him.

The bunny punched Nick on tip of the nose just were Maria had.

"Ouch!" he cried and watched the little bunny hop away. "That's one bunny that's not cute!"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

* * *

Nick was holding his nose when came back into the kitchen.

"Let me guess your fox got a little too frisky and you had to punch him," she said and put another piece of pancake in her mouth. "Hmmm. God, Judy your mom makes good pancakes. You want some?"

"It wasn't Judy."

"One of Judy's bothers?" she asked and Nick stared at her. "Really." She laughed. "He must been a big fellow to beat up a fox."

"Please make us some pancakes," Nick said.

"I'll…"

"No problem. I got it Judy," Maria said and set plates and silverware out. "Drinks."

"Coffee please," Nick said.

"Me too," Judy said. "Let me help."

"I'm good. Just sit there and give Nick a hug. Looks like he needs it."

"After your little show in the living room your parents told me that had something to talk about," She said giving them a wink. Judy opened her mouth. "Just don't say it. Here two pancakes for you and two for you. Here's the syrup. Eat!"

* * *

Maria and Judy finished washing their dishes, silverware, and pans while Nick helped dry them. There had been little conversation for a while.

"Ok. That's done," Maria said. "Today we three are going to do something fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Judy said turning to her best friend.

"Well, I assume there's a good place to hike around here. We'll have a picnic lunch and just hang out," she said and gave Nick the eye. "Maybe a lake where we could take a swim."

"I know the perfect place," Judy said and turned to her fox.

"I don't have a bath suit," Nick said.

"Neither do I," Maria said and winked. "You two get changed and we'll go."

"OK" he said and hugged his bunny.

Maria gave Nick the thumbs up. Looks like he'd taken last night's talk to heart. Maybe he wasn't as big a dummy as she'd thought.

* * *

An hour later Judy was leading her friends into the forest. She skipped along like a child stopping to smell flowers occasionally touching the pine trees and just having a good time.

"Isn't it nice to watch her acting carefree and just being herself?" Marie said.

"She is a county girl."

Judy stopped and her ears went up. She looked up, but she could only see a small patch of blue. Nick and Maria

caught up and looked at her.

"Carrots, what is it?" Nick asked.

"Somethin's comin'. Can't you hear it?"

"Just," Maria began and she waited for a few seconds, "a little bit. You've better ears than I do."

Soon the sound grew in intensity so they could all hear it. Judy raced ahead so she could find larger break in the trees. Then she found a pond. Perfect.

"Judy wait," came Nick's voice.

She looked up and waited. Nick and Maria caught up again. The noise became so loud that she could only see Nick's lips move. Then she looked up and it came into view. It larger than the clearing and blotted out the sky. She could see the blue exhaust from the engines that held it up. It hovered for a second and started to move off. Judy ignoring Nick and Maria raced after it. She couldn't stop! She had to see it up close!

The sound finally wound down as she broke into a larger clearing bordering the lake. It sat no more than 200 feet away and a few moments later it was quiet. Judy stood and stared. It was venting gasses and she could see that air shimmer as it radiated away heat. It was green with short stubby wings and two engines in the back. There were some type of writing and emblems on the sides. This was nothing built here on her world.

A gun poked out of its noise, but it was pointed a way from her. She moved closer and heard a noise. A ramp was dropping down in the back. She ran parallel to the spaceship until she could see inside. It looked empty, but there had to be a pilot or pilots. Shouldn't there?

Nick's tongue was hanging out as reached the clearing. Maria was just behind him not even looking winded and she carried a backpack. Maria saw Judy just she was stepping onto the bottom of the ramp.

"Judy!" Maria yelled and she waved and then motioned for them to follow. She went into the spaceship. "Idiot! She's just fearless. I can see now how she came to love you. Come on Nick." She put an arm around him and pulled him along feeling his right arm go around her waist. She looked down at him and he grinned. "Dummy."

She hurried him along. No one had noticed the person following behind them since they'd entered the forest.

* * *

Judy looked around the large empty space. There were seats against the sides all with a buckle at the top. She sat and pulled the buckle into place. It immediately became tight pushing her to the back of the seat. That scared her for a moment until she pushed the release and it popped open. She stood and continued to explore. It was like being in one of those old science fiction movies. "Officer Judy Hopps meets the Aliens." She giggled.

She approached the door and it slid into the wall. And then she stepped back and it closed. Neat she thought. She approached and she stepped through and faced a second door. When she approached the door behind her closed and one in front opened. She turned and the same thing happened. She turned went through the door and onto the flight deck. It wasn't too large with only three seats. She guessed one for the pilot and the copilot. And the other was for and she thought for a second. Some had to monitor the spaceship. She remembered it was an engineer.

Judy sat in the pilot's seat and fastened the seatbelts. The chair changed shape until fit her small frame and positioned itself until she could reach the flight controls. She heard the door open and saw Nick coming through it. She'd never seen him looking so fierce. Just for the moment he looked like the fox in the museum, but this time he wasn't acting.

"Judy," he began and hand spun him around. Then the hand grabbed his snout.

"NICK! STOP! THINK!" Maria said in a command voice and pushed him to the copilot's seat and then buckling him in. "Now everybody relax. Close your eyes and don't say a word. I'll be back." She went through the door and returned a moment later with 3 bottles. "Here Judy" and she handed her a bottle. "Nick."

She sat at the engineer's station and drank until she'd emptied the bottle and then belched loudly. It started as a snicker then Judy laughed until tears came to her eyes. Nick joined her a second later. Then Maria couldn't help herself she belched again.

"Oh please Maria stop or I'm wet myself," Judy got out and giggled some more.

Nick roared, turned, and punched Maria playfully in the arm.

"I wish I had recorded that on the carrot pen," said when he could speak again. "I could put it on zootube and call it Gazelle's next hit."

This time Maria belly laughed with them.

And then the door opened again surprising everyone. A black rabbit stood there. She was taller than Nick and as tall as Maria, but more heavier built than rabbit any of them had ever seen. Not like a one of those body builders, but all her muscles stood out.

"Judy," she said.

"I know you," Judy said turning and studied the rabbit.

"I'm your Aunt Joanne's seventh daughter, Leah."

Two things happened at once. The opened for the last time and loud bang came from the back of the ship.

"Judy, I'm scared," came a small voice.

"This drop ship will lift in one minute please strap yourselves in."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

At least this time I couldn't have said it better myself Maria thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 2

Maria got herself strapped in and turned to engineer's station and thought it would in the alien's language, but it was in her language. Not the language they use in Zootopia, but the one she used when she was a girl. A cold shiver ran up her spine.

"Judy, can you read the pilots console?"

"I'm a bit busy right now."

"Please, it's important."

"Yes, it's in a Zootopian."

"Nick, how about yours?"

"Mine's Zootopian too."

"Mine's not. It's in my language."

"What does that mean?"

The drop ship lifted.

"It means they are way ahead of us. It means that they know it's me sitting here. It means they are into every computer in our world."

"Maria, you are brilliant," came a new voice. "It means that I chose well. And Judy aren't you going to say it?"

"Huh."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

"Oh God," Maria muttered. "You not one of the aliens are you."

"Well technically no."

"You're a computer."

"I am an Artificial Intelligence created from the flash cloned brain of Doctor Catherine Halsey who is the most brilliant scientist in the UNSC. She'd like you Maria. Maybe one day you'll get to meet her."

"Why are you here?"

"By accident. Please wait with you questions and let me get us into orbit. I'll answer them in an hour. For now enjoy the view." She made the front viewport transparent.

"Wow," said Nick.

* * *

The hour passed more quickly than anyone had anticipated. Looking at the stars and their planet from space kept everyone occupied except Judy's little brother who they found out was named Michael. Judy tried everything she could to calm him, but he just kept shivering. Then she remembered something she'd overheard her mother tell an older sister. She pulled her t-shirt up and put the little guy under it. He searched and soon found something familiar. Judy giggled and bit her lip.

"Am I missing something Judy," Maria asked looking up from her monitors. "I can always use a good laugh."

"Me too," Nick said.

"I'm OK. Just leave me alone for alone for now," she said and giggled again. "Oh!"

"Judy?"

"Nick!"

"OK. OK," he said and looked over to Maria. She shrugged.

"Judy, you tricked me! You don't have any milk! But I'll try one of the other ones."

"Excuse me, Judy I need go to bathroom," Nick said and hurried through the door.

"Me too."

She heard laughter from the cargo bay and thought her ears were going to burst into flame.

Leah looked at the two and shook her head.

* * *

Everyone had assembled in the cargo bay at the appointed time. A blue light shone from the roof and blue figure appeared. She looked at the 5 aliens and smiled.

"I am Joan," she began. "First let me tell you a few things. We will be arriving at my ship in 18 hours."

"This isn't your ship?" Nick said.

"This is called a Pelican Drop Ship. It can be used for cargo or to land troops. The main ship is much larger and is named the 'Dark Star'. It is a Dallas Class Destroyer. It has been damaged and its 'Slip Space' engine is down."

"What's 'Slip Space'?" Maria asked.

"It is a method of faster than light travel."

"How far did you travel to get here?" Maria asked.

"We were in Slip Space for two years and from analyzing star patterns we are 10,000 light years from UNSC Space. This does not make sense since even being in slip space for two years we shouldn't have traveled that far."

"Who is 'we'", Nick asked.

"Well most of the crew are either dead or had abandoned ship, but two are still in cryosleep."

"What is UNSC?" Maria asked mimicking the unfamiliar sounds.

"It stands for United Nations Space Command."

"Why are we here?" Judy asked.

"First, I needed an engineer and Maria has one of finest minds on your planet." She blushed. "She hadn't graduated from college, but her IQ is…"

"Shush Joan," she said and her blush deepened.

"Really?"

"And I bet you thought I was just good singer and dancer, Nick."

"Among other things," he said and Maria gave him a glare.

"One of the crew still aboard is the Chief Engineer and I'd like you to work with him Maria. You'll have to fix the device he's trapped in." Maria frowned. "I understand the problem I just don't have the hands to fix it. Here I can show you a picture of him and hologram changed. This is actual size and he's just a bit taller that you, Maria." She stood and walked around the hologram. She thought he was handsome in a way. "They are called human and his name is Kurt."

"Human," Maria said tasting the word. "Are they predator or prey?"

"I think under your definitions they would be both."

"How?" said Leah.

"They can eat both meat and plants. Long ago human ancestors ate only plants and then they learned how to kill animals. Now they still can and do." Some of her audience looked unsettled. "On our worlds animals have no minds. Here I'll show you a movie."

It showed a human playing with a dog.

"It looks something like a wolf," Judy said.

"Humans call them dogs. They use them for work and companionship. They were bred from wolves. And this." The picture showed a red fox and a human petting it.

"It looks like me," Nick said.

The picture changed to a human child holding a white rabbit.

"It looks like me," Michel said.

The picture showed a Thompson's Gazelle eating out of a human's hand.

"How is this possible?" Maria asked.

"I don't know yet, but every intelligent animal on your world as far as I can tell has a companion animal on the human's home world."

"And humans eat the flesh of some of these animals," Leah said.

"Yes."

"I eat fish," Nick said and looked at Judy.

Then he put his arms around his bunny.

"Apparently some predators and prey get along better than others," Joan said and smiled.

Judy moved to sit on Nick's lap and put head on his shoulder. He squeezed her until she squeaked.

"I saw him try to eat Judy back at our house. He was biting her throat and she was moaning. But there wasn't any blood, but I punched him in the nose anyway. You better not try eating Judy again or else."

Michael shook his fist at him.

"Please just kill me now," she whispered to Nick and then burying her face in his chest fur.

"Later when we're alone fluff," he whispered back.

* * *

After the laughter died down and Judy's ears returned to their normal pink the discussion continued.

"The other is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper," Joan said and the hologram changed. "This is Mark. Leah, I would like you to work with him."

She walked to the hologram and stared.

"You kidnapped us and now you us to help you? Why should we?"

"Because is about 45 days they will die."

"Damn it! I hate being forced to do things."

"Then do it because you want to help," Maria said coming to the Rabbit. "It's not the humans' fault they're trapped. I couldn't live with myself if I watched someone die when I could do something to stop it. Could you?"

"Damn you!" she said and turned away, but Maria turned her around.

"Come over here and we'll talk about it," she said putting an arm and around the rabbit and led her to one of the seats.

"What about us?" Nick asked giving his bunny's ear a nibble.

"First, all of you are going to learn the human's language," Joan said.

"Me too?" Michael asked.

"Yes. And you'll probably learn it faster they any of the others." Michael beamed.

"Are any of you hungry?" Suddenly, everyone realized they were. "On the lower deck there is a kitchen and several cabins. You might as well eat and then sleep. Also, when you eat I could show some more videos about humans and some of their music.

"Yes!" said Maria and Joan chuckled.

An elevator door opened behind them and they crowded in. Judy's head rested on Nick's chest and his arms around her. The door closed and the elevator dropped as did one of Nick's hand – to her tail. That is a very erotic place on a bunny. She buried her face in his chest fur and bit him. She felt him stiffen and smiled to herself. Two can play this game. The elevator door opened and the other two got off. Judy waited and looked up at Nick. He winked at her.

"Come on guys what are you doing in there?" Maria asked.

When join the others in the small kitchen Maria was unloading her backpack on the table. Several containers were open and wonderful smells filled the room.

"Blueberries!" Nick exclaimed and reached for them. Maria smacked his hand. "Can't I just have just one?"

Judy rolled her eyes seeing her fox give Maria a large watery eyed plaintive look. Maria plucked one out of the bowl and threw it at him and he snapped it out of the air with his jaws.

"Nick, please go down that hall," She said appearing before him. "I need you get a few boxes. She pointed to the back of the kitchen. "Follow me."

Judy started to follow.

"Judy," Michael said. "Please help me up. The table is too high! And I want to see the food." Judy was torn watching Nick followed the hologram out the door. "Judy!" The compulsion to help HER KIT overwhelmed the need for her mate and she lifted him to her shoulder and stroked his back. "Come on Judy I want to see the food!"

* * *

The door opened, the light came on, and he followed Joan into the room. She turned to face him.

"This is all human food," she said. "On your right on the top shelf get the one in the middle. You'll need the step ladder." She pointed the back of the room. Nick retrieved it, set it up, and grabbed the box.

"That one is just for you."

"What is it?"

"Open the box and grab a packet." He did and studied the writing on it. "See the little ring. Pull it. It will make a popping sound. And when it is done the top will open."

He did as instructed and almost dropped the package when it popped. The packet started to warm, but too hot to hold. He watched a line on the side go from green to red. After a minute the top opened like flower. When the steam hit his nose he salivated so much he had to swallow. It smelled wonderful.

"Try a piece."

He reached in with his claws, snagged a piece, and popped into his mouth. For a moment thought he'd passed out. He found himself sitting on the floor with his back against the shelves. He finished chewing and swallowed.

"Nick, are you alright?" She asked and he gave her a nod. "What happened? Are you sick?"

"I'm OK. I never taste anything like this in my life." He stuck a figure in the package and it came back red. "What's this?"

"Barbeque sauce."

"And this meat."

"Just pork." He popped the piece in his mouth licking his figure. "It's an animal that humans raise for food. The animal exists on Zootopia and you call it a pig. Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yes. The pigs on earth are just unintelligent animals, correct?"

"Yes."

"I eat fish, but this…" He popped another piece in his mouth. "is just wonderful." He ate until he'd finished all the pork and then stuck mussel into package to get the rest of the barbeque sauce. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and began to clean his mussel.

Judy wondered what was taking so long. All he had to do was get a couple of boxes. So she went to find him. The first room just contained boxes and no Nick. The room across the hall had a bed with a desk which had a computer terminal on it. The room next to it was the same so she when across the hall and door opened and stood in shock. It was an armory with rifles, hand guns, and other weapons which she didn't recognize. She touched the weapons and found them all to be locked down.

Then she noticed metal box bolted to the floor and still open. The lid was heavy, but she finally got it open and found a handgun. Amazingly it looked like the one she trained with at the police Academy, but much larger. It would probably break her wrist if she tried to fire it. She found the safety easily enough and ejected the clip. The action was impossible for her to put back. Then Nick stuck his head in the door.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "What did you find carrots?"

Then he really looked at her. She was holding a handgun much too large for her. She pointed it toward the ceiling with a grin on her face and hip cocked. Nick thought she looked really sexy. Then he imagined in the same pose in her uniform and then without it. He dropped the boxes and stood before her. He went to a knee, pulled her to him, and kissed her. He wanted to make love to right there and then, but they promised to wait until her first estruses.

Judy felt her fox's hard body against hers. Then his mussel was on hers and a moment later her tongue touched one of his canines and jaws parted. His tongue wrapped around hers and part of her mind noted that he tasted different today. Somehow spicy and slick. It was only a small part of her mind. She felt the handgun leave her hand and then heard the action slide back. She paid it no mind. She only wanted Nick. Then the handgun dry fired. That got their attention.

Leah came to the open door and watched Nick go to Judy, drop to a knee, take her in his arms, and kiss her. Some people would see them as perverts and disgusting. At least Judy found some she could love and someone who would return it. Judy never found out why none of the bucks would date her. They thought she was too much like a buck herself. Even her foolish father called her 'Jude the Dude' and that had gotten around too. She'd felt sorry for her cousin and should have told her. At least things have a way of working out. She smiled for moment, but then thought of her situation. No buck would ever want her. Then she noticed the handgun Judy held.

Her training kicked in and quickly relieved Judy of the weapon. Safety … eject the clip – empty … work the action – empty … dry fire. They were staring at her. It took them long enough! How could anyone be so oblivious?

"Excuse me," she said and went to the box that she assumed that Judy had found the weapon. She retrieved the cleaning kit, holster, and spare magazine, but no ammunition. "Thank you." She went to a table, sat, opened the cleaning kit, and started to disassemble the weapon. She opened a small bottle of oil, retrieved a patch, put several drops of oil on it, and rubbed it over each part. She found the ramrod and cleaned the inside of the barrel. Then she reassembled the weapon, strapped on the holster, put it in its case, drew it, and dry fired it several times. Then she turned to them. "The food is ready." She walked out the door.

"Nick, what have you been eating?" she asked and made a face.

* * *

The food Maria brought was good and the human food was interesting. Joan told them what each packet of human food contained. She assured them that the hotdog had no dog or any other kind meat in it. None of the prey would touch it. Another packet contained something called beanless chili. Joan suggested that Nick rap the hotdog in a piece of bread pour the chili over it. Nick was one happy fox.

The prey tried all the vegetables, but individual tastes prevailed. Maria found celery sticks delightful the way they crunched between her teeth. The bunnies thought they were palatable, but would rather eat other vegetables. Joan told them that celery took more calories to digest than what body gained after they were digested. She also told them that humans ate them when they wanted to lose weight. Nick winked at Maria and threw one at him which he deftly caught in his jaws and then quickly spit out in disgust. He took a bite of chilidog to clean his pallet. Various videos of Earth, its inhabitants, music, and animals were shown during the meal.

"Now it's movie time," Joan announced. "This movie is almost 600 years old. I've put subtitles on it for you."

The movie opened.

In the First World War and in the first time in the history of Man nations combined to fight against nations using the crude weapons of those days. The Second World War involved every continent on the globe and men turned to science for new devices of warfare which reached and unparallel peak in their capacity for destruction. And now fought with the terrible weapons of super science menacing all mankind and every creature on Earth comes The War of the Worlds!

No one would have believed in the middle of the 20th Century that human affairs were being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than Man's. Yet, across the gulf of space on the planet Mars, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic regarded our Earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely joined their plans against us. Mars is more than 140 million miles from the sun, and for centuries has been in the last stages of exhaustion. At night, temperatures drop far below zero even at its equator. Inhabitants of this dying planet looked across space with instruments and intelligences that which we have scarcely dreamed, searching for another world to which they could migrate.

As the movie played he felt Judy moved closer to him and shivered. He put an arm around her and she snuggled closer. He felt a chill run up and down his spine several times during showing. He only felt his bunny relax as the credits rolled.

"This was a just movie, right?" Judy asked.

"Yes. It is a very powerful movie even today."

"Do you have another one?" Michael asked. "It was great!"

"Yes. Maria, you in particular will find this interesting."

She cocked her head.

The movie began and eerie music began to play.

In the final decade of the 21st Century, men and women in rocket ships landed on the moon. By 2200 AD, they had reached the other planets of our solar system. Almost at once there followed the discovery of hyperdrive through which the speed of light was first obtained and later greatly surpassed. And so, at last, mankind began the conquest and colonization of deep space. United Planets Cruiser C57D, now more than a year out from Earth Base on a special mission to the planetary system of the great main-sequence star Altair.

Maria sat through the entire movie with her ears cocked forward. The movie was excellent, the sounds and music were incredible. She had to find out how this was done.

"Maria, what did you think?" Joan asked.

"Can I get just the sounds and music?"

"I can also give you a selection of human singers too."

"I'll set it up in the first room."

"Come on guys it's time for bed," Maria said scooping a sleeping Michael. "You two need some time alone." She looked to Leah who shook her head.

When the other were in there rooms Leah looked to Joan.

"The humans were at war, but not with other humans."

"Initially we we're, but in the year 2525 on the Planet Harvest…"

* * *

Nick eased himself out of the bed trying has best not to wake his bunny. She must have been tired last night – one kiss and she was asleep. He hadn't been far behind her. He watched her sleep for a while and slipped out of the room. He needed a shower and as he walked toward the last room Joan appeared.

"Good morning, Nick."

"How long did I sleep?"

"10 hours 3 minutes and 5 seconds."

"Are there any clothes around here?"

"There are some in the last room."

"Good, these are starting to smell," he said and followed Joan into the storage room. "So where do we start? We'll need clothes for everyone."

"Judy is going to be a problem. There are no humans her size in the UNSC. I have an idea at least for you."

Judy woke and instinctive reached for Nick, but he must have woken earlier. She stretched until she heard her joints pop. Then she stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower. The hot water felt so good. Then she heard the door open.

"Morning carrots."

"I'm in the shower."

"OK. I left a something for you on the bed. Hurry up for breakfast."

She expected him to make a wisecrack, but nothing. Last night he didn't even try to play with her. She though back and remembered what Maria had said to him that first night. She could never stop loving him. Then she remembered him touching her tail in the elevator. She'd didn't really mind what they did when they alone. But he was always so gentle with her – like she's made of glass. Even when they played their predator/prey game he was always gentle. With his jaws around her neck he could easily break it, strangle her, or make her bleed to death. There was never a scratch. Bunnies were tougher than others thought!

She got out of the shower and towed off, but she was still damp. She looked under the sink and found a drier which wasn't much different than then the one she used at home. She guessed that form followed function. She plugged it in and delighted in the warm air. Soon her fur puffed out and she smoothed it down or at least tried to. And the middle of her back was still damp. If Nick were here he'd delighted to help her and also to see a damp naked bunny. Oh she'd get dry eventually, but there'd be excuses, accidental touches here and there, and just a lot of staring.

She put the drier on the sink, turned around, and felt warm air on her back. She moved around and reached around to fluff her fur. After a few minutes she thought she was as dry as she was going get and she went to see what her fox had left her. Clothes! The underwear was just a bit tight in the hips, and from what saw in the movies bunnies were bigger in the hips than human females. Human females did have larger chests then female bunnies, but when female bunnies were pregnant their breasts did swell to feed the kits. She finished dressing and went to the mirror. Her fur was still fluffy and tried to smooth it again. She sighed. She was having a bad fur day.

* * *

She left the room and when to the kitchen. She cocked her head and looked at Nick. What was he eating? The plate contained something which looked fluffy and yellow. He was leaning back in the chair eyes closed with a smile on his face as he chewed. He reached down to another plate and picked something long thin and brown and popped it into his mouth. It crunched and he chewed very slowly still smiling. Then the smell hit her. It was burnt and sweet.

"Nick."

"Morning Carrots," he said not opening his eyes. "Want some breakfast?"

"Not what you're eating. What is it anyway?"

"No this isn't for bunnies nor gazelles either. The left like their tails were on fire when I opened the package. I think this is best thing I've tasted in my entire life." He opened an eye, looked around then at her, and grinned. "Except for a certain bunny." He said this in a whisper and winked. She ears turned pink and he popped another piece in his mouth. "It's called bacon. Here try this. He pushed his plate toward her.

"That's scrambled eggs which are fried chicken eggs beaten with milk. There are some graded potatoes and cheese in there too. Joan says they are very easy to digest and shouldn't bother your stomach."

She picked up the forked, cut a small piece, and took a tentative bite. She tasted butter, milk, potato, cheese, and a touch of onion and garlic. The other taste must be the eggs which she soon decided she liked and took a larger bite. Nick watched her eat for a while and then decided to open the other package. The pop caused Judy look up.

"What's bacon?"

"It's a type of meat that humans eat." She gave him the eye. "This is something called sausage." The package opened and he plucked one out.

"It looks like the hotdogs last night only smaller. What type meat is bacon?"

Nick, popped it in his mouth and was in heaven. Bacon was better, but this had more grease in it. Nick swallowed and licked his snout. Then he had an idea. He got a piece of bread put on some scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. He took a bite.

"This is better than sex."

He leaned back in the chair and took another bite. It was better than the first. When he'd finished his sandwich he sat in bliss. He opened his eyes and looked at his bunny who starring at him with a smile. Had he said that aloud?

She grabbing his shirt and pulled him to her. She bent him back and kissed him hard until he had to breathe. She broke the kiss and took his throat in her mouth and squeezed. Nick moaned and he felt her hand on this tail. It moved up to the base and squeezed. His back arched and the bunny released him gently laying him on the floor.

"Wanta bet," she said and when back to their room.

He was going to need to take another shower.

* * *

Nick opened the door and stepped into their room.

"Judy," he said tentatively. "Joan wants us to come to kitchen."

"My handsome fox," she said entering from the bathroom. Nick backed up a few steps until the back of his legs touched the bed. Judy pushed him back onto the bed and hopped onto stomach. She started to unbutton his shirt and then ran her hands through his thick chest fur. Then she started to unbutton her shirt. Nick grabbed her hands.

"Fluff, we can't."

"Really?" she said. "Just how many vixens do have to compare. 5? 10?" He looked away from her and releasing her arms. She had been only playing with him, but now she knew something was wrong. "Nick?" She leaned forward and took his head in her hands. "Nick? You can tell me anything. Please."

Would she understand? He wished he'd told her before. He took a deep breath and look looked into those beautiful purple eyes and touched her face.

"There was only one."

"Were you married?"

"No. I asked, but only because she refused."

"and you loved her?"

"Yes, very much."

"and she's…"

"been gone for 5 years now. I was so dead inside until I met you. You brought me back. I was such an asshole to you when we met. I am so embarrassed about that. Then I fell in love with you I felt even worse. And you loved me anyway. I really don't deserve you."

Judy hugged him and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her back.

"Nick." He knew this was coming. "What was her name?"

He pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

"Her name was Judith." He watched the tears come to her eyes. "I was ..."

"Nick," she said and kissed him.

"Judy, there's something else." Judy looked into his eyes. "We had a child together."

"Nick. You could have told me. I wouldn't have minded to help raise him. What is he 10 or 11?"

"He's 22 years old."

Judy literally couldn't speak for a minute.

"But your only 35 now! You were only 13!"

"No, I was 12." Judy opened her mouth and Nick put a finger to her lips. "Wait and I'll tell you the whole story. Judith was 27 years old and lived in our building. She was an invalid. I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her. I did everything for her. I got her groceries, helped her around, basically I was with her all the time I could be. One day I came home from school and like every other day I went to her place first. I found her on the floor where she had fallen. I think she lain there since the previous day. I picked her up and got her into the bathroom. She had fouled herself several times. I stripped her clothes off a got her into the shower and cleaned her up. Then I could smell her. She was in heat. She went to all fours and raised her tail. I couldn't stop…"

Nick felt Judy's hand on his mouth.

"I understand."

"Soon she found out she was pregnant and so did my mother. I explained what happened and my mother actually brought her into our apartment and we took care of her. I went out on the streets…"

"at the age of 12 to earn money to support them. Nicholas Piberius Wilde I fell in love the handsomest smartest cleverest kindest fox in the world."

"Have I met him?"

Judy began to tickle her fox. Then someone banged on the door.

"Nick! Judy! Put your clothes on and get out here!" Maria bellowed.

They buttoned up their clothes and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Judy so how did your clothes fit?" Maria asked as she and Leah continued sew. "I sure glad that Joan was able to get that smell out of here. Nick, just what kind of meat were you eating?"

Nick had to bite his tongue – literally – to stop saying the first thing that popped into his mind. He vividly remembered Maria blades. He really didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Bacon and sausage. Both are made from pig meat." He felt 3 sets of eyes on him. "It's not like the meat came from Zootopia."

"Next time, please go somewhere else when you eat meat," Maria said.

"And brush your teeth afterward too," Judy said. "I can still taste it."

Nick bit his tongue again and this time tasted blood. He dropped into a chair and shook with silent mirth. Only then Judy realized what she had said and her ears turned pink. Maria smiled giving her a wink and Leah only raised an eyebrow. Judy glared at Nick and took the seat next to him.

"So you're all here now finally. We'll be landing on the Dark Star within the hour. I thought you might want to see her."

"Her?" Maria asked. "Why female?"

"Well for one thing I'm actually the ship and humans have always used a feminine pronoun for a ship."

"Human are strange," Leah said.

"Well, let's go up to the flight deck for a better view."

"Joan, Judy and I would like to speak to privately for a moment," Nick said. "We'll catch up in a moment." The others three filed in the elevator and door shut. "There is someone else I'd like to come with us."

"I will need more crew anyway," she said. "But I assume you are talking about your son Nick Fox."

"How?"

"Maria was correct. I am into every computer on your planet except the ones that aren't connected to a network. I can see through every camera and listen to every phone. Then is something else that none of your people knows about."

She showed them a video of an empty apartment.

"That's my apartment!" Judy exclaimed. "How?"

The video continued showing Judy and Nick enter. They both changed clothes and sat together and watched TV. The video jump forward showing Nick and Judy in bed together.

"Please turn it off," Judy said more embarrassed than she had been in her entire life. "Why did you…"

"I didn't. I only found these videos stored in a huge server farm. Videos for that apartment go back over 20 years."

A new video played showing Judy's noisy neighbors. Another shows Maria bedroom with Judy cuddling with Maria. Another showed Nick's place again and Nick and Judy sleeping together. The last showed Nick as a child in his mother's apartment. Judy felt a growl building in Nick's chest.

"Every room in every building in Zootopia and every other city on your world has both video and audio bugs. But places like Bunnybrough don't as far as I looked. There are a lot of videos. There is a human novel written over 500 years ago where something like this happened."

"Why?" Nick roared.

"I know exactly why," Joan said. "Similar things have happened in human history too. The government doesn't trust its own citizens. Nothing this extensive has ever happened on the human home world."

"Can you help?" Judy asked.

"If the Dark Star was fully crewed and operational we could conquer you planet within a week."

"No. Could you turn the bugs off?" Judy asked.

"Easily, but do we want to do it?"

"Why not?"

"Then they would know that we know what they're doing. Also, we could possibly tell everyone on your world that they are being spied on. What do you think would happen if everyone on your world knew they being spied on for their entire lives?"

"There'd be a revolution that no one could stop," Nick said his rage only now cooling a small bit. "Maybe you ought tell everyone and let it happen."

"Nick, we can't. So many people would die."

He dropped to his knees and took his lover's face in his hands.

"My entire life is somewhere on a computer. I told you what happened when I was a child in scouts. Every time I made love to Judith. Every time you and I have been together. And after we had gotten married any sick bastard who had access to these videos could watch us be together. Judy, we're slaves and didn't even know it. Joan, what would it take to crew the Dark Star and repair it?"

"At the minimum 1000 people, but to repair it completely at the level of your civilization would be almost impossible. Maybe if we got crew and repaired some critical systems we could explore and find another more advanced civilization that could help us. Also, I think I underestimated what would happen with your disappearance. Maria disappearance has caused a firestorm. We need to get to the flight deck now. And Nick I can get your son up here."

"We need to tell the others too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 3

The Dark Star was larger than Zootopia. Joan flew the Pelican around the starship to show the Zootopians the damage and sheer size of the size of the ship. Joan stopped the Pelican before the great starship.

"That is the primary weapon. A Magnetic Accelerator Cannon fires 600-ton slug of either ferric tungsten or depleted uranium at around 18.9 miles per second."

"That could render our world inhabitable," Maria said running the calculations her head.

"How could humans build something like this?" Judy asked.

"When aliens threaten to exterminate your entire race it tends to focus one's mind on survival."

"But this," Judy said and waved an arm.

"The two humans aboard could now be the very last of their race."

Judy gave her fox's hand a squeeze and he smiled at her.

"Let's go aboard," Joan said and few the Pelican into one of the many landing bays. "Get all you things. Our first stop is the sickbay."

"Why?" Judy asked.

"Well if you get sick or injured it'll be easier to treat you. This examination will set a baseline. Also, I have anatomical baselines for the equivalent Earth animals and I'd like to do comparisons. I expect your brains to be quite different since you're obviously sapient and sentient. I will also take blood and tissue samples."

"You want us to pee in a cup too?"

"Yes, now that you mentioned it." Judy punched Nick in the ribs. "Also, a sperm sample from you Nick would be helpful too."

That was the first time Judy had seen Nick speechless and embarrassed.

"But," he sputtered.

"And Nick I was being serious. I really do want a sample from you."

The three females finally burst out laughing.

"Come on its not far."

They arrived after only a five minute walk.

"Who's first?" Joan asked and Judy raised her hand. "The rest of you have a seat and Judy please follow me."

Judy looked around the examination room and started to disrobe.

"You didn't have to do that, but getting pictures of you bodies is a good idea."

"What do want to do me to do?"

"Just stand still for a minute and hold still. OK. Perfect. Hey Judy, watch this." Joan became a bunny. "Want do you think? Maybe I will just stay like this."

"You cute, but put on some clothes!"

"You think I could fool Nick?"

Judy giggled.

"OK. Now hop up on the table." Judy did literally. "Very funny! How long have you been around Nick?"

"Three years," she said without thinking and smacked herself on the forehead.

"Got you. OK. Lay down on the table arms to you sides and legs together. Perfect. Now hold still and don't close your eyes. This will be a very detailed scan so it will take about 5 minutes. Just breathe normally."

Judy let her mind wonder. She was in starship being examined by alien machine directed by sentient computer program. It sounded like the plot for a bad science fiction movie. She remembered some of those movies and always did surgery on the poor helpless bunnies. Why did have to think about that just now? She shivered.

"OK. That's done. Please flip over onto your stomach."

"Joan, this is all you're going to do, right? Nothing other than what we talked about. I mean…"

"Surgery! Judy to do that I'd had to have a supply of your blood. That table could perform surgery on a human, but on an unknown alien species. No, you'd die. Now the Covenant has been known to dissect humans." Joan wasn't going to tell her had done it while the said humans were still conscious and that some Covenant species had even eaten humans. "Maybe it would be a good idea stock some blood for all of you. Judy, I'd like to take blood from you four each month. Now, rollover over onto your stomach. OK. Good."

Again Judy let her mind wonder. These five minutes was taking forever. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Joan appeared back in the lobby. "I need your help." She looked to Leah and Maria.

"Is something wrong with Judy?" Nick started to the door only to be blocked by Leah.

"Nothing is wrong with her Nick. She just fell asleep on the scanner and its 5 feet high. I don't want to startle her awake and have her fall on the floor. OK? Just sit and be calm."

"I am!" he almost shouted and fell back into the chair. "I'm not. I just …"

"feel like you have to protect her all the time."

"Yes."

"Nick," Maria said sat next to him. She started to rub his neck like she'd seen Judy do. "She's OK. She'll be out here with you in a few minutes. OK?"

"OK."

Leah entered the examination room and went to Judy who was snoring away. She rubbed Judy's back and she jumped. If Leah hadn't held her she would've fallen on the floor.

"Nick!"

"No, it's me."

"We still need to take a half a pint of blood."

"I can do that since I'm a trained medic."

"Good. That'll help. The needles and blood bags are over there in this cabinet."

Joan went to it and put a hand on the cabinet. Twenty minutes later Judy came climbed into Nick's lap.

"Nick, she gave blood and needs to eat. In fact, you all need to eat. There are food packets in that store room."

"But…"

"I'll stay with Judy and I'll call if we need you. OK?"

Maria went into the examination room and Nick went to the storage room. When Nick opened the door Joan appeared.

"I thought you were with Judy," he said and started to turn.

"I am. Unlike you I can be in three places at once. Everything's OK. Now get that one." She touched the box. "and this one and that one."

Nick returned with the boxes and put them on the floor.

"Open the middle one."

These packages were larger than the others he'd eaten from. It was like two packages attached.

"Joan, what does this one say?"

She bent down as if she needed to take a better look. She pointed to the left half of the package. "Sweet cheese …" and then to the other. "and crackers." Then she disappeared.

* * *

Leah and Maria heard laughter from the waiting room.

"What's wrong with them?" Maria asked.

"Let me show you," Joan said and large monitor on the wall brightened and the video played.

"Oh, please don't play it again," Maria said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, please save that and back it up in as many places as you can. That can't be lost. Did you see their faces? Oh my God! I don't know whether I'll able look at them again without laughing."

"Anyway Leah you're done on the scanner," Joan announced. "Now we'll get a pint of your blood. Maria your turn."

She took off the knee boots and noticed Leah watching her intently. She drew the blades and twirled them. Then she went into several fighting stances and showed Leah what she could do.

"Very good," Leah said. "I assume that this ship has a gym."

"Several."

"Bladed weapons?"

"Yes."

She looked at Maria. "Have you used those?"

"Several times before I became singer."

"Have you killed?"

"Once." Leah raised an eyebrow.

"You do have some potential," Leah said.

Little does she know, Maria thought and smiled.

"Tomorrow I will begin to show you some new styles," Leah said. "When the humans are with us we'll teach each other. When can Maria start the repairs?"

"Anytime, but you must learn to speak some 'English'."

"English," Maria said. "I learned Zootopian in two weeks and was fluent in two months."

"I know four languages from our world and one of them is yours," Leah said.

Maria smiled again.

* * *

Maria woke with a small furry bunny sleeping on her chest. She stretched being careful not to wake him. It had been almost impossible to get him to stay still on the scanner. Maria had finally had him pretend to play dead. She put him on the warm spot that she'd just vacated and covered him. The hot water felt wonderful on her body as she soaped up. Then she heard a scratching at the door and hung her head. She'd awakened the beast. She opened the door a crack and in hopped Michael. He stood on his hind legs on looked up.

"Maria, you're sure tall."

"Cause I'm a gazelle and you're a bunny." She reached down and put him in the crook of her arm. "You want me to wash you?" She reached for soap and felt a mouth on her nipple.

"No milk. Neither you or Judy had any milk. Mama always had some."

"Cause neither of us has had a child."

"Will Nick and Judy have a child when they get married?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see. Let's get you washed."

Once he was rinsed she turned off the shower and stepped out.

"Now let's get you dry." She dried him and rapped him up in a big towel. "Now me." She grabbed another towel and quickly dried herself before could he escape. "Let me get dressed and we'll go eat breakfast, OK?"

"OK."

She dressed quickly watching out not to step on him.

"Let's go."

"Morning everyone," said and placed Michael on the table. "See what you can find. What are you eating Judy?"

"It's called an omelet. Whipped chicken eggs with milk, different vegetables, and cheese."

"Sweet cheese?" Maria asked sweetly.

"I'm going to get Joan for that," she said and stared at Maria. "How did you know?"

Maria took out her phone. "Watch."

"I'm going find the computer that she's on and turn it off."

"Where's Nick?"

"Off eating meat somewhere."

"Can I try some of your omelet?"

Judy pushed her plate across the table and Maria took a spoon full and popped it into her mouth. It had an

interesting texture and she like how the different flavors blended together. She would have to get Judy to show

her how to make one.

"Good?"

"Yes."

"You can have some more of mine."

"It's fine. Just show me later how to make one," she said and saw Nick. He looked different somehow. "Hi Nick." He waved, sat next Judy, and slid an arm around her. "Nick, what have you done to your fur?"

He looked at himself and did a double take.

"It looks longer," Maria said. "And maybe bit more red and shiny."

"Have you done anything Nick?" Judy asked.

"No."

"Yes you have Nick," came Joan's voice just before she appeared. "Your diet has changed."

"The meat," Judy said looking a bit concerned.

"Anyway, I've reviewed to results from the scans, your blood, and tissue samples. You are all in very good health and physically fit. You all could use a few more vitamins, but there are supplements you take. Next the most interesting thing I found is you all have some human DNA. I think this was the work of the Forerunners and it's the probably the reason that you're intelligent. About the changes to Nick's body."

"Is the meat OK for him?"

"Yes, of course, he's a fox. His body needs meat especially red meat. The oils in the meat transfer to his skin and then to his fur. It stimulates its growth and oils make the fur shiny. Nick probably grow more muscular and might even get a bit taller. We'll have to wait and see."

"Do you crave meat now?"

"Yes, more than I did before."

"How do you feel?"

"Actually I do feel better and have more energy."

"We keep an eye on things see how it goes. Judy since you are the person closest to him I would see if you note any changes."

"Like what?

"Like the physical changes that I mentioned or personality changes."

"I am sitting right here."

"Sorry Nick."

"I feel like a lab experiment, but in a good way."

"Apparently there are no personality changes yet. He's still a smartass. Well, today kids its going be your first day of school."

* * *

Judy thought Joan was kidding until she was literally sitting in a classroom with only Nick. The others were in another classroom for the 'advanced' students.

"I'm use to being in the class for 'ordinary' students," Nick stated.

"Nick, you did pretty well at police academy," Judy said. "Don't sell yourself short you're a smart guy."

"You only say that because you love me," he said and ducked as Judy tried to swat him. "Nick!"

"Do I have to separate you two?" Joan asked. "OK. Now let's get started. Within a week I want you to have simple conversations in English. By the end of next week we will speak only in English. The pad computers you have contain a complete Zootopian/English Dictionary. Type in the word using Zootopian script, tap the translate button, and the computer say the word in English. It also shows word in the English script too. You can also type in a sentence and it will say it in English."

"Will we learn the English script too?" Judy asked.

"In the future you will, but for now I want you just to be able to speak the language. I want you to be able to have basic conversations with the humans. I've explained about war with the Covenant. They fought those aliens for decades so they may be a bit awkward around you at first, but I want you to be able to show them that you are helping them."

* * *

After the first week as Joan predicted Leah and Maria with Michael not far behind were able to have short conversions in the human language. Judy did surprisingly well, but Nick lagged behind. When he became frustrated Judy would jump right in to help him. On the last day of that first week Judy and her fox were doing their homework. Nick was sitting on their bed working with his computer. She smiled at the growls and curses coming from him. She heard the pad thrown into the bed and a fist hitting the wall.

"Damn it! I just too stupid do this!"

She'd heard this just one too many times this week. This time she felt something snap inside and rose from her chair.

"Nick!" she yelled and back handed him across the mussel. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but it did get his attention. "You will never say that again! Damn it! You are a smart person. Ask me if you have a problem and I'll help you!"

Nick was so shocked that he actually backed away from her. He'd never seen her like this. Yes, she'd hit him playfully and it had hurt a few times, but she'd never hit him in anger. Although several times he'd been surprised that she hadn't. She looked so fierce. Her fur stood on end, her eyes blazed purple fire, and she was ready to pounce. In that moment in his eyes she was beautiful. A grin spread across his face which made her even angrier and lunged at him. He caught her and hugged her to himself, but it was like holding a tornado. She kicked and punched him until they rolled off the bed with her ending up on top. Nick did the only thing he could. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. Gradually her struggles lessened and she returned the kiss.

Maria heard Judy yell Nick's name and then she heard the sounds of a struggle. Had Judy finally let Nick go too far in their predator/prey games? Or her mind flashed back to the alley ten years before. She grabbed her blades and rushed from her room.

They broke the kiss and Judy stared down it her beautiful fox. His panted and tongue hung out the side of his mouth. His head lay back with throat exposed. She felt his claws on her back smoothing her fur. Then he found her tail and squeezed it. Her back arched and she felt her mouth go to his throat. A moment later Nick's back arched too and he squeezed her tail hard. Judy came as did Nick a moment later. Then Maria burst through the door and smelled sex and blood. She looked down and part of her mind noted that they were still clothed. Judy mouth was on his throat and his hand was gripping her tail. Then she saw a small trickle of blood running down Nick's throat.

"Nick, you're bleeding."

For a moment they didn't move. Then Judy released him and sat up. She licked her lip and tasted blood. She knew instantly that it wasn't hers. She looked down at her fox noting the blood and he grinned at her.

"blah, blood … blood … blood … and death," said Nick pantomiming Judy's death scene at the museum perfectly.

"Alright you know you're milking it," Judy said and giggled.

"Ya know," Maria began and shook her head, "you two are just insane. And I thought he was… and you're just…"

She shook her head and left the room. Only afterward did they remember that she was holding her blades. They stared at each other for a moment and for once they were both embarrassed.

* * *

"Good morning," Judy said getting the eye from Maria. "Are you two OK? You got the bleeding stopped."

"Bleeding?" Leah asked. "Something happened?"

"It was just a scratch."

"Well Nick and Judy got into a fight."

"It wasn't really a fight."

"Did you hit him?"

"I just back handed him across the mussel."

"And then?"

"Let's just talk about something else," Judy said and her ears turning red.

"OK then, I guess today we have to start speaking in English all the time," Maria said in English.

"Oh, you're really gotten good at it," Judy said.

"In English," Leah said. "Just think about what you are going to say, translate, and then say it. OK?"

"Yes," Judy began. "Maria, you speaked English well."

"You make one mistake," Maria said. "No, that was not correct. You MADE one mistake."

Judy tapped on her pad for a few seconds.

"Oh, I see. Maria you spoke English well. Or would the word 'good' be correct too."

"Actually, the word 'well' is the better choice," Joan said.

"Thanks you," Judy said and tapped he pad again. "Thank you for helping me."

"Where is Nick?" Maria asked.

"Probably staking a piece of bacon," Judy said and tapped at her pad. "He is a predator and eats … no … craves meat." Maria and Joan laughed and Leah smiled. "My first joke in English."

"Good Judy," Leah said. "Joan, what are we doing today?"

"You and Maria are going to fix the machines which hold the humans frozen. Nick and Judy are going to continue to learn English. And Nick stop hiding and come here. Once the machine is fixed and I test it then you and Maria will continue to study. If at the end of this week all of you can speak at least and understand simple sentences I will thaw the humans. Understand Maria you will take care of Kurt and Leah you will take care of Mark."

Nick returned and joined the others.

"Will they be very sick?" Leah asked.

"They have been frozen for over two years and I have no information on how it will affect them."

"Will they die?" Leah asked.

"No, but they will probably be sick for about a week. At first it will be probably be like taking care of a new born child. You will be moving to larger rooms. Some things which will make it easier to take care of take of them will be moved into those rooms. Does everyone understand?"

"What about me?" Michael asked.

"You will continue to study English."

"With Judy and Nick?"

"Just until Maria and Leah are finished."

Maria found the correct parts and installed them with Leah's help. Joan tested the fixes and how had full control of the cyro chambers. Over the next week the four Zootopian continued learning English and both rooms were readied. At the end of the week Joan told everyone that in 12 hours she would thawing process would be complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 4

Kurt awoke and felt like he wished he hadn't. He hurt all over and it felt like he had the flu.

"Commander Kurt Muler I'm Joan the ship's AI."

He looked up and smiled at blue figure.

"I need to tell you several things before you are taken to sickbay. First, you have been in frozen for 2 years and there's only one other human aboard." That was an odd thing to say. "We are currently over 10,000 light years from UNSC space." How could they have covered that distance in slip space in only 2 years? "These chambers where damaged. Fortunately we came out of slip space within an inhabited solar system with intelligent life forms." He tensed. "None of these species are from the Covenant." He relaxed a bit. More than one! "I have recruited 4 individuals to help us. One is engineer like yourself and very talented. She repaired the chamber so you could be thawed and will be helping you with your recovery. In fact resembles a life form from Earth. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Maria stepped into view and soft brown eyes met sky blue ones. She smiled.

"Kurt, I am Maria and I shall be taking care of you. I hope to help you when start to repair the slip space engines. I have been studying their specs and trying to understand the physics. I think that I'll need your help on that."

The chamber rotated so he could stand, but started to go to his knees. Maria caught him and sat him in the wheelchair. She was strong! Again soft brown eyes met sky blue ones. He stared and Maria gave hint of a smile.

"You're staring."

Kurt held out his hands and she took them. Then he touched her face and she leaned into the touch. He was so male.

He cleared his throat. "You look like a Thomason's Gazelle." He continued to stroke her face and slid his hand down her long neck. Suddenly he pulled hand back like she was hot.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. We Gazelles are a very tactile people. We like to be touched much like you humans do." She took hand and placed on her face again and felt the fine brown fur. "You have good hands." He touched her horns gently fingering them. Then he took his hand away.

"Don't worry you they won't come off."

He laughed and she joined him.

"Let's get you to the sick bay so Joan can check you out."

* * *

Mark awoke and tensed. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the blue figure.

"Commander Mark Johnson I'm Joan the ship's AI."

He nodded.

"I need to tell you several things before you are taken to sick bay. First, you have been in frozen for 2 years and there is only one other human aboard." What the hell had happened! "We are currently over 10,000 light years from UNSC space." He tried to recall how fast a ship moved in slip space. "These chambers where damaged. Fortunately we came out of slip space within an inhabited solar system with intelligent life forms." He tensed. "None of these species are from the Covenant." More than one intelligent species on the same world! "I have recruited 4 individuals to help us. One is a soldier like you who deserted and joined us." She brought them aboard the ship! "She helped an alien engineer to fix the chamber so you could be thawed and will be helping you with your recovery. In fact resembles a life form from Earth. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Leah stepped into view and hard brown eyes met his. She came to attention and saluted striking a fist across her chest.

It struck Mark as very Roman.

"Commander, I am Leah and I shall be taking care of you."

"You're a rabbit," he said and coughed. She was bipedal, tall, and very muscular.

"Correct sir."

"And you joined us."

"Yes, sir. I was following Judy and was on the Pelican when it came here."

"Who is she?"

"My cousin, sir. She is an extraordinary person and although she doesn't know it yet she has sparked a revolution on our world. When you meet her you'll understand, but please don't tell her this."

Mark didn't know what to think about that.

"Leah, let's get Mark to sick bay now," Joan said. "Mark, Leah will give you full report over next few days." The

chamber rotated and the black rabbit caught him lifting him into her arms. She looked down at him and slight smile

came her lips. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on." She trotted away.

Mark looked at the wheelchair as they passed it. He put his head on her shoulder and smiled. He felt the black fur between his fingers and hard muscles beneath it. He held on tighter.

* * *

Maria looked up when Leah entered the sick bay carrying her human.

"Why didn't you use the wheelchair?"

"I haven't been getting enough exercise lately."

Mark laughed. "Soldier, please put me on the scanner."

"Yes, sir," she said, "and I thought you were enjoying yourself."

She did as he asked.

"Mark?"

"Kurt!"

"You know each other?" Leah asked.

"Sure Kurt and some others of us used to practice martial arts together. How ya feeling Kurt?"

"Like I just finished a match with you."

"That bad huh. We'll at least you have a pretty nurse takin' care of you."

Maria blushed and left to get Kurt some food.

"Sir, please you should lay back so Joan can scan you," she said and gently, but firmly pushing him down. "I shall get something for you to eat."

"So Kurt what do you think about our aliens nurses?" Mark asked after he was sure they were both out of earshot.

"Well, Maria is very strong. She nearly picked me up and put me in the wheelchair. She was going to school to become an engineer, but went into show business instead. Apparently she's quite a famous singer on her planet. She's going work with me when we repair the slip space engines." He grinned.

Mark knew the Covenant had killed Kurt's family. He'd never seen his friend look at a woman. Now this. He hoped his friend wouldn't be disappointed. After all Maria was a different species.

"OK. The scans are done. Kurt I heard you talking about Maria. Would you like to see her last concert? I'll play her most popular song currently. Of course it'll be in her language. The name of the song is 'Try Everything.'"

"Yes!"

Mark smiled as the video began. Both men watched and were surprised that she was on stage with looked like four tigers. The video showed some of the crowd that looked like animals they were familiar with. They didn't notice when the two Zootopians returned. Maria noticed the big smile on Kurt's face as he swayed to music. She had to smile herself too. The video ended.

"Play it again!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I think I can do better than that," Maria said startling both men and handing Kurt a cup of chicken broth. "Joan please play the just the music."

"OK."

"Good. I have translated 'Try Everything' in English and I have practiced it a few times. Don't expect it to be perfect since I've only been speaking English for only 2 weeks."

"There is microphone in that panel," Joan said as it popped open.

"Great!" She said grabbing it. "Sorry that I don't have my red outfit. I just have to do with this." She smacked her hip and winked. She was wearing shorts and tank top. She never liked a lot of clothes. The music started and she began to sing just remembering she had to do the backup vocals too.

"Ooh oh oh ooh. Ooh oh oh ooh. Ooh oh oh ooh. Ooh oh oh ooh. I messed up tonight, I lost another fight..."

Judy and her Fox were in their room oblivious to everything except each other. Then the computer monitor came on showing Maria singing in English and Judy pulled away from Nick her ears erect.

"Come on Nick let's go watch!" she exclaimed and pulled him off the bed and through the door.

Maria thought that this was the best performance of her life. She was hitting all the notes perfectly and hadn't missed a step in her dance. Everyone watched her intently especially the humans. She guessed males where no different when an attractive female was near. Kurt seemed especially attentive. When she first looked into his intense blue eyes she felt something pulling her to him. She thought that maybe he might have reacted to her too. There was no telling what future might bring.

Then the door opened and Judy and her handsome fox rushed in. Maria had to admit since Nick's diet had changed and with his and Judy's daily works outs at least ones in the gym had changed him. His fur was longer, a more intense red, and shinier. She could see that he was more muscular and maybe even a bit taller. Maybe when they played preditor/prey games they need to be a bit more careful. She'd think about that later. The song was coming to a close and she wanted to give a really big finish.

"Ooh oh oh ooh. Try Everything. Ooh oh oh ooh. Try Everything. Ooh oh oh ooh. Try Everything."

She stretched her neck back and held the notes longer than usual. She dropped to her knees and then went to all fours. It had been a while since she'd even come close to singing like this. She panted and then sat back on her haunches. She needed something to drink. She smelled excited bunny beside her.

"Are you OK?" came Judy's concerned voice.

"Hell yes! I haven't felt this good in years!" she said sweeping Judy into her arms and kissing her on the cheek. She put a very surprised and red eared bunny back on her feet. "Everyone get comfortable. I'm going to get a drink. Then I going to sing damn it and you … and you are going to be MY audience!"

She moved to check on Kurt and he caught her arm. He pulled her closer and she felt his hand go to the back of her neck pulling her close.

"That was beautiful and," her hesitated, "so are you."

He released her neck and she blushed. Then she patted his face.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Go on and hurry back. I want to hear more damn it!"

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Judy watched her friend as she went to the human. She nudged her fox and indicated the two. She watched Nick's face and grinned. Her fox's eyebrows went up and he look back at her. She shrugged.

"They're attracted to each other," he stated, "but they're from different worlds."

"And we weren't. Look at Bunnyburrow and Zootopia. They aren't different worlds?"

Nick had to give her that one.

"But they only met a couple of hours ago."

Judy's hands went to hips, her foot tapped the floor, and she gave him the eye. Nick knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Nicholas P. Wilde I want you to be honest with me. How long did it take you to fall in love with me?"

"Carrots, that was …" Judy's continue to tap the floor. "But fluff I …" the tapping continued. Nick sighed. "It was when we when the Naturalist Club. When those doors opened and your face was so…"

"Don't say it!"

"CUTE that my heart just melted."

Judy pounced and began to tickle her fox. Now everyone was watching. Nick giggled and started to rise, but Judy pushed him back down. Nick tried, but she held him in place. The door opened and small indigent white bunny came through the door.

"Gazelle has a concert and nobody tells me!" Only then he noticed Judy struggling with that fox. "Judy, you finally got on top." He looked at the others. "All the other times the fox was on top of her. Once I even saw him trying to eat her!"

The room was quiet for only a moment until Nick started to laugh. Judy head sank to his chest and she started to shake with mirth. Maria heard before reentered the sick bay. It had to be Judy and her Fox.

"What did they do now?"

"Let me show you," Joan said and ran the video on Maria phone.

"OK. Are you people ready?"

"Yes!"

Maria knew she would never sing any better than this for the rest of her life. Her voice soared and she swayed to the music. She felt like she was on fire. She only stopped to drink between each song and for five minutes in the middle of the twenty songs she sang. She was starting getting tired.

"This will be last song tonight." She got a chair and positioned below a light. "Joan, please dim all the other lights. This is an old human song. Hope you like it." She sat in the chair. She brought the microphone to her lip and sang. It was glorious.

Alas my love you do me wrong

To cast me off discourteously;

And I have loved you oh so long

Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

I have been ready at your hand

To grant whatever thou would'st crave;

I have waged both life and land

Your love and goodwill for to have.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Thy petticoat of slender white

With gold embroidered gorgeously;

Thy petticoat of silk and white

And these I bought gladly.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Half way through the song she'd felt tears come to her eyes and by the end her cheeks were wet.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did singing it."

The clapping and chanting started.

"Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle … Gazelle."

She put the microphone on the chair and when to Kurt.

"Come on. Let's go."

She lifted him from the bed and into the wheel chair. Then she wheeled him to front of the room, turned, and bowed.

"Thank you," she said opening the door and with a final wave left. "That was hardest concert I've ever done.

She felt Kurt's hand on hers.

"We could have stayed a bit longer."

"No. Everyone would tell me how great I was. That would have been very embarrassing. It's one thing to do a concert for 10,000 people and another to one for 6. Now you look paler than you did when you came out of that thing. You need to rest."

"Well, I thought you were great." he said and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"This is our room," she said. "I we have our own bathroom and shower. Food. Everything we need to get you back on your feet. Did I say that right?"

"Yes."

"Let's get you in bed." She pulled back the covers, lifted him, put him in his bed, and tucked him in. "Are you OK?" He nodded. "I need a shower. I must stink from all that."

"Maria," he said and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She returned it. "and Maria."

"What?"

"You don't stink," he said and she swatted him playfully, "much."

She laughed and when to the shower.

* * *

Her body ached and hot water felt wonderful. She sang so well today and it felt so good to make her friends happy. It was also good to make a new friend. She dried herself and looked into the mirror. Then that piece of blond hair fell in her face again! If it were up to she'd cut it off or tie it to a horn her fans and all her 'people' would freak. It was her body wasn't it? She slapped her forehead. She wasn't going back there anytime soon. She'd cut it off.

She went back to the room and heard an odd noise. It was coming Kurt's bed. She rolled him on his back and his teeth were chattering, he was shaking, and his skin was cold to the touch. For a moment she couldn't think of what to do. Then she pulled the blanket and sheet off her bed and put it on his. It wasn't enough and she could only think of one thing to do. She pulled back the covers, got in the bed next to him, and pulled him against her. She gasped. It was hugging a block of ice. After a while she thought she should have taken him back to sick bay, but after ten minutes the shaking stopped and he became warmer. After a while she drifted off to sleep.

Kurt awoke and felt warm. It was pleasant and he tried to stretch and found that he couldn't move. Strong arms held him and only then felt the fur against his neck. Part of his mind wondered why Maria was in bed with him and the larger part didn't really care. It felt really nice to be held after all these years. But there some pressing needs his body was reminding him of.

"Good morning, Maria," he said giving her a little shake.

She yawned and stretched. Then opened her eyes, looked at him, and frowned.

He squirmed around until he faced her.

"Why are you in bed with me?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

She thought for a moment and it came back to her.

"Now I remember," she said and smacked herself in the forehead. "You were shivering and I got in to warm you up."

"Thank you," he said curling her long blonde around his figure. "So what are we going to do today?"

"First, you definitely need a shower."

"Do I stink?"

"Yes!"

"I do like honesty in a wo… female."

She gave him the eye and he smiled.

"You are just too male."

"Thank you," he replied. She laughed and hugged him. "Maria, can we friends to start with?"

"To start with," she repeated and stared at him. "and that means…"

"Well even we males can tell when a female likes him just a little bit."

He held up his two fingers with a small space between.

"I'll tell you that do like you a little bit."

He smiled and hugged her back. Then he got a serious look on his face and her face in his hands.

"Last night when you sang Greensleeves that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. You sang like an angel."

Maria had to laugh.

"Do you know what they call me back home?" she asked and he shook his head. "The angel with horns." Again he got serious on his face. "What?"

"First, I want go to the bathroom and take that shower. Then I want to eat. And then we need to talk."

"About friendship."

"Yes, our friendship is very important. We have saying 'It doesn't matter what a person is like on the outside, but what the person is like on the inside.' Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Come on please help me up. I need to think."

* * *

Kurt thought taking a shower with Maria would be interesting. She had no nudity taboo at all and she didn't to mind seeing his nudity either. Maria had put a bench in the shower so her could sit, but they found that rails attached to the walls worked better. The bench did help when he got tired.

"Your body is so different for any species on our world. You have almost no fur or tail. And …"

"and."

"no sheath. Like I said you're just too male."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Male and female gazelles bodies look a lot alike. Males are a little taller and heavier."

"But females have prettier faces," he said and touched her face. She rubbed it against his hand. "Come on turn around and let me wash your back.

This tried him out so much that Maria had to almost carry him back. She sat him at the table made his breakfast.

"It's oat meal. We have grains even oats, but just eat them as they are. But this I wanted to try."

After the microwave beeped she put his bowl before him.

"Do we have any milk?"

"Let's see."

"I can't believe you learned English is just two weeks."

"The music helped a lot. Every once in a while you say a word that I haven't or phrase that I don't understand, but I usually get it with the pad."

"If I can help please let me know."

"Found it! Here's the milk."

"Butter?"

"Got it!"

"Sugar."

"That one easy."

She handed him the packets. When they'd finished she put him back in bed, but he pulled back the covers and patted the bed beside him.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to talk and you're going keep me warm."

"Just keep you warm. I'll bet there'll be some touching too."

"I do like your fur."

"Ok. Just let me clean up a bit."

She hurried though the task and joined him. She felt his arms around her and smiled. Sneaky male.

"So what are going talk about?"

"You, of course. Tell me everything."

"That'll take time."

"And we have plenty."

She told him almost everything about herself. He asked a lot of questions. Then he did the same. Before they knew it was lunch time. They ate several kinds of vegetables and fortunately the meat was fish. She tried that too which surprised him until she reminded him where she'd grown up. After lunch they returned to his bed and she continued story until he fell asleep. She got up and worked the pad. He woke several hours later.

"What time is it?"

"About 5."

"Maybe something light. I'm not really that hungry yet."

"I can wait too."

"I have an idea. It's something my wife taught me. Come over here and lay on your stomach. It'll feel good and relaxing."

She stood and stared at him.

"I was in show business. I've heard a lot of things."

"Trust me."

"Ok. You hurt me and you're going to be cold tonight."

He padded the center of bed and moved over a pillow. She did as he asked.

"Close your eyes and relax. Stretch out you arms. Breathe slowly. Good. Now."

She felt his thumbs on her neck and heart rate sped up.

"Why is your heart beating so fast? Relax."

"When a predator has its prey by the throat what do you expect?"

"I'm not … well I guess I am in your eyes."

"Don't talk. Relax. Think of something peasant."

He needed the muscles further down her neck until he reached her shoulders. Then he tried the same thing on her back. She felt different then a woman. Her muscles were thicker and much denser so he increased the pressure. She moaned.

"Oh, I guess I'm going to be cold tonight." He felt her giggle. "I guess I was wrong." She turned her head and looked at him. "What?"

He did it again only harder. She closed her eyes moaned and her back arched. He slid his hand lowed and touched the base of her tail. This time she came up to all fours and he squeeze a bit harder and her back arched until the back of her head rested on his shoulder one horn only grazing him. He laid her back exposing her throat fully. He leaned over and bit her lightly still squeezing her tail. She moaned loudly and shuddered. Then he released her throat and held her gently. She panted and her tongue hung out.

After a minute she came to herself and stared up at him.

"Was it painful?" he asked and grinned.

A moment later Maria had him pinned to the bed her mouth on his. Kurt found the gazelles or at least Maria could hold her breath longer he could. He padded her back until she released him. Then she looked at him.

"Your all slick." she said and sighed. She ran a finger across his chest and brought is nose. She sniffed and then licked it. "Salty. Now I'm going to have to wash you again."

"Am I such as chore?"

"Sometimes," she said and licked his throat. "You're bleeding!"

"It just a scratch," he stated. "I think one of your horns got me. I've cut myself worse shaving."

"Damn these things!" she said and removed her right horn.

Kurt was so stunned he couldn't speak for a few seconds and then caught her other hand.

"Don't break off them off for me!"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"These are only extensions," she said tapping him on the head with the horn and pushing him down on the bed. Then straddled him. She turned the horn around. "What do think would have happened if this" she held point in front if his face. "stuck into your chest, face, or even in an eye." She pulled off the other one and tossed them onto the table. "I should have never worn these damn things to bed!" She went off in her own language berating herself. Then he smiled and she finally looked down at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"My beautiful gazelle."

"Your beautiful gazelle!" she said and put her hands on her hips.

She turned away from him and smiled slightly. She felt his arms go around her and struggled just a bit. His warm breath touched her ear and she shivered.

"Yes, my beautiful gazelle. The one who helped a stranger. The one who saved my life twice. The one who told me her whole life's story. The one who sings like an angel. The one who carried me on her shoulder. The one who washed me. The one who fed me. The one who shared my bed. The one who I would die for. The one who I can't live without. The one who I have fallen in love with. The one who fell in love with me. The one who touched my soul."

He released her and she turned to him.

"You love me," he stated.

"I do," she said in a small voice.

"What do people in love usually do?"

"Make love," she said giving him a coy look.

He laughed.

"Yes, that too, but you'll have to give me a few days."

She smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"My handsome human."

"Your handsome human!" she said and he crossed his arms across his chest.

He turned away from her and smiled slightly. He felt her arms go around him and struggled just a bit. Her warm breath touched his ear and he shivered.

"Yes, my handsome human. The one who was stranger and became a friend. The one whose life I saved twice. The

one who told me his whole life's story. The one who thinks that I sing like an angel. The one who I carried on my shoulder. The one who I washed. The one who I fed. The one whose bed I share. The one who I would die for. The one who I can't live without. The one who I have fallen in love with. The one who fell in love with me. The one who touched my soul."

They kissed chastely.

"Remember you have to save your strength and get better."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Mark watched Leah sway to the music. Maria did have a beautiful voice and he was amazed that see could sing this well in English in just two weeks! When she sang Greensleeves Mark felt himself become a bit misty-eyed. He glanced at Leah and her eyes look a bit watery too. He smiled. So she could loosen up once in a while. Then she noticed him and quickly wiped her eyes. Mark smiled at her and patted her arm.

"Sir, I'm going to take you to our room now."

She lifted him into her arms and walked toward the door. He thought of objecting, but if she wished to carry him what difference did it really make. As before he put an arm around her neck, laid his head on her shoulder, and hung on. He'd almost fallen asleep when he heard the door open. She sat him on the bed and stepped back.

"Sir, this is our room," she said and saluted. "I will do my best to help you during your recovery."

"Thank you."

"It's my duty, sir. There's no need to thank me."

"Leah, when we are alone you've my permission to call me Mark."

"But…"

"When we are with other people you will address me as either Commander or sir."

"Yes s … Mark."

"Good," he said and smiled. "So tell me about our room and how you're going to take care of me."

"The bed you're sitting on is yours and other one is mine. There's food for a week in the refrigerator for both of us. Went it is necessary or there something we don't have I will get it. There is a bathroom in the other room with a large shower so I can wash you. There are pad computers so review the status of the ship, information on my world, and a library of human books and books from my world that Joan has translated. I have trained as a medic, prescribe drugs, and do minor surgery. Of course, I have not treated a real human, but I have been reading human medical texts and have performed virtual surgeries under Joan supervision."

"Leah, excellent report and you English is very good. If I say anything in English that you don't understand please ask. Also, I assume you're still studying out language so you ask me for help."

"Thank you. Mark, I think it is time that you rested and slept."

She went to a dresser and got out pajamas. Then she helped him dress and got him into bed.

"I'm going to clean up."

"I'll be right here."

Where else would he go in his condition, she thought. Maybe this was a human joke. She'd have to think about it. Then she showered and then dried her fur. She came back to the main room to make food for both of them and her ears came up.

An odd noise was coming Mark's bed and she quickly went to check on him. His teeth we chattering and he was cold to the touch. She thought about calling Joan or taking him to the sick bay, but she remembered something about warming a person with hypothermia. She pulled the cover off her bed and laid it on Mark's and then she pulled back the covers and laid down next him, pulled him against her, and wrapped her arms around him. He was so cold that she began to shiver herself, but gradually his teeth stopped chattering and he began to warm. The warmth made her drowsy and soon they were both asleep.

Mark woke and reveled in the warm. It was like he was lying next to a furnace. Then he tried to move and he felt Leah's strong arms surrounding him. He smiled and gradually wiggled around to face her.

"Leah, time to wake up," he said and gave her a little shake. "Leah … Leah."

Her eyes opened and she stared at him. He smiled.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why do you think this is your bed?"

She opened her mouth and then shut it. Then it came back to her and she sighed. Mark smiled and laid his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Mark, you need a shower!"

"I guess I stink."

"Yes, you do."

"I admire your honestly and I want thank you for saving my life twice now."

"It's my duty."

"I hope you'd do it either way and I do think you would. Please help me to the bathroom."

Leah got out of bed with him in her arms and carried her commander to the bathroom. There was one pressing need before the shower. Once that was done she first removed her clothes and then his. Then she washed him and then herself without comment. Mark sat and admired her form. He could see her as a Spartan fighting the Covenant on the frontlines.

"Here let me wash your back."

She knelt in front of him and went to work with his hands.

"Your fur is so thick. I like its feel."

"And humans have so little – just on under your arms, your head, chest, and genitals."

"I guess I could grow a beard too."

She turned and looked at his face.

"Maybe you should."

He rubbed his face and smiled.

"Well, turn around and let's get you rinsed."

Doing this simply wore him out and Leah had to dry, dress, and sit him at the table.

"Leah, what is there to eat?"

"Joan told me that humans eat both meat and vegetables. I do have a selection of both."

"I'm guessing that you only eat vegetables."

"Correct."

She brought over a selection of packets and he selected three. He pulled the ring on each and waited for them to heat.

"What are you having?"

She got a head of lettuce out of the refrigerator and selected several food packs.

"So do you like human foods?"

"I tried all the ones available and like these the best."

His food packs opened and the steam rose. He looked at her and noticed her nose twitch.

"Does the smell bother you?"

"It's just different."

"I could eat on the bed."

"It's fine.

He ate his lunch and she once she finished hers she put him back in bed and then to his surprise joined him.

"I thought you might get cold again," she said handing him his computer pad.

"Thank you."

He reviewed the ships status and then did a bit of light reading. Eventually he fell asleep. Leah woke him for supper. Over the next few days this became routine. They began to get to know each other and Mark was glad she'd started to open up with him.

* * *

As the days passed and Kurt could tell that he was getting stronger and that Maria was planning something. She'd been away several times for long periods and he was getting curious. On the seventh day she'd been gone almost the entire day and returned with a large box.

"Put this on," she said and handed him the box.

He opened it and looked up at her.

"My dress uniform!"

"Put it on and I'll help you."

After he'd finished she fussed over him straightening one thing and smoothing another. So this is whys She'd insisted that he clean up this morning. She brushed my hair over and handed him his cap.

"You look really handsome. Come on!"

"Where are going?"

"You'll see."

"OK."

After traveling down several elevators and walked through several long corridors. He saw Mark in his dress uniform too.

"Go talk to Mark and I'll be back soon."

"What's going on?"

"Joan told me to report here in my dress uniform and here I am," he explained. "So how do you feel?"

"Good. Maria took really good care of me."

"You were together for an entire week. Did you get along OK?"

"Sure. She's a really interesting person. We talked about our lives and other things. I got the shakes really bad and she really helped me."

"That happened to me too and Leah held me until it stopped. All that fur is really warm."

"Maria did the same thing for me and I was really surprised when we woke up together is next morning."

Kurt blushed and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Did anything else happen? You know I'm you friend so…"

"We spent so much time together and I got to know her. And we were sleeping together." Mark's eyebrow went up again. Kurt felt a bit a bit of anger. "Maria and I just slept in the same bed to together. She kept me warm and well…"

"You fell in love with her."

"Yes and ..."

"She loves you too."

"Yes."

"Kurt, I'm really happy for you. Anything else happen?"

"Later I asked her to marry me and she agreed."

"As long as you love each other and you're compatible. Congratulations."

"You don't think there'll a problem with the UNSC?"

"Never heard about regs on who you can and can't marry. Long as you file the paperwork I think it'll be OK. Of course, we're so far from the UNSC it doesn't it really matter. I do have a question for you."

"What?"

"Have you noticed where we are?"

Kurt took a second to look around and smiled. They were standing in front of the Chapel. He felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Maria is sneaky."

"Well, I guess we better go in."

"Hi."

It was the fox wearing a UNSC uniform.

"Why are you in uniform?" Mark asked.

"Judy and me joined UNSC."

Mark looked at Kurt and shrugged.

"Nick, how have you been doing without us?" Mark asked.

"My English is getting good."

"Better."

"My English is getting better. Yea."

"If you need any help with English ask and we'll help you.

Nick frowned for a moment and mouthed the words and tapped at the pad.

"Thank you. Right."

"Correct."

Nick grinned.

"You and Judy are going to get married?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," he said after a few seconds. "Judy and I in police together. We meet and I love her.' He frowned and tapped the pad. "We met and I fall in love with her. She loves me too. We marry when she in." He tapped on the pad again and frowned. "Which word best? … Which word is best? Pad speaks and I hear." he tapped the ear bud. "Shows three words which is best?" He held out the pad.

Kurt read season, heat, and estrus.

"Nick, I think estrus would be. Is it unusual for a fox and a bunny to marry?"

"Thank you. Yes, have never heard of a fox and bunny marrying."

"This a personal question. You do not have to answer if you do not want to. Understand?"

He worked with pad a few second.

"Ask your question."

"You and Judy love each other. You are the first fox to love a bunny. How?"

"Judy and I are." He worked the pad a long time. "What makes Judy Judy and me me." He tapped on the pad again.

"The word is soul. My soul and Judy's touched and are together." He tapped again. "Soul mates." He grinned.

"You have religion on your world."

Nick tapped away.

"Yes, we know God. Predator and prey eat each other. Time passes and Forerunners change DNA make us smart. Bring to our world. But predator and prey still fight." He works on the pad. "God sends his son. Son is fox. He tells us to stopped fighting and one government kills him."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Nails in hands and feet on cross. He dies. Three day he lives. Later goes to heaven. One day he said he will return."

"Nick," he began and dropped to his knees. "On Earth our world" he put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "The same thing happened."

Nick stares at him.

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Before I met Judy I not believe. After fall in love with Judy I believe."

"Nick, I fell in love with Maria. Like you and Judy our souls are one. Today I'll marry Maria."

"Good, before Maria very lonely. Not tell her I told you. OK?"

"I won't. Let's go in."

* * *

It was not a large chapel, but there were only the seven of them.

"Can we talk?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Kurt said. "We're friends now. Ask us anything."

"You and Mark soldiers."

"Yes."

"Joan tell … no told us you fight Cov…en…ant. Right?"

"Yes."

"Before you…" He tapped on his pad. "ah… thawed out Joan tell us you might not like us. You do like us. You love Maria." He poked Kurt in the chest. "Mark now you have bunny like me." He touched in own chest. Kurt looked at his friend a raise an eyebrow. "Bunnies fun and cute." He typed for quite a while. "Don't say … tell bunny cute. Get angry. Judy say 'only bunny can call bunny cute.' I call Judy cute anyway."

He rolled his eyes and both humans chucked.

"We are fighting the Covenant because they want to kill all humans." Kurt patted Nick back and scratched the fur on the back his neck. "You helped us." Nick leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. Kurt jerked his hand away. "Why stop? It feel good. Judy does this too but better." He winked and touched his ear piece. "Must go now. I will be back soon."

A few minutes later the wedding march began and both men stood facing the door. Nick entered with Maria on his arm followed by Judy and Leah. Maria wore white wedding dress and other two females were dressed in UNSC uniforms. Joan appeared behind the altar.

"Kurt Wolfgang Muller and Maria Gazelle please approach the altar." Mark serving as best man and Kurt approached from one side and Maria and Nick from the other. "Who gives this doe to be married to this man?"

"I do," Nick said and sat beside Judy.

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked at Kurt.

"I, Kurt Wolfgang Muller, take thee, Maria Gazelle, to be my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked to Maria.

"I, Maria Gazelle, take thee, Kurt Wolfgang Muller, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death us do part."

"The rings."

Kurt looked to Mark who smiled and handed him a gold band. Kurt placed the ring on the Maria's finger and she on his.

"Please repeat after me."

"With this Ring I thee wed."

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A few moments passed.

"By the power vested in me as Captain of the Dark Star, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

Kurt lifted he veil, took her in his arms, tilted her head back, and kissed her. The kiss lingered.

"They sure can kiss a long time," Michael said. "You know I bet they've been practicing."

Judy put her head her fox's chest and shook with silent mirth. Nick put a hand on his bunny's back.

"Ok. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

Judy poked him in the side and wiped her eyes.

"Come on guys," Mark said rapping his arms around the shoulders of the newlyweds.

Judy and her fox led the group to the reception. She opened and stepped through the door.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 5

"Nicholas! How?"

He pushed passed Judy and went to the other fox.

"Father!" he cried and hugged Nick. "You're alive! They said you were kidnapped by aliens. Then I saw this spaceship.

It's like one those in those old movies you took me to when I was a kid." Then he caught sight of the humans. "They're really are aliens. And Gazelle! Oh my God!"

"He's certainly your son Nick!" Maria said.

"You must be Judy!" he said sweeping Judy into his arms and hugged her. "Father said you were the most beautiful bunny in the world."

Judy felt her pulse speed up and she took several deep breathes. She smelled a strange fox and he was hugging her.

This is Nick's son and he is family. Calm down. It'll be OK. She went rigid in his arms.

"What's wrong Judy?" he asked concerted and setting her down.

She sat on floor and put her head on her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched.

"Fluff, it's me Nick. You're OK."

"Oh Nick!" she cried and hugged him fiercely.

Nick glared at his son.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking."

"That was reflex on her part," came a new voice. "You're a new fox. Her instincts took over. She couldn't help herself. I'm surprised that when Nick attacked her in the Natural History Museum the same thing didn't happen. Maybe because she was in love him. I have to think about that."

A pure white vixen with ice blue eyes stepped up to the group and put a hand on Nicholas' shoulder.

"I'm Linda Nicholas' fiancée."

* * *

The humans didn't quite know who the new foxes were since they were all speaking Zootopian. Maria and Leah quickly explained and translated. Joan appeared in the room. Nicholas stared, but Linda smiled.

"So you're the computer that runs this ship."

"I am the artificial intelligence that runs this starship. All the devices on or in your body have been deactivated."

"This too?" she asked and pointed to the thick gold necklace she wore.

"Yes."

She reached up with both hands and tore it off. She threw it across the room.

"Thank God! I'm no longer a slave to those bastards," she said and looked at her fiancé. "I'm free Nicholas!" she pulled him to her passionately kissed him. "Now I can finally love you."

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Nick asked.

"She was an agent for the government that runs your planet. She was sent here…"

"I was sent to do something about Judy."

"Me!"

"And you don't even know what you've done."

"Explain it to me then!"

"You got rid of two corrupt mayors of Zootopia and have shown rabbits that don't have to sit on a farm, grow vegetables, and make more rabbits. Then there's Nick. You got him to help you. You befriend him, helped him become cop, and then fell in love with him all out in public. Now you are going to marry him. You've scared them shitless! You're the spark that has started the fire. And now you have been kidnapped by aliens. How many people do you think believe that or that you made so much trouble that …"

"The government got rid of me. What can we do about it?"

"Nothing. It was already too late 3 months ago."

"Why?" Judy yelled.

"Because 3 months ago she escaped containment."

She pointed at Leah. She told one step toward the white fox and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"At ease soldier," Mark said and she leaned back against him.

"So what?"

"Judy, have you ever seen a rabbit like her before?"

"No."

"She is infected with a virus which turns cute little bunnies into super soldiers and she has been in burrows."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'm going to change."

"Yes. And am I and so is your Nick and so in my Nick. It affects Rabbits, Foxes, Cheetahs, and probably a few others."

"She's right Judy," Joan said. "Remember what I told about the bugs in all the rooms in Zootopia and the other cities. Now they will probably be found."

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked.

"Everyone is being watched. Look."

A screen lit up showing Nicholas and Linda in an apartment.

"That's my place," Nicholas said. The scene changed to show another day in the same room with Nicholas and Linda kissing. "Please turn it off."

"Maybe Nick and I can go on TV and…"

"say the you were kidnapped by alien and here's the ship," Linda said.

"That won't work either. People will say that the government is making you say that and spaceship is a special effect," Joan said.

"I can go back to Zootopia and tell everyone…"

"Same thing. The government is making you say things by holding leverage over you. They are holding Nick, Nicholas, your parents, or a sibling. Regardless of what we do the virus will change everything. The revolution will come and the bastards who made me a slave will be overthrown."

"Joan, can you do anything about the virus?" Judy asked.

"This is a not research ship. To make something to counteract that virus would take years. After examining Leah's DNA

I sure that's what all the rabbit's are suppose to look like."

"So what do we do now?" Nick asked.

"We must fix this ship and explore the surrounding stars. But we still need a crew. So we can save some people. I want to get Leah's people first."

"That is the most heavily guarded place on our planet," Linda said.

"I am already in control of its computers. I can turn it off everything – defensive and offensive weapons. And the guards can be neutralized easily. Right Mark?"

He gave a thumbs up.

"Nick, you know any foxes that would like to get out of Foxtown?"

Nick grinned.

"And maybe a few gazelles too. Like your family, Maria."

"Yes."

"And maybe your family too, Judy?"

"It'll take a lot of convincing."

"There's just one more thing," Joan said and everyone looked to her. "Someone got married today and we still need to celebrate that."

"But," Judy said.

"No buts. It's the happiest day of their lives. And there's still the honeymoon."

Kurt pulled his bride into his arms a kissed her.

"Everyone get changed and be back here in 10 minutes. There's plenty of food and its movie night!"

* * *

"The two stories about the son of God are so similar," Maria said. "He preached the same message to both our peoples. You were a believer?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and had my doubts, but now…"

"Now?"

"We end up here at this time and place. I met you and fell in love with you. And you with me and take me as your husband. And we share the same faith. It's a…"

"Miracle?"

He drew his beautiful gazelle to him and kissed her.

"The son of God was a fox here on your world," Kurt said hold her face in his hands. "You told me how foxes are treated. People look down on them and think they are all criminals. Why?"

"I know some foxes on my road crew and they are honest and hard working. Some people are just stupid."

"I really want to meet your family. Do you think they will come with us?"

"I can convince them with your help."

"What do you think they'll say about us getting married?"

"I love you and they'll have to accept it."

He smiled and again pulled her closer. He ran a hand down her side to her hip and patted her flank.

"Do you like petting me?"

"Your fur feels nice."

"And you have so little. Just up here on you head." She ran her fingers through it. "They're a lot here on your chest too.

Could you let it grow out on your face?"

She touched his cheek.

"A beard. I've had one before. Sure for you anything my beautiful gazelle."

She ran her hand down his side and he laughed.

"Come on that tickles."

"And there is a bit more fur here."

She took him in hand and push his foreskin back and then returned it. He sucked in a breath.

"If you keep doing that we'll have to wait longer."

She giggled and did it again.

"Maria please!"

"I thought all males were in a hurry to..."

"We have time."

"I had five bothers. When they had puberty that seems that's all seem they'd do."

"Did you peak?" he asked and laughed.

"Didn't have to. Gazelles don't ware many clothes and we are much more open about our bodies."

"And you never had a male friend?"

"No. You're my first, but now more than a friend my beautiful human."

She smiled at him.

"Yes, now we are more than friends." He pulled to her to him until their bodies touched and she shivered. "Are you

nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Me too," he admitted. "We can wait a while if you want to and talk. I have an idea." He put head on her chest. "Your heart is beating so fast. Is there a predator nearby waiting to pounce?"

She giggled and he nibbled at her throat. He took a small piece of skin between his teeth and bit it. She gasped and he nudged her onto her back. Then he hovered over her and his erection easily slipped inside her. He eased into her until he met a barrier. Their eyes met and she smiled. The barrier was brushed aside and he was inside her fully. He felt her legs locked around his hips and she pull him down onto her. He thrust forward and time slipped away. After awhile he felt her muscles tighten on him until it was almost painful. He climaxed then and then she did too.

For a time her grip was so tight that he couldn't move. Then her muscles tightened on him again and he climaxed again. Again he was tied to her. Then a third time she tightened on him and he released. Then they rolled to the side still tied together. He looked in her eyes and she smiled. She kissed him and he returned it.

"How do you feel?"

"Very good."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and touched her face.

"There was a moment of pain at the beginning."

"Did I hurt you?"

"You were so tight it was almost painful."

"Like this?"

Her muscles tightened on him again and he bit his lip. After a few moments she released him.

"You can…"

That was a far as he got when she tighten on him again and then she released him. He rolled onto his back breathing hard. He felt her nibble on his neck and then she start to lick his throat. Then she slid atop him and started to lick his face. It was very erotic and rubbed the back of her neck. Surprisingly he felt his erection start to rise again.

He ran a hand down spine until he reached her tail. He gave it little squeeze and felt her react. She stopped her licking and looked down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"The only thing I could think in this position."

"Should I move?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I like your tongue."

"The predator has caught her prey," she said and licked behind his ear. "You're so salty."

He laughed and let his hand slip lower. When he touched her sex she jerked like she'd been shocked. Then he slid a finger into her and she sat bolt upright sucking in a deep breath.

"Here put on your horns," he said handing her the extensions.

He slid his hands under her rump after she had she had replaced them. She looked magnificent! Then he lifted her and then set her down slowly on his erection. The next three days were delightful.

* * *

Planning began for the raid on the facility containing Leah comrades.

"This is a layout of the facility," Joan said and a three dimension layout appeared. "I have complete control over the complex and I can shut down everything. Fortunately this place is underground."

"That's good?" Judy said.

"Yes. I can hit the place with missile containing a gas which will put everyone to sleep except the rabbits. They are in a sealed part of the complex which gas won't be able to penetrate. Then we go in, give the rabbits the antidote to the gas, and leave. Then I'll use another missile to destroy it."

"But a lot of people will die," Judy said.

"Good!" Leah said.

"Killing people is never good."

"Do you know what I saw when I escaped. Do you remember a cousin named June."

"Yes, I think so."

"Judy, I watched them dissect her while she was still alive and conscious. And it was just to see how much damage she could take before she died. I smell her blood, her vomit, her shit, and her piss. She screamed until she couldn't make a sound. Joan please let me push the button to launch that missile."

"But they're still people!"

"No Judy. People don't do things like that only animals do. Joan, I'll bet there's video of it and you have it. Why don't you play it for Judy?"

"No. Nobody needs to see it."

"I did God damn it! For an hour I watched as they cut pieces off her. She died hard Judy. Really damned hard! I wanted to go kill them myself, but I did I'd never have escaped. I wanted every rabbit on the planet to become like me. Now in a few months we will have power to destroy them."

"I agree with you," Linda said. "They must be overthrown. Mark, I want go down with you. I've had the training to do this. I know you probably don't trust me. I wouldn't even trust me. But I like to help."

Nicholas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"Please don't go. Just stay here with me."

"Leah and I can handle it. Judy and Nick will come down on the Pelicans and stay on them to help. You're right. I don't trust you yet. You stay up here with Kurt and Maria and help them start the repairs to the ship. We leave in a week."

* * *

A week later everyone gathered in the same room they'd used for the wedding reception.

"Tonight we go," Mark said. "How's the work coming on the jump drive?"

"I think we'll have them on line next week. Without Maria it would have taken a month." He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "She has gone through the slip space engine specs and even rederived the Shaw-Fujikawa equations from scratch. She should be working with Dr. Halsey not a simple engineer like me."

"I know why you traveled here in only two years," she said, "and why the engines finally failed."

She only smiled and gave her husband a wink.

"Well…"

"You my simple engineer made a mistake."

"Really."

"When you fixed the engines you misinterpreted the specs," Maria said. "Why did you stay to fix them anyway?"

Kurt looked at Mark.

"You stayed to save me?" Mark said. "Why didn't you just fix the chamber?"

"It would have taken too long for you to be thawed out."

"Dumbass!"

"It all worked out in the end," he said and put an arm around Maria.

"Anyway, when you 'fixed' the slip space engines you inadvertently fixed an engineering problem present in all UNSC ships. That increased the speed in slip space and you arrived here in two years instead of eleven. You came out of slip space when your fix failed. Also, your 'fix' changed slip space engines so Joan couldn't bring you out of slip space."

"So."

"So it's an amazing coincidence that came out of slip space here. And meet people whose descendents that come from Earth. And the son of God has come to us both. What do you think?"

"It's a miracle."

"Yes."

* * *

Judy sat in the pilot seat of the drop ship and ran though the check lists. Nick sat beside her in the copilot's seat doing the same thing. Joan had trained them first on a simulator and then she and her fox had taken a Pelican out on several short practice flights. Joan still kept a light hand on stick for which Judy was grateful.

Fortunately over the past few weeks she had grown over six inches and was now eye to eye with Nick. He had grown too, but not as fast as his bunny. After all the training at the Police Academy she thought she was muscular, but now the muscles had begun to show through her fur. The same thing was happening to Nick, but more slowly. His fur had grow longer and a much darker red. She thought her fox was even more handsome. They had started to brush each other's fur more often and snuggling with him was much fun since that were now the same size.

"Judy, are you ready to lift?" Joan asked.

"Check list complete and all green."

"Lift when you are ready."

"Lifting."

The drop ship lifted and wobbled just a bit. Then they proceeded through the landing bay doors. Two others flown by dumb A.I.s followed behind. When they were a hundred kilometers from the starship ten Longsword fighters joined them which were also flown by dumb A.I.s. Joan oversaw all the ships and with small satellites place in stationary orbit she could communicate with them even when the ships entered the atmosphere of Judy's world.

"Course locked in," Judy reported. "Good. Now I can stretch and go to the bathroom."

She rose and Nick took her arm.

"That was really good fluff," he said and rose too. "God, were would I be now if I hadn't met you."

She smiled and he hugged her.

"It's not as much fun with these flight suits on," he said and cupped her bottom. "No little fluffy tail."

"And no beautiful fox tail either," she said and returned the favor. "Let's how our passengers are doing."

* * *

Leah sat in her ODST armor and checked its systems. She looked at Mark and guessed that he was doing the same. She finished and moved to sit next to him. He looked up and she removed her helmet. Then he did the same.

"Is everything good?"

"Yes sir."

"How do you feel?"

"Good sir."

"Nervous?"

"No sir."

He stared at her.

"I'm nervous. So you must be too."

He put a gauntleted hand on her arm.

"Just a little."

She smiled.

"If I die…"

"Don't say things like that!"

"Would you remember me?"

He removed both gauntlets and took her face in his hands.

"Don't get killed and that's an order."

"Yes, sir. I mean no sir."

He laughed and did something he'd never done with a subordinate. He hugged her. He felt her lick his ear. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes and then touched her face again. She rubbed her face against his hand and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir I…"

"There's no reason to be sorry," he said. "I should have talked to you sooner. You took care of me."

"That was my duty, sir."

"And you didn't enjoy it?"

"At first, but after we talked and you treated me like a person. Some male rabbits treat females like there suppose to bend over when that are in season, take care of kits, and cook. That wasn't me! That's why I went into the army. That's until that did this to me and made me ugly."

"Leah, you're not ugly."

"No male rabbit will want me when I look like this."

"Soon all the rabbits will look like you and males will have no choice. Look at Judy. I can tell she's taller and more muscular. "

"And she has Nick."

"Well," he began and drew her to him and returned the kiss.

"Would you mate with me?"

He chuckled.

"I think you mean 'would you become my mate.'"

"Actually, I meant both."

He laughed out loud.

"Since you asked I will."

"Joan told me that I will come into estrus soon. Of course, you won't be possible for you give me kits, but can try all you like."

He laughed again and hugged her.

"We'll see. All I like and what I'm able to do may be two different things."

"We'll see."

* * *

"We're entering the atmosphere," Judy announced over the speakers. "We will be down in twenty minutes."

It had taken about a day to get back to the planet and into the proper orbit. Mark and Leah had gone over their armor multiple times and switched to do it again. Judy and her fox had gone over their drop ship several times and other two remotely. Joan had gone over everything hundreds of times in the past day.

"We are 120 kilometers out and launching drones. Slowing."

Two minutes later.

"Drones are 50 kilometers out. Drop ships 70 kilometers out. Longswords on station. Orbiting.

Two minutes later.

"Drones over target. All offensive and defense systems down. External communication cut. Longsword 6 launching missile. External personnel have been neutralized."

Thirty seconds later.

"Missile impact. Gas dispersing into ventilation systems. Internal doors locked. External doors unlocked. Dropping power. One minute until drop ships down."

One minute later.

"We are down," Judy announced. "Rear ramp lowering."

"We're clear," Mark said.

"Rear ramp closing," Judy said.

Mark and Leah ran to the nearest open door and entered. Then the night vision system activated in their armor.

"There is no movement either internal or external," Joan announced and an elevator opened. "This will take you to the lowest level. It will be 50 meters to the containment."

Mark entered first and Leah followed. In two minutes later the door opened and Mark exited first with his weapon raised. Leah followed. One minute later they reached the containment. The outer door opened and then closed. The air rushed out of the space between the two doors and was quickly replaced.

"Leah you can remove your helmet the air is clear," Joan said. "They're unaware of you presence and no one is near the door. I am opening the inner door."

Leah stepped through and 297 pairs of ears came up.

"Leah!" came a shout and rabbit came forward. "You're back."

"We've come to rescue you."

"Who else?"

"This is Mark," she said and waved him forward. "He'd my mate. There are others waiting above."

The other rabbits looked at the armored figure.

"Where did you get that armor?"

"Mark, please take off your helmet," she said and he complied. "He's not from our world."

"He's an alien like in the movies."

"Yes, but a lot nicer. We are going into space to his starship."

"And then."

"In a few weeks we'll leave and explore the nearby stars."

"But."

"Would you all really stay here? At least with us you have a life. Stay here and eventually they'll find you."

They came forward and lined up in ranks.

"We gassed this place and everyone is unconscious except us. So you'll need to take these pills. Just put them under your tongue and they'll dissolve. Then we have to wait five minutes for the drug to take effect."

"So you took an alien as a mate?"

"Yes."

"Mark, this is my friend Rachael."

"You learned his language too."

"Yes."

"Remember that there are many more does here than bucks. So one buck will have to take multiple mates."

"Leah, I would like to stay with you if you don't mind."

"Mark, would you mind if Rachael stayed with us on the starship?"

"There are more females than males. In the past it was not unusual for a male to mate more than one female."

"So you want the three of us to stay together and me to be mated to you both."

"Well you need to see if you compatible with each other. I know her well and I think you'll find her as interesting as you have me. Haven't humans ever had multiple mates?"

"Well yes, but I've never considered it," Mark said and rubbed Leah neck. "We just agreed to be mated and you said that you would go into estrus soon."

"I think all the females here will all go into estrus at the same time. Probably Judy too."

"So we are going have a lot of pregnant females in the next few months."

"Except myself, Judy, Rachael, and Maria."

"Mark, I think it's time you get moving. There are freight elevators that we can use. I'm going to restore power. The gas is beginning to dissipate. I've reversed the air flow on the ventilation system. Tell everyone to let us know if they feel faint."

"Couldn't you do that over the speaker system?"

"Yes, but it would probably be better coming from you."

"I understand."

"I still haven't detected any movement within or outside the complex."

The announcement was made and both inner and outer doors opened. As quickly as they could they made their way to the elevators. Joan opened the doors and 40 rabbits got into each of the three elevators. Leah went with the first group. Rachael stayed by Mark's side. The elevators returned after 5 minutes.

"Judy is taking the first group back to drop ships," Leah reported. "Send up the next group."

"On their way now."

"Loading second group."

Mark looked at Rachael she leaned against him. He put an arm around her. The elevators returned and last group entered.

* * *

"Missile launch detected," Joan said over Judy and Nick's headsets. "It was launched from the other continent."

Several seconds passed. "It's on course for the complex. Impact in 27 minutes."

"Should we increase speed?" Judy asked and thumped herself on the forehead. "We'll be in orbit by then. Can they track us? At least we won't have to destroy that place."

"They could, but I've changed things so they won't," Joan said a bit of pride in her voice. "And they didn't see us coming either."

An hour passed as Judy and Nick went over check lists and ran diagnostics on different systems.

"Joan, how much time lag is there for you?" Judy asked.

"About one and half seconds. Of course, there is a dumb AI on each the ships. Thank you letting me do this."

"I kept an eye you two. Both of you did fairly well. In time I think Nick may actually become the best pilot we have.

Wait to you two pilot the Dark Star."

"Really!" Judy said. "I wanted to be cop since I was a child, but this…"

"I have the ships. Why don't you two take a break? I have spoken to the rabbits on the other Pelicans and let them know what is going on. I used Judy's body when I spoke to them."

Joan appeared to them as she would like when the virus completed the changes to Judy's body.

"Wow!" Nick said and then whistled. Judy poked him in the side. "Ouch! Try to give my lover a compliment and all I get is pain."

"Would you like to see what Nick will look like Judy?"

"Sure."

The image of a red fox from Earth appeared. For a moment Judy's noticed that her fox looked worried.

"Hey!"

"Got ya!" Joan said and then laughed.

This is what I extrapolate Nick will look like. The image showed Nick seven feet tall, muscular, broad shouldered, a magnificent red tail, and in the nude. This time Judy whistled and moved closer to examine the fiancé's image. Nick stepped in front of her.

"This isn't fair."

"You seemed to like what you saw."

"You weren't naked."

"Well since this is only an extrapolation it possible that some things may not even change much."

The door opened and then closed. Nick when in after her, but when he step through the second door he the smelled Rabbit. It like being at Judy's parent's house, but three times stronger. Then he noticed 100 pairs of ears come up and the sound of Rabbits sniffing the air.

"I told you I smelled a fox," came an anonymous voice.

He felt many eyes on him and he took an involuntary step back. A moment later he felt a rabbit beside him and noticed

that she was black furred.

"Leah?"

"Yes," she said and put an arm around him. He flinched. "This is Judy's fox. I told you about him." Another rabbit approached. "This is my friend Rachael."

Judy came out of the crowd and joined them.

"Nick, you want to meet some of my new friends," she asked.

"Sure carrots," he said and then prayed in remote hope they'd missed that.

"Carrots?" Rachael and raised an eyebrow.

Nick winced. Mark joined the group.

"That's pet name he gave me when we first met," Judy said and laughed. She put an arm around him. "We are partners in the police department in Zootopia. I was a cop before Nick and he helped me with a case. And I fell in love with him…"

"When the chief tried to take your badge I just had to help that you. I couldn't just watch him mistreat you just because you were a bunny. And after your news conference I was angry with you, but I was also embarrassed about the way I'd treated you before."

"And when we were on the tram car after you'd stood up for me and told me you feelings. That's when I fell in love with you."

Tears started leaking from her eyes.

"All right. Get in here," he said and spread his arms. Judy stumbled forward and put her head on his chest. "Ok." He pulled her to him and patted her head. "Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

Then he lifted her head and kissed her tenderly. He didn't even mind her standing on his tail this time.

It had gotten quiet as other rabbits had gathered to listen to them. Nick felt hands pat him on the back. They broke the kiss and looked to see smiling faces. Mark had gathered Leah and Rachel to him and hugging them.

"You're a good guy Nick and lucky to have Judy," Mark said.

"Thanks."

"But Judy if you every get tired of him I don't think Leah and Rachael would mind having you around."

Judy giggled.

"But soon I have the new and improved Nick," she said and poked him playfully.

The image of Nick popped in existence in the middle of the bay exactly as it had on the flight deck.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" Nick said embarrassed.

Laughter echoed over the loud speakers.

* * *

Kurt and Maria had completed repairs to the slip space engines while the others were away. Taking care for Michael was easier with Kurt's help. Maria confessed to him that it was like having their own child. That was one thing Kurt wished he give her, but it was impossible. He went as far as asking Joan, but he already knew the answer. Their genetic differences were just too great. He guessed that they would have to adopt a child either here on her world or back in

UNSC space if you could ever get back there.

"When will they be back?" Michael asked.

He looked at his watch.

"In about ten hours. There will be 297 new bunnies for to get to know."

Maria returned still drying herself from the shower.

"But there won't be any bunnies my age."

"No."

"When will you and Maria have a child?"

Kurt looked at Maria.

"Well since I'm a gazelle and Kurt's a human we can't."

"But you got married."

"Well, I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me."

"At the same time?"

"Actually I fell in love with Kurt when I first looked into his eyes and it was the same for him."

Kurt pulled Maria on his lap and kissed her.

"And kissing how you show you love each other."

"That's one way," Kurt said.

"And there are others."

"Sure. We like holding each other. She sings for me sometimes. She washes my back in the shower." He got a swat for that one. "She cooks for me. I try to help with that, but I'm not good at it. We work together. She's the smarter one." He got a swat for that too. "We just like to talk. We just like to be together."

"And you sleep together."

"She so nice and warm." Another swat. "And I like the way her fur feels. I help her brush it too. It's nice to be together."

"When you were gone after you got married I stay stayed with Judy and Nick. They thought I was asleep, but I wasn't.

They talked to each other a lot. Also, they talked about not being able to have kits after they get married since Nick is a fox and Judy is a bunny. I noticed that Judy is now as tall as Nick."

"Have you notice that you are getting bigger too?"

"Yes, I have."

"I wanted to ask you a question. When Nick and Judy get married if I asked them if I could be their kit do you think they would like it?"

Maria felt tears come to her eyes and she buried her face in Kurt's shoulder. He held her close.

"I think that's a great idea," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 6

With the addition of the new crew members the work to repair the starship was being completed at a much faster rate. Of course there was a learning curve, but Joan found that Rabbits caught on quickly. Joan kept watch over all the work and gave instructions and corrections as necessary. When it was necessary for work to be done outside the ship Mark and Kurt handled it themselves until they'd finished training some of the new crew to work in vacuum and zero G. Once their training was completed many sections of ship open to vacuum where sealed and brought back to normal pressure. The bodies of the human crew found in those sections were buried on the moon.

"OK. Let's pressurize this section and see if it holds," Mark said. "Take a break for 20 minutes people."

Leah translated, but most of the new crew understood. Mark sat against a wall and watched Leah and Rachael hand out water and snacks. He would have helped them, but he was beat. When they'd finished with the others they sat down beside him and snuggled. When he'd finished his food he put his arms around them.

"Leah, you're right he certainly likes to touch us."

"They like feel of our fur on their skin."

"Translation please."

"Forgot. Rachael said that you like to touch us," Leah said. "She told me last night that Kurt likes to do the same thing with Maria and he even brushes her fur every day. Would you do that for us too? We'd enjoy it."

Mark noticed that some of Rabbits were watching them, but most were interested in each other.

"Leah, when do you think the females begin their estrus?"

She sniffed the air.

"I'd say 4 days. We should give everyone a rest day before that. And then there's Judy's wedding. I think all the crew will be interested in that."

"How long does you estrus last?"

"That depends on the female. Of course we can have sex anytime, but it's more pleasurable then. Anyway, I heard of a female who was in estrus of a week. The poor buck almost killed himself mating when her for so long and often. But most females only two day."

Mark felt a bit worried.

"And you and Rachael."

"Neither of us had mates before and there are drugs we could take to damp down the urge, but not totally. It's like I don't how to describe it.

She translated their conversation.

"There's a need and there's nothing you do about it."

"An itch you cannot scratch," Mark said after the translation.

Leah whispered into her friend's ear.

The two females stared at each other for a long moment and laughed.

"Yes, Mark that the perfect description," Leah said and then kissed him. "But it'll be an itch only you can scratch."

She winked and tapped his chest. When their kiss broke Rachael leaned in and kissed him too. What had he gotten himself into?

"The pressure is holding," Joan announced and door opened to the newly repaired section. "I have no active cameras or power in this section. So be careful."

"OK. Let's get the lights and power up first before we enter."

The power came on after replacing a blown junction box and resetting a thrown breaker restored the lights. The compartment was fairly large, but some of its contents were damaged from its decompression and being open to space for over two years. The rabbits cleared the compartment with 3 hours. It had been used to store food and after some examination the food still on the undamaged pallets was still good. Everyone in the work crew jumped when a crash reverberated through the compartment and there was a rush of air. Mark hurried toward the noise and listened for the sound of escaping air. Thankfully he heard nothing.

He found part of the wall had collapsed exposing the adjacent compartment. None of the rabbits checking the structural integrity of the compartment was hurt.

"Bring some lights," he said and then heard Leah repeat the order in her language. "Thanks."

The lights were quickly setup illuminating part of the room. Mark moved the lights and saw cryosleep chambers."

"Joan, we found another compartment adjacent to this one with cryosleep chambers."

"According to ships layout there aren't any on that deck."

"I looking at them," he said and felt furry arms go around him followed by a white furry head on his shoulder. "Could you ask Kurt to come down here? Leah, tell everyone to stay away from that wall and that they're on break until Kurt gets here. Oh thanks. So what am I going to do with you?"

She released him and then spun him around. She cocked head and stared at him.

"Kiss?"

"So Leah has been teaching you English," he said and then kissed her gently.

"And you're teaching her biology I see."

"Just fulfilling my mate's request."

Leah grinned at him.

Kurt and Maria arrived to find Mark and his two mates kissing.

"Do all human males do is just thing about sex?" Maria said.

"I haven't heard you complain," Kurt said and smiled at her. "Well sometime we think about food too." Maria gave him the eye and he laughed. "You look so beautiful when you do that."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He glared back at her and held it until she couldn't help smiling. Then he patted her on the flank and put an arm around her.

"Come on let's get over there before we have to through a bucket of water on them."

She tapped on her pad for a few seconds and then laughed.

"So you've found something interesting other than each other?"

"And this from the man who can't keep his hands off a certain gazelle."

Maria blushed, felt her mate petting her back, and then laughed.

"So Mark let's just see what you've found."

"Apparently a secret room with the cryosleep chambers which Joan knows nothing about. We didn't go in and I kept everyone away from that wall."

"Well let's have a look at the wall first," Kurt said and moved the lights to shine on it. He walked back and forth staring up where the wall met the ceiling. "No wonder it fell. Whoever did this did a crappy job. First thing we need to do is pull this down before it falls on someone.

They tried to ease rest of wall down, but half way it cracked and came down in pieces.

"So you want to get in there?"

"No, we'd better given them a hand with this mess."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Kurt said and slapped Mark on the back.

"So how is married life?" Mark asked and winked.

They both stooped to pick up pieces of the wall and tossed them into the bin giving him time to think.

"Well, having a marriage with someone of a different species is interesting as you'll probably find that out," he said returning the wink. "Oh, we aren't perfect. We've had disagreements, but not any fights. We just talk things out and it usually just works out." He threw another piece of rubble into the bin. "We've worked together and when I'm flat on back breathing hard she's still going hardly out of breath. Maria is just all muscle. There's hardly an ounce of fat on her." He smiled and tossed another piece of the wall. "She's …"

"Kurt, I'm glad everything's worked out well for you two," Leah said and smiled.

"So," he began and lowered his voice, "how are you and your bunnies doing?"

Mark tossed in another chunk.

"They are very affectionate," he said. "It kinda …"

"If you males about done talking about us," Leah said and tapped an ear.

Both men winced. Maria gave her mate the eye and he grinned.

"Do you think that will work every time I get annoyed with you?"

"Will it work this time?"

"No!" Maria said and took a playful swing at him.

Kurt caught the arm and threw her. She came in a fighting stance.

Mark stepped between them and looked into her eyes. He saw something odd about her.

"You don't want to do that here. Someone could get hurt. After we get done here we'll go down one of the gyms and you can toss you husband and me all you want. OK?"

He put an arm on shoulder and felt her flinch. Kurt came over touched her face and she exhaled loudly.

"Maria, did I hurt you?" he asked and put an arm around her. "I didn't mean to throw you so hard. I'm sorry." A few seconds past. "Are you angry with me?"

"I was, but I'm OK now. Come on there's something we need to talk about."

Mark watched them go and wondered what happened to Maria.

They walked out of the compartment and into a smaller room she'd seen earlier. She closed the door and sat against the wall. Kurt sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"Maria, you know I love you. I know something happened in there. You can tell me anything and that won't change."

"For a moment I was back in damned alley ten year ago. I can really close to losing it."

"Tell me what happened."

Ten year ago I killed someone," she said and reached into right knee boot withdrawing her blade, "with this." She twirled the blade. "I put it in his right ear and pushed until the blade came out the other side."

Kurt couldn't believe what she'd just told him.

"You were what 13 years old? Please tell me the whole story."

"It's ugly."

"Just tell me."

When she finished Kurt's rage was white hot, but none of it showed on his face. He put an arm about her and pulled her to him. He took her face in his hands.

"I guess I should've told you this before, but I was afraid that you think that I…"

Kurt kissed her smothering her words.

"You're the strongest person I've ever known. You got out of a hell hole, get into college, became a famous singer, get kidnapped by aliens, learn their language, fall in love with one, and marry him, and fix the alien starship. Do you think I love you any less because you defended yourself against a rapist when you were a child?"

She smiled and touched her forehead to his.

"Aren't you curious about what Mark found?"

"Yes, let's go."

Mark saw his friends return and still wondered what happened with Maria. She looked better now.

"So you have it all cleaned up now," Kurt said. Sorry we we're here to help."

"No problem," Mark said and patted his friend on the shoulder. We'll have the lights on shortly."

"You still want to go to the gym and let me throw you two around after were done," Maria said and smiled.

"Sure, why the hell not!" Mark said and then smiled. "We'll take all the Rabbits to just for fun."

All the lights came up and they approached the cryosleep chambers as the rest of the crew spread out to check the rest of the room. They walked down the line of chambers to find each one empty except the last.

"That's a human female," Leah said as Kurt knelt to check the chamber.

"This chamber is in process of defrosting her."

"How long?" Mark asked.

"Ten minutes."

A rabbit brought the medical supplies they had with them.

"Thanks," he said and patted her on the shoulder.

In return he received in return a very enthusiastic hug and lick behind the ear. He heard giggles behind him and felt himself blush. The rabbit stared at him for a moment and then returned to her work.

"Rachael, we'd better keep an eye on him or some doe might drag him off."

She said this in English just to needle him since Rachael didn't speak the language well enough yet. He ignored them and saw Kurt smiling to him.

"So is it working OK?" he asked and gestured to the chamber.

"Sure," Kurt said. "Just a few more minutes. I spoke to Joan and she's sending some more help and equipment."

"Do you know her?"

"No."

"Me either."

"How did this get here without Joan knowing about it?"

"I was probably built before she was installed and not connected to the rest of the ship."

"You know what it sounds like to me?"

"ONI," they both said simultaneously.

"She'll probably freak when she sees the crew," Mark said.

"I didn't."

"Either way we ought to clear everyone out until we can explain."

"You're going to need help," Maria said and indicated Mark's mates. "We three will stay out of sight until you're ready."

"Hi guys," Judy said coming to the compartment. "So Joan said you found another human and female! I'm so excited!" Judy was actually hopping up and down.

Nick moved closer to the chamber and looked at the human female. A little smile crossed his face and then he heard his bunny's foot tapping behind him.

"Human females are quite a bit different than the males," he said turning to Judy in Zootopian.

Judy glared at her Fox and he only smiled.

"How much longer?" Judy asked.

"About one minute," Kurt said and picked a robe that Judy and Nick brought.

"Come on," Judy said. "We do not want to scare her."

"I'll bet she'd find me quite handsome," he said and smiled.

Judy rolled her eyes and pulled her Fox away.

The chamber opened and Kurt climbed up to check on the woman. He touched her face and skin wasn't as warm as it should be, but that was to be expected. He covered her with the robe. He patted her face and she stirred. Then she yawned and eyes opened. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. Time to rise and shine."

She frowned and sat up and robe slipped. She pulled it backup.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"You're aboard the UNSC Destroyer Dark Star and I'm its Chief Engineer Commander Kurt Muller. Mark."

"I'm Commander Mark Johnson commanding ODST contingent aboard this ship," he said and thought that only

meant himself and Leah. "Ma'am who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Rawlins. Why am I here?"

"Ma'am we haven't any idea. We were in the process of repairing the ship when we found this compartment. You were in a cryosleep chamber and it automatically brought you out of suspension when we entered this room. I need to tell you several things before we take you to sick bay. First, you have been in suspension for more than 2 years and we are only two humans aboard." Only two people? "We are currently over 10,000 light years from UNSC space. Fortunately we came out of slip space within an inhabited solar system with intelligent life forms. None of these species are from the Covenant." New intelligent life and more than one! "We have recruited a large number of individuals to help us. In fact they resemble life forms from Earth. Do you want to meet one?"

"Yes."

"Maria."

Maria came into view and smiled.

"You look like a Thomson's gazelle."

"That's the first thing my husband said to me when we met."

Maria watched the human mouth the words and then it came to her. She first looked to Mark who pointed to Kurt.

"But…"

Kurt smiled with the memory.

"Dr. Rawlins, I looked into those soft brown eyes and that was it."

"And I looked into those blue eyes and our souls touched."

Kurt had climbed down and went to his mate. They touch foreheads for a moment and kissed her gently.

"You see Doctor it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside of a person. Of course, I'm luckier than most since she is beautiful on both the inside and outside." She poked him in the rib. "And wait to hear her sing. She's known as the 'Angel with Horns'."

That earned him a hug. Then they heard crying and a voice in alien language.

"Oh fluff," Nick said "You bunnies are so emotional. Come on the humans don't want to see you crying."

Maria translated.

"Leah … Rachael … come on out," Mark said helping Elizabeth down. "These are my mates to be."

"And you're Rabbits."

"We were smaller, but a virus has infected and changed us. And there's another rabbit - Judy. She and Nick will be here in a moment."

"Nick isn't a Rabbit."

"No."

Everyone chucked and the last two made an appearance.

"Hi, I am Nick," he said his arm around his lover. "This is Judy. We are going married tomorrow. Would you like come to our marrage …no… wedding? Sorry my English is not good … so good yet."

"It's fine. I can understand you. Is a fox and rabbit marrying unusual?"

"Yes. Nick loves Judy and Judy loves Nick. Soulmates. Are you marry … married?"

"Nick, that personal," Judy said.

"It's OK Judy. No, I'm not married"

"Soon many fox and cheetah come to be crew. You might find someone you like. Mark and Kurt did. Judy and Nick help you. Nick lonely until Judy love me. Judy will be wife tomorrow. Nick is a lucky … very lucky Fox."

"Thanks. You are good friends. I don't want to be alone either. You introduce me to a fox or cheetah."

"How about one of each."

Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Since the original chapel was too small to hold everyone one of the flight decks was decorated to serve. Joan had officiated at many marriages over the last few days and this was the final one.

The Wedding March began and Nick and his son stood facing the door. Mark entered with Judy on his arm followed by Leah, Rachael, Maria, Elizabeth, and several other bridesmaids. Judy wore white wedding dress that Maria made and Joan appeared behind the altar.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps please approach the altar." Nicholas serving as best man and Nick approached from one side and Judy and Mark from the other. "Who gives this Rabbit to be married to this Fox?"

"I do," Mark said and sat beside his mates Leah and Rachael.

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked at Nick.

"I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, take thee, Judith Laverne Hopps, to be my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked to Judy.

"I, Judith Laverne Hopps, take thee, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"The ring."

Nicholas handed his father a gold band and Nick placed the ring on the Judy's finger.

"Please repeat after me."

"With this Ring I thee wed."

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A few moments passed.

"By the power vested in me as Captain of the Dark Star, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

Nick lifted he veil, took his beautiful bunny into his arms, tilted her head back, and kissed her tenderly. The kiss lingered until they were both breathless.

* * *

The reception was held for everyone who gotten married over the last few days. Nick and Judy where special since they were the first predator/prey couple to be married in recorded history of their world. It seemed like everyone came to congratulate them, but as time passed the guests tended to drift way. Soon only family and friends remained except one large buck with three does. He was largest and most heavily built and was one of leaders of the rabbits. He and his mates came forward and stood before the group.

"I have come to speak for all of us. First, we thank you for getting us out of that place. Our peoples will fight on our world and free it from those who rule. We will help you repair this ship and crew it. We will welcome the others from our world regardless of gender and species." He knelled before Judy and Nick so they would be at eye-level and put a large hand on her shoulder. "You have changed our world. Soon we will become what we should have been long ago.

Along with our fox brothers we will become more than we would be separately. In the future when we are all dust and we are all forgotten the name Judith will be remembered as the spark that gave us the will to change and showed us that we could be more than we thought."

He lifted her into his arms and hugged her to his chest. She returned it. He placed her on her feet before Nick.

"Nicholas Wilde keep her safe. She is important to our people and our world. But in time she will become the person that bring together all peoples Humans, the Covenant races, and our peoples.

Nick looked into the rabbit's eyes and knew what he'd said was true.

"I shall."

He stood and turned. His three does came forward and touched their foreheads to her and squeezed her shoulder and then left. Leah and Rachael came and sat beside Judy and then all others gathered around.

"Judy, you are not alone. We all will help you and stand behind you. If fact when we leave here we've all agreed that we want you to lead us with Nick beside you as you're first officer."

"You want me to be captain of this ship!" she said her voice squeaking at the end.

"Yes, Judy that's the reason I brought you and Nick here," Joan said appearing with them. "I saw you have the potential to be a leader. Nick will be the rock that you can lean on in the times of crisis. And you'll have your stepson and daughter-in-law to help you. I'll train you all. So what will you decide?"

"Yes! I'll do it!" Judy said and felt the first touch of her estrus. "But now I think Nick and I should started on our honeymoon."

They started for the door.

"Judy, Nick, that's wrong way."

"But our cabin this way," Nick objected.

"But that's not where you'll spending your honeymoon," Kurt said and pointed to the other door. "You now have a new cabin, Captain Judith Laverne Wilde and First Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Come with us."

They took two different elevators and a couple long walks to a part of the ship they'd never been before.

"This is it," Maria said. "This door is keyed for only you and Nick."

Judy touched the pad and it opened and started through only to be stopped.

"Sorry there's and old human tradition that must be followed here."

"Tradition?"

"On the first night that the bride spends with her new husband he must carry her over the threshold," Mark said.

"That sound romantic," Judy said and held out her arms to her fox.

With no effort Nick lifted his bride into his arms and she kissed him.

"Can't you wait?" he whispered. "They're all watching us."

"Nick, the way I feel now I do not care. So let's go."

She smacked on the butt to get him moving. He carried she though door and set her down. She kissed him again.

"Look Nick there's a real bed!" she said and jumped face first onto it.

Then she rolled over and looked back at her fox.

"Nick," she said and patted the spot beside her.

"Nick, there is a kitchen which is fully stocked for a predator who needs to keep up stamina," Mark said and winked.

"Have fun Nick," Leah said and grinned.

The door closed and he sighed in relief. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Nick, are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Shouldn't I be the one who's nervous? You've at least…"

"Made love. Yes, but not to you. And before you were smaller and I thought might accident hurt you."

"Nick, we've been together for years. But for now I want to hold me and just sleep together."

"I thought you started your estrus."

"Yes, but it's not too bad yet. I just wanted to be alone with you."

"I'll be back in a minute."

He returned and lay down beside her. She'd snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So being Captain is big responsibility."

"I know you can do it."

Judy drifted off to sleep and Her Fox soon followed her.

* * *

Judy woke and sat bolt upright. Her estrus had taken her full force.

"Nick!" she shouted and shook his shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Carrots! Are you OK?"

"I need you right now godamnit!" she said surprising herself.

"Judy, I'll be back in two minutes," he said and ran for the bathroom.

Judy laid back and panted. She'd never felt like this before. Of course, I've never been in estrus before either, she thought. She thumped her own forehead. Where's Nick? She reached down at touched her sex. Her back arched and she bit her lip. She felt a trickle of blood run down her chin and she wiped away. Then she saw Nick was back and hovering over her. She felt his jaws close on her neck and screamed. When her Fox released her she found to her delight and pleasure that they were now connected in a new and more intimate way.

"My clever Fox."

"My beautiful bunny."

Nick licked her throat just to make sure he hadn't broken the skin.

"Nick!" she cried. "Please!"

He felt his bunny's claws press into his back and he thrust forward. Her legs went around his hips as she pressed him into her.

"Nick!" she cried again and bit down on his shoulder hard.

He growled from the pain and then heard Judy giggle.

"Who's the predator now?" she asked and arched her back lifting them both off the bed.

A moment later Nick found himself on his back with his bunny staring down at him. Then she forced herself onto his knot making him moan with pleasure. He thrust upward meeting his bunny on the way down. They continued until he felt Judy's internal muscles squeeze his erection so tightly that he almost cried out. He felt himself release and his bunny shudder then slumping onto his chest. She was panting and her position pulled on his erection so that it just on the threshold of being painful. Then she tightened on him again.

"Damn Judy!" he snarled and released a second time.

He opened his eyes and Judy's back was arched with hands resting on the bed. Then she tightened on him the third time. This time he couldn't tell the pleasure from the pain and he release again. A few moments later he felt Judy's weight on his chest. He could feel her heart beating so fast that he couldn't tell where one beat ended and the next began. Then he put his arms around her to make sure she was alright and not having her try that a fourth time. He felt if she did that she might break something – him. Then he chuckled remembering that he was afraid that when made love the first time that he might hurt her.

"Nick."

"Fluff."

"That was wonderful," she said and propped herself up one elbow. She stared at him and winked. "Let's do that again!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 7

"So I wonder how everyone's doing," Kurt said.

"I think we currently have the happiest ship in the galaxy."

Kurt chuckled and hugged her rubbing his face against hers.

"So are you nervous?" He asked and felt her momentarily stiffen. "I'll be there with you. And so will Nicholas and

Linda. Everything will be OK. You're the smartest woman I know. Sorry."

"Do you think I'm going to get angry just because you refer to me with word for a human female? This is new for both of us and we're both going to make a few mistakes. I might even say that you're my handsome buck."

He laughed and hugged her again. They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see the two smiling foxes.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Linda said setting two mugs on the table.

Nicholas handed one of the mugs he had to his new wife. Kurt saw Maria's jaw tighten.

"Come on. It's only a joke. I'll honestly admit I like to pet you and I like to brush your fur." Maria's ears and mussel turned pink. "Maybe in the future we won't be so tactile, but I doubt it. Come on, I think you'll like this."

He dipped a spoon in one of the mugs, blew on it, and held it under nose. She sniffed and her tongue flicked out. Her eyes closed and she shuddered. Then she licked the spoon clean.

"I'm guessing that you liked it."

He dipped spoon in again, blew on it, and tasted it. It was hot buttered rum. Really strong hot buttered rum.

"How much rum did you put in this?"

"Mark gave us the recipe and the rum. He said it gets cold on these drop ships. I left it in the kitchen."

Kurt went to the kitchen with 2 foxes following. He read the recipe and it seemed normal. He got the bottle and looked at the label – 150 proof.

"Did you put what said on the recipe?"

"Just a bit more. We liked the taste."

He hurried back. Three mugs sat together on the table and Maria was finishing off the fourth. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I do really like this drink. Can I have some more?"

"I think four is plenty."

"I need to go to go to the bathroom. Oh hey Nick!"

"No, I'm Nicholas."

"You look a lot like him, but you know Nick can be a real asshole sometimes. When we were at Judy's parent's place he came out to find me. I thought he was going try something with me. I was going to punch him, but I thought Judy might get mad so I pulled my punch, knocked him down, and then jumped on him and punched the ground next to his head. That scared him. Then I showed him these." She pulled the blades from her boots and twirled them. "I told him that he did stop picking on Judy she'd leave him. That scared him good. Then I told him what I'd done with this one and I thought he was going piss himself. Then I told him what I'd do to him if ever hurt Judy. I know he believed me. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't been such a smartass lately?"

She smiled and put the blades away. Then she turned and walked away.

"What did she say about Nick?" Kurt asked and Nicholas translated. "Sorry, she's drunk and…"

"I think everything she said was true. After my mother died well, she was right Nick was asshole sometimes. Well to be honest he was most of the time. Judy brought him back. I can tell he's changed since we came up to ship and I think what she said really did scare him."

"I know you might be mad at her, but please don't confront her about it. Or mention it. She a really good person, but her life before she became famous was really hard. Something happened to her when she was a child. I not going to tell you what, but because of that she has a rage. I saw it once and it scared me. Linda, I know you wanted get between them, but I think if you did and the way she was she would've killed you. Maybe both of you. I don't know who trained her, but whoever did was a master. And she had plenty of money to hire anyone she wanted. I trained a bit with her and she just threw me around the room like nothing. So if you can just forget it ever happened and I hope she won't remember tomorrow either. I'll bet she's going to have a one hell hangover tomorrow. I know you're pretty new at English, but you understand everything I said?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Kurt hurried away to find her.

"Nick."

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Fluff, I think our relationship has become too easy and we need to be more spontaneous."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their cabin.

* * *

Kurt awoke and looked into his mate's eyes. Then he ran hand down her back and padded her flank. She kissed him and then laid her head on his shoulder. He started to play with her tail. He finally caught it and squeezed it. Maria bit her lip.

"We don't time for that."

"Really. It doesn't take that long."

"Well, I like it when you take your time."

"Me too. So a shower first? Do you feel OK?"

"Yes and yes. Shouldn't I feel OK?"

"You drank all that rum last night and got a little drunk."

"I do remember drinking it. Then after that…"

"I carried you here and put you to bed."

"And then…"

"I got in bed with you and when to sleep."

"Oh."

"Oh? Do you think I would have sex with you while you were unconscious?"

"No. But…"

He put a finger to her lips.

"I would guess that in your past some males tried to seduce you. They didn't really care about you that just…"

"Just want to have sex with me."

"Yes."

"I am the first man who loved you and didn't just want to have sex with you."

"Yes, you're the first MAN I've had sex with," she said and laughed.

Kurt had to laugh too.

"First, I love you and I would never make love to you without asking. Second, it's much more fun if you participate." She giggled. "Third, I would never do anything to hurt you." He put his arms around her. "Are we OK?"

"Yes, my handsome buck."

* * *

Their showers always took a little longer since always they ended up doing a few other things besides washing each other. Then Kurt always took his time to dry her and there were always a few places that needed special attention. It was much the same when she dried him. That's why they were in a hurry to get their armor on and join the others.

"You two are a bit late."

"Sorry we got a little detracted."

She saw Nicholas smile.

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get drunk."

"No problem."

"Joan, how's everything on the ship?" Maria asked.

"Everyone is busy," she said and they laughed.

"Judy and Nick?" Nicholas asked.

"I've Nick outside the room eating meat. I guess Judy doesn't want to smell it. Nick looks a little tired."

"It's really too bad they can't have kits."

He looked at Kurt and Maria and covered his face with a hand.

"Sorry," he said and Linda leaned on him.

"We knew that when we got married. We've talked about adopting at some point."

"Have a red fox and white fox ever been mated?"

They stared at each other.

"I never even thought about it," Nicholas said and touched his mate's face. "I never even thought it odd about father falling in love with Judy. I mean I met Linda and it just natural. We fell in love. I noticed a few odd looks."

"And I was ordered…," she began and her eyes started to tear.

"Now we talked about this. You did what you had to do to stay alive. Where would you be if you'd gone against your orders? I love you that's it."

He licked away her tears and Linda squeezed her husband's hand.

"Anyway, we're both foxes so I think Linda should be able to have my kits."

"Joan, can Nicholas impregnate me?" Linda asked.

A few moments passed.

"Yes, you both have same number of chromosomes and your fur coloration is only a minor genetic difference. So Linda the next you time you have your estrus and Nicholas mates with you, you should get pregnant. If not, we would have to do more research. Also, from his sperm sample I checked and they are quite viable and from your scans Linda your reproductive system is producing eggs quite well. You should have you estrus in about six weeks. Now if you don't wish get pregnant now you could abstain, I think with our new doctor's help we could produce a drug to stop your body going into estrus, or Nicholas could wear a sheath."

Kurt looked at Nicholas and the both burst out laughing. Both females looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We have touchdown in 20 minutes. I'm glad your parents' place is so remote. That makes it a lot easier to keep an eye on."

"How long will we have on the ground?" Maria asked.

"An hour or so. Really as long as you want. They can't see us."

"How far around have you checked?" Nicholas asked.

"The closest is a burrow about 50 kilometers away. It's pretty new and not fully on the net yet."

"Have you checked that far out?" Kurt asked.

"I did when I first setup the surveillance."

"But not lately and you can't physically see it without sending a drone."

"Send one."

"I'll send 2 Longswords.

One minute later.

"It looks very quiet. Ok, I see a body."

"What about my parent's?"

"I see gazelles outside and a rabbit."

"They don't have rabbits living with them," Maria said.

"Could they be visiting from the burrow?" Linda asked.

"Maybe. But I'll bet some got away when the burrow was hit and went to the closest place."

"Get us down there quick!" Kurt ordered.

"We'll be down in two minutes. It's going to be a combat landing. I'm not shutting down the engines!"

One minute and fifty seven seconds later the drop ship came down hard.

"OK. We're down now. Ramp coming down. Go!"

They pounded down the ramp.

"Father! It's Maria," she said and her voice booming over her armor's external speakers.

"Father! It's me. This isn't a trick," she said in her original language. "You know what happened when I was 13."

A head popped up from behind a stone fence. He looked at the armor wide-eyed.

"Is that really you, Maria?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and ran to him. "Father, I'm so glad to see you. Is everyone OK?"

"Yes. What are you wearing?"

"This is combat armor."

"They said you were kidnapped by aliens."

The others came up behind her.

"I was. Judy and Nick were too."

"I want to see your face."

She removed her helmet.

"Your horns," he said and touched her face. Then he kissed her cheek. "Why?"

She laughed. The things parents worry about.

"Never mind. I'll explain everything later. OK? Is everyone here?"

"Yes."

"and how many rabbits?"

"Almost a hundred."

"So that would be about 270. Good. Let's get everyone on the ships."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here and eventually to the stars."

"Who are they?" her father asked.

"This is Nick's son Nicholas and his wife Linda."

Maria put an arm and around the other armored figure. Her father stared at him.

"Father, this is my husband Kurt."

"He's not a gazelle."

"No father."

"He's not from our world either is he?"

"No father."

Kurt removed his helmet and her father's eyes when wide.

"I'm glad to meet you, sir. I wish you could have been at our wedding. I love your daughter so very much."

He held out his hand. Maria translated and then kissed her husband. Her father took the proffered hand and shook it.

"Father, we need to go now. Go get everyone. I'll come too."

"You'll scare the devil out of everyone in that armor. I'll get them. Tell him to put his helmet on."

"Put your helmet back on. He's going to get them."

Gazelles and rabbits started appearing, but stopped when they saw the armor.

"Marco!" she yelled. "It's Maria."

The male approached and started at her. He was a bit taller with longer horns.

"Maria, I love the armor. It makes look so feral," Marco said and kissed his sister's cheek. "So did you really get kidnapped by aliens."

"Yes," she said and pointed to Kurt.

"He's really an alien."

"Yes and I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"I married him."

"Really married!"

"Yes, we had a real wedding. I made my dress myself."

"Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"We had to stay on the ship, but we had 3 entire days off. We just stayed in our cabin together."

Marco chuckled and his ears turned pink. Maria caught on a second later and her ears when red. Then he laughed.

"Just get on the damn drop ship."

"Are there any female aliens?"

"Yes, there's one."

"Really. Can I meet her?"

"She's a doctor and she'll probably want to examine you. I'll introduce you."

"Thanks Maria," he said and kissed her on the cheek again.

She put her helmet back on.

"So are you really going to introduce him to Elizabeth?"

"I think I will."

"Do all males think with their … "

"At that age … yes."

"And you?"

"I'm an adult."

"And this morning?"

"I was only thinking of making you happy."

The armor clanged when she punched him lightly.

All this time rabbits and gazelles were boarding the ships.

"How many are left Joan?"

"About thirty. Also, there some trucks come this way from the direction of the burrow. Kurt what do you think I should do?"

"I'd say blow'em to hell, but maybe you should…"

"dissuade them."

"Longsword 2 launching missile impact in 10 seconds."

Ten second later a low boom was heard.

"Oops. The missile landed a bit too close and the lead truck flipped over. They're coming out of the truck."

"What are they?"

"Here's a real time movie."

It was displayed on the inside of her face plate.

"Jackals," she said with disgust in her voice. "I'll bet they ate them too."

Joan was quiet.

"Joan, they did, didn't they."

"Yes, some of the bodies I can see are bloody and torn open."

"Show me the pictures."

"But…"

"Joan, just show me the damn pictures. Kurt too."

They showed bodies pulled apart probably while they we still alive. One was a child still it mother's arms.

"Joan, just kill them all," she said in a quiet voice.

"Commander."

"Yes, just do it."

"Joan, do know where that came from?"

"No."

"Do they have computers with them?"

"Yes, and they are in contact with their base."

"Destroy that too," Kurt said.

"Longsword 2 launching. Impact in 10 seconds. Longswords 4, 5 and 6 accelerating and will be firing range in ten minutes."

Ten second later a flash and louder boom was heard.

"That was a 50 kiloton thermobaric weapon. Everyone within a mile was killed instantly."

"Hopefully they felt the fire before they died and before they when to hell," Maria said. "Do you know where their orders came from originally?"

"Yes, it's a base on the other continent and very isolated, but buried deep underground."

"Can you destroy it?"

"There's a nuclear reactor I can set to melt down."

"No, they might think it's an accident. I want them to know there are consequences for what they did and what they might to do in the future.

"None of the weapons I have here are powerful enough. I need to use a MAC gun from the ship. Everyone is aboard the drop ships now except you two. Commander should I prepare the MAC gun?"

"Yes, Joan. Maria let's get the hell out of here."

"Longswords 4, 5 and 6 launching missiles. They will impact in 2 minutes."

Kurt took his mate's arm and they sprinted to their drop ship. The ramp closed and three drop ships lifted.

* * *

Kurt put an arm around his mate and gave her a hug.

"Are you nervous?" he asked and kissed her. Then petted her back and patted her flank. "We'll be OK. You're parents will love me. I'm a nice guy. I have an idea. When we're done why don't you sing for everyone? I'd love to hear you sing. My 'Angel with Horns.' My beautiful gazelle. My love."

He touched her face and brushed back her blond hair. She laid her head against his chest and sighed. He hugged her to him and stroked her back. Then she felt his erection. Maria gave him the eye. He smiled.

"Is that all you think about?"

"I can't help it! I'm only human! And when we're close it just happens." He touched her face. "And you think about me too sometimes."

She smiled and blushed.

"Yes. Every time you put your hands on me I want you. I never knew I could want someone so much."

"Maybe you've denied yourself love so long that …"

He saw her tear up and sat on their bed. He pulled her onto his lap and brushed away her tears.

"Ok. Oh you gazelles, you're so emotional," he said and heard her start to giggle. "Come on, let's go see them."

As they rode up the elevator he felt her grip on his hand tighten. The elevator door opened and he hear her take a deep breath. When they entered the cargo bay it got quiet and everyone stared at him.

"Maria!"

An older gazelle stood and beckoned to them. Maria went ahead making her way through the crowded cargo deck still holding his hand and pulled him along. When they got close the speaker she released him and hugged the other female gazelle. They spoke in Maria's language. He heard Joan's translation through his ear piece.

"Maria, you look different," she said. "Your father said you cut off you horns."

"I guess marriage changes you."

"So he's you new husband."

"Yes. Let me introduce you to him."

"He's not a gazelle."

Maria's father joined them.

"I hadn't noticed. Thank you for letting me know."

"You'll never have any children."

Maria smiled.

"At least I'll feel alive for the rest of my life unlike you."

The slap came and missed. Maria stepped back, grabbed the arm of the now over extended and off balance gazelle, and tugged. She fell face first onto the deck hard. Maria knelt and rolled the other gazelle over. There was a little blood on her nose.

"Mother, ya know if I and my alien husband hadn't come you'd all be dead now." She bent closer so only the other gazelle could hear and felt a human hand on her shoulder. "They killed everyone in that burrow and they were jackals.

No, they just didn't only just kill them, but they ate them too." She saw the look in the other gazelle's eyes. "I saw the pictures. My alien husband and I killed them all and we killed everyone where that came from. In a few days all the people who gave the jackals their orders will be dead too."

She stood and looked at her father. He looked down at his wife and then back at his daughter.

"Thank you for saving all our lives," he said and hugged his daughter. "The rabbits were visiting and then others came from the barrow and told us what happened. We called the police and told them want happened, but they never came."

"Father, the government is the ones who did this."

"Yes, I'd figured that out."

"Sorry father, of course, you did," she said and blushed. "Is it because the rabbits have changed?"

"Yes. All the rabbits, foxes, cheetahs, and a few others are getting bigger and stronger. The government is scarred and they're going do some really bad things. There's going to be war on our world. Eventually the rabbits and foxes are going win, but a lot of people will die first. I wanted to get you out before it happens and we were almost too late."

"What are we going to do now?"

"There is huge human spaceship behind the moon, but there are only 3 humans. There's Kurt my husband, another male Mark whose married two rabbits, and a female Elizabeth. So we need crew for the ship. We had 300 rabbits, 3 foxes, 3 humans, and me. Oh and one intelligent machine. Now we have all of you."

"So who is going to teach us?"

"The intelligent machine is and she is the ship itself."

"It sounds interesting."

"Father, you always were a smart male. You know I feel like singing."

Her mother was no sitting up.

"I have heard you sing is a long while."

He bent down and helped his wife stand. Then he took her to one of his other daughters who was a doctor.

Kurt thought her voice was exceptional tonight.

* * *

Nick held his bunny lightly against him. Her head lay on his shoulder and she breathed quietly just recent falling asleep. Nick never had been so exhausted in life. This was end of third day. And he had to get up without waking her. He slowly slid out from under her head and eased out of bed. Then dropped to all fours and crept away.

"Nick."

He froze and looked back over his shoulder. Thank God she was still asleep!

"Nick."

This time he kept going and made it to the bathroom. After taking care of necessary business he looked in the mirror. His fur was a mess and smelled of sweat, bunny, sex, and blood. He hadn't taken a shower in three days. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and stood in the stream for 5 minutes. Then he soaped himself avoiding his groin for now. The last time they'd made love he was a bit sore.

He rinsed and then soaped up again still avoiding his groin. Next time for that he thought. He rinsed off again and just stood in the stream again and let his mind wander. He thought about his life and Judith came first to his mind. If she hadn't been crippled they would never mated and Nicholas would have never been born. If he hadn't met Judy he still be a worthless street hustler and not on an alien starship. Then he remembered when he'd first met Judy and cringed thinking about how he'd treated her. And for first time in his life when to his knees asking God to forgive him for sins. He'd never been an extremely religious person, but he did believe. And after what Kurt had told him and seeing the movie from Earth how could he not. He felt warm and better about himself than had in his entire life.

He dried himself off as best her could and brushed his fur. It did look different. It was longer and darker red. He even thought he was an inch or two taller. He wondered much larger he would get. Most of the rabbits he'd met were over six feet. He hoped he'd be taller than Judy. He loved having her head under his chin and playing with her fluffy tail. He knew she liked it too. Then he remembered all times they made love in the last three days. That first time and the few times after was just sex to satisfy the needs of Judy's estrus. After that they'd taken their time to pleasure each other. He could still feel the places on his back where she's held him.

His stomach rumbled and he went to the kitchen quietly. He started look through the boxes trying to find something he hadn't had before. He found an unopened box which said steaks on the side. He wondered what of meat this was. He opened box and took out the largest package. He tried to read words, but only recognized a few. One of them was plate which made sense this was large piece of meat. He looked for a plate, but first found folks and knives first. He wasn't going just pick it up and eat with his hands and teeth. He was a civilized fox after all not one of wild cousins from Earth. His stomach rumbled again. He finally found a large plate, placed the package on it, and pulled the ring. This time it took a bit longer than usual, but the thought it just took longer to cook this meat than the others he'd had. The package finally opened and he stuck his snout over it.

The smell hit him full force. For a moment he did want pick it and just gnaw it. He drooled and wiped his mouth. He cut off a piece and put it in his mouth. Judy was wrong. This was better than sex and now he had a lot more experience to compare it to. He took the plate and sat at the table. Faster than knew the steak was gone and all that was left was a 'T' shaped bone which still had some meat on it. Without thinking he picked it and began to gnaw on it. A moment later door flew open and indignant bunny stood in the door.

"Nick!" she bellowed. "What is that awful smell?"

Nick stood up and just stared at the naked bunny. Of a moment she just stared at him and looked down. Then she pointed and burst out laughing. He put the bone back on the plate and started toward her bumping the table. He felt a twinge and looked down. He quickly covered himself. Judy had subsided to only giggles, but tears still ran down her face.

"Nick," she began and looked at the side of the open box. "was it me or that steak?"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" he muttered.

* * *

Judy giggled every time she looked at him.

"It's not that funny," he muttered.

"I think I feed you every night from now no matter how much it stinks."

She broke out in giggles again and Nick blushed.

"Judy please don't laugh at me. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

She held him close and stroked his back. Judy felt his arms go around her and he began to lick her throat. She scratched behind his ear.

"Judy, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything my handsome fox."

"Can I make love to you?"

"Yes, my handsome fox."

"Can we take our time?"

"Yes, my handsome fox."

An hour later his head lay on bunny's chest and he listened to her racing heart. He wondered if it was OK. He'd have to ask Joan. God that would be embarrassing. He wondered how to ask. Well, he just have to ask and be embarrassed. There might be something wrong with her heart!

"Nick, we've only a couple of hours until the drops ships get back. I want to meet them."

"We both need to shower. How about we take it together. You know. Just to save time." Judy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "On my honor I will not try to make love to you in the shower." He hesitated of a moment. "This time I'll just wash you back and maybe your tail."

Judy growled, took his hand, and pulled him off the bed. He stopped her.

"Wait just one minute Judith Laverne WILDE." We watched her start to tear up. "Now don't start to cry. You bunnies are so emotional. Come here." She put her head on his chest and cried and giggled at same time. He tilted her head up. "I want your promise that you won't try to make love to me. I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold you off after three days of exerting myself trying to satisfy you."

"I promise," she said and punched him in the ribs.

* * *

They stood holding hands in the landing bay watching the six drop ships unload. Judy looked for her friends. It was like being in Zootopia again. There were Rabbits, Foxes, Cheetahs, and some other smaller cats which she'd never seen before. Most of them just walked passed by ignoring them. A few of the male foxes looked at her and then Nick either raising an eyebrow or winking. Nick smiled. A few vixens gave Nick a smile and Judy growled.

There weren't huge number of Cheetahs, but one seemed be purposely coming toward them. He was very tall, well muscled, and quite handsome. He stopped and went to his knees so they're at eyelevel.

"Judy?"

"Ben? Ben!"

"What do you think?" he said. "It's the new me."

Judy threw herself at him and hugged his chest. He went over backwards and ended up with Judy sitting on him. Most passersby looked at them and kept going. A few cheetahs stopped and stared. One bent down.

"Ben, you OK."

"This is Judy an old friend."

"Really. Most of my old friends don't sit my chest. Well, at least not in public." Ben and Judy both blushed. "Is she the one you worked with? The one you had a crush on! You're beautiful. You know me I'm open-minded." Ben looked mortified, but other cheetah didn't seem to notice. "Wasn't there a fox and bunny that worked on the force too? They put those two idiot mayors in jail a couple of years ago."

"That was us," Nick said.

"Really, I'm Benjamin's first cousin Joe Clawhauser."

Then it finally dawned on Joe. He looked from Nick to Judy and Ben.

"Sorry guys. I'm an idiot."

"Well, I fell in love with Judy so I can understand how someone else could too."

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?"

"I mean you were with Nick and…"

"Oh Ben! Do you still…"

Ben's ears turned red and Judy smiled.

"Ben."

"Judy!" Maria yelled.

"Over here," she said and raised a hand.

"Hi Nick. Where's…" she began and then saw best friend sitting on a cheetah. "Hi Judy. Who is this?"

"O… M.. Goodness you're Gazelle!"

Maria cocked her head and smiled. Kurt, Nicholas, and Linda came up behind the now growing crowd and Kurt put an arm around his mate.

"Judy, why are you sitting on a cheetah?" Kurt asked.

"This is Ben. He's an old friend of mine."

Just for fun she kissed him.

"Bunnies kissing Cheetahs," came a new voice. "What's the world coming to? Next thing you know a fox will marry a bunny. Hello Nicky. So you really did get kidnapped by aliens."

Nick was in her arms in a second. She licked his snout and held him close. She was over a foot taller and looked a lot younger than Nick.

"Nick!"

He winced.

"Judy, this is the beautiful vixen in the world."

"Nicky, you're still a charmer," she said. "I fell in love with him the first time I laid eyes on him. He was and still is the most handsome tod I've ever known." Everyone heard Judy's foot tapping the deck. "I've know Nicky from the day the nurse gave him to me in the hospital. I'm Catherine, Nicky's mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 8

"Did you have to kiss him?"

"Yes."

"But in front of everyone including my mother!"

"Nick," she began and looked at him, "are you jealous?"

"Yes, I am damn it!"

Judy giggled.

"I love Maria and Kurt too. But you are my mate and I love you my handsome fox, but there is just little piece of my heart for Ben. Do you really mind?"

"No," he said and kissed his bunny.

Judy felt his hand squeeze her tail and she inhaled sharply. Moments later their clothes vanished. She felt her Fox's erection on her stomach and put her hand on him. He sucked in a breath and she squeezed him. His erection lengthened and she giggled squeezing him again. Her Fox grinned and she led him to their bed.

"Fluff please."

She lay down on her stomach and raised her hips. She guided him into her sex and she felt his hands grip her hips. A moment later she felt him thrust into her only being stopped by his knot. Then with a moment of pain she took all of him. She felt his full weight and then his head rested on hers. She only felt pleasure as he made love her. Then her muscles tightened on his erection.

"Fluff."

They'd never made love like this before. It was so primal! He was surprised that his bunny could take his full weight. He was bring careful still afraid of hurting her. Then he felt her tighten around him till it was almost painful. As he felt himself release there was a flash of blinding light. Then his head hurt, but after a few minutes it began to fade.

"Nick."

"Fluff," he said dreamily. "That was…"

Nick passed out.

"Nick!"

Now she supported his full weight and they were joined together. She shook him, but he didn't respond.

"Nick!"

For a moment she didn't know what to do.

"Joan, I need you!"

She appeared and stared.

"Judy."

"Nick passed out and I can't wake him. Get Elizabeth down here now!"

"But she a doctor for humans."

"But she's still a doctor damn it!"

"You get her down her now and that's an order!"

"Leah's been helping in sick bay and is a trained medic. You might need her to move Nick."

"Just get them and no one else."

"Yes, Captain."

God! This is going to be embarrassing! She thought. Five minutes later they arrived. Elizabeth entered first and stopped short. Leah pushed passed her and then turned back.

"Doctor … Elizabeth," Leah said and touched her shoulder.

She jumped.

"Sorry I was just surprised."

"Me too."

"Guys! A little help. He's really heavy and I don't think I can hold him up much longer."

Elizabeth went into the bathroom, grabbed a large towel, and covered them.

"Thanks. God, this is embarrassing!"

In the meantime Leah had grabbed all the pillows off the bed and stuffed them under Judy.

"Try letting yourself down slowly."

She did and found it wasn't enough.

"Are there any more?" Judy asked.

Leah looked around and opened the closet. On the highest shelf she found two more. They were put to use and Judy relaxed.

"I'll check Nick. I've been read up on anatomy for rabbits, foxes, and cheetahs, but there hasn't been and anything on this."

Elizabeth checked his pulse and blood pressure. She lifted an eye lid and his pupils reacted normally. At least he hadn't had a stroke.

"You mean sex?"

"There is plenty of information on that subject, but nothing on interspecies mating."

"Cause it doesn't happen."

"But you and Nick."

"We're unique."

"Well, I thought since Leah and Rachael married Mark and Maria and Kurt are married that wasn't unheard of."

"Apparent we Rabbits are a bit more flexible than the rest," Leah said and looked at Judy.

Judy smiled.

"Judy, I was wondering," Elizabeth said, "how long before … ah … well … the swelling goes down."

Judy burst out laughing and then bit her lip.

"Please don't make me laugh."

"Are you in pain?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," she said and giggled. "It's just the opposite."

Judy kept biting her lip until it bled. Then she relaxed and shut her eyes.

"Judy," Elizabeth said.

"Just let me relax."

After 20 minutes Judy was released and with the help of the others rolled Nick off.

"Just go ahead and take him sick bay. I'll be down after I take shower."

She quickly showered, dressed, and hurried to sick bay. She heard Nick and Elizabeth laughing. She sighed. Thank God he's OK.

* * *

"Hi Carrots!"

"Carrots!" Elizabeth said and laughed. "That's adorable!"

"Has he behaved himself?"

"Pretty well. Of course he gave the 'I never met a woman like you before' line, but that's OK. In his case it's actually true." She laughed and scratched Nick behind an ear. "You're so lucky Judy. He's since a handsome fellow and he can't stop talking about you. Anyway Nick passed out cause was he was a bit anemic and he'd overexerted himself over the last few days."

"It was my first estrus and it was our first time together," she said and her ears turned a cherry red. "I guess I was a bit too …"

"Next time just space out your love making out a bit and let Nick recover. I'll talk to you Judy in private about some other things. Nick I'm going to give you vitamins and iron pills to build up you blood. Also, fish is fine and has a lot of protein, but Nick you need to eat more red meat. Since you are growing you need to eat more and gain some weight. You're just too thin. Now Judy, I want to examine you too."

"But."

"No! On the table. Now!"

Judy got up onto the table reluctantly.

"Joan, you scanned them when they first arrived, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Please run the same scans and compare them. Both of you relax, close your eyes, and no talking. Nick, I'll be back with your pills. The scans should be complete before I'm back.

She went to check on her other patients and then to get Nick's pills.

"Doctor, the scans are complete and I have finished the comparisons."

"Good."

"I need to talk you before you return."

"OK."

"Your diagnosis for Nick is correct. He's a bit anemic and he needs to eat more red meat."

"So is there a problem with Judy?"

"Yes. She's pregnant."

"Thanks impossible they're two different species!"

"Pregnant by another rabbit?"

"No. It's Nick that impregnated her. "

"How."

"His sperm fertilized and one of her eggs. It has started to divide, but she will miscarry in a few days since the embryo is not viable."

"I understand that, but don't really see a problem."

"Just from getting to know them I know they want a child together. So we can remove the embryo and freeze it. Then in the future technology may come into existence to make it viable."

"Something like nanotechnology."

"Possibly.

"OK. We'll talk to them."

* * *

"Hi Elizabeth," Nick said.

"I have good news and better news. The good news is my diagnosis for you is correct. Here are your pills. You take one of each in the morning. You will eat red meat for all three meals and increase your calorie intake. And you will start to train with Mark. Maybe you can become an ODST."

"But…"

"No buts. Follow you doctor's orders. Joan showed me what you going look like the virus finishes with you."

Nick's future self popped into existence. Nick blushed.

"Nick there's nothing to blush about. I think you look quite handsome now, but this." She walked up the image so her head was under is snout. Then put her arms around it and rest her on its chest. "Nick, I think I'll find me a fox." She walked back to scanner and rested one hip on it touching Nick. Then she leaned back, looked at Judy, and winked. "So Nick do you know any of the new foxes?"

"A few."

She put arm around him.

"Could you introduction to one or two?"

"Sure."

"Well on second thought I do like this. So Judy would you mind sharing him?"

"Well, I'll have to think about it."

"Come on Judy."

"Mark has two rabbits."

She pointed to the image.

"I'm sure you could handle one rabbit and one human." She kissed him on the cheek, laughed, and patted him on the back. "You keep him Judy."

"Females," he muttered.

"Anyway as I said I have better news about you Judy."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"But Joan said that was impossible," Nick said.

Joan appeared.

"The embryo is a little over three days old, but you cannot carry it to term."

Judy started to tear up.

"Oh Nick!"

He went to her.

"Why did you tell us then?" Nick asked.

"Because you have a choice. If the embryo remains in Judy she will miscarry and lose it." She saw tears start to run down Judy's cheeks. "Or we can remove it before that happens and freeze it."

"How does that help?" Judy asked.

"With our current technology we can do nothing, but in the future who knows. Or maybe when we go off to explore we'll find someone who is more advanced that can help us. This means your child has a chance and who knows Judy when you have your next estrus it may happen again and we can freeze that one too."

"Nick, let's give our child a chance."

"Is the operation complicated?" Nick asked.

"It's not really an operation. I'll just going in through the vagina to her uterus removed it and freeze it in liquid nitrogen. I wanted to examine Judy's reproductive system anyway. Since Judy was a virgin and it was an interspecies mating I just want to check for any damage."

"I was always thought I'd have to be careful with Judy the first time we made love since she was smaller than me. We are the same size now, but I was still careful."

"That sweet Nick, but don't worry we bunnies are tough!" Judy said and laughed.

"True," Nick said and smirked.

"I already checked Leah and Rachael and apparently from what I can tell the rabbit reproductive system and the human one are quite compatible. My patients have confirmed this and neither of them is pregnant."

"Anyway, you two are staying here tonight," Elizabeth said. "I don't want you to get ah … excited. So no sex for 5 days. No games. By the way Michael may be only 5 years old, but the kid has a good memory. And he's told me some interesting things about you two." Judy's ears turned pinker. "Understand?"

"But."

"Do you want to sleep in separate beds? Or separate rooms? Nick, I do have beds with restraints. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I would like to monitor Judy in real time," Joan said. "There is a portable unit that I want her to wear."

"OK. Then it's settled. There are a few private rooms and you two can share one."

Elizabeth retrieved the monitor and lead them their room.

"OK. It's on. Joan, are you getting the data feeds?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good. I'm going to get some food for you both," Elizabeth said and tapped on her pad. "Ok, for you Nick I ordered beef stew. Have you had it before?"

"No."

"You've had beef?"

"Yes."

She wondered why his ears turned pink.

"It's pieces of beef in brown gravy with potatoes, carrots, and a few other vegetables. For you Judy I ordered different vegetables. Eat all you can. You need calories, but you don't need sugar. It's not good for rabbits." Nick mouthed the words 'No Donuts' and Judy stuck out her tongue. He smiled. "We'll get you some fresh greens too and a protein milk shake – no sugar. I know!" She trapped on her pad. "Avocadoes are high calories with only a little sugar. It has a thick skin which you can't eat, but the meat is delicious. Also, it has a large seed in the middle. It's not good for rabbits so throw it away along with the skin. OK."

"Yes."

"I want you two to relax, eat, and sleep. OK."

Judy hugged the doctor tightly and she stoked her grey fur.

"Judy, everything will be OK.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Have you thought about what you asked Nick before?"

"I did. It's funny when I was examining the last batch there was this cheetah. He was tall handsome fellow who talked a lot, but was kinda of charming. When I examined he seemed a bit embarrassed. I think his cousin was with him. I guess her was kinda looking out for him. His name was ah…"

"Ben!" both Judy and Nick said at the same time.

"You know him."

"Sure he was on the desk at our precinct when we were cops."

"He was a cop too."

"Yes. And he's a good friend of ours. I think he was kinda lonely. We could introduce you to him."

Elizabeth thought of a while and looked at the fox and bunny. Then she smiled.

"Well, OK why not. Maybe the four of us could have dinner or something."

"Good. He's a bit shy. I guess you noticed that. You may have to be persistent. We, if anyone can, understand that it might be difficult for two people who are different species to connect. It took Nick and I a couple days to fall in love and months to figure out we were. Then there were animals who objected because Nick was a Fox or because I was a Rabbit. I think some of them thought he was going to eat me."

Nick nibbled an ear.

"You do taste good."

"Just don't get any ideas."

Nick hugged his bunny.

"Can I just nibble?"

"I found most males don't need too much encouragement," Elizabeth said and then laughed. "And Nick, remember what we talked about. OK?

"Yes," he said and sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth opened it. Catherine stood there and smiled. The vixen entered and the doctor left. They heard laugher from the hall before the door closed.

"So the doctor explained everything to me. Apparently you two don't know the meaning of the word moderation. So I'm going to take care of you two until you are better. She did mention something about 5 days. Catherine smiled.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" they said in unison.

* * *

Kurt lay with his beautiful gazelle in his arms. He felt the more time that they spent together the more deeply he'd come to love her. He looked into those soft brown eyes and knew there was something she wanted to talk about. He rolled her on top of him and smiled.

"So my beautiful gazelle what shall we talk about?"

He patted her flank and she gave him the eye.

"How do you do that?"

"When I just have a feeling what you enjoy and a good lover I try to please you."

He patted her flank again.

"I didn't mean that."

"But you do enjoy it, don't you?" He asked and she blushed. "My second guess how do I know when you want to talk about something?" She snorted and he brush back her blond lock. "So let's talk."

"I noticed most of the candidates for the engineering jobs are female."

"True. But I did like those two small male felines. I'll bet they'd be good getting into some of those tight spaces. Of the females the one that stands out is that female cheetah. What was her name? Oh yes, Genna."

"She's the one who kept touching you!"

"She did, didn't she? I think cheetahs are just very tactile like us humans."

"But you looked at her."

"If you mean that I thought she was beautiful. She was. But Maria you are the one I married and you are the one I'm in love with. I will never hurt you and I will always love you. Forever."

"You are just too male."

He patted her flank again.

"Thank you."

* * *

Elizabeth woke, showed, and dressed. This was going to a busy day. She had rounds, Judy's procedure, and probably a few minor injuries. Currently all her patients were from the new group. Several were dehydrated rabbits, a cheetah, and gazelle who looked to have fallen. She had several cracked ribs and bruised snout. Well, she'll be first.

"Joan, how are Judy and Nick doing?"

"Still asleep.

"They ate their food?"

"Yes."

"And they behaved themselves."

"Your special nurse has seen to that."

"Good. I'll probably need you to translate."

She turned the corner and ran into Kurt, Maria, and another gazelle she hadn't met.

"Doctor," Kurt said. "We are here to visit Maria's mother."

"Please call me Elizabeth. Oh, she's your mother. I didn't know. Don't worry. She'll be OK in a few weeks."

The other gazelle looked at her and smiled. She assumed he was male and younger than Maria.

"Elizabeth, this is my younger brother Marco. I told him there was female human and he wanted to meet you. He's 18 and …"

"He's interested in females. And I'm female and different."

"Yes. Of course, I'll have to translate."

"Tell her that I think she is unlike anyone I've met before."

"She already knows that."

"Please just translate.

"He says that I think you are unlike anyone I've met before."

"I think something got lost lost in the translation. Tell him that I appreciate that and I've never met anyone like him before either."

"Elizabeth please don't encourage him. Oh, it's OK. Please translate."

When the translation finished she held out her hands and he took them.

"Tell him that I think he's very handsome."

Maria sighed and then translated.

He hugged her.

"Marco!"

"I don't mind."

And she really didn't. She hugged him back. His body was rock solid and her head fit right under his. The fur touching her face tickled and she smiled. After a while she pulled back and patted his side. She looked at Maria and she wasn't happy.

"Oh Maria as I said I don't mind. Tell him I needed that hug and thank him." After the translation she squeezed his hand. She watched nose and ears turn pink. He said something Maria and left. "Bye Marco."

"He said there was something he had to do."

Then she said something in her language.

"What?"

Maria ears grew pink.

"I think he's attached to you," Kurt said, "and you got him a bit excited. When I was age my first wife got me excited like that too."

"OK. Well, let's just see how you mother is doing.

* * *

Elizabeth had just got off and went back to her cabin. She just changed into a sweat suit and was thinking making supper when she heard a tapping. She went to the main room and heard it again. Someone was tapping on the door. She activated the camera, smiled, and then opened it.

"Marco!"

"Elizabeth," he said and started speaking in his language.

"Wait," she said and put a finger to his lips.

She took his hand, pulled him into the room, and locked the door. He followed her to the couch and they sat. Then she took the translator and activated it. She'd just gotten it from Joan on her lunch break.

"Please select language."

"Gazelle."

"Ready."

"Marco, this device translates my language onto yours and vice-versa. Can you understand me?"

He picked up the device and inspected it.

"Alien … sorry Human technology is fascinating. You are very far ahead of us."

"Thanks. You wanted to talk to me."

"I've thought about you all day. I'm attracted to you. When you hugged me I thought I was going to … well I never felt like that before."

"You never had a girlfriend." He cocked his head. "You never had a female gazelle that you liked?"

"No. Female gazelles to me are just not interesting. I want someone that I can talk to. I want to get to know you better."

She smiled. At least he's honest!

"I'm hungry. So have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"We can talk while we eat."

They went to the kitchen and she started look through her food packs.

"Please get some plates and set the table."

She pointed to a cabinet.

"So what do have?" he asked and lifted one of the pouches.

"That one is corn and this one cabbage. If I have some meat would that bother you?"

"Are humans predators?"

"According to what the others have told me we would be both."

He stared at her for a few seconds.

"What type of meat?"

"Fish."

"May I try some too?"

"Really."

"When I was a child we live by the ocean and my father would catch fish. So we ate them and the seaweed too."

"And it didn't bother your stomach."

"No."

She pulled the rings on the pouches and dinner was served.

"So what did you like?"

"I liked the bread, all the vegetables except this one, and the fish. It was different. Not as salty," He said and handed her the offending package.

She looked at it and made a face. Lima beans no wonder.

"I don't like them either. Well let's clean up and wash the dishes."

She washed and he dried.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"A human movie?"

"Yes. I'll bet you like science fiction movies."

"Yes. For some reason in our science fiction movies the aliens always attack. They are never friendly."

"That just shows you real life is one thing and movies are another."

He laughed.

"You're a friendly alien," he said and hugged her.

She laughed, took his hand, and led back to the main room.

They sat on the couch and she looked at him.

"How did you find me?"

He touched his nose.

"When you hugged me I got your scent. I just followed it here."

"And you nose is that sensitive."

"When a female gazelle is in estrus males smell her for quite a distance. Long ago males would follow the scent and mate with female. Of course, now days it's a bit more complicated."

They both laughed.

"Let's watch the movie. It's subtitled at the bottom in your language. I'll turn off translator."

The movie started.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

She felt his arm go around her and pulled her close. Some things must be universal. She put her head on his shoulder. She liked his musky scent and she snuggled closer. When the movie ended he started to speak and she didn't understand anything. She put a finger to his lips and got up to get the translator. She turned it back on. When she turned back he'd stretched out on the couch. She raised an eyebrow and he patted the place next to him.

"So what do want to do now?"

"I want to hold you close and…"

"and."

His ears and nose turned pink.

"OK. We'll figure something out."

She sat on the couch, lay down, and slid down so they were eyelevel which exposed her bare stomach. He put one of his hands on the bare skin and rubbed it. She shivered.

"I have this scar too."

He pulled down his shorts and showed her. Then he touched her navel and she sucked a breath.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

A second later she was being lifted and he licked the scar. After 30 seconds her back arched and she moaned. Then she breathed heavy and slumped back. She opened her eyes and looked into his concerned face.

"Did I hurt you?"

She laughed and then kissed him.

"That felt wonderful," she said. "Let's try something else."

She giggled and guided one of his hands under shirt to her breast.

"Female gazelle only have breasts like yours when they are pregnant and only after giving birth."

He helped slide her top over her head.

He touched her breasts and felt her shiver. Then she pulled him forward until him mouth rested on a nipple. He got the idea quickly. She moaned again as she felt his teeth pinch her. She shifted under him, he lost his balance, and they rolled off the couch. Fortunately she landed on top of him.

"Are you hurt?"

She laughed.

"No, had something soft to land on or at least softer than the floor."

She sat up and he reached for her breasts. She caught his hands.

"I have a better idea."

She stood up and grabbed the translator.

"Come on," she said and held out a hand.

He took it and followed. When she opened the door to her bedroom he stopped.

"Marco? Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

She hugged him and he kissed her. She took both of his hands in hers and he came willingly. She sat on the bed and put the translator on the nightstand.

"You want to be with me, don't you?"

"Yes, from the first time you touched me."

"Me too."

She smiled and removed sweat pants. He looked down at her and swallowed nervously. Then she removed his pants too. Elizabeth hugged him.

"Come on let's lay down here next to me."

They faced each other and she petted his hip. She took his hand and put it on her hip and moved it around.

"You're very soft."

She put a hand on his erection and he grunted. She squeezed him and watched him lengthen and grow thicker. Then she move closer to him guided him into her. He rolled over onto her and thrust into her fully. She moaned and locked her legs around his hips.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she moaned.

He thrust again and got up on his elbows taking his weight off her. She tightened her legs around him and he thrust a third time and released. She follow him moment later.

"Sorry. Next time I will last longer. I was a bit excited and it was my first time. Are you OK? My … uh … I didn't hurt you, did I?"

It was nice that he'd asked.

"No," She said and laughed. "You were perfect."

Five minutes later he swelled inside her and they made love again.

An hour later she lay in his arms exhausted.

"I could try again," he said and smiled. "No, I guess you must be a little tired."

"Let's take a shower."

"Together?"

"Yes, why not? I'll be fun. I'll wash your back and you'll wash mine. But that's all. Also, why don't stay here with me tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Come on let's get that shower now and then sleep. OK?"

"Yes," he said lifting her into his arms and carrying her there.

"I could get used to this," she said and rapped an arm around his neck.

They got in the shower and he started speak. They'd forgotten the translator. He went back to get it.

"It would be easier if learned your language."

"It would."

"Could you teach me?"

"I could help you. Joan has classes setup. Anyway let me get the water going. How hot do you like it?"

"As hot as you can stand it."

The water felt great and she let it wash over her. She grabbed a wash rag and soaped it up. She started on his chest.

"That's not my back."

"Do you mind?"

"No."

It took a while to wash him since he was six inches taller than she was.

"If you kneel I can wash head and horns."

He looked down at her and smiled.

"You missed a spot."

She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm a doctor and if you think you can embarrass me your wrong."

"Sorry, I was just…" was as far he got when he felt the soapy washrag on his groin.

He grunted and she giggled. Then he knelt.

"I really do like your horns."

She ran her hands over them.

"The tips are sharp."

"You're right!"

He smelled blood.

"You're bleeding!"

"Just a little."

"Please let me look."

A small bead of welled up on her thumb. He took the wash rag and scrubbed it.

"Gazelles don't like the smell of blood. I know you told me that I didn't did hurt you when we mated. Male gazelles are very strong and I was worried that I might have."

"You were very gentle with me."

"I'll try next time too."

"Never presume."

"Sorry, this is all new for me."

She smiled and patted his face.

"Come on let's finish washing you. Keep your eyes closed. Finished! Now let's get you rinsed off."

This took a while since they had the soap out of his fur. He grabbed the washrag.

"My turn," he said and smiled.

For some reason it took the same amount of time for him to wash her as it had her to wash him. She suspected that some places were being wash multiples times. It felt wonderful so she didn't protest. He started to wash her hair, but she stopped him.

"That takes a special type of soap."

She bent over pick to pick it up and felt a hand on her. She turned around and then both hands cupped her bottom.

"So what are you doing?"

"You said that you didn't want mate in shower, but you did says anything about touching."

He smiled.

"You're splitting hairs." He cocked his head and looked at her oddly. God knows how that was translated that. "You're just a tricky male. Let me wash my hair. OK."

She felt a finger run down her spine and stopped just above her bottom.

"Now what are you doing?"

"I was counting the vertebra in your back. You have less than us. Also, I was wondering how you would look with a tail."

She had to laugh at that and then rinsed her hair. Then she was enveloped in a towel and dried. She felt herself lifted by strong arms and placed on the bed. He began to speak and she shrugged. He started back for it and she stopped him. She pointed to him and then the bed. He got under the covers and went back the bathroom. When she'd finished she turned off the lights and got into bed. Then it dawned on her that he forgotten her pajamas. Marco snuggled up to her. One of his hands was on her stomach and the other across her breasts. Her head rest on his arm. It felt good to be held like this and she tried to remember the last time was. He was nice and warm. Then she drifted off to sleep. She woke to her ear being nibbled and it tickled. She smiled.

"So you're awake."

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

She looked over his shoulder. The clock said 10am. She forgot to set the clock and overslept.

"Joan!" she said and Joan appeared. "I'm late!"

"No you're not. Remember there are more doctors now. I told them you're taking the day off. Relax and stay in bed.

Watch a movie. Make love."

"You sure you're not monitoring these rooms."

"That would make me a voyeur. I'll let you know if we need you."

She disappeared.

"So you don't have work today. First let's eat. I am hungry and I must keep up my stamina."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Let's see how it goes. Maybe you could teach me some of your language."

* * *

"He didn't come back last night!"

Kurt blocked the door and put one hand on her arm. Maria flinched.

"OK. What do want to do?"

"He's with that Doctor!"

Kurt stepped a bit closer and started to pet her back. She flinched again.

"Yes, he probably is."

She moved forward and he hugged her.

"Maria please stop," he whispered into her ear. "Even I could tell they were interested in each other."

"But they're just …"

"Having sex just because it feels good."

"Kurt, it's a sin!"

"Yes, it is. Don't you think that I wanted to have sex with you before we were married?"

Maria looked a bit surprised.

"But…"

"Yes, I was in love with you, but there's always physical attraction involved. Maria, I'm not a perfect person. That person died 2500 year ago on Earth nailed to a cross."

"And the same on our world 1000 years ago."

She stared at him and she began to tear up. He laid her on their bed and then joined her.

"Please, I'm sorry."

"No problem. You were just worried for your little brother. Has ever had a female gazelle friend?"

"No. He is kind of a loner."

"So the doctor would his first female friend?"

"Yes." She looked at him and gave him the eye. "So."

Kurt smiled.

"The good doctor would have had to provide him with a bit of instruction."

Maria giggled.

"Like you did for me?"

Kurt only smiled.

"No, my beautiful gazelle. You didn't require any. You were a natural the first time."

He patted her flak pulled her closer.

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"Human's have an old saying."

"Which is?"

"Practice makes perfect."

* * *

It seemed like the longest 5 days of his life. His mother had stayed with them for the entire time. She made their food, cleaned up, and just took care of them. He tried to get his mother to try his new diet. She was reluctant at first, but he said that if the doctor said that it was good for him then it had to be good for her too. She tried the different meats and had become a true carnivore.

As these days passed he felt better and stronger. With all the food and calories Judy was changing too. He suspected there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on her. When he touched her he felt that under her fur was now just solid muscle. Her face had grown longer and thinner. Of course, all of these changes had started back at Bunnyburrow and now it had become more pronounced.

"So this is the last day and you both look a lot better."

"That's all cause you've been taking such good care of us."

"I'll bet you're glad to get this old vixen out your fur. I know you want to be together without me looking over your shoulder. I was young once."

"And you are again. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Several emotions flickered across her face.

"But Nicky."

"Catherine, don't you feel better now?" Judy asked. "Nick and I have talked about this."

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Nick said and hugged her. "You know if I weren't your son I'd ask a beautiful vixen like you out on a date." Catherine laughed and Judy looked over his shoulder. "And Judy would kill me."

"His vixen hugging days are over."

"And I thought if I found a nice vixen you wouldn't mind sharing."

Judy pounced on her fox and began tickling him.

"Oh Judy! Please stop! Please."

The he did the only thing he could. He leaned up and pulled his bunny's face to his. The tickling stopped and kiss lengthened. Catherine just watched. When the kiss broke Nick began to lick his bunny's throat and she clung to him. Then he carefully took her throat in his jaws and squeezed. Catherine had seen a lot of things in her life, but not this. Judy moaned. He released her and Judy rolled her fox onto his back began licking his throat.

"Oh fluff!"

Fluff! Catherine bit her tongue to stop from laughing out loud. Then she saw Judy bite Nicky throat and his hand went to her tail and she gasped. Catherine got up quietly and left the room. Maybe she should find a new mate. She hadn't done that since before Nicky was born. She touched her throat and smiled. She wondered where the other foxes where staying.

Judy and her fox both lay panting and smiled at each other.

"Five days was a long time," Judy said and hugged her fox. "It was like before we were married except it was harder since I knew what I was missing." Nick rolled over and brought Judy with him so she now lay atop him. Nick patted her bottom. "Stop it Nick you mom…"

They both looked at the empty chair.

"I wonder when she left," Judy said.

"Oh, she probably stayed for the whole show."

"She wouldn't, would she?"

"How often does a fox make love to a bunny?"

"I'll never be able face her again."

"Remember we invited Ben and Elizabeth over for dinner the day after tomorrow. And my mother volunteered to cook. Just say it Judy."

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"Ben!"

The cheetah turned and looked at her.

"How have you been?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Elizabeth English small."

"Wait."

She fished out the translator.

"Please select language."

"Zootopian."

"Ready."

"Can you understand me now?"

"Yes," he said and took the device from her. "This is great!"

She hugged him and he tentatively returned it. She rested head on his furry chest and breathed his musky scent. God he was handsome and solid as a rock! She'd always like felines and she could speak to this one!

"Ben, so are you out for a walk?"

"Judy and Nick invited me to eat with them."

"Me too! Should we go together?"

"I guess."

She took his hand.

* * *

The door chimed and Judy opened it.

"Ben!" she said. "Elizabeth … you're together." She noticed they were holding hands. "Oh. I'm surprised."

"We met on the way here and decided come together."

"Ben!"

"Joe?"

"Catherine invited me. Remember I told you I met her again."

"What's that wonderful smell?"

"Real meat."

"Really."

"Here try a piece."

Each piece was on a plate with a toothpick stuck in it. They both took a piece and ate. She heard the sound first and looked at Ben. Elizabeth put a hand to his chest and realized that he was actually purring. She hugged him and put her head on his chest. Ben reflexively slipped his arms around her and then his tail surrounded them both. The room was silent as everyone watched them.

"Ben," Elizabeth said and patted his face. "Come sit over here with me."

She led him to the couch and he sat bonelessly. His head lay on her shoulder and she ran her hand through the thick fur on his chest. The purr only increased in volume.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong with him?"

"It's simple. He's high."

Everyone except Nick stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"It's like he's on drugs, but this just the opposite of what the Night Howls did," Nick said.

"Night Howls?" Joan asked.

"They are a flower makes us very aggressive. Actually the extract from the flower does."

"Yes, the meat caused his body to be flooded with endorphins. So he's really relaxed and he purrs. Nick, happened when you ate meat for first time?"

"I tried chicken and guess I ended up like him."

"And the first time you tried red meat?"

Both Nick and Judy's ears turned red. Well that must be an interesting story, she thought.

"Can you do anything for him?" Judy asked.

"Well, no it's a natural bodily process. Like when you have sex and orgasm. Our body releases endorphins and you get a pleasant high feeling. Let's see if I can bring him back." She got her knees, but she wasn't tall enough. So she sat in his lap and then got to knees and they were eye to eye. She took his face in her hands. "Ben … Ben" She patted his face and heard the doorbell. She ignored it. "Ben, time to wake up."

He inhaled, opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Elizabeth," he said and hugged her. Then released her and held her away from him. "Have I told you that I'm attracted to you?"

She heard a giggle behind her.

"Thank you, Ben. I am too."

He hugged her again she felt tongue on her neck. It was extremely rough and at first it tickled. Then it began to hurt and she felt her skin sluff off. She smelled her own blood.

"Elizabeth, you're bleeding!" Judy shouted.

"Yes, I know. Please nobody touch us!"

"But…"

"Please nobody touch us! If he bites me here I bleed out so fast you would be able to stop it. Just let him finish."

The licking stopped and he began to suck her blood. One thing popped into her mind. Cheetah vampire. The laugh just bubbled out of her.

"Elizabeth, are you OK?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"He's not biting you?"

"No," she said and it came out as a moan. "Now, he's sucking my blood."

Five minutes passed and he released her with one final lick.

"Elizabeth you taste wonderful." He yawned and his jaw popped showing all his teeth. I'm kinda sleepy."

He lay down on the couch and began to snore. Judy opened her mouth and Elizabeth covered it with hand. She put a finger to her lips and grabbed the translator. Everyone followed her out into the hall.

"I have a favor to ask everyone. Could you just leave Ben and me alone? I have a feeling that he'll be really embarrassed if he finds out. I have a feeling he's not going to remember what happened. I'll bring him back when he wakes up."

"I'm his cousin."

"And I'm his friend and a doctor. Judy you told me he was lonely and shy. Why is that?"

"Before when Nick and I worked with him was grossly overweight."

She looked a Joe.

"He was like that as a child too."

"Yes."

"And he's never had female friend before either. And the virus took care of the weight problem and now he tall and handsome, but he's still awkward around females. So now I'm the first female to any interest in him. If you could just leave us alone. Please."

* * *

She reentered the cabin and Ben still slept on the couch. Her shoulder started to sting so she went to the bathroom to check it. As she suspected he licked a patch of skin off and it started to bleed. There were no punctures or teeth marks. At least he was a considerate vampire. While she bandaged her shoulder she wondered how she tasted to him. She guessed that she was his first piece of red meat. She laughed.

Her blouse was bloody and wondered if Judy had something she could ware. She finally found a t-shirt that just fit, but it wasn't long enough leaving her midriff bare. Ben snored a little and Elizabeth sat on the floor beside him and watched sleep. After 20 minutes he yawned and stretched. She sat on the couch next to him. Then she notice plate of chicken of the coffee table.

"Elizabeth," he said and looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"You kinda fell asleep and they left us alone."

"Why?"

"I think Judy wants us to get to know each other better."

"Do you want to get to know me better?"

"Yes."

"But I'm a cheetah and your …"

"Human. So what! Look Judy's a bunny and Nick's a fox. And it works for them."

"I don't know how to talk to females. I just always do or say the wrong thing. Before the virus I was a fat cheetah. No female would ever look at me or if they did they'd just turn away. That hurt every time. So I just stop trying. You know that I was a police officer and now I can't even do that anymore. I'm going to die alone and forgotten."

He started to cry. Elizabeth took him in her arms and held him. She petted his back and she felt his arms go around her. His sobs lessened and she took his face her hands. Bringing his face to hers Elizabeth rubbed her cheek against his. Then he reached passed her snatched a piece of chicken and ate it. His eyes seemed to shine for moment when he looked her. She wondered how the meat would affect him this time.

"Ben," she said and touched his arm. "You have friends who care about you. And like you too."

"Elizabeth, do you care about me?" he asked and his eyes gleamed.

"Yes."

"Could you love me?" he asked and moved toward her on all fours.

"We need to get to know each other a bit better."

"We shall."

That came out in a hiss.

His tongue flicked across lips and then she kissed him. She ran her hands through the thick fur on his back and felt the hard muscle there. She heard his purr began. He lay atop her and licked her in different places each time. Then found the exposed flesh between bottom of shirt and top of her jeans. One lick passed over her navel and she gasped. Then he concentrated on that sensitive spot. Thirty second later she felt her orgasm build and then a few seconds later she shuttered.

Then he pushed up her t-shirt with his nose exposing her breasts. He began to suckle and she rubbed the fur on the back of his neck. After a while he stopped and back off. He'd gone to all fours and stared at her. Ben had gone. He was now just a cheetah who was on the hunt for a female to mate. She pulled off the t-shirt and backed into the bedroom.

She didn't want to hurt him or get hurt herself. A large part of her wanted him like this – wild and uninhibited. Another part was afraid he might hurt her. He had to trust that some part of him was still Ben. She took off her jeans and backed toward the bed. When she was next to it she pulled her up and Ben leapt up facing her.

"Please Elizabeth," he said in a low voice.

She lay down and moment later he pounced. Then she felt his purr and after a few moments his erection slipped into her. The purr began again louder than ever and vibrated them both. She'd thought he'd be quick like other cats, but to her delight Ben apparently has more control than she'd thought.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Judy came through the door and stopped so abruptly that Nick bumped into her. They found sometimes exception olfactory senses weren't always a good thing. All the smells hit them at once. The strongest was human, sweat, cheetah, and sex. Exceptional hearing wasn't either. Even the smallest sounds coming from their bed they heard and since their room was small they saw everything too. They stood there frozen for a few seconds. When he looked at his bunny and he could swear she was pink from head to toe except her ears which were flaming red. He grabbed her and led her from the room.

"What do we do?"

"Lock the door."

"Nick, you could…"

"No! You ever seen a pissed off cheetah. I'm not getting between a cheetah and his mate. I'm not going in there again. Not me."

"But he might hurt her."

"I doubt that she's in any pain from what I saw," Nick said and grinned. "I was beginning to wonder if Ben even liked females."

"Nick!"

"I know, but it's not like we went in to watch them on purpose."

Judy turned pink again.

"I can't get out my head the way he held her. It was so … so …"

"Primal," Nick supplied triggering a memory.

"Yes."

"Fluff, when we make love I try to give you pleasure because I love you, but I also try to pleasure myself and I'm sure that you do the same for me and yourself too. Right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Fluff, there's no buts. Every time we've been together since we married it wasn't just sex. We've made love together every time. Just think we did something they said we couldn't do. We created a new life."

Judy pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Then her eyes became watery.

"Oh my beautiful bunny you so emotional," he said and hugged her feeling a tears leak from his eyes too.

Nick locked the door and they left.

"Now we'll find another place to sleep."

"Joan."

She appeared.

"Is there an empty cabin that we could sleep in?"

"Why can't you use yours?"

"See for yourself."

He'd never seen Joan quiet for so long.

"There's something you don't see every day."

Nick chuckled and Judy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ben hasn't injured her, has he?" Judy asked.

"No."

"There's a cabin over here."

They followed Joan into it.

"Judy, remember tomorrow we leave to get your family. So both of you get some rest."

"Thanks," she said and Joan disappeared. "Nick."

"Fluff, we ready need to rest. Like Joan said tomorrow we're going to get your family."

"Nick, we'll rest in an hour or so."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

Judy hovered over him and smiled her purple eyes shining.

* * *

"It's fun to watch those two," Mark said. "Don't tell them this, but always remind of children playing with each other.

Leah too watched Judy and her fox. Nick would nibble his bunny's ear or Judy would tickle her Fox. Leah laid her head on her mate's shoulder and sighed. He gave her a squeeze and petted her. She looked at Rachael Mark's other mate and winked. Rachael licked his ear and then nibbled it.

"When did bunnies start eating meat?" he whispered.

"After we got married as I recall."

Mark blushed.

"So what do you two have in mind?"

"We thought maybe you would like to mate with us. You performed so well during our estrus that we thought you might as you humans say relive the moment."

Mark chucked.

"As I remember it you two wore me out. If it had lasted any longer you two would have been widows."

"We thought by this time you would have recovered enough to satisfy us."

"We thought we might test you," Rachael said.

"Judy told us something interesting and she said it was OK to tell you," Leah said. "During her estrus Nick successfully impregnated her."

"But I thought that was impossible."

"Well an embryo was developing, but if it had been left in her she would have miscarried. So Elizabeth removed it and froze it in liquid nitrogen. The idea was that in the future with manipulation it could made viable and brought to term."

"Who knows it may be possible in the future for a human and rabbit mate successfully," he said and smiled.

"From my experience the human/rabbit mating was quite successful each time," Rachael said and licked his cheek. "So I think it's time we perform this experiment again. Mark, don't you agree."

"Yes. Let's perform this experiment as many times as possible just to be sure."

Mark stood his rabbits each took an arm.

"You guys off to sleep?" Nick asked.

"No. First, we thought we'd perform several experiments in advanced biology," Rachael said.

"Oh," Nick said and grinned.

"How long to touch down?" Mark asked.

"Eight hours or so," Judy replied.

"We'll see you at breakfast then," Mark said.

Judy watched them go.

"Experiments in advanced biology?" Judy asked.

Nick grinned at her.

"You remember. It's same one we performed last night … twice."

Judy's ears turned a deeper shade of pink.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 9

Judy's head rested on her Fox's furry chest. It had grown wonderfully thick and shinny. He was beautiful. Of course, if she said that to him he'd be embarrassed and it would injure his masculine pride. She giggled.

"Fluff," he moaned still asleep.

She laid there and listened to his heartbeat and slow and steady breathing. Sleep just wouldn't come. There was only two few hours to landing and something was bothering her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and tried to relax. Joan appeared in their room.

"Judy … Nick."

"Joan?"

"BunnyBurrow has been attacked."

"What?" Nick said just coming fully awake. "Judy?"

"That's insane! The population is over 90 million!"

"There were three groups. With the drones and a few Longswords I had left in orbit I was able I was able to destroy two of them and a part of the third. But the rest of that group made to your parents house. I'm sorry Judy, but there's no easy way to say this. Both of your parents were killed along with a number of your siblings."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked in a deadly calm voice.

Nick put a hand on her arm and she put a hand on his.

"I made so much noise destroying the first two groups that the BunnyBurrow police were there within a few minutes.

Then their neighbors arrived soon after. They quickly overran the attackers. I think they captured a few of them."

"You have all their military bases under your control."

"Yes. At least the ones that are on the military net."

"There are others?"

"Yes."

"You will bring the Dark Star into orbit as fast as possible. I'll talk to the leaders of all the burrows on our planet and show them what has happened. Then I'll make a speech to everyone. While I'm making that speech you destroy or at least do much damage as you can to all of those bases. Do you know where all the armories are?"

"Yes."

"Don't destroy them. Just lock them up so no one can into them until we get there. I want to arm as many Rabbits as possible."

"They rounded up Rabbits, Foxes, and Cheetahs in the cities. Do you where they were taken?"

"Yes."

"You'll need to tell the burrow leaders where the camps are located so they can be liberated."

Nick had now wrapped his arms around her and his head rested on her shoulder.

"How fast can you get us on the ground?"

"One hour."

"And the Dark Star?"

"Twenty hours."

"Oh! I forget the space station. I want to speak to them as soon as I get my uniform. You too Nick. Who's on that station right now?"

"All Rabbits."

"Infected?"

"No."

"They're going to have a shock then. Joan, we'll be ready in ten minutes."

She vanished.

Nick spun Judy around and hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out one sob. She pulled away from him and wiped her eye.

"Judy," he began and she cut him off.

"Commander … Nick, I sorry, but I'll have to wait and grieve later. I have to be Captain Wilde now and I'm going need your help. Let's get our uniforms and on. We have a lot to do. OK?"

"Yes, Captain."

As Judy and Nick made their way to flight deck they were stopped several times.

"Judy, I hope you don't mind that I told my people," Mark said. "They needed to know what they were getting into." He put a hand her shoulder. "You have our condolences."

Both Leah and Rachael hugged her.

"Commander, I need your advice."

"Yes, Captain."

Judy held herself a bit straighter and Mark smiled.

"I'm going to talk to the Rabbits on the station. I want to talk them into joining us. I think they'll do it, but was wondering if I should introduce you."

"It would help with your story."

"OK, Commander, come with us."

* * *

They sat on the flight deck and waited for Joan to establish a connection.

"Judy, you'll be talking to the commander of the station. Her name is Susan.

The monitor came on showing the face of Rabbit with similar fur colorization to Judy.

"I am Judith Wilde and I was Judy Hopps."

"You look a lot different."

"All the Rabbits look different now and I'm only in middle of the change."

"What are you talking about?"

"They didn't tell you, did they?" Judy said and other Rabbit looked at her blankly. "There's an engineered virus that got out. It's infected all the Rabbits, Foxes, Cheetahs, and a few other species."

"What does it do?"

"When I met Nick he was about a six inches taller than I was. We are both now at eyelevel at four and a half feet. Other Rabbits are now at 6 feet with some a bit taller. We think the Foxes will reach seven feet and Cheetahs eight feet or more."

"Nothing has happened to us."

"Yet. As soon as you meet another Rabbit you'll be infected."

"But what are going to do?"

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your lives on that station…"

"Damn it!"

"This only one of the reasons I called."

"The others?"

"Two burrows have been attacked and one destroyed."

"Attacked by whom?"

"Jackals. They attacked a burrow on one of the other continents and almost everyone was killed. We rescued some of those Rabbits."

"Who's we?

"I'm now Captain of the UNSC Destroyer Dark Star. And yes Nick, Gazelle, and I were kidnapped by aliens.

The doe looked stunned. After a time Judy watched the doe shake herself and take a deep breath.

"Would like to meet one of the aliens?"

"Definitely!"

"This is Mark."

"I'm human and I'm glad to meet you Susan," he said in Zootopian.

"We have protocols if were encounter intelligent alien life," she said. "Captain Wilde … how did this happen?"

"That really isn't important now. The other burrow that was attacked was BunnyBurrow. Specifically they attacked my parent's home." Judy slumped in her seat and covered her face with her hands. "Both my parents and some of my siblings were killed."

Susan looked shocked.

"Who did this?"

"It was our own damned government!"

"Why?"

"Because I've made a lot of trouble for them and I intend to make a great deal more."

"What does that mean?"

"There's a storm coming and it's going to sweep our world clean. There are three billion adult Rabbits on our planet and after I make my speech and show them the evidence they're all going to be pissed."

"Captain, they just tried to vent the station."

"They what!"

"My A.I. informs me that they just tried to kill everyone on the station."

"Joan, please explain."

"They ordered the inner and outer doors to open on every airlock on the station. I stopped it."

"Why?"

"I'd say because you speaking to us," Joan said, "and apparently you're expendable."

"Would you like to join the revolution now?"

"Apparently we have no choice."

"In less than 20 hours the Dark Star will be here and they'll send a drop ship get you."

"Judy, I think they are to try to shutdown their network to block me."

"Can you stop them?"

"Yes, but then they'll start manually pulling the plugs."

"Joan, implement the plan we discussed earlier now."

"I will commence now."

"Captain, what have you ordered?"

"The complete destruction all military bases and facilities across the planet. Joan has also locked down all armories."

"A great number of animals are going to die," Susan said.

"Joan, when will the operation be complete? And the estimated number of casualties?"

"I estimate completion in one hour with casualties between 800,000 to 1,000,000 dead or wounded."

"Judy," Susan began.

"I know what you are going to say. How can I order this many deaths? Do you know what the virus was intended to do? Let me tell you. It was created to kill every Rabbit on the planet because the number of Rabbits was growing too fast and they were scared of us. So our government's solution was genocide. Except they screwed up and we're going to become what should have been all along. Now we won't have to fight the military and millions of Rabbits will live. I'm not saying what left will be simple, but in the long run a lot less will die."

"Captain, we will be touching down in thirty minutes."

Susan didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Please watch my speech."

"Joan, thank you for saving our lives."

"You're welcome."

* * *

As the drop ships settled and Judy could see the remains of her parent's home. As Judy and Nick exited the flight deck they were stopped by Mark.

"Judy, let my people check things out before you go. How about we send in your brothers and sisters in here?

This drop ship is outfitted for medical emergencies."

Her sisters and brothers drifted in slowly a few at the time. Judy and Nick greeted each of them. There were hugs and tears each time a new group arrived. Nick was soon covered in younger bunnies who'd never been so close to a Fox. Judy had to laugh.

"I guess I have a way with Hopps' does."

Judy recognized her cousin Mary and several others coming up the ramp and saw they were all armed. She went to meet them.

"Mary," she said. "Where did you get those?"

"Off the dead jackals out in the fields and there are several trucks down the road."

"And they let you carry them?"

"We are ready to fight with you. We currently have a million volunteers here in BunnyBurrow and by morning I suspect by morning it'll closer to 10 million. We have been training and gathering weapons for over a year now. You'd be amazed what you buy in Zootopia and the other cities. We have groups in all the other burrows and we're in the process of contacting them."

"Joan," Judy said and she appeared. "Where are the closest armories?"

"There are three with 100 miles."

"Who's Joan?"

"She'd my ship's artificial intelligence and friend."

"What are your plans?"

"We are going after Zootopia. The other burrows will take the cities closest to them."

"As you heard there are armories close by. Joan knows where they all are and can open them for you as soon as you can get there. Joan has destroyed all military bases and instillations on the planet."

"Some are only damaged. I am current using their own surface to surface missiles to destroy others. This has taken a bit longer that I thought it would. As soon as the Dark Star is in orbit I can use its weapons."

"What's the Dark Star?"

"It's my ship. The UNSC Dark Star is a Dallas Class Destroyer."

"What is UNSC?" Mary asked pronouncing the odd sounds.

"It stands for United Nations Space Command. It is the name of the human military organization."

"They are the ones who kidnapped you?"

"Actually Joan did. The humans were in cryosleep."

"You seen Mark, didn't you?"

"Yes, I spoke to him, but he was still in his armor. I think he thought I was you for a second."

"Joan, please display an image of Mark."

"They're different."

"Mark has taken 2 does as mates."

"Mark is this all my family."

"We're still going through your parent's place. The BunnyBurrow police caught 4 of the jackals and one other who was in charge of them."

"I would like to speak that animal."

"Judy, is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, but I'd like to meet someone who would kill dozens of Rabbits for no particular reason. Please take him to drop ship two. Mary, come with me and bring your friends."

"Judy."

"Nick, I'll be back soon. Please take care of our family."

It took Nick a moment to realize Judy said. Then he came to her and drew her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Fluff."

"Just think now you get to be a father sooner than you thought."

He hugged her again.

"Now get back there and get started."

"There's someone I need to talk too."

* * *

Several armed Foxes and several armored Rabbits waited for them.

"Judy, this is Robert my Fox," she said and hugged him.

"It's always nice to meet such a handsome Fox."

Robert grinned and winked. Judy blushed.

"I always enjoy meeting such a beautiful doe."

"Sly Fox," she said and blushed more deeply. "Apparently I have started a trend. Mary, there's one thing you need to know about Foxes."

"And that is."

"Once a Fox loves you, its forever," Judy said and smiled. "Come on, let's go."

When they boarded drop ship 2 they found a female Wolf tied to a chair. She looked like she was ready to piss herself. When she spotted Judy the smell of urine permeated the air.

"You're Judy Hopps right. Don't kill me and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"No, I'm Judy Wilde now. And you were going to tell me either way."

"Please I have 2 pups and their father died six months ago. It was all an accident."

"I sure my parents and siblings will feel better now! Where's your ID?"

"Inside my coat inner pocket on the right side."

The Wolf felt a muzzle of a gun against her head.

"Twitch while Judy's reaches for your ID and…"

"By the way this is my Cousin Leah. My mother was her aunt."

This time they smelled shit. Judy found the ID and held it up.

"Joan, Is she telling the truth?"

"I hope you're lying," Leah said and pressed the muzzle into the wolf's skull.

"She's telling the truth."

"And the base she came from."

"It's a crater a half mile across."

"Now tell me what happened and don't leave anything out."

Judy's foot tapped the floor rapidly.

"The other groups were killed and some of us made it your parent's house. Your father resisted and jackals went crazy. I couldn't stop them. I even shot a few of them myself."

"Then what happened."

"The police arrived and I finally got control of some of them. We surrendered and the police killed the rest."

"So what were your orders?"

"We were just supposed to kidnap your parents."

"Why?"

"They didn't tell me."

"Was the person who ordered you do this on that base?"

"I think so."

"Where do find fools like you?"

"But they would have come after my pups."

You know when this shit storm is all over you'll still be alive to raise your pups because I want you to think about this for the rest of your life. Then when you die and are burning in hell you can think about it for all eternity."

Judy turned and left.

* * *

When Judy returned she was surprised to see one of her sisters sleeping with her head on Nick's chest. Many others sat close to him. He'd removed his shirt and jacket. As she moved closer she could see that her sister was holding to his fur with both hands. He put a finger to his lips and she put an ear to his mouth.

"Judy," he whispered, "she cried herself to sleep and I don't what to move her."

Judy smiled and kissed his cheek. Then she went to the flight deck to talk to the burrow leaders and to make her speech to everyone on the planet. But she would check on her family first.

"Mark."

"Yes, Judy … I meant Captain."

"Please tell me how things are going."

"We've finished searching your parent's burrow and the jackals never made it the lower levels. We have recovered your parent bodies. Judy, I'm really sorry."

"Thank you."

"Also, we have recovered the bodies of 86 other Rabbits. Some are adults and I assume that they aren't your relatives. The other 78 are your age or younger. Also, we found the bodies of 23 jackals. The bodies of the Rabbits are being taken to the local morgue. As soon as it's light we'll recover the bodies out in the fields."

"You know that Rabbits are now arming themselves."

"I can't blame them."

"Apparently they have been stockpiling them for a year now. There are three armories within 100 miles. I want to send some your Rabbits with them to secure them. Train them and get ready to move on Zootopia. We'll wait until the Dark Star is in orbit."

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me know how things are going periodically."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mark, my family really appreciates what you've done."

"Sure Judy."

"Joan, I'd like to speak to Kurt. Also, have to been able to get in touch with all the burrow leaders?"

"Yes, I have and you can speak them in 10 minutes. Kurt is on now."

"Judy, I glad you called," he said and Maria appeared with him. "We wish express to express our condolences."

"I wish I was there was there with you," Maria said.

"I do too."

Maria started crying softly on Kurt's shoulder and he stroked her back.

"I just wanted to see how things are going."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

"Joan, stay on with me."

"Judy, they're all connected now."

"I guess you all recognize me. I'm Judy Wilde. I was kidnapped by aliens as was my husband Nick, my brother Michael, my cousin Leah, and Gazelle. The aliens arrived on the starship Dark Star, but there were only three of them. One of the aliens – they're called humans – and Leah, my cousin, rescued 297 Rabbits who originally were infected by the virus which has been changing us. We also rescued Gazelle's family from the other continent. While we were doing that we discovered that a nearby burrow was attacked and destroyed by jackals. This was ordered and directed by the world government."

"This virus has been studied and along with documentation found at the facility was to be used to kill all the Rabbits on our world. This virus was tested on the Rabbits we rescued, but instead of killing then it has changed them. Leah escaped from that facility and spread the virus thru all the Rabbits here in BunnyBurrow and the others nearby. Earlier today BunnyBurrow was attacked and my parents and a number of my siblings were killing. Again this was done by the use of jackals, but this time we captured a Wolf that was in charge of them. She told me she was only to kidnap my parents and that the deaths were an accident."

"I'm sure some of you have questions."

"Can you provide us the documentation on the virus?"

"Sure. It's being sent now."

"You have condolences. Do you need anything?"

"Just volunteers."

"Can you tell us about the aliens?"

"They are much like us. Their bodies a laid they same way except they have 5 five fingers, but very little fur. There are two males and a single female. One of the males has taken two Rabbits as mates and the other has taken Gazelle as a mate. And the female has mated with a Cheetah and a Gazelle. So you can see we are quite compatible. Pictures of them are being sent to you now."

"Tell us about the starship."

"It is a warship. The humans were at war with another group of aliens called the Covenant and the starship arrived here by accident. I can assure you that those aliens have not followed them here."

"How?"

"Human space is 10,000 light years from our world and they only arrived here by accident when the faster than light engine failed. It has been fixed now and the ship is being repaired. Also, the ship will arrive in orbit today and it's so large you should be able to see it with the naked eye."

"Who is in charge of it?"

"I am with my husband as the second in command."

"Why you?"

"The ship's artificial intelligence – her name is Joan – kidnapped Nick and me because it thought we had the ability to lead."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"and Nick?"

"He's my rock."

"So what do you propose?"

"We use this gift the virus gave to take control of our world before another virus is developed that will destroy us."

"And the military?"

"It no longer exists as a unified fighting force. Joan was into all their computer systems and used their own weapons to destroy them. Anything left will be destroyed by the Dark Star's weapons when it achieves orbit. All their armories are intact and locked. Joan will open those armories for you and we will send Rabbits to help train you. Also, should find Rabbits within all your burrows that have been organizing and collecting weapons. You should be able to take the cities closest to you. Also there are prison camps with Rabbits, Cheetahs, and Foxes that have been taken from those cities. You should be able to recruit them to guide you when move against those cities. We here will take Zootopia. Aircraft from the Dark Star will be provided for air cover and drop ships to move our troops."

"This won't be easy, but with three billion Rabbits we should be able to overwhelm anything that stands in our way. I'm sure the Foxes and Cheetahs will help too especially after you release them from the prison camps. When we capture the ones who have ordered all this I suggest we put them on trial before the entire world. Also, in a few hours I intend to address the entire planet and explain what has happen and what's going to happen. Take some time and decide what you what do and then contact me."

* * *

Judy left the flight deck to check on her family. Her older siblings were taking care of the younger ones, but she didn't see Nick or Jill.

"Judy, we contacted the rest of the family and they're coming. Between them they will take us all in."

"But…"

"We know you're really busy and we really don't…"

"But we're family."

"Judy, we'll be fine. We know there's going to be a war and you're going be busy. At least for now let go and stay with the rest of our family."

Judy sighed.

"I guess you're right for now, but once this is done if any of you want to come with us on the starship just let me know. We always need crew. Ah, do any of you know where Nick is?"

"He looked really tired. He's been taking care of Jill and she's taken this a lot harder than the rest of us. We told him to get something eat and sleep."

"Where's Jill?"

"Judy, she's kinda attached herself to Nick. Well after he left she followed him. I don't think he'd push her away, but if he said the wrong thing. Well, we were kinda worried about her."

"Nick's a smart guy. I'll go and check on them."

Judy thought that her Fox could handle things, but she was just a bit worried. She waited for the elevator and her foot began to tap. Stop it! Nick and Jill will be ok. What's taking that damned elevator so long? Its only one floor! She heard the ding and exhaled. She hit '2' and waited. The doors finally opened again and she walked to their cabin. When she got close she heard voices.

"Nick, please convince Judy to let me stay with you."

"I'd actually like you to stay with us."

"Really. I know you and Judy just got married and you'll want to be alone together sometimes. You let me know and leave for a few hours."

Nick laughed.

"Jill, don't worry just let old Nick work it out with Judy. I know she'd like to have family around now" Jill started to sob. "Jill now stop that. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

Judy listened to her sister giggle.

"Please, Nick just please hold me. I don't what would have happened to me if you hadn't been there for me."

"Jill, we're family now. I'll always be there for you."

Judy felt the tear coming and wiped her eyes.

"I know we only talked that one time months ago, but Nick, I can't help how I feel."

"I do understand and we'll both talk to Judy."

Judy tip toed back toward the elevator. Then she cleared her throat loudly, walked to their room, and opened the door. Nick stood and hugged her.

"Please Nick, just hold me."

Judy heard her sister sigh.

"Come on, Judy let's get you out that uniform and let's get some sleep."

"I'll leave," Jill said.

"No, you won't."

"Jill, told me she wants to stay with us," Nick said.

"The rest of the family is leaving to stay with relatives, but you may stay with Nick and me as long as you'd like."

"But you just got married."

"If we want to be alone, we'll let you know. It's all right with me."

"Come on, get in bed and I'll be out soon."

Judy went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She wondered if she'd made the right decision, but she couldn't throw her sister aside. She wondered exactly how much her sister felt for Nick. Only time would tell.

* * *

When Judy woke her head rested her Fox's arm. She felt one of his arms holding her close. Jill had snuggled up behind Nick with her body tight against his. Her arm was over him with her hand resting on his and the other under his head. She pulled the cover back over them all. Judy thought it's going be odd sharing Nick with another doe. She resolved not to be jealous. She still wondered how strong Jill's feeling were for him. How would their relationship change if Nick were to developed feeling for her sister? It's not like it couldn't happen. She thought of Mark, Leah, and Rachael. Everything seemed to work out OK for them.

Nick woke and tried to stretch. He looked at Judy and smiled.

"I kinda like this. I wake up with two beautiful does and its nice and warm back and front. Fluff, how are you doing today?"

He kissed her and then the kiss lengthened.

"That was nice," he said.

"So do I have to leave?"

"No!" they both said simultaneously.

Jill giggled.

"Anyway good morning to the both of you." They both look at her. "And I don't get a kiss?"

"Of course," Nick said and kissed her on the forehead.

Then tears began to fall from her eyes.

"There really gone!"

Nick put her head against his shoulder and Judy came around the bed. She crawled in behind her sister and rapped her arms around her. Nick put a hand on his bunny's back and pulled them both closer.

"Everything will be OK. You're with both of us now."

Nick stroked the back of his sister-in-law's neck and laid his head on hers. He looked at his bunny and saw her biting her lip. Jill pulled back from Nick.

"I told myself that I would do this anymore."

"Jill, of course you will and Judy and I will be there for you every time and you'll be there for us too."

They heard a sharp intake of breath from Judy.

"Oh God!" she said and cried quietly. "I don't have time for this."

Nick just held them both.

"Fluff, just let it all out," Nick said and licked her cheek.

She clung to him and wept. Jill laid her head against Nick's and held her sister.

* * *

Nick laid in bed and listened to the shower. He'd seen Judy sad and cry before, but not like this. He was really glad that Jill was there too. It had been quiet for a while and then he heard giggles. That was a good sign. He knew the tears would come again, but with the two sisters together they'd work through it. He thought it had been hard on her in Zootopia too not having any other Rabbit friends. Her friendship with Maria had been a shock. He never would have guessed it.

The water stopped and he heard more giggling. Just what are they up to now? At least they weren't crying.

"Nick."

"Carrots."

"Please close your eyes."

"Why?"

"We like to get dressed and all the clothes are out there."

"OK. If one you would lead me to the bathroom I'll take a shower while you two dress."

"Good idea."

"I have one at least once a day."

"Sure Nick."

"My eyes are officially closed."

He heard the bathroom door open and a hand take his. He got out bed and was guided to the door.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Judy said. "And no peaking."

"I never peak," he said sounding offended, "Unless I ask your permission first."

"Just get in there," she said giving him a shove and shutting the door.

Nick stood in the stream and let the water run down his back. He stretched and felt his joints pop. Jill staying with them would make their lives different. He did like waking up to have both of them snuggled up to him. Currently Jill was taller than both of them since she'd been infected earlier. He'd been eating quite more and been gain weight, but there wasn't ounce of fat on him anymore. It was the same with Judy and from the feel of her this morning it was the same with Jill too. He soaped up and rubbed it in. He thanked God it had a neutral scent like other human soaps did. He didn't what to smell like a flower!

He rinsed and toweled himself off, but was still a bit damp. The human hair dryer got his fur dry quickly, but he couldn't reach the middle of his back.

"Judy, you all dressed now?"

"Forgot your boxers?"

"Yes, I did."

It was like she could read his mind. When she entered he reflexively covered his crouch. Judy rolled her eyes, handed him his boxers, and turned to leave.

"Wait, could you please dry my back."

"Sure," she said and smirked. She took the dryer and went to work. "I think you've grown some more. God, you just get more handsome every day."

"You know I love me."

"Do I know that? Yes … Yes, I do with all my heart."

He pulled her to him and gently kissed her. Then he rubbed his face against hers.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Tell me."

"More than you possibly imagine."

Judy smiled.

"Nick, I know this probably isn't the right time, but we need to talk.

"OK," he said hesitantly. "About Jill?"

"Yes. I want to keep Jill with us and I know she has feelings for you. "

"I never …"

"I understand Nick and it doesn't bother me. Just be patient with her. I know in the past I've been jealous even when you looked at another female or when one showed an interest in you. I feel bad about that since I know you'd never you'd never cheat on me. It's really an insult to you. So please forgive me. And if in the future something develops between you two..."

"But Judy I …"

"Nick, she even reminds me of me at that age. And I'm sure you've noticed it too."

"You're right I have. I'm just surprised to hear this from you."

"Of course you are. Do you have any real female friends before all this started?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you'd get upset."

"And I'd be jealous. That won't happen anymore Nick because I trust you. Come on let's go. You need to get dressed."

Jill had Nick's uniform was laid out on the bed.

"Everything OK?"

"Nick and I just had to talk about a few things and that's all."

"About me?"

"Yes among other things," Judy said.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Nick took her hand in his.

"No, I'd miss you. And we want you to stay right here with us from now on."

She hugged Nick and Judy hugged them both.

"You get Nick dressed and meet me upstairs."

Judy smacked Nick on the bottom and left. Jill laughed, hugged Nick again, and held him tight.

"Jill…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean to…"

He took her hand again.

"This is one of the things Judy and I talked about. Judy knows that you have feelings for me."

"Nick, I love you!"

"I understand that you can't help how you feel. Judy understands that too and she doesn't mind."

"How do you feel?"

Nick smiled.

"You do remind me so much of Judy when we first met. She was this energetic, naïve, wonderful, loving, beautiful, and cute bunny that I treated so badly then. Then I fell deeply in love with her and she with me. I'll tell you a story. There was a vixen that I loved before Judy."

"What happened?"

Nick took a deep breath.

"Her name was Judith…"

* * *

Judy wondered what was taking them so long. She kept looking at the elevator and after ten minutes they finally stepped off. Nick walked beside her sister and then he looked to his bunny and smiled, and Judy returned it. She looked at her speech for the tenth time. It was necessary to tell them everything.

"Judy, everything is ready," Joan said, "and everyone on the planet fully awake. You ready?"

Judy took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1."

"Greetings everyone. I am Judy Wilde. I look a little different now, but you will remember me as Judy Hopps. As you may recall Nick Wilde and I investigated and solved the savage mammal case a couple of years ago. More recently Gazelle, Nick, and I disappeared. We were kidnapped by aliens and regardless what anyone tells you will be able to judge that for yourself. In just over 3 hours their starship will enter orbit. It is so large that you'll be able to see it without any telescopes or binoculars."

"Next you will probably want to know is why they have come to our world. The answer to that is quite simple. The starship was damaged and they arrived here by accident. There were only three living humans – which is the name of their race – on board. The others had abandoned ship or had died aboard. I want to introduce them to you. First, this is Mark. He is male."

Mark stepped up beside Judy and put his arm around her. Judy hugged him.

"I am glad of visit your world," he said in the Zootopian language. "These are my mates: Leah and Rachael."

"The next is Kurt and next to him you see Gazelle. They're still aboard the starship. Here's a bit of news for all you Gazelle fans. She and Kurt are married! Sorry you fanmales!"

Kurt took Gazelle into his arms a kissed her. The kiss lingered. When it broke they stared into each other's eyes and Mark put a hand behind her head. He rubbed his face against hers and then she did the same to him.

"Hi everyone!" Gazelle said and waived. "I'll be back soon."

"And the last human is female and her name is Elizabeth." She sat between a male Cheetah and a male Gazelle. "As you can see she's made friends too."

"As you may have noticed we Rabbits now look different. This change has been caused by genetically engineered virus. This virus also affects Foxes, Cheetahs, and several others. This is a video of a facility where the virus was developed and where Mark and Leah rescued several hundred infected Rabbits. They were being tortured and were slated for execution."

The video played showing the interior of facility and Rabbits being rescued.

"An email with copies of information on the virus and this facility will be emailed every email address. Obviously the virus was not intended to change us. What was intended was to exterminate all the Rabbits on this planet. We scared the world government because there were too many of us. So this was their solution – genocide. Also, two burrows have been attacked. The first was near Gazelle's family property on one of the other continents. This a video that shows the remains of that burrow."

The video played showing the smoking burrow and some of the more intact bodies.

"These were that attackers."

The next video showed the jackals spreading out from the trucks.

"This is justice."

They disappear in a flash.

"This is the base where they came from."

It disappeared in many massive explosions.

"And is what happened to the animals who ordered it."

It showed the hidden base being destroyed from orbit.

"Then yesterday BunnyBurrow was attacked. More specifically my parent's burrow was attacked and they were killed along with many of my siblings. Again this was done by jackals under the direction of others. This time some of the jackals were captured and along with the officer directing them. A video will now be shown showing the confession of that officer."

A video played showing a female Wolf being reunited with her cubs and then the explanation of her orders.

"After my parents were killed I deemed that the world government was out of control and I ordered that all military bases and facilities were to be attacked. Currently 95% of the military has been destroyed or rendered ineffective. I call on all remaining military units to disarm or when is starship arrives in orbit you will face the full force of its armaments. Currently all burrows are being mobilized."

On all televisions and computer monitors the picture split in two. One half showed Judy and the other showed video feeds from all the video bugs specifically for each room in each city on the planet.

"On the left side of you screen shows the video from cameras secreted the room you're in. If it's black there isn't one.

First millions and then hundreds of millions of citizens followed the video back to its source. Cameras were either covered or destroyed.

"These cameras have been in place for decades. This shows me that the world government doesn't trust its citizens so why should you trust them?

"I have saved the most worst for last."

"In the cities you may have noticed the disappearances. Those animals have been put into prison camps outside all the cities. Outside Zootopia there are five such camps. We are currently rescuing those falsely imprisoned citizens.

Real time video from a tank turret showed it driving through one of the camp gates, armored troops spilled off, and engaging the camp guards. The fight was short when guards saw that their weapons were ineffective and then soon surrendered. Then a rocket streaked toward a tank and was destroyed in midflight. The tank fired and destroyed the building were the rocket originated. After that all firing ceased.

Armored troops broke down doors and helped emaciated Zootopian citizens out. Food was found and then passed out. A few citizens ate too fast and got sick. Worse were the few children who were still alive. They were just fur on bones. Then away from the camp the place where the bodies of the dead were dumped was found. They weren't given individual graves, but bodies were pushed into hastily dug pits and covered with dirt.

"My advice to you is to go out into the streets and don't kill anyone or destroy anything. Just peacefully bring your cities to a standstill. Police officers you will be ordered to disperse the crowds. Why do this? You're as much of a victim as they are. Join them. If any of your superiors orders you to do anything that you feel is illegal, then arrest them like you would any other common criminal and treat them as such."

"If you have any questions, want to watch this again, or read any of the documentation web sites have been setup. The web addresses will emailed to all email addresses. Citizens do what you feel is right. Thank you for listening to me."

* * *

The revolution only lasted a month and with most cities falling within the first week. What was left of the military surrendered on mass once they had seen Judy's broadcast. They didn't want be seen as part of the organization that ran the prison camps or the group who had attacked the burrows. There were acts of violence directed at the world government buildings i.e. burning them to the ground. Those incidents fortunately were few and with the arrival of several hundred thousand Rabbits in each city ended quickly. The Rabbits along with the local police who had joined with citizen protesters and newly formed citizen militias took over law enforcement as well governess of each city. Local officials were temporary removed from office until it could be shown that they were not part of the world government's conspiracy.

Judy sat in a command bunker a dozen miles outside Zootopia. The remainder of the world government seemed to have gathered in this last city before the revolution started. Judy could only think that since Zootopia was surrounded by water on three sides the World Government thought it would be the easiest city to defend. There was one thing they'd forgotten about that Rabbits that they did quite well.

"Joan, is everything ready?"

"Yes."

"Now.

Heavy artillery opened up on the defenders just to hold them in place and to keep their heads down. Judy heard and felt the ground shake as hundreds of artillery rounds landed each minute in front of and behind the defenders. She watched cameras carried by engineers opened a breach in a wall of an underground subway tunnel. She knew this was happening in over hundred places beneath city. Mary's group had worked on this tunnel for a year and it had been enlarged and spread out over the last few weeks.

Judy watched from a camera aboard a Longsword orbiting over the city as Rabbits poured out of subways stations and into the city. She zeroed in on the first precinct building of the Zootopia police. The build had been surrounded and was taking fire from her troops. Fire from the defenders was being returned until several pieces of light artillery were brought up and started blowing holes in the buildings walls. A white flag appeared and the defenders filed out with their hands raised. She hoped none of the defenders were any of her former colleagues. Armored troops secured them and then entered the building.

"Mark, how's it going?" she asked wishing she could be there.

"Not too bad since most of the defenders are not in the city itself," he reported. "Only some government buildings are lightly defended. Most of our troops are getting into place behind the defenders."

"How's Nick?"

"Right here by my side."

"Mark, please don't let anything happen to him."

"He'll be fine."

The second wave of troops poured out to subway stations. These were a mixture of different species that lived outside BunnyBurrow and wanted to join. They were to hold the city while the first wave closed in on the defenders from behind. The artillery fire ceased and the UNSC tanks moved toward Zootopia. They open fire on the tanks and the rockets were either shot down in midflight or exploded harmless on impact. Then the defenders were attacked from the rear and their lines were breached in several places. Some places surrendered while others returned fire or attacked. It was chaos.

Then the tanks reached the defender's lines. Now they could fire directly onto the trenches and buildings that were a part of it. More defenders surrendered while others fought on. After ten minutes infantry which trailed far behind the tanks reached them and poured into the trenches. This finally broke the defenders who almost all surrendered and were then marched away from the city to awaiting prison camps. One redoubt fought on, but was slowly being reduced by tank fire. After five minutes firing was heard from inside redoubt and a white flag was thrust through a firing slit. The door opened and several individuals were pushed out ahead of the others.

"These are the ones you want," one of the defenders said. "We surrender."

They dropped their weapons and others tried to run. They were quickly tackled and taken away to secure location away from everyone else. Rabbits continued to enter Zootopia either though the tunnels or across the overrun defenses. After five days all buildings and below ground facilities had been searched. Several bunkers had been found and had either been taken or destroyed. What was left of the world government had been found in one of these bunkers and sent off planet to a secure facility newly constructed on their moon. In time all prisoners would be moved there.

A single drop ship escorted by four Longswords landed near Zootopia's first precinct building. Eight armored troops exited surrounding one uniformed officer. They proceed into the building and followed the officer down into the detention level. The officer stopped before one of the cells.

"Hopps!"

"No. It's now Captain Judith Laverne Wilde of the Starship Dark Star. It's nice to see you too ex-Chief Bogo. I hope you are enjoying your accommodations. It's just were a bully like you belongs."

"Hopps!"

Judy laughed.

"Giving orders to arrest citizens for no other reason than what species they are. Then getting thrown in here by your own officers and being left in here by your masters after they took over."

Judy laughed again.

"So you married that stupid Fox. You know he's probably screwing three vixens behind your back. But I'll bet no other Rabbits. Cause you're the only doe stupid enough to let herself be screwing by a Fox!"

She heard a helmet hit the floor and a rifle being cocked. Bogo took a step back.

"Nick, let me."

She smoothly drew her sidearm and fired twice. Each bullet clipped off the tips of his horns.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 10

Judy was amazed what three billion adult rabbits could accomplish in just short six months. The Dark Star had almost been completely repaired with the exception being things that would require a UNSC ship yard. Amazingly that was one of the things being built in high orbit of her world and along with a moderately sized starship. Since her ship's computer contained the design and physics for the slipspace engines all that was necessary was the materials, know how, and engineering to construct copies. In another six months barring problems the first one would be completed and be ready to be mated to the then first newly completed starship. Her train of thought was derailed by Nick's tongue licking her right nipple.

"Nick, what do think you're doing?"

Nick met her eyes and she felt his teeth on her nipple.

"Nick, we can't say in bed and make love all day."

"We could, but I'd have to pace myself."

Judy swatted him on the head and hurt her hand. He was well over seven feet tall and his shoulders had grown very broad. Judy thought he looked magnificent now. His fur was thicker and even a darker shade of red. His muscles were as hard as iron. But he was still getting use to his new body which led to a few accidents. Every time they had made love she'd ended up with a few new bruises. He really tried to be gentle, but he just didn't know his own strength yet. Of course, she'd continued to grow too and was now over six feet and Jill now looked so much her like that they could pass as twins.

"Well, we have to go to work and I want a take a shower first."

"OK. No problem."

He rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I'm not angry with you. This change has been a lot to get used to. Before we were married I was so very careful with you. I didn't want hurt you. Then we were married and for the first time we were the same size. Now I'm bigger again and have to careful again. Don't you think I see the bruises on you very time we make love? Please a least tell me when I'm hurting you!"

"Nick, I barely feel it. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you weren't so gentle."

Nick laughed.

"So I can just be a horny fox then."

"I noticed that we're making love more often now."

"I think this change has made me feel like a teenager again. Judith was very understanding at the time. This is ready embarrassing to talk about. Judy, I hope you really don't misunderstand, but you really remind me of her a lot now. I don't know if she really loved me, but I think she knew that I loved her and when we were together I was making love with her. That's why she let me be with her as often as I was. I at least tried to give her a little pleasure in her life."

"I'm sure she loved you Nick and I'm glad that I remind you of her."

"So Judy I think I've known you long enough that I tell when something is on your mind."

Judy sighed.

"It's Jill. She loves you so much and is so trusting. And I know you've come to love her."

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry her if I hadn't."

"I do like how she asked you."

"It surprised me."

"Well it's going to be her first estrus and the first time with you. Of course, I'll be there with you two." Judy's ears turned red. "I don't want to upset you, but…"

"You're afraid that I'll be too wild and frighten her. Don't you remember the first time we made love?"

"Yes," she said and her ears turned even a brighter red.

"Maybe I should be the one who should be frightened."

* * *

Judy and her fox were only a little late arriving on the bridge that morning. The third shift personnel were still there when they'd arrived giving turnover to their first shift counterparts.

"Attention! Captain on deck!"

Everyone came to attention and Judy felt her heart rate speed up. This sort of thing startled every time it happened and she'd just have to get use it. Joan trained the new crew of the Dark Star almost from the day the revolution ended. There were more volunteers than positions available, but after testing by Joan they were paired down to a manageable number. Also, the crew of the yet unfinished starship was aboard working with the Dark Star's crew, but the ship wasn't anywhere near capacity.

"Communications please open a ship wide channel."

Judy felt the presence of her First Officer on one side and Ensign Hopps on the other. She winked at her sister and glanced at Nick who grinned well like a fox. She took a deep breath.

"Crew of the Dark Star we've all trained hard for this day. Today we embark on our first shake down cruse. If you discover any problems no matter how small please log them. Over the next few months we will be visiting the other eleven planets, asteroid belts, and several lone asteroids in our solar system. We first visit the planet closest to ours which should be able to support life. Its orbit is closer to our star, but not so close that water can't exist in liquid form.

It's currently behind our world by ten million miles. We will transfer to its orbit and then slow until it nearly catches up to us and we match velocities until we can go into orbit. We then will put observation satellites into orbit and send down exploration teams. If this planet is habitable we will return to our world and transport several thousand volunteers to start a colony. In one hour we shall begin. Everyone do your jobs and we'll succeed. You have my confidence in all of you."

* * *

Twenty-nine days later they were in orbit of the planet which was deemed to be habitable. It was a bit smaller than their world, but the gravity only slightly greater. It only a bit warmer and had life. There were great stretches of forest and grass lands. There were oceans, but only covered about 40% of this world. This did have a profusion of animal life both predator and prey. Exploration teams were sent down to collect specimens of the plant and animal life and study the chemistry of the planet. The soil was found to be able to grow plants from their world and the prey animals were not intelligent so there would plenty of meat for the predator colonists. A week passed and the planet was passing all the tests.

"Captain, team 12 reports finding a piece of refined metal."

"Where?"

A map was displayed on the main monitor and a blinking red dot indicated the location.

"Are there any other teams nearby?"

"Well, team 22 is 500 miles north and team 9 is 300 miles east. There are several teams still aboard that could go down to that location within a few hours."

"Inform all three teams to begin searching and get those other teams ready to go."

"Judy," Nick began and Judy looked at him. "Captain, I would like go down too," The Captain began to open her mouth, "in my armor with Mark and some of his people."

She closed her mouth and stared at him.

"OK. You can go, but just be careful."

"Yes Captain!" he said and saluted.

"Ensign Hopps escort the Commander to the ODST deck and see if they need your help in coordinating this mission. They might even need you on the surface. If so, you have my permission to accompany them in your armor."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you, Captain."

She watched them leave the bridge and then turned her attention back to her ship.

* * *

Jill hugged Nick as soon as the elevator doors shut.

"Now we've talked about this when we're on duty."

"Yes Commander."

Nick touched his ID to the keypad to make the elevator an express and slow down. Jill grinned, reached up, and pulled his head down hers. Nick kissed her and squeezed her tail. She broke the kiss and exposed her throat. Nick gently bit her. She shuttered and Nick increased the pressure. She moaned and he released her.

"Nick, I don't know if I can wait."

"Remember I'm a bit older I might not be able to keep up with a young doe like you."

"Ah! Over the last few months you and Judy have been doing it like … well like bunnies."

Nick laughed.

"This change has made me feel like a teenager again."

She laughed too.

"Nick, I was wondering when we make love the first time … well I want it to be special. I mean I want you to take your time with me."

"Remember Judy will be there too."

Her ears turned red.

"I know it hurts the first time and you've had experience." Nick smiled and hugged her. "Fluff, I'll be as gentle as I can be with you. You trust me?"

"Yes Nick. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"I understand that you're nervous and people always tell stories. But I'm glad you talked to me."

"I really do love you Nick. From the first time I saw you with Judy. The way you held her and you were so gentle. Then I imaged myself with you. And then the night my parents died you held me while I cried. Then you and Judy took me in. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. And we spent so much time together and Judy's so understanding. I just wanted to thank you."

Nick kissed her gently and noticed the car was slowing.

"Now Ensign Hopps we got a mission to accomplish."

They straighten each other up and he padded her bottom. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Two armored rabbits stood guard and they both showed their IDs.

"Is Commander Johnson in his office?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I'll tell him know you and the ensign are coming."

"Thank you, sergeant."

Nick knocked on the door.

"Come."

He opened it.

"Nick! Jill! The wedding is pretty soon, isn't it?"

Jill's ears turned pink.

"Next week, right?"

Jill's ears turned a bit pinker.

"Yes."

"So what's up?"

"One of the teams found a piece of refined metal and Judy … the Captain is sending down more teams to that area. So she thought it would be a good idea to send some ODSTs too. So Jill and I'd like to go just to give her a bit more experience. I figured that you and your bunnies might want to come along too. And maybe a few more. Of course, that's more of your area then mine."

"Ensign I know you did good in your armor. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, let's go with twenty altogether. Lieutenant!" Leah was at the door instantly. "We have a mission. Us." He indicated everyone in his office. "Yourself, Rachael, fifteen others. Let's get armored up. We have an hour. Let's move!

* * *

Nick wondered why one of the ODSTs kept watching him as they traveled to the surface. Jill had notice the same thing and squeezed his hand. She opened a private channel.

"Nick, you know that you're being watched, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone you know?"

He checked and names came up for all the ODSTs except for that one and one other. That was odd. He'd just have to wait until they were on the ground to find out what was going on. The drop ship touched down and everyone filed out to meet the other teams. Nick removed his helmet and immediately went to his watcher.

"So sergeant is there a problem?"

"No, Nicky," Catherine said removing her helmet and then licked her son's snout.

"Nick!" Jill exclaimed and he flinched. "Who's this vixen?"

"This is my mother!"

"I might not have grown up in the big city, but you have to come up with a better one than that."

Jill's foot began to tap the ground.

"Mom, tell her!"

"Nicky, you're still a charmer," she said. "I fell in love with him the first time I laid eyes on him. He was and still is the most handsome fox I've ever known."

Now Nick knew something was up. Jill giggled first and soon everyone was having a good laugh. Nick face palmed which made everyone laugh a bit harder.

"OK, everyone we've had enough fun with the Commander. We've got a job to do. Come on people let get a move on!"

"You mad at me Nicky?"

"No. You got me good. Jill, you didn't know until we got down there, did you?"

"Leah told me so I just played along."

"You should a have seen Judy when my mom came aboard."

The other ODST stood beside his mother removed his helmet.

"Joe!" Nick said.

Catherine put and arm around him. Nick just stared.

"Nicky, I took your advice and well you were right. He's a wonderful lover too."

She gave him a wink and they walked off. Nick's mind flashed back to Elizabeth and Ben. His ears turned pink. Jill giggled grabbed his arm to get him moving. Nick replaced his helmet and Jill did too. She opened a private channel.

"It was nice to meet your mother and I hope she can be at our wedding."

"Yes, I'll make sure she gets an invitation."

"Aren't you glad that she's met someone?"

"Sure, but … but she's my mother. And he's so much younger than she is."

"As long as they get along and love each other what difference does it make?"

"It's just a lot to take in so quickly."

"Come on Nicky let's catch up with the others."

* * *

Nick felt odd being in command of fiancée, his mother, and most likely stepfather. They had been at this most of the day and more pieces had been found once they knew what kind of metal they needed to scan for.

"Commander," Joe said, "I have an idea."

"You too."

"You first."

"Well, it obviously was something falling from space scattering pieces as it fell."

"OK."

"So if we plot those places…"

"We might track where it went down."

"Jill, can you show us where they found the metal?"

"They should've had enough time to map this part of the planet. Let's see." She worked with her computer for a while. "OK. Here are all the places." The map showed red dots for the finds and an arrow for the direction. "We are going to be off the map soon."

"And it's going to be dark soon anyway," Nick said. "We probably should set down for the night. Maybe by morning they'll more of the map filled in. I'll talk to the pilots."

Ten minutes later they found a high spot and set the drop ship set down.

"The perimeter is set," he said. "Anything comes near us and we'll know it. Also, I informed the ship we are shutting down for the night."

"Good," Nick said. "So is everyone hungry?"

The rabbits sat on the other side of the room eating lettuce, carrots, and other vegetables. Nick has something special for the predators.

"So have you all tried real meat from the human food in the ship?"

They all nodded. Nick took out three large food packages and pulled the rings on each. When the first two opened he noticed the rabbit sniffing the air. The smell of fresh baked bread filled the room. Another packet he took out contained butter.

"Would you like some?" he asked and they came over. "Just take that loaf and the butter." It quickly disappeared. "That'll keep them happy."

"Nicky, what's in that one?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Everyone get some bread. This will go on top of it."

Nick grinned. Two minutes later it opened. The smell hit them all at the same time. Nick had swallow and wipe his mouth on his napkin.

"This my fellow predators in smoked beef brisket. Put some on the bread, fold it over, and give it a try."

The meat was just falling apart. Nick put some on his bread and took a bite. He handed the large folk to his mother who did the same and passed it to Joe. Soon there were sighs of contentment from each of them. Nick hear a purr from

Joe when he finished his first sandwich.

"Nicky," Catherine began pull her son close then whispered, "this is better than sex." Then she looked a Joe. "Well almost."

She gave Nick a wink and he sighed. Oh, she was a vixen after all he thought. He padded her back and gave her cheek a lick.

"I'm glad you like it."

Nick made another sandwich for the both of them. He looked over and all the rabbits had disappeared into their cabins.

"Did everyone like it?"

"Tell me you brought more," one of the pilots said.

Nick smiled. The two wolves licked their snouts.

When Nick entered their cabin Jill immediately handed him a toothbrush. He went the bathroom and dutifully began to brush.

"Nick, you take a shower too! I can smell it in your fur!"

He sighed. Surprisingly when he got in the shower she joined him.

"Jill," he began and she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard. "What…"

She pushed him against the wall and ground her hips again his. Then bit him on the shoulder hard and a moment later he felt her hand on his sheath. She squeezed it and he felt his erection slip out. The felt her short claws on sensitive flesh and his erection became longer and thicker. He looked into her eyes and seen a hunger in them. She almost looked like she'd gone savage! Then her head came up and Nick felt his jaws clack together and back of his head hit the wall. He seen stars for a moment and slid down to the floor. Jill stood over him and then straddled him. She took his erection in hand and lower herself on to it. On reflex he thrust upwards meeting her half way. She sat down on him fully and moaned.

Then her muscles tightened on him until it was almost painful. He grabbed her hips and thrust up again. She sucked in a breath through her teeth. She looked at Nick and thrust down again. Nick gasped as she slipped onto his knot. She screamed and tightened on him until it actually did hurt. Nick climaxed and she did a moment later. Then she collapsed atop breathing hard. He hugged her tight and tucked her head under his chin. Where all Hopps females like this during their first mating? Judy had been a bit wild the first time, but nothing like this! Nick heard her take a deep breath and he let her sit up.

"Nick?"

"How do you feel, Fluff?"

"I'm a bit sore."

Then Nick shifted position and she gasped. She looked down where they were joined and her ears turned red.

"Nick," she whispered, "why are we having sex?"

"Jill apparently you estrus started and you got in shower with me. We got a little carried away and now we are stuck together."

"But…"

"Didn't you read about Fox sexuality like I suggested."

"Well, I was a bit too embarrassed."

"I always thought practical experience was better than reading about it anyway. So I just had thought. Maybe if I carried you to the bed we could be a bit more comfortable and maybe we could make love again."

"Nick, we aren't formally mated yet."

"Well, for now, I can do this."

He removed his wedding band and put it on her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," he said and kissed the bride. "Now you're Jill Margret Wilde."

"Thank you," she said and started to cry.

"You're not supposed to be crying. You're supposed to be happy on your wedding day. Now put your arms around my neck and pull yourself up."

Nick slipped his hands under her bottom and lifted her up further taking more pressure off his groin. Then he pushed against the floor and slid up the wall until he stood. Carefully he walked to the bed and sat down. Then he lay back and rolled on his side. He pulled the blanket over them and relaxed.

"Nick."

He kissed her.

"Fluff, let's just relax for a while."

"Yes, my beautiful fox."

Soon they both slept.

* * *

Nick woke with Jill's head resting on his shoulder. He stoked her back and she stretched and yawned. She looked at oddly.

"Nick, my estrus is over."

"What!"

"I do want to make love with you, but it not like it was last night. There's not that urgent need."

"But for Judy it lasted three days."

"I'm not a doctor, but I'll ask one when we get back to the ship," she said and smiled. "But I wonder if you could have gotten me pregnant like you did Judy."

Nick winced. He though must be the natural reaction of any male who had that responsibility thrust on him.

"Well, let's talk to Elizabeth when we get back and we probably should talk to Judy today."

"Nick thanks for the ring. That was really special of you. Now, we do have a few hours before sunrise. What could we do to fill the time?"

"A bit more sleep would be nice, but first how about we get to know about each other a bit more intimately?"

After they cleaned themselves up from the night before Nick lifted his new mate into his arms, carried to the bed, and laid her down carefully. He hovered over her momentary and then lay next to her. Then he began to lick her throat and she laid her head back. Carefully he took her throat into his jaws and squeezed. She moaned and arched her back. He released her and began to lick a nipple. She giggled and he felt hands on back of his head. He took her breast into his jaws and squeezed. She pulled at his fur and squeaked. He slid atop and gently entered her. Her legs went around his hips and pulled him into her. He thrust into her gently and felt her dig her small claws onto his back. He continued until she tightened on him and shuddered.

"Nick! Please don't stop! Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Nick! Please don't stop!"

He could help himself and started to chuckle. Then he lost control and slumped onto her. He belly laughed and felt himself climax.

"Oh my God Jill!" he said and laughed. "I just so glad I met you. You and Judy have made life worth living." He took his weight off her and looked at his bunny. "Jill, I love you."

He kissed her and she held him tight.

"Nick, thank you for this. It was what I always dreamed being in love could be. You were so gentle and tender with me. Can we be like this every time?"

"If you'd like, but something different every once in a while would be nice too."

Nick grinned and she blushed.

"Well, maybe once in a while," she said. "We need to get ready and I want to eat before we get started."

* * *

"Nicky, you're cooking breakfast?"

"Yes, this is one of Judy's favorites." He said this loud enough for the all the rabbits glaring at his back to hear. "You could at least try it first and there's going to be bread too."

There was some discussion first and then the rabbits drifted over. They each tasted the omelets and they quickly disappeared with them. Jill came for the bread when it was ready.

"Thanks Nick," she said and kissed him.

"You're welcome, Fluff."

"You know our cabin in next to yours Nicky," Catherine said, "and it was a bit noisy last night. I almost came over to check on you two."

"Jill's estrus started last night," he whispered, "and we worked our way through it. It only lasted a few hours and everything worked out just fine."

"Have you told Judy?"

"We will today."

"And you are still having the wedding next week?"

"Yes. You and Joe are invited."

He looked over his shoulder at the rabbits who where happily eating the omelets. He reached up in a cabinet and took down a large sealed jar and put one sausage into each omelet. He folded each one over.

"What is that?" she asked.

He plucked a piece out and closed the jar. He put the piece in her hand.

"Try this. Just don't say anything."

She popped it into her mouth and chewed. He eyes went wide and she sighed.

"You're a good son Nicky."

"Tell the others not to react either."

A few minutes later the omelets and bread were both ready. There were soon five very happy predators.

* * *

They found another piece of metal soon after liftoff and then several more over the next few hours. Jill plotted all the finds on the map and it tended to show the number steadily increasing in the direction they traveled.

"Ensign, contact the other teams and have them fan out around us," Nick commanded. "What does the map show in front of us?"

"It's a very wide and deep valley with a very large lake or maybe an inland sea at the other end."

"Pilot, please land on the ridge above that valley coming up before us. Estimated time before arrival?"

"Just about 30 minutes, sir," he said. "Do you wish to get there sooner?"

"No. That'll give everyone else time to catch up," Nick said. "Who controls the drones?" Several rabbits raised their hands. "I want to send them into the valley. Should we send them now or wait to we land?"

The controllers chatted and came to the consensus to wait.

"Mark, it looks like everything is leading to that big valley in front of us."

"Should we keep searching or come to you?"

"I have a feeling that what we are looking in here in this valley. Let bring all the teams in the vicinity here and land along the rim. Then everyone can send out their drones and we can have a coordinated search of this valley."

An hour later all ten drop ships had positioned themselves equal distant along the rim and launched their drones. Ten minutes later the first report came in.

"Sir, I can see individuals."

Nick came over and looked over the controller's shoulder.

"Some of them look like humans."

"Sir, they are small."

"Maybe they're young humans."

"Can you get closer or magnify the image?"

"Mark, can you see the video feed?"

"Those are children, but what are the others?"

"Now that's better," Nick said. "That one looks a large balloon with tentacles."

"And it just picked up a human and no one seems excited," controller said. "Now it put him down and floated off. Now it's picking another individual, but it not human." He brought the drone closer. "It has black fur from head to toe, but I don't see any eyes."

"A second drone is come into range," said another controller. "There is something in the tall grass and whatever it is it's fast. Now it's among the humans and it coiled one of them. I have a good still picture now."

"Looks like a snake to me," Mark said, "but I've never seen one move that fast."

"I think the Captain needs to see this."

"Joan, is Judy available?"

"She's asleep now."

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About 7 hours."

"Open a private channel and I'll wake her."

"He walked to the back of the cabin."

"Fluff, it's time to wake up."

"Nick let me sleep for a little longer."

"We found something interesting on the planet."

"What?"

"Humans."

Judy sat straight up in bed.

"How's that possible?"

"There's a group of children and others."

"Others?"

"Joan, you should have stills now. Please show them to the Captain."

The pictures were displayed on Judy's monitor.

"A human child like we saw in the movies. That's different. It hasn't any eyes. Joan, could you magnify the head just above the mouth? Perfect. Look at the dark strip without fur and it looks to go around the head. It must have 360 degree vision if that's its eyes. Sweet cheese and crackers! That looks like male's …"

Nick laughed.

"Yes, it does, but Mark says it reminds him of an animal called a snake. These are much faster."

"What are your plans, Commander?"

"Well, I thought this might be a good group for a first contact."

"Children?"

"We won't send a predator of course."

"A rabbit."

"I'll send Jill without her armor."

"But…"

"She's young, nonthreatening, and cute. I would think those children would take to her immediately. Others will follow behind her at a distance. I was thinking of sending Leah and Rachael also without their armor. We'll take the drop ship into the valley and get as close as possible without being detected."

* * *

Jill saw the ridge and dropped to all fours. If she was going to be a cute bunny she might as well act the part. Also, she opted not to wear any clothes at all. She knew Judy was watching and had heard about her nudity from her sister. Judy marries a fox and then worries someone might see my furry butt. She shook her head and kept moving toward the ridge. Stopping, she peaked over ridge and saw the children. Then she took a deep breath and crested it. She hunched on two legs for a moment and sniffed the air. It was a cool day, but as thick as her fur was it made no difference to her. She wiggled her ears and finally some noticed her.

A child pointed at her and most of them turned her way. Then a snake coiled around her. It was so fast that she didn't hear or see it until it was on her. The snake was cool to the touch and was insinuating into her fur. She guessed it was absorbing her body heat. Its head was almost touching her nose and it looked at her, but had no eyes. The snake did have strip around its head like what she have seen in the pictures of one of the others. She blew air in its face and it reared back surprised. Reaching toward it the snake slithered off her and disappeared into the grass. The nearest human child looked at her and she dropped to all fours and hopped toward it.

She sniffed the grass which smelled good, but she'd wait eating any until it was tested. Ignoring the child she hopped around it paying more attention to the grass. Then she felt a hand on her back and moved to face the child. She sniffed it from head to toe. It giggled when her whiskers touched its face. She felt hand on her back as another child approached. Soon a ring of children surrounded her. There touches, scratches, and a few hugs. She hunched up on two feet, sniffed the air, and wiggled her ears. This drew laughter from the human children and a rasping from the black furred ones. A few snakes approached and beat the ground with her foot. They stopped among the children. Then she heard a sound and heads turned toward it. Jill gawked. It was a gazelle!

Jill stood to her full height and walked toward it. The children parted before her and few began to follow. It looked so much like Maria that she could only stare. When they were only ten feet apart it stood on two legs. It was impossible!

"Maria?" She asked and knew it couldn't be. The gazelle took a step back. "It's Jill."

The gazelle's eyes rolled back its head and started to topple over. With a rabbit's quick reflexes Jill caught her and sat down with its head resting in her lap. The children gathered around and some of them started to cry.

"Jill, what just happened?"

"She passed out. You seen it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive Maria is still on the ship? Why am I asking you? Joan, connect me to Maria and make sure that she can see us."

"Jill. Oh my God! It looks like me."

"Surprise. Thank God this isn't you. Maria, isn't one of your sisters a doctor? Maria?"

"Yes, she's on the ship."

"Joan, connect me to Maria's sister and make sure that Maria stays connected."

"Maria!" a new voice said.

Then Jill heard Maria and the new voice speaking in unfamiliar language. After about twenty seconds of this Jill was getting annoyed.

"Nick, tell me that Leah and Rachael are on the way."

"They'll be there is a minute or so."

"Good."

The gas bag drifted down and stared at her.

"I am Jill. What's your name? Can you talk?"

"Jill."

"Doctor, please tell me what I should do."

"Well, I wish I was there."

"Me too, but you're not. So…"

"Getting her feet would be best. Get her vertical and keep her head up."

Maybe the gas bag could help, she thought. He reached up and touched it. It flinched. Jill mimed it lifting the gazelle and gas bag lifted it so that feet just touched the ground. Jill supported the long neck.

"That's good Jill."

Just then Leah and Rachael arrived.

"Thank God you're here! Rachael, could you hold her neck? I need to sit for a while."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

She sat and then lay on her back. The children came and snuggled up against her.

"Jill, how you doing?"

"Just tired Nick. A lot happened to me in the last 24 hours. Just let me rest for a while, OK?"

"Sure, Jill. You did a great job."

"Thanks Nick."

She fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke Nick had been watching her sleep.

"Jill."

"Judy! Why are you here?"

"To see my brave little sister who did such a great job and to congratulate my mate's newest wife."

"Where are the kids?"

"Their parents came and got them. We think that they are grateful you save her."

"You think?"

"We can't understand any of their languages and they have several."

"Even the humans?"

"Nope. Joan thinks they aren't even from Earth."

"The Forerunners?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Is there a ship?"

"It's in the lake and we found another on other side of the planet. Come on. There some people who want to meet you."

Judy and her fox led Jill to a hospital tent that had been set up in the field. When they entered Jill noticed three new humans. One was examining Leah and the other Mark. The third was standing near a bed on the other side of the tent. Then she hear a voice that she recognized as Maria's and it was soon joined be another very similar one, but just a bit different. They were singing in a language she didn't know. It was a beautiful harmony. She followed her mates as they made their way to Maria. The other gazelle was propped up in bed holding Maria's hand. Kurt stood watching and Jill moved to stand beside him. She put an arm around him and he returned the hug. No one spoke or moved until they'd finished.

"Maria, that was beautiful!" Jill said. "You're sister has a beautiful voice too."

"Yes, Joan has confirmed that she is my twin."

"How did she get here?"

"She does not speak my language well, but I think if I work with her she'll remember it. My parents are going to have to answer a lot of questions."

"And you're not going to be the one asking then," Kurt said and she glared at him. "It needs to be someone impartial."

"Maria, it's also a matter of planetary security," Judy said. "Someone took at least one person from our planet and brought them here. By accident or intent it doesn't really matter."

"Judy, could the old government been in touch with someone else?" Nick asked.

"Now that's a scary thought," Judy said. "Just what we need another batch of aliens who were working with those assholes. If they were at least they didn't give them weapons."

"As far as we know," Mark said joining them. "All this will need to be reported back so people can be questioned again. We'll need to search every inch of this planet and talk to its people."

Judy noticed that Maria was attempting to talk to her twin. Kurt joined his mate and put an arm around her. The other gazelle cocked her head and then smiled. Kurt kissed Maria and her twin giggled. She sat up in bed and hugged them both. Then she kissed Maria on the cheek and Kurt on the lips. The kiss lingered and Kurt didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. She finally broke the kiss.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Maria said and Kurt blushed.

"She surprised me."

"You didn't answer the question."

"No, I didn't."

Maria gave him the eye and he glared right back at her. Her twin giggled and then hugged them both again.

"So Maria what's going on other than we now know that Kurt has more experience kissing gazelles than anyone else here," Judy said and smiled.

"Other than you," Maria said and watched her friend's ears turn red. "I remember several late nights when a certain cute little bunny begged a certain beautiful gazelle to teach her how to kiss a certain handsome fox. And sometimes she even seemed to forget she was being taught."

* * *

As Mark suggested Judy ordered the planet to be scanned and searched. This would take time even with the resources of Dark Star. All information discovered on and about the planet was reported back to their world. More in depth investigations were begun on the old government.

Maria's parents were questioned about what had happened to Maria's twin. Maria's father deigned knowledge of the twin's existence until shown a video of Maria and Alejandra together. When confronted, Maria's mother told a story about giving Alejandra to a relative since twins were bad luck. No one believed this. Only after Maria's father threatened to divorce her and tell the rest of the family about the twin the true story came out. After going to a government doctor she had been contacted and told if she didn't give up one twin or she would be taken with both.

Better progress was made with Alejandra. Between Maria and her other sister, Juana, helping her Alejandra begun to remember more of her native language. Within a couple of weeks Alejandra was able to translate the main language used by everyone on this world. The story was told to them that Alejandra was found on a rare expedition outside the valley and they were led to that place. A base was found below ground which had been damaged severely by an earthquake. Bodies of several species were found. Most were familiar, but a few were not. How Alejandra escaped could not be determined.

A meeting was setup between Judy and her officers and people living on this world.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your world and helping us with our investigations. So tell us what we could provide to help you."

Maria translated and Alejandra retranslated Judy's message.

"We would like some of your people to settle on our world and we would like to settle some of ours on yours," Maria translated. "To make things easier some of our people would need to learn your language."

"The language the Maria and Alejandra speak is not our main language."

"Yes, we understand."

"We have shown you some of our technology," Judy said. "Let us know what you need. Also, we'd like to salvage your ship from the lake. With that we might be able to determine your origins. We have only three humans here with us and they are from a group of human worlds 10,000 light years from here."

Maria and Alejandra when back and forth trying to understand how to translate what Judy said.

"Judy, I can't explain to her a light year. Their distance measures are different than ours."

"Just tell them they are from a star system a tenth of the distance of the width of the galaxy from here."

"That's clever Judy."

Nick grinned at her.

"You are mated to this male."

"Yes."

"You're not the same species."

"No, we're not. I'm a rabbit and he's a fox."

"You love each other."

"Yes."

"We noticed several others have mates who are of the same species."

"Yes. Nick and I were the first on our world."

"Isn't it true that you and Nick cannot produce off spring?"

"Actually, it may be possible."

"How?"

"Nick was able to impregnate me, but the embryo was not viable. It has been removed from my body and put in suspension until some point in the future when it can be made viable using technology which can manipulate the genes of each cell."

"Also, some of our people would like join your crew."

"We are always in need of qualified people."

"Our technology level isn't as high yours since we lost much on it when our ship crashed.

"We can train your people since we won't be leaving our solar system as soon as we thought. We'll need our ship to defend our world if the people were taking our people return. We do have another ship under construction. Our original plan to investigate the other planets will go forward after we return to our world with your people and then return here with ours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 11

A year had passed with four ships being completed and ten more under construction at the orbital shipyard. Two more shipyards were also under construction in orbit of the other habitual planet and the nearer asteroid field. Mining ships were constructed and sent to the asteroid belts. Others were kept in the inner systems to clean out any asteroids which could possibly endanger either of the habitable planets. The Dark Star and the other ships as they came into service were used to transport colonists between the planets and workers to various places with the solar system.

Near the end of the first year super MAC cannons began to come online and were placed in orbit of the two planets. Others would be placed near all critical facilities after it was deemed there were a sufficient number to defend each planet. In and near Zootopia and the other cities entire new industries sprang up to build UNSC equipment. Fortunately none of the cities except Zootopia were as heavily damaged in the revolution. So with most of the infrastructure intact and with billions of workers at its disposal these and other industries boomed.

With things going so well it was decided that the Dark Star with one of the newly constructed starships would explore the nearby star systems. This was defined as every star with twenty light years. Within the month the Dark Star and the smaller sister ship, Zootopia, jumped the nearest star. The Zootopia immediately jumped back to report the initial slipspace jumps for both ships had been successful. It then returned to the Dark Star.

"Mary, how does it feel to be in charge of everything now that Captain Wilde has gone exploring?" Robert asked and nibbled on one of her ears.

"I'm not in charge of everything!" she exclaimed and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. I really just need to relax." Her fox wrapped his arms and nuzzled her throat. "Thank you. That feels wonderful."

He continued until she drifted off to sleep and then curled around her. When he woke it was still an hour before the alarm would wake them so he decided to get an early start. He showered first and then started breakfast. Fortunately Mary could tolerate the smell of meat so he could have bacon with his pancakes. He also made omelets, hash browns, and cut some greens for her. The smell must have wakened her since he heard her yawn. She came out of the bedroom in only her fur and he grinned.

"Good morning," he said standing and pulling out the chair for her.

She sat and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her.

"So you made breakfast."

"I did. Please eat."

She did and kept eyeing him throughout the meal.

"So."

"Was it good?

"Yes."

"You've been awfully quiet this morning."

"You cooked this morning because…"

"I wanted to surprise you and I thought this might relax you. I want to help you all I can."

"And that's it?"

He thought he knew where this was going.

"I just want to please the person I love and that's it."

He eyes became watery and took her in his arms.

"Now don't do that."

"I'm such a hypocrite. I thought that…"

"I had an alternative motive and I was being a sly fox."

"We been together for a few years now and I still act like this. You must think that I'm ..."

He held her face between his hands.

"I love you very much. I understand that people tell stories about foxes being sly and tricky. I will never try to trick you into doing something you don't want to do. I am your husband and I will help you all I can. If you have a problem please come to me and I'll try my best to help you. If I have a problem I will do the same. I know having a mixed species marriage isn't still accepted by everyone. That's another problem we shouldn't let get between us. I know you're under a lot of pressure assuming command. Remember I will be right there by your side. Lean on me if you have to and I'll do anything I can for you."

"I'm sorry."

"You made a mistake. It's forgotten. Go ahead and get really and I'll clean up out here. OK."

"I love you."

"And I'm the luckiest fox in the universe."

She kissed him.

* * *

As the months passed Mary gained confidence in her job and responsibilities. As he said Robert was always for her to lean on – most of time figuratively, but a few times literally. It had a particularly long day since was just one minor problem after another. She thanked God that Robert there willing and eager to pitch in and help. Their shift finally ended only twenty minutes late and she could tell from the look in her fox's eyes that he really wanted to be alone with her. They finished turnover to second shift and hurried back to their apartment. They hardly made it through the door when he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Then she felt his hand on her tail and she shivered. She put her hands on his hips and pulled him tight against her. Then she found his tail and slid hand down it until she found its base. Then squeeze it until she heard him grunt with pleasure.

"Now you horny Fox you can just wait till I take my uniform off," she said and smacked his hand when he tried to help. "I can do it myself. You just take care of yours."

He did and she slipped away from him. Mary went to their room and at least made an attempt to hang her uniform up. His would probably be dropped on the floor where'd he removed it. Robert came in on all fours and smiled. She thought he looked beautiful with his red and white fluffed out. She went to all fours and faced him. He grinned showing all of his teeth and leapt for her. Not wanting it to make it easy for him she dodged away. He came after her nipping at one of her back feet and she leapt onto the bed. He followed her, but she turned and met him rolling him onto his back. He was stronger and threw her off and then landed on her back. She felt his jaws close on the back of her neck and froze.

After a few moments she felt his erection gently slip into her and his jaws tighten. She moaned in pleasure and felt him thrust forward several times. After a few minutes she felt his knot enter her and the pressure on her neck ease. Then he started to lick her neck where he had held her. He finished and laid his head on hers. Now with each thrust she felt him swell and her muscles tightened on him. He grunted and she felt his full weight on her. Then her cell phone rang.

"Disable video. Answer."

"Captain, your video is disabled."

"You're correct. Please go ahead."

She heard Richard snort.

"We've found something interesting."

"Are we under attack?"

"No, Captain."

"Can it wait an hour?"

"or two," Richard whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Captain."

"I'll call you back and if necessary, I'll come down. Please send me any pertinent information."

"Yes, Captain. Goodbye ma'am."

Richard burst out laughing and Mary soon joined him. After that had passed she felt him nibble on her ear and then start swell inside her.

"Richard! Stop that you horny fox!"

She realized what she said and groaned. Richard chuckled.

"Fluff, I'm sorry that's one thing I can't do."

"Fluff?"

"I overheard Nick use that. I like it. Don't you Fluff?"

"One day I'm going to make a rug out of you!"

"And miss this."

He thrust forward harder than before and she met him halfway. She felt his teeth on the back of her neck again. Then he actually growled and arched has back holding so tight she felt air whoosh out of her. Then she cried out and he collapsed on her. After a while he came to himself and felt her heart beating so fast that he couldn't tell one beat from the next.

"Mary!"

"Richard, that was incredible."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Could just roll off me?" He gently rolled on his side taking her with him. "Thanks. Now I can breathe. Are you still growing? You feel heavier then the last time."

She felt his hand on her chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast."

"That's what happens when a bunny and Fox make love."

He licked her throat and then kissed her.

"Sometimes I can't believe that you chose me as your mate."

"Richard, we did know each other since we were kits. I did always liked you, but I never really considered you as a mate until Judy and Nick became a couple. I know how that sounds since Judy had a Fox then I had have one too, but seeing Judy and Nick together then I knew it was possible. When I saw you as a person not just a fox everyone warned me about, I could see a potential mate. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. This beautiful bunny I'd known and liked since I was a kit came to me and became my friend. Then we became lovers. We found others like us and we changed the world. But it was Judy that one little bunny that was the spark that made it all possible."

When they showered Richard behaved himself, but insisted in washing every square inch of her. She returned the favor and their shower took twice as long as usual. They dried each other and then he started to groom her which was her favorite part. She loved the feeling of his strong hands on her body. Her fur was not long as his so he used a brush with shorter bristles and of course the one she used on him had the longer ones. Richard insisted on making supper, but let her help.

"Mary, I think we forgot something."

"Shit! The call!"

She hurried to her computer and booted it up. She read through the relevant email and watched the attached video. She called the bridge and spoke to the duty officer who she spoken to earlier and apologized for not getting back to her sooner. When she returned to the kitchen dinner was ready.

"So was it important?" Richard asked.

"Yes and no."

"Well at least it sounds interesting."

"We're getting visitors, but they won't be here for six months. And it looks like they've come the long way."

* * *

The intruder was large generation ship. One of the dumb AIs identified its engine as Bussard Ramscoop. Interstellar hydrogen was collected and engine used it in a fusion reaction to power the ship. It had taken six months for the ship to slow enough to go into orbit of their colony world.

"Captain, it's your decision. Should we enter the ship or not? We won't cause on damage. An air lock was open and we can now open and close any airlock on that ship."

"No, we'll wait until that ship wakes the crew," she said and could tell that wasn't going to be a popular decision. "How would we react to finding unknowns on one of our ships? We have a MAC on standby?"

"Captain, we could gut that ship from stem to stern within one minute."

"Hopefully we won't need to do that. It would much easier talk to them and then get them settled on the planet."

"Get them settled on the planet, sir?"

"Yes. Obviously that's why they came here."

"We can make them leave."

"And if they say no. Should we kill them all?"

"No Captain."

"So we'll wait."

* * *

The colony's ship scanned the area around the target planet. There were 10 other ships and dozens of other satellites in orbit. The ships were obviously armed and from the power readings a few of the other were weapons also. Fortunately most contingencies had been planned for and this one was one of them. To preserve their race the only option would be to surrender. Before their home world was destroyed they had 500 years to prepare. A dozen ships were built and sent to similar stars which had they hoped had habitable planets. A probe had been sent ahead of each ship to scout each system. If the system contained intelligent like the AI would attempt to learn language and when the main ship arrived download the information to it. The message would be sent.

"Greetings. This is colony ship number seven. Our original planet was destroyed and we've have come here to settle on this one. We will follow any reasonable instructions. We surrender."

* * *

"Captain, we are receiving a message from the intruder."

"Please play it."

"Greetings. This is colony ship number seven. Our original planet was destroyed and we've have come here to settle on this one. We will follow any reasonable instructions. We surrender."

"Captain, the message repeats. How do we respond?"

"Captain, how did they learn our language?"

"A question for another day."

"Please open a channel to the colony."

"Open Captain."

"I'm sure you've heard that the ship has asked to settle it passengers on this planet. Will you accept them?"

Ten minutes passed.

"Yes."

"Please open a channel to the ship."

"Open Captain."

"We accept your surrender. Our colony on the planet has agreed that you may settle here with them. How can we help?"

The intruder's AI thought this had gone better than anticipated. Crew revival would commence immediately.

"Captain, a new message from the intruder."

"I have commenced revival of the crew. In five hours please send over a delegation to meet with them."

"Agreed. How many can I bring over?"

"As many as you wish to."

"Is the atmosphere on your ship the same as on the planet?"

"Yes."

"We shall wear protective armor and we will want to examine several of your people."

"Acceptable and we would also wish to examine some of your people."

"Many of our people are different species. Could we do these examinations on the planet's surface?"

"Yes."

"We will be ready in five hours."

* * *

The drop ship left her ship's landing bay and cruised toward the alien ship. It was actually larger than any ship currently in their solar system. As they approached a landing bay opened.

"Captain, we are outside their landing bay."

"Please proceed."

"Yes, Captain."

"Mary," Richard began on a private channel, "thank you for letting me come along."

"Richard, I did really want you by my side and your advice too."

The drop ship settled to the deck and outer door closed. Then they heard the landing bay being pressurized.

"Ensign, what is the composition of the air being pump in?"

"Captain, it's normal. Oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, and trace gases. Just like our worlds. Breathable."

"Bacteria and viruses?"

This took a bit longer to determine.

"Captain, nothing detectible. There could be the odd bacteria and/or virus, but if they're present there so few that our detector can't find any to analyze."

"Doctor?"

"The odds of one of their bacteria or viruses being able to infect us are so near zero it doesn't matter. They would have evolved to on a different planet to infect a specific type of cell. Our cells are different. I could go into a very technical explanation of how a bacteria or virus actually infects a cell."

"But we'll take your word for it."

"Thank you Captain."

"We'll let's go," she said and boarding ramp dropped. "Interesting that they spin the ship for gravity."

"Simulated gravity," said one of the engineers.

"Look!" Richard said as a door opened on the other side of the landing bay. "Our hosts."

At first glance Mary could tell that they were quadrupeds, but had six limbs. The other two were being used as arms. They were a little larger than a gazelle and brown furred. Also, like a gazelle their heads had two long sharp horns. They wore only a vest over their shoulders and across the chests with many pockets.

Mary walked toward them and the others followed. She noted that they were all in groups of three except one which stood by itself. When they neared the larger one in the middle group of three stepped and extended its four figured hands palms up. Mary mirrored the gesture.

"You may remove those suits," it said and was translated by their AI. "I'm sure that you have tested our air and found it breathable."

"Yes, that's true. We also tested for microorganisms and found none. But you must have some. Our doctor theorizes that yours are so different that they wouldn't be able to infect us. If that is the case ours would be the same for you."

Mary removed her helmet and took a breath. She could smell the aliens and metal of the landing bay. She removed the rest of her suit and Richard did the same.

"So I think we have more similarities than differences," Mary said and held out her hands. The alien who spoke touched them. "This is my husband."

"You are of different species."

"Yes, I'm a rabbit and he's a Fox," she said and put an arm around him. "Taking a mate from a different species doesn't happen often, but it does happen."

"So you have only two sexes?"

"Yes."

"We have three. One carries the sperm, one the eggs, and last is where the embryo grows."

The others had removed their suits and joined their Captain.

"In all of our species the sex that produces the eggs also carries the embryo to term," the doctor said. "Although in some species the egg is hard or soft shelled and excreted from the body. The parent then keeps it warm until it hatches. I would like to get information on your species medicine and we would do the same for you. In the future your doctors will probably have to treat one of us and ours one of yours."

"That makes sense."

"So the planet sparsely settled except the one large valley on the northern continent. Also, we have settled some of our people from the other planet in small settlements scattered around the planet. You may join those or start you own. We would prefer that you join the ones already established. How many colonists do you have on your ship?"

"There are 2,167,188 of us," the speaker said. "It should take us about three months to thawed them and to be taken down to the planet."

A human stepped forward.

"This is the person in charge of the valley settlement."

"We would like to take 10,000 of your people in the upper valley which is only lightly settled," the human said.

"We will start landing them in 3 days in your valley. You will tell the other settlements of our arrival."

"Yes. After you settle those first 10,000 just tell us where you intend to land and we'll let the closest settlement know. They'll help you setup yours."

"That is acceptable."

"If you need our help or have any problems you may call on us at any time. Also, if any of you wish to serve as crew on our ships, please let us know. We have several under construction and we always need trained personnel."

"That surprises us. We didn't think you trust us that much."

"We'll see how it works out."

"What do you intend to do with your ship after you've settle your people on the planet?" Mary asked.

"We were going to use it as an orbital station."

"I think that would be an excellent use for it once we upgrade it. We are building a shipyard here too. This would be a useful as place for the workers to live. We'll need some of your crew if they want to stay on and help us."

"I will speak to my people."

Mary noticed that the one single alien touched the alien speaker.

"She's one of our doctors," the speaker said. "We would like to send her with you as our liaison."

"I am using the pronoun 'she' for this sex since she is one who carries the embryo," the A.I. said. "I will also use the word 'female' for this sex. For the other two I will use the 'he' pronoun and the word 'male'. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that makes sense."

Mary held out her hands and female took them.

"I'm glad to meet you," she said. "I'm a bit excited since I never examined an alien before." She hugged Mary and she returned it. "Do you mind that I did that?"

"No, of course not. Come."

"I have a cart with my food, medical equipment, and personal items."

She indicated it against the wall.

"I'll get it," Richard said.

"How will you speak to us once we're off your ship?"

"This is a translator," she said taking a device from a pocket. "Our AI programmed it with your language."

They entered the drop ship and immediately discover a problem. The alien doctor could not sit in any of the seats. Mary called on the engineers she had brought along.

"Well all of us can walk on all fours, but none of us are limited to it. What do your people use?" The chief engineer asked.

"We have a saddle we mount and belts then go around our body to hold it into place."

"Could we use one of the causality beds?" another engineer asked. "They are made to be bolted to the deck and then we just strap her onto it."

They tried it and it worked.

"How does it feel?"

"Uncomfortable, but it'll have to do."

"It won't be for long."

"Captain, she reminds of a Gazelle. I have a pair of them on my staff. They're brother and sister. I don't think you've met them yet since they just reported to the ship a few days ago. I thought she might like to stay with them. It's just a thought."

"And a good one."

* * *

The two engineers sat in Captain's outer office and both looked nervously at her secretary. Being a human she knew there was a gazelle on her planet, but she'd never met her.

"The Captain's schedule is running a bit behind," she said. "She will see you in about 10 minutes. My name is Jessica. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water," he said and looked at his twin.

"The same please."

The woman when into another room came back with two bottles and handed them to the Gazelles.

"On my planet we had only the one Gazelle Alejandra and I never met her," Jessica said. "You're the only two on this ship. I'm trying to meet all the different species and get to know them. I guess it's become my hobby."

Both Gazelles looked at each other and chuckled.

"I'm Jesse and this is my twin Jean," he said touching his sister. "So do you know why we're here?"

"Actually I do, but I think the Captain would prefer to tell you herself," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You're the first human we've met too," Jean said. "Would you like to meet with us after we get off duty?"

"Yes, I would," Jessica said. "Please just give me a call and we can meet somewhere."

"It would be easier for you to just to come to our cabin," Jesse said.

The phone beeped and Jessica answered it.

"You can go in now," Jessica said. "I'll call you later."

The twins entered the Captain's office and saluted.

"Ensign Jesse Greene reporting as ordered."

"Ensign Jean Greene reporting as ordered."

"You're correct Richard," she said. "They do resemble Gazelles."

"Ensigns, this is one of our visitors from the colony ship."

The alien stepped up to Jesse and held out its hands palm up. The surprised ensign took them and it squeezed his hands. Then it enfolded him a hug and which he returned. He assumed it was female. From the brief glimpse he had it was wearing no clothing other than a small vest and he hadn't noticed any obvious male genitalia. She felt warmer than he expected and he rubbed his face against hers. Their horns clacked together and he felt her nibble on one of his ears. He chuckled.

"Jesse!" his sister hissed.

"Doctor … Ensign," Mary said. "I'm guessing that compatibility wouldn't be a problem."

"No," she said and putting her forehead against Jesse's. "Gazelles seem to be much like us. Since we're both ruminants and most likely evolved along the same lines I'd guess the way our minds perceive reality is very similar too. That's something I'll like to study with them along with my duties as liaison if that's acceptable."

"No problem," Mary said. "Maybe you'd like to meet the other Ensign too."

She released Jesse who looked at his Captain a bit of a smile on his face. Jean looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. She received the same treatment her brother had, but guessed that he'd enjoyed more than she did.

"I'd like you three to share a cabin," Mary said. "It will have three separate bedrooms, a common area, and kitchen. Are there any objections?"

"No ma'am," Jesse said quickly.

"You two?"

"Since we're only Gazelles on the ship I'd like to stay with my brother."

"Since they do remind me of my own people I'd like to live with them."

"Good. Then my First Officer will show you the way."

* * *

"All my equipment and person items are in my room," she said.

"We're going to have to get our things," Jesse said.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure," he said and stopped to think. "What's your name? The Captain never said it."

"We don't have names like you do," she said. "My designation is Doctor 1632."

Jesse made a face.

"We are going have to give you a name," he said. "Jean, help me think of one."

"Have you thought that she might take it as an insult?"

"Just why would think that!"

"No, its fine," she said and lay on the couch.

Jesse thought she look distressed. She was breathing rapidly and nose and ears had turned pale. They both went to the Doctor and Jesse sat next to her. Jean sat on the floor and rubbed her back.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked putting an arm around her. "Did we upset you?"

"Yes," she said quietly and put her head on his shoulder. "Please Jesse just hold me."

Jean rolled her eyes and Jesse shrugged. Then she stood and left the cabin. He wondered what had gotten into her. Females! He noticed that she had stop shaking and snuggled closer.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't like conflict."

"You're female, right?"

"I am the sex where the child grows. The other two would impregnate me."

"Three sexes?"

"One first male carries the sperm, the second male carries the egg, and third is me. We form a triad to produce children."

"And there would be an emotional attachment between the three partners."

"Yes."

"Are you part of a triad?"

"No. I'm extra."

"Extra?"

"There aren't enough seconds so I'm extra as are some firsts."

"Couldn't a triad have two thirds or two firsts."

"No! Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She started to shake again.

"It's OK," he said and scratched her back.

She looked down at him and smiled. Then she started to lick his face. This didn't really didn't surprise him since he'd done the same thing. He scratched the back of her neck and followed it up to her horns. They felt different than his horns and were a bit longer, but just as sharp. She shook her head and snored.

"Did that bother you?"

"No."

She shifted her weigh and they rolled off the couch. He ended up on top.

"Are you hurt?"

"Of course not."

She rolled over and stood up leaving him on this back. He got to his feet and she lowered her head until their foreheads touched. Their horns clacked together and she pushed him back grunting with effort. Then he got his footing and pushed her back. Their horns clacked together again. He felt her muscles bunch and she pushed him against a wall. Then he was lifted off his feet and slid to the floor. She put a front hoof on his chest.

"I win," she said.

"I guess you did," he said.

She helped him up.

* * *

They went to their respective rooms and showered and then met back in the common room. Her stomach rumbled and he chuckled.

"Hungry?"

She looked at him for a moment and frowned. Then she went back to her room and returned with the translator. Jesse chuckled.

"In the movies the aliens never make mistakes."

"I've made plenty."

"Anyway are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Could you eat our foods?"

"I have a tester," she said and returned with it.

"Let's go the mess hall."

* * *

Jean returned with their things and immediately found their cabin empty. Quickly she put their things in their respective rooms, took a shower, and left. She met Jessica on the way to the mess hall.

"Where's your brother and the Doctor?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know," she said with a bit of an edge in her voice. "I thought I'd have some supper. Do you want to join me?"

"OK."

They walked toward the mess hall in silence for a while.

"So what you think about the new species?"

"I think we and several other species will be compatible."

"I heard that there is a male Gazelle and female human on the Dark Star that have mated."

"His name is Marco and he's a distant cousin of mine."

"If this isn't too personal what do you think about their relationship?"

"I really have thought about it," Mary said and shrugged. "Let's get our food and we'll talk."

They went through the line and then she spotted her bother and the doctor at the back of the mess hall with a table full of different foods.

"Can we sit with you?"

"Of course," Jesse said moved closer to the doctor.

Jean and Jessica watched the doctor touch a probe into a small dish and examine a read out. Some dishes she pushed away out of hand and others she did once she'd tasted them. When she'd finished ten remained before her.

"So what's the verdict?" Jesse asked.

"Only three would make me ill and these seven I didn't like the taste," she said and took a bite out of a head of lettuce. "I like this one the best and this 'bread' is interesting. We have nothing like it."

"You must have grains," Jessica said.

"We do, but we usually eat them raw or boil them and put on different toppings."

"We have something like that too," Jesse said. "Tomorrow at breakfast you can try some of them."

The rejects were spread among the three of them and after finishing what she had the doctor went back for more. Jesse watched as she made her way back to the line only to be stopped in turn by several animals.

"Don't you think you should help her," Jean said after she watched the doctor hug a surprised Leopard.

"She's an adult," Jesse said and smiled.

"Jesse, it's her first day here!"

Jesse rolled his eyes, got up, and went to the doctor.

"Well did think about my question," Jessica said as they watched doctor hug a male Deer who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well I guess as long they are compatible it really doesn't matter what species your partner is."

"So have you considered it?"

"Actually, I haven't," she said and sighed. "I've always been with my brother and we've always done everything together. He's had female friends."

"And have you had any male friends?"

"Not anyone serious," she said and looked at the human. "How about you?"

"Actually I wanted to meet males of different species and to be honest I thought I might talk to your brother."

"Really, you're attracted to him?"

"But it's too late now that he's met the doctor."

"But…"

"I could tell from the way she looked at him when they came out of the Captain's office," Jessica said.

* * *

Over the next few months the second colonization preceded with only a few minor problems. No one thought settling over 2 million people would be simple and the new species were well prepared. Their houses were modular and were fairly simple to assemble once one was shown how. Since the animals were use to multiple species they simply thought of them just another type of animal and they quickly pitched in to help them. Towns doubled in population seemingly overnight.

The land was tested and new fields were planted. The new plants grew fast enough that some animals were worried that they might spread across the planet unchecked. They were assured them that the plants wouldn't grow beyond where they were planted because they were all seedless and won't grow from cuttings. Trees were also planted, but they would take at least a decade to grow to maturity.

Fully automated factories were brought down from the colony ship intact which could produce many different things given the correct raw materials and the necessary templates. Most of these items where part used in the manufacturing more complex machines which needed some manual labor. These factories were also setup and employing animals that didn't work on the land or in space. Within a few years this and the growing influx of new colonists would make this new world as productive as the old one.

* * *

"Well, you were right," Richard said looking at his bunny.

Mary shutdown her monitor and smiled.

"And you just figured that out?" she said and he chuckled.

"They seem to be compatible with all of the ruminants," he said. "I guess should we should speak to our new friends about their extras."

"Now I feel like a matchmaker," she said and laughed. "I wonder what kind of problems Judy's having."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.

Chapter 12

They jumped to the closest star which was only two light years from their home world. The Zootopia almost immediately returned to report that they'd successfully arrived. Probes were then launched under high acceleration to all parts of the system and as they found planets the probes where directed toward them. On that first day twelve planets were found and the Zootopia had returned. During the daily staff meeting the astronomers made their first report.

"Captain as you know we have found 12 planets so far, but there probably are a few more further out," she said and brought up a hologram of the system. "The first two are rocky worlds with no atmosphere, but third one is a habitable world and fourth one is only semi habitable." She pointed to each in turn. "Then there is an asteroid belt and 3 more rocky worlds. Another asteroid belt and next 4 are gas giants. Number 12 is a small world about the size of our moon. Then there's another asteroid belt and probably a few more small planets and eventually the Oort cloud. My department will continue to search."

"Tell us about the habitable planet," Judy said. "Is it like our world?"

"Basically yes," she said and picked up her pad. "It has two moons – one about 3/4 the size of ours and the other about 1/10. The smaller one was probably a captured asteroid. The planet has liquid water and oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. We can detect chlorophyll so we know it has some type of plant life. This world itself is about same size as ours so the gravity would be close unless it has a very heavy core. We'll see when we get there. Also, there isn't any artificial electromagnetic radiation coming from the planet. I assuming we're going there first."

"Yes," Judy confirmed. "And the semi-habitable planet."

"It's cool world with a light atmosphere," she said and shrugged. "If you were to climb to the top one of those mountains outside Zootopia that's what the atmosphere would resemble. You could breathe it, but it would be hard on your lungs. The planet would have to be 'terraformed' as the humans call it. Why bother? If there's a habitable planet around every 1000th star it would take millennia to colonize them all."

* * *

The Dark Star achieved orbit the next morning and the first two dozen survey ships touched down in different locations around the habitable planet later that day. Judy landed her survey ship on the continent which straddled the equator. As she watched two other ships touched down a bit further away. These carried more marines and were more heavily armed. She felt her Fox reached over and squeezed her hand. Then they unbuckled their straps and ran all the necessary shutdown procedures.

"Ma'am," the engineer said from behind them, "the engines have shutdown normally and all other systems are operating in the green."

"Good," she said and smiled.

"The other engineer and I will stay with the ship."

They rose and left the flight deck.

"Nick, the gravity does feel a bit lighter than home," Judy said bouncing on her toes.

When the door closed behind them he hugged his bunny and then kissed the top of her head.

"You never forget about the little details," he said and smiled.

She blushed and then giggled. Then the other door opened into the cargo bay and they joined the others.

"Judy," Elizabeth said and smiled. "Captain, the air is breathable, but I think we ought to remain in our armor until we get more information on any bacteria and viruses."

"Captain," Mark began, "I suggest that OSDT's and Marines setup a perimeter around the ship at half a mile. At least until the scientists do their initial tests and get ready to start exploring. We'll be launching our drones immediately."

"While the Commander and I get into our armor, please get everyone outside and setup your security."

"Yes, Captain," Mark said and saluted.

* * *

By the time they walked down the ramp with their OSDT guards they watched the last of the drones being launched. Judy thought the OSDT armor was more comfortable then the old Marine armor as they walked toward scientists.

"Captain! We found some animals about two miles west of here," the Deer said and pointed in the general direction. "Look." He handed her a pad which showed the video feed of the animals in real time. "They're grazers."

"They do look a bit like Deer."

"Well their horns are a bit different, but …" he began and then laughed. "I suppose they do. I want to get over there and have a closer look at them."

"Maybe went can get this armor off you can just join the herd."

The Deer laughed again as did her Fox over their private communications link.

"Nick, let's do a walk around of the ship and then go for a walk and check on security."

The land was completely flat with knee high grass which stretched off into the distance. The was a stand of trees in the direction they were walking, but Judy's helmet told her it was only a quarter of a mile beyond the security perimeter.

"Mark, I like to go to that stand of trees."

"I don't like you going outside the security perimeter, but you have your OSDTs. I'll send a couple of drones ahead to scout things out."

While they walked Judy tapped into the video feed from the drones. They looked like ordinary trees in the forests around BunnyBurrow. That made her think of her parents and that horrible night. She bit her lip and one tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed and kept watching the video. They reached the stand of trees and information from the drones told her that this forest covered an area of about three hundred acres. There were also several natural springs which fed several large ponds within the forest.

It only took ten minutes to reach its edge and Judy drew down a branch. The leaves were shaped like a five pointed stars, but other than that it had a trunk and branches like any ordinary tree. Her Fox came up beside her and took her hand as they walked into the forest. They came to a pond and she squatted down running her hand through the water.

"This might be a nice place for a picnic and a swim if we could get rid of this armor."

"And the guards," Nick said and chuckled.

"There's that."

She looked up and something was staring down at her. It was about the size she was before the plague and had a very dark fur, but she couldn't tell if it was black or a very dark brown. She slowly stood not taking her eyes off of it and slowly walked toward the tree it perched on. By then everyone else had followed her gaze and spotted the animal. She saw the security move a bit closer.

"Nobody do anything," she said and put a hand on the trunk.

The animal actually walked down the tree trunk until it was just out of reach. Now getting a closer look she decided it looked a bit like one of smaller cats that Maria and Kurt had recruited to work in engineering. Judy held one hand palm up and the animal touched it with a paw. It drew back and moved down the trunk until they were at eye level. Judy depolarized her faceplate and the 'cat' looked her from different angles. Then it put one paw on her faceplate and turned and ran back up the tree.

"You'd think it'd be scared of us," Nick said looking back up the tree. "I'll ask Mark if the drones can take a closer look at the trees."

A minute later the 'cat' returned with three others. These had the same dark fur, but where about half again as large. They looked at the group and jump to the ground. Judy sat and extended both hands palm up. Each of them touched her palm in turn and then walked a short distance away and sat in a circle.

"Nick, they have opposable thumbs and it looks to me like they're having a conference," she said still watching them. "I think we might want to get our first contact team down here."

"Judy, why are you whispering?" the Commander said chuckling and then sitting down beside his bunny. Judy thumped her helmet. "But I think you're right. Mark says the drones reported a number of hot spots in the trees and on the ground. With the reports from the other survey teams Elizabeth says that we don't need the armor. Also, Mark told the scientists and they're on their way."

* * *

When the group arrived Judy and her Fox were sitting against a tree with over a hundred of the 'cats.' They were sitting in the trees, on the OSDTs shoulders, in their laps, and on the ground before them. Judy and her Fox were showing movies of Zootopia and BunnyBurrow on the outside of their faceplates holding the 'cats' rapt attention.

"There you are," Ben said speaking quietly and coming toward them, "and it looks like you found some new friends."

Judy patted a spot next to her and the 'cats' moved. He sat and became of immediate interest to their new friends.

"Judy."

"Just let them have a good look at you," she said and patted his arm. "They did the same thing to me and Nick."

First they examined at his hands and squeezed his fingers to express his claws. Then one climbed to his shoulder and touched his face. Ben turned his head and the 'cat' stared into his eyes for a full minute. They tried to examine him fully pushing his clothing aside. He stood and soon dropped to all fours is just his fur. Ben saw Judy's ears turn pink and smiled.

"Judy?" Ben said and smiled.

"Remember the Naturalist Club," Nick said and grinned.

He received a poke in his ribs from his bunny.

"You havin' fun?" Elizabeth said sitting beside her lover.

"Yes."

When they finished with Ben they found a Leopard among the scientists who was going through the examination. More and more 'cats' showed up as time passed. Ben lay in Elizabeth's lap and she began to smooth his fur. Then his purr began and this generated a renewed interest in him. Soon a dozen 'cats' had their ears pressed to his chest and back.

"So how'd married life?" Judy asked.

"Interesting," Ben replied and looked at his mate.

Elizabeth smiled back at him.

"Just interesting," Nick said drawing out the last word and then snickering.

"Nick!" Judy said and poked him in the ribs again.

He blushed. Ben had become more serious since the plague had changed him, but underneath he was still the same old Ben.

"And Marco."

"Actually we've become good friends."

Judy saw Elizabeth squeeze his shoulder.

"Really?"

"It was a bit strange in the beginning," he said and shrugged. "We both love Elizabeth." He looked in her eyes and smiled. "If we didn't get along it would have ruined both our relationships. So we just got together and talked. Then things just seemed to work out."

Elizabeth kissed her Cheetah.

"I'm glad for you Ben," Judy said. "Where's Marco?"

"He stayed up on the ship today," Elizabeth said, "but he'll be with us tomorrow."

"So Elizabeth, what you think of them?" Judy asked indication the 'cat' now examining her hand.

"You're one lucky bunny to discover a sentient species on our first day on our first planet."

"I wonder what we'll find out when we learn to talk to each other," Judy said.

* * *

A dozen temporary open air buildings were setup along the edge of the forest and computers installed. These computers ran specially designed programs for first contacts. The first contact team first showed a group 'cats' pictures of different types of trees, but used the word tree in Zootopian for each of them. Then it did the same using rocks and grass. They caught on quick and the Zootopians soon had more 'cat' volunteers than computers.

The computers used touch screens and they were shown how to advance the pictures the 'cats' after they supplied their word for each. They quickly began to advance through the programs. Joan, the Dark Star's AI, oversaw the creation of the translation dictionary and adjusted the first contact programs to the individual. Some 'cats' seem to be better at this then others and they were given the more complicated concepts to work through. Others she found to better at mathematics and using their imaginations. Again she tailored program for them.

She also didn't rely on any one individual for a single concept. Joan might show it to thirty different 'cats' to make sure the translation was same.

"So how's it going?" Judy asked.

"How many times have I heard that question today?"

"Probably a lot," she said and laughed.

"At least you deserve a report," Joan said and smiled. "I estimate that we should be able to have meaningful conversations with them in three days."

"Good work Joan!"

"The 'cats' are doing all the hard work. I'm just correlating the data. Most of them are smart, but some are exceptional. One problem is they haven't any written language. I think we should teach them either English or Zootopian."

"Which do you think?"

"English does have fewer characters to learn."

"Joan, I think just I'll leave that decision up to you."

* * *

The next day Captain Wilde sent the Zootopia to the fourth planet to give its Captain and crew some experience working independently. More 'cats' were found by the other survey teams on the all across the continent and contacted. Apparently when shown videos of the first group of 'cats' the scientist had concluded that there had been some contact between the groups. With help from Joan they deduced that some of the newly discovered 'cats' wished to visit their kin. On the third day three shuttles from different parts of the continent landed bringing the visitors.

Most of the new 'cats' were more interested in their kin than the visitors to their world. One exception was the largest 'cat' Judy had seen yet. It approached on all fours and when it stood it was almost as tall as she was. Judy knew her body guards moved closer and she signaled them to hold their positions.

"So you're the leader of the visitors to our world," she said and Judy heard the translation through her ear piece. "Thank you for bring my people together. My name is Lateh."

Judy thought it was interesting watching the 'cat' speaking in its language and then hearing it in hers.

"What do you think of the translation?" Joan asked. "We've started to distribute ear pieces to the 'cats' now too.

"It's perfect," Judy said and held out her hands palm up. "My name is Judy and I'm a Rabbit."

Lateh touched palms and then gripped her hands. Judy's ears went up as did Lateh's eyes. She reached up and then stopped.

"May I touch you?"

"Yes."

Judy felt a hand run over her ear and smooth the fur on the side of her neck. Then Lateh took the Rabbit's face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You're prey on your world."

"Yes," Judy said and smiled, "but overall we live in peace with our predators."

"Do you wish to examine me now?"

"Yes."

Lateh's body did remind her of Ben's, but not nearly as tall or broad. She idly wondered if it were possible that these 'cats' could be related to ones on her world. Then she remembered that Mark, Kurt, and Elizabeth had told them that there were animals on Earth that matched the ones in Zootopia.

"Your people do remind me of the animals on my planet."

"There was one on the ship that brought me here. Joan said it was called a Leopard and he did resemble me."

"Not to insult you, but I'm surprised that your people are not more shocked that we come from another world. My people certainly were when they found out about the humans."

Lateh stood motionless in thought for a time.

"We must seem primitive to you," she began. "Some of my people still do hunt our prey by tooth and claw. Others use traps or weapons. We have a realistic way of seeing our world. We know the stars are simply suns like ours, but just much further away. We know our world is a ball since we can see the shadow it casts on our moons. Of course the moon is a ball too. So other worlds around other stars make sense to us and other people living on those worlds is not really a surprise either."

Judy smiled.

"Your people are cleverer than mine."

"But you live peacefully with your predators."

"We both are intelligent, but we did fight in the past. We did get past that. In fact my husband is a predator. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes."

Lateh dropped back to all fours and walked next to Judy as she led the way.

"There he is. Nick!"

Her Fox turned and smiled. Then he noticed Judy's companion and raises an eyebrow.

"Hi Judy!"

Lateh stood and Judy put an arm around her. Nick extended his hands palm up and Lateh touched them.

"Do predator and prey marry often on your world?" she said and Nick listened to the translation.

"More often now," Nick said.

"I think I'd like to visit your people and I believe others of my people would too."

"Actually before we found you we were going to setup a colony here."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Well we thought talk it over with you first or set up the colony on another part of this world."

"Why?" she said honestly surprised. "The Hiras will welcome you."

* * *

Lateh lay staring into the fire as the meat cooked. Many of the Hiras were mixed in with the newcomers just getting to know them. There was a world where predator and prey mixed and lived together peacefully! Even in mated pairs! If one of her people would have told her this a few days ago she would doubted their sanity. From midday until the sun set she had spoken to the Rabbit and other prey animals. She shook her head and smiled.

She looked at the predators gathered around the fire. Once the meat started to cook the prey had made themselves scarce. Maybe they thought the meat would run out first. She chuckled. Some of her people and the humans had had gone hunting and brought back ten of their prey. The meat had been tested and it was safe for any of the newcomers to eat. She found the humans to be different from all the rest – they were both predator and prey! The humans were both tool builders and hunters. She'd learned that they'd become dominant species on their world and were probably more cleaver and dangerous than any of them.

She looked at the male Leopard that lay next to her and leaned against him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he said licking his lips. "We can't eat red meat on our world since all the prey are intelligent, but I've tried some of the meat on the ship."

"Joe, why did you come to our world?"

"We're exploring."

"No, I meant why did you come?"

"I'm a biologist and it was a chance study the biology of entirely new worlds."

She'd found out that he was a biologist and that was one of the reasons she sought him out. He'd also been that same Leopard that had been on the ship that had brought her here.

"Why do you think the Hiras are so similar to you?" she asked and moved closer to him. "Even our prey animals are similar."

"It may just be simply parallel evolution."

"When I spoke to Judy she suggested that the Hiras may be related to some of the predators from your world. She also told me that Earth had animals like the ones on your world. I think Judy is correct. So I want work with you to prove it."

"We'll probably need more Hiras than just you."

"I can speak to others in my clan and I don't think there be a problem getting volunteers."

"I glad for the help, but why …"

"I'm sure you've noticed that I'm larger than the other Hiras," she said and he nodded. "Everyone in my clan is larger and Leopards do remind me of them." She moved closer so only he could hear her. "Your scent is very similar to mine. Haven't you noticed?"

Subconsciously he had, but the rational part of his mind had considered it impossible. He leaned closer and ran his muzzle though her fur. Then unconsciously he licked her cheek and then she turned to him did the same to him.

* * *

Over the next month Lateh and Joe along with others from her clan proved that at least they were related to Leopards. The number of chromosomes were found to be identical, but their bodies were not quite the same. Whereas Lateh could stand she couldn't walk far upright. It was found that the Hiras spine was not as developed as a Zootopian Leopard's.

"Are you excited?" Joe said and watched Lateh's face as the shuttle left her planet's atmosphere. "Your world is quite beautiful."

And so are you, he thought. When the shuttle had left the planet's gravity he'd taken her to an observation room. She was the first Hiras to be invited to the Dark Star by Judy herself.

"Thank you," she said hugged him.

Several other animals chuckled and smiled at them. He put an arm around her and gave the other animals a nod. A tiger approached and extended a hand.

"I'm Bart," he said and shook Joe's hand. Then he looked at Lateh. "I'd heard there were larger Hiras, but I hadn't seen one of you up to now. You really do look like a Leopardess, but you don't have spots like your boyfriend's."

Joe was a melanistic Leopard, but if one looked closely at his black fur his spots still were evident. Joe looked at Lateh who only smiled at the Tiger.

"We are …"

"Very close friends," Lateh finished. "I'm really surprised at number of different types of cats. You're a Tiger, correct?"

"Yes."

"I like your stripes. May I touch you?"

Bart dropped to his knees and she hugged him. The Tiger looked at Joe and winked. He felt his ears grow warm. Other animals watched and drifted over to meet her. The first was a Deer.

"I've never been hugged by a predator before," she said and giggled. "It was kinda exciting."

The Deer swayed on her feet. Joe caught her and sat her in a chair. Then she looked up at him wild-eyed and fainted. Lateh looked at him in bewilderment and he could only shrug. Medics and security arrived a couple of minutes later.

"So tell me what happened," the Wolf said looking at Joe.

"We talked for a while and then I hugged her," Lateh said. "I've never seen prey act like that."

"I caught her and sat her down. Then she fainted."

"I'll right up a report and if we need anything else we'll let you know."

* * *

The shuttle landed on the Dark Star three hours later and they went to his cabin.

"First, I'm going to take a shower and we'll get something to eat."

"I can wash your back and then brush your fur if you'll do the same for me."

She smiled and Joe blushed.

"OK," he said hesitantly.

He removed his clothes and led her to the bathroom. Fortunately the shower was larger enough for both of them. The shower lasted a bit longer as they did a bit more than washing. Lateh knew he liked her and smelled his arousal, but he didn't try to mate with her. She liked his hands on her body and she knew he enjoyed it too. She was brushing his fur when the door chimed. Joe quickly dressed, opened the door, and brought in their belongings. She recognized one of her boxes and went to it. She opened it and pulled out a package of smoked meat.

"Now we can eat."

He smiled.

"There are several places on the ship where the crew eats together," he said taking the package. "We'll take this along too."

* * *

As they walked through the corridors Lateh saw many more types of animals. She noticed that some of them only stared while others stopped to talk. Eventually they made it to the Mess Hall.

"The meats are over there," he said and pointed across the room, "and this is foods for the prey."

"Meats?"

Joe chuckled.

"You have more than one prey animal."

"We have two," she said and shrugged. "There are others, but they're simply too small to bother with."

"There are ten different kinds of meats usually."

"Can I try them all!"

Joe laughed.

"Of course."

She followed while he took a plate and got a few vegetables. She was shocked the first time she'd seen him eat plants. They did use some plants in medicines, but ate none in their regular diet. Then they walked over to the meat buffet and got in line. Again Lateh became the center of attention. One female Leopard thinking Lateh was herself a Leopard was shocked that she wasn't wearing clothes. The two male leopards didn't seem to mind at all. The each received a hug and they eyed Joe. He smiled.

"Maybe we should visit your planet," one male said. "Do you have any sisters?"

This was meant as a joke, but Lateh didn't understand that.

"Yes, I have six sisters about the same age. Two are permanently mated, but the others would be interested. Since are peoples are related my sisters would be interested in mating with you. Our clan would welcome new blood."

The Hiras was never subtle and Joe chuckled at the looks on the males' faces.

"Could you introduce us?" one male asked.

"When you are ready to go down contact me and I'll speak to them."

"Thank you."

The Leopards drifted away.

"I have a question," Joe whispered. "When you said mate did you mean …"

"That'll be up to my sisters."

"Oh."

"In my clan the female chooses," she said and her blue eyes twinkled.

Joe smiled.

"Lateh."

She turned and smiled.

"Judy," she said and hugged the Rabbit. "My favorite prey."

Judy's ears turned pink and Lateh licked her cheek.

"Being told by a predator that you are their favorite prey doesn't sound good."

"And you taste good too."

"That sounds worse," Judy said and laughed.

"I don't eat friends."

They all laughed.

"Will you and Nick eat with us?"

"Yes," Judy said. "I'll meet you at my table. Nick is already there."

Judy pointed across the room. Lateh filled two plates with meat and sat beside Joe and Judy returned with several more animals. The two that sat beside her both had a very long neck and long sharp horns. They looked identical and Lateh studied them. Soft brown eyes met blue ones. The prey smiled at her.

"I'm Maria and this is my sister ..."

"Alejandra," the other prey said, "and this our husband ..."

"Kurt."

"My name is Lateh," she said holding out a hand. "I am a Hiras. Joe found that we are related to his species."

Maria took her hand and shook.

"My sister and I are Gazelles."

Lateh looked at her hand and then looked at the Gazelle.

"Only three fingers."

"That's normal for Gazelles."

Lateh nodded.

"I find prey from your world most interesting. They're many more types than on my world and all intelligent."

"So far we haven't found any other intelligent animals on their world," Joe said.

"So you hunt for your food," Alejandra asked.

"Yes," she said. "Some still hunt in the old way by tooth and claw. I myself prefer to use this." From her pack she drew a sheathed knife and set it on the table. "This one was made by my brother and it extremely sharp."

Maria drew it from its sheath and then passed it to her sister. From her knee boots she drew two long bladed knives and handed them to Lateh. She examined them and then smiled.

"Very well made," she said and handed them back.

"Lateh, how do you like being in space?" Judy asked.

"I really like seeing my world," she said and looked around the table. "I would like to travel with you and some of my clan would too. Would that be possible?"

"They may still be primitive to our standards, but they are very fast learners," Joan said only to Judy. "I think they could be trained very quickly to serve as crew."

"Lateh, would you be willing to speak to the Hiras?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

After they finished supper Judy took Lateh on a tour of the ship. It took several hours and Judy noticed that toward the end Lateh yawned several times. She cut it short and led them to Joe's cabin.

"Why don't you come to my cabin for breakfast in the morning," Judy said and patted Lateh. "About 10?"

"Sure Judy," Joe said.

He opened the door and Lateh headed straight for the bed. She pulled down the covers and crawled in. Joe excused himself for a moment, lay down beside her, covered them both. He pulled her close and nuzzled the back of her neck. She giggled and turned to face him.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"This is first time we slept together and I thought …"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. He kissed her which a first for her and she touched her muzzle and then returned it. Then they both yawned hugely and laughed. They kissed again and pulled her against him. He licked the back of her neck and she sighed. They were soon asleep in each other arms.

Joe woke and looked at the clock: 7:07. He yawned and went to the bathroom. When he came out Lateh rushed passed him. Her scent made his nostrils flared and looked after her. When she came back she smiled.

"You knew!"

"I told you that the female picks her mate."

He pulled her into his arms and then onto the bed. Then he licked her throat and leaned her head back. She felt his jaws close gently on her throat and she moaned. Then he touched her sex and she almost screamed. Then she felt his weight on her hips and he slipped inside her. She arched her back and gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and stopped.

"NO!" she hissed. "Don't stop." Her legs went around his hips and pulled him closer. "Please!"

He thrust deeper and her back arched again. She'd never mated like this and he filled her up. She looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and licked her nose. Hiras males would lose all sense of reason when a female was in estrus, but Joe was taking his time. She felt wonderful and then she felt her body shake. Joe looked down at her in surprise.

"Don't stop!" she hissed and swatted him.

He continued and after a time she shudder again. Later and much then she thought possible he tensed and thrust forward. A few seconds later he slumped onto her and she held him tight. She felt his weight lift, but she didn't let get away. He looked down at her concerned.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure," she said and tightened her muscles on him.

Then two races that were separated by millennia were rejoined together as one.

* * *

Over the next two years more starships come online and all the yellow dwarf stars within twenty lightyears of the Zootopia system were explored. Then the search was expanded to fifty lightyears and then one hundred. New colonies were established and civilizations were found. Several had even had expanded into their solar systems. Peaceful contacts were made and almost all joined the UNSC. Then Maria and Alejandra made a discovery that increased their velocity in slipspace a hundred fold.

"Are all systems ready?" Captain Wilde asked and all stations reported green.

"Our engines are ready," Maria said and theirs and the other five ships entered slipspace.

Twenty three hours ten minutes and eleven seconds later they reentered normal space 5,282.68 lightyears from the Zootopian system. There were in interstellar space with closest star at 3.42 lightyears. After a week her fleet had entered thirty two star systems and discovered one new civilization.

"Course is set," the navigator said and they entered slipspace.

Thirty four seconds later they reentered normal space.

"Captain, I have 122 contacts throughout the system," the sensor tech reported. "I've also had two slipspace signatures in the last five seconds."

"Captain, I'm receiving a signal through slipspace from the third planet," the communication tech said. "It is repeating."

"Please play it."

"Human ship Dark Star welcome to Shield World 1723," the voice said in English. "I am 2742 Vibrant Contemplation the monitor of this world. You are invited to approach and visit this Shield World."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," she said under her breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.

Chapter 13

Judy felt nervous as the Dark Star approached Shield World 1723. The third planet his been only a relay station and the actual Shield World was something altogether different. She checked making sure that the other four ships of her fleet stood off in the Oort cloud. The fifth ship was sent back to report what they'd found. Her ship's crew now had at least one of every individual from each race that had joined the UNSC in the last few years. They approached the Shield World which was a Dyson sphere which encompassed the other star of this binary star system and came to a halt 500 miles from its surface. The surface of the Shield World filled their horizon in every direction.

A relatively small round aperture opened in its surface.

"How large is that opening?" Judy asked.

"Ma'am, it has a diameter of 62.1371 miles," the sensor tech reported.

"Navigator, take us in."

The Dark Star moved forward on thrusters only and entered a tube of the same dimension. They stopped facing an internal wall and the aperture closed behind them. Then the tube was then pressurized and a second aperture opened ahead. They slowly moved forward and their ship slowly drifted off course.

"Captain, .98 gravity is pulling us toward the surface," the navigator said and tapped keys on her console. Sorry, Ma'am is should have realized."

"Steady as she goes."

"Ma'am," the sensor tech began, "as far as the sensors can read the entire inner surface of this Dyson sphere is a biosphere – forests, grassland, rivers, and oceans. The inner surface is one astronomical unit from the yellow dwarf star and its inner surface area is approximately 550 million times the surface area of Earth or Zootopia."

Judy unconsciously felt her ears go up and then she looked at her Fox.

"We could move the entire populations of every planet we've discovered so far," Nick said and smiled, "and that wouldn't even scratch the surface of this place."

"Ma'am, we are receiving docking instructions," the communications tech said.

"Please feed them to the navigator," the Captain said.

* * *

Mark and his ODST troopers stood before the airlock and went ahead of them when it opened. The crew followed a well lit hallway that led toward a closed hatch which then opened as they approached. Then they stepped into largest enclosed space any of them had ever seen. Looking across the open area they saw hundreds of large starships connected to larger floating docks. Then a spherical shaped metal object with an illuminated blue photoreceptor floated toward them and then stopped five feet away.

"Greetings! I am 2742 Vibrant Contemplation Monitor of Shield World 1723."

Judy removed her helmet.

"I am Captain Judith Wilde of the UNSC Destroyer Dark Star."

"You're a Rabbit from Experiential World Two," 2742 Vibrant Contemplation stated. "How did you acquire a Human starship? Are there humans with you?"

"To answer your first question - that is a very long story and to answer your second – we do have humans with us along with many other intelligent species."

The others removed their helmets and 2742 Vibrant Contemplation studied them for several seconds. Then it moved closer to Judy and Mark.

"Reclaimers," he said and they looked at him questioningly. "Humans and the species of the Experimental Worlds were chosen by the Forerunners to be the inheritors of the Mantle."

Mark smiled.

"The Mantel?" Judy asked.

"The Mantel is responsibility for the protection and cultivation of the species and planetary systems throughout the galaxy. Being a Reclaimer also gives you access to all Forerunner technology."

Judy's ears came up.

"So we'll have access to this Shield World and all of its technology?" Judy asked.

"You will have access to all the shield worlds and all their intendant technologies throughout the Galaxy."

Judy smiled.

"If you would come aboard my ship you can speak to Joan, our ship's AI, and she would be able to give a more complete picture of what we've accomplished in the last few years."

* * *

Much her security officer's dismay 2742 Vibrant Contemplation was able to immediately access any and apparently all of the Dark Star's systems. Afterward Joan reported that the Monitor had upgraded her so she would no longer go rampant at the end of her seven year lifespan.

"Reclaimer, you and your peoples have accomplished much," the Monitor said facing Judy. "I shall provide the coordinates to the other shield worlds and civilizations that you've not contacted in this part of the galaxy."

"Are there other species living in this and the other shield worlds?" Judy asked and felt Nick touch her hand.

"Yes," the Monitor said, "a great many and in time I shall help you contact all of them."

"Thank you," she said and looked at her Fox. "You said that I was from Experiential World Two. How many Experiential Worlds are there?"

"One hundred and Twelve originally, but now only 104 are now viable."

"What happened?"

"Mostly from natural disasters over the last one hundred thousand years."

"How many shield worlds?"

"Six hundred and seventy three."

"All like this!"

"No, not all of them are the same."

"And we'll have access to all those ships."

"Yes, and the Huragok to maintain them."

"They are …"

"The Huragok were created by the Forerunners to maintain their technology and some biological species," he said and then brought up their images on the conference room's screen.

"We've met some very different species than ourselves," Nick said examining the images, "but nothing quite like them."

"The gas bags," Judy said and touched her pad and turned it to show the Monitor. "We found them on the other habitable world in our system."

"Interesting," the Monitor said and then turned back to the screen. "There are two types. The one on the right maintains machines and the other is called a Lifeworkers who were designed to repair and maintain biological life forms."

"Are there any of the species we've contacted on … in any of the shield worlds?"

2742 Vibrant Contemplation was silent for a full five seconds.

"There are currently fifteen humans in Shield World 006."

* * *

"That's a Keyship," the Monitor said as they reached its dock. "All stores and your personal belongings have been moved to this ship from the Far Star. This ship will be able to reach Shield World 006 in seven minutes and thirty one point five seconds."

"That's 950,000 times the speed of light!" Maria and Alejandra said almost simultaneously a few seconds later.

The sisters stared at each other and then Alejandra giggled.

"I got it first," Alejandra said, teasing her twin sister.

Maria gave her the finger and Judy rolled her eyes. She looked at Kurt who only shrugged and smiled. Nick chuckled.

"Come on, people let's get aboard," Captain Wilde said and smiled. "We've got a long trip ahead of us."

The crew took their positions. As 2742 Vibrant Contemplation had said the humans and animals from her world could operate Forerunner technology intuitively. The systems were powered up and they proceeded to one of the numerous airlocks and were soon on their way to the Oort cloud to rendezvous with the other four ships.

"Captain, we're receiving a message from the Zootopia," the Communions Tech said.

"Please put it through."

"Captain Wilde, are you aboard that ship?" the Cheetah said as his face appeared on the main screen.

"Captain Johns, yes, I'm aboard the Far Star II," Judy said and smiled. "I got a really good deal on this and decided to trade up."

They heard laughter over the communications channel and then around her bridge. Captain Johns' mouth twitched upward and then smiled.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask how much?"

"Of course not!" Judy said and grinned. "It was free."

The Cheetah chuckled.

"Did they have any more on the lot?"

"Oh yes, quite a few. Bring your ship aboard and when we get back you can pick yourself out a nice shinny one."

The five crews took several days to completely familiarize themselves with the new ship.

* * *

Exactly seven minutes and thirty one point five seconds after the Far Star II entered slipspace they arrived a billion miles above the plane of the ecliptic.

"This solar system is known to the humans as the Zeta Doradus and that was the planet Onyx," the Monitor began as they looked at the expanding debris field. "Its purpose was to guard the entrance to Shield World 006 which existed at its core and is encased in a slipspace bubble of compressed dimensionality of only 23 centimeters in diameter in normal space. This Shield World itself is 300 million kilometers in diameter."

This ship jumped into slipspace and almost immediately reentered normal space inside the shield world.

* * *

Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Mendez were leading their collection of Spartan-II and IIIs through the tall grass when they heard and felt a sonic boom roll over them.

"Four Pelican Dropships," Fred-104 said and pointed.

Dr. Halsey looked up and saw their contrails. The ships circled and then settled about a quarter mile away. They ramps dropped and a dozen tall individuals in armor marched out and walked toward them. They stopped ten feet away.

"I am Captain Judith Wilde of the UNSC Dark Star II."

"Dr. Catherine Halsey," she said, "and this Chief Mendez and …"

"Your Spartans," Captain Wilde said and looked at Mark.

Judy heard Nick chuckle back on the bridge.

A moment later ten more even taller individuals in very different armor marched off the shuttles and soon faced their counterparts. Judy looked at the surprise on Dr. Halsey's face.

"I am Commander Mark Johnson," he said and removed his helmet. "These are our Spartans."

Catherine looked at Captain Wilde and smiled.

"How?"

"That's a very long story," she said and removed her helmet. "My friends call me Judy."

* * *

"That's a keyship!" Catherine exclaimed excitedly as they approached.

"Yes," Judy said and chuckled. "Which surprises you more – my ship or me being a Rabbit?"

Judy raised an eyebrow while several different emotions flitted across Catherine's face. Then she laughed and then hugged the tall Rabbit. Then Judy returned the hug and the air whooshed Catherine's lungs. Fred-104 looked up and Catherine smiled.

"You don't know your own strength!"

"Rabbits, Cheetahs, Foxes, and a few others have only been like this only a few years since the plague affected us," Judy said and Catherine pulled back a bit. "The plague doesn't affect humans. When we get back to the ship you can speak to Elizabeth, our doctor, about it if you wish."

The dropships passed through the airlock and set down in their cradles. The boarding ramp extended and the airlocks opened. Captain Wilde led the way and the monitor met them.

"This is 2742 Vibrant Contemplation," Judy said. "He's the Monitor of Shield World 1723. We only discovered it within the last few days."

The humans had stopped and stared at the Monitor. It moved closer to Catherine and Fred-104 and Chief Mendez flanked her.

"You created these Spartans."

"Yes."

He moved closer to Fred-104 and he tensed. Then the monitor scanned the Spartan. He turned back to Dr. Halsey.

"You have done an excellent work creating them."

"Thank you."

"Catherine, Chief Mendez, please follow me to the bridge," Judy said. "Mark, please take the Spartans to Elizabeth."

Fred looked to Catherine and she nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Mark good to see and our Spartans and our guests." Elizabeth said and nodded. "So which of you is in charge?"

"Fred-104 ma'am," the Spartan said stepping forward.

"Dr. Elizabeth Rawlins," she said and extended a hand.

Fred gently took it and then she saw the slipspace field pods the other Spartans were carrying. She picked up a scanner.

"You found those on the shield world."

"These five contain Team Katana and the other three are unknowns."

"For now put them on the far side of the medical bay," she said and pointed to the other side of the room. "I'm assuming that some of you need some medical attention and I need to examine you all. So let's get you out of that armor."

None of the Spartans moved. Elizabeth looked at Mark.

"Fred, I understand your reluctance, but you're among friends and fellow Spartans," Mark said and indicated the female Rabbit removing her armor. "There's no war here or where we're going. For now you can stand down."

"Is that an order ma'am?"

"No, it's simply a request," she gently touching his armored shoulder.

Fred looked at his teammates and then removed his helmet.

"Ben, Marco, there you are," Elizabeth said seeing her husbands enter. "Please help the Spartans with their armor."

"OK," Ben said and stepped up to Mark and tall Spartan beside him. "Mark, how you doing today."

"Good," he said and indicated the Cheetah. "Fred, this is Benjamin Clawhauser."

Ben was now well over eight feet and had grown quite broad in the shoulders. He looked down at the human and extended hand. Fred stared up and cocked his head.

"You're a Cheetah."

"For the last thirty five years."

Despite himself Fred laughed and took his hand. The other Spartans looked at him somewhat surprised. Twenty minutes later everyone was out of their armor. Then Elizabeth looked at them, sniffed the air, and then wrinkled her nose.

"Ben, Marco, please show them to the showers quickly."

* * *

The Far Star II came out of slipspace half a million miles from planet five in the Zootopin system. It was interrogated and all the correct passwords were returned.

"Captain, we are receiving a message from Central Command."

"Put it on the main screen," Judy said.

"Mary," Judy said and smiled at her cousin.

"Where'd you get the new ship!"

"There's a lot more where this one came from," she said and smirked. "So how are things going?"

"Well, we've now cleaned out every rock larger than a house in the inner system," she said and smiled, "and an average of three new capital ships are coming online each month."

"Mary, this is Catherine Halsey and Chief Mendez. We rescued them and several Spartans from a … well a place a lot like the one where we found this ship." She turned to the humans. "Mary is the Military Commander here in the Zootopia system."

"I look forward to meeting you in person and showing you around a bit."

"I would be interesting seeing your world," Catherine said.

"Judy, I can't wait to read your report," she said excitedly. "I've things to do and I guess you do to. I'll see you later."

Judy turned back to the humans and led them to her office.

"Catherine, so I …"

"I want to see Shield World 1723.

"Of course you do," she said and then smiled. "That's just what I was going to suggest." She turned to Chief Mendez. "Chief, we have colonized our fourth planet and we also have our Spartan training camp there. Up to now Commander Johnson has been in charge of their training. As I mentioned before the plague changed us I was three and half feet tall and now I'm about six and a half. Some Rabbits are even taller and our muscles are generally three times as dense as an average human. So are almost all Rabbits, Cheetahs, and Foxes are almost equivalent to your Spartans."

"So you want me to take charge to that training camp."

"Yes."

"And my Spartans?" Catherine asked.

"Don't you think they ought to have a bit of downtime?"

She stared at Judy and then looked at Chief Mendez. They came to a silent agreement and Catherine turned back to Judy.

"Yes, maybe they should go with the Chief," Catherine said.

"Again that's what I was thinking," she said and leaned back in her chair. "Mark, Elizabeth, and Kurt, the three humans we found on the Far Star and Joan, the ship's AI, all told about the UNSC's thirty year war with the Convent. So here you find a group of aliens who say they are members of the UNSC and you don't really seem particularly surprised. I kinda wonder why."

"First, you simply didn't have to rescue us or once you did you could've taken us to one of the colony worlds and left us," Catherine said first looking at Mendez and then at Judy. "Then we wouldn't have seen any of this."

"Even now if you'd like we can take you to Earth or anywhere else you want to go."

Catherine smiled.

"Second, you're being open with us."

"You can speak to Joan," Judy said. "She told us that she was created from a flash clone of your brain. She'll show you all of our records and you can ask she any question you wish."

"Third, you've treated us like comrades," Chief Mendez said. "You could have asked us for our weapons and treated us like prisoners."

"That certainly wouldn't have been easy."

"You're a UNSC Captain and outrank all of us and just could have ordered it. The readouts in the Spartan armor can and did verify your rank. So we would have to obey you."

Both humans noticed that Judy looked a bit embarrassed.

* * *

As they walked toward the mess hall the group was greeted by a myriad of nonhuman species. The Spartans had been fighting the Covenant for decades and this was a completely new experience all for them. They didn't even have their armor or weapons! Dr. Rawlins had told them they were on a UNSC ship and among friends. They didn't need to be armored or armed to the teeth all the time. So they followed the doctor and her husbands along with the other Spartans. They entered the mess hall and joined the line.

As it slowly crept forward Fred-104 looked around the mess hall. None of the crew looked like any of the Covenant species, but most of them had the same body plan as a human – a head, two arm, two legs, hands with variable number of digits, and a trunk. One was unlike any of the others – it was a quadruped, but had six limbs. The other two were being used as arms on a trunk that rested above the main part of the body which had four limbs. It was a larger than a deer and was brown furred. Its head had two long sharp horns. The word Centaur came to mind.

It noticed him staring and looked back. Then it rose and slowly approached. When it was within a few feet of him its nostrils flared taking his scent.

"You're different than the other humans," it said in English. It turned its upper body and reached into a backpack. It retrieved a pad and powered it up. It looked up at him and then back to the device. "What had been done to your bones?"

"Who are you?"

"My original designation was Doctor 1632, but my friend Jesse has given me name Jasmine."

The pad beeped and she began to read it. The other Spartans took notice and one of the female Rabbits put an arm over his shoulders. Fred flinched.

"She's one of the colonist species whose planet was destroyed," the Rabbit said. "They'd launched twelve colony ships to save their species from extinction. After one ship arrived here we found the others and brought them all here. Their ships are enormous and you'll see them soon enough. I think she's the only one on our crew."

Fred looked at the Rabbit and she smiled.

"I see," she said tapping on her pad a bit more, "that these enhancements have made you more intelligent and your body faster and stronger. You brain can even interface with a computer! Your technology is almost on par with ours. I would like to speak to the person who designed them."

"That would be me," Dr. Halsey said coming up beside Fred and the Rabbit.

Jasmine looked up and smiled at the Human.

"You have done excellent work on them and I do have a few ideas for further improvements. I have done an extensive study on human anatomy."

"Why don't you come over here and we'll talk."

"Certainly."

Dr. Halsey looked at Fred and smiled.

* * *

Fred noticed that Dr. Halsey and the alien were still talking as they left. Dr. Rawlins led them back to the sickbay where they found Chief Mendez waiting.

"There is a Spartan training camp on the fourth planet of this system," he begin. "I've been assigned there. We will be deploying there and you will take shore leave for two weeks." The human Spartans looked at him like had grown a second head. "You may do anything you wish except for training. The planet has only been recently colonized and I'm sure that your fellow Spartans will show you around. You may also go to planet five if you wish. I will be taking command of the training camp and that's the one place that will be off limits to you for those two weeks. We're leaving in two hours. So get your equipment together and report to bay six."

Fred felt the same Rabbit beside him as they walked back to the sickbay.

"So do you have any plans for your shore leave?"

"Actually I … well none of us have has ever been on shore leave."

He saw the Rabbit smile.

"Well, my brother has a farm in a valley a few hundred miles from the training camp as do some of the others," she said and put an arm around him again. "Maybe you and your friends could come with us."

* * *

The shuttle followed a river that split valley before empting into a large lake at the far end. As they did Lynne, his new friend, pointed out the sights. Then the shuttle curved around and landed near a house higher up one side of the side of the valley. The engines spun down and then the ramp lower. As the Spartans marched down the ramp Rabbits, Cheetahs, and Foxes ran toward them. Fred felt himself tense and then had to calm himself remembering they were civilian relatives of the other Spartans. It was an odd felt watching them hug, lick, and even kiss each other!

"These are our comrades from the Earth," Lynne said putting an arm around Fred. "They … well we too are here to take some time off and relax. So now let's show them a good time!"

Fred and the others escorted by the civilians back to the house. They saw smoke rising from the other side of it as they got closer. Then they smelled and saw meat cooking over the open fires as they rounded the house. A Fox noticed them, raised a hand in greeting, and then hugged Lynne.

"So these are the new humans," he said and held out a hand to Fred. "I see Lynne's taken you under her wing. I'm Paul."

"Fred," he said and shook. "Well … ah thank you for inviting us."

Lynne looked at Paul and smiled.

"Paul and his friends went hunting so you predators now have something to eat besides vegetables … or us." Fred raised an eyebrow. "That's a joke."

"A bad one too," he said and smiled.

Fred and the other Spartans had read about this culture on the way down to this planet. Animals had been taken from Earth by the Forerunners, given intelligence, and settled on the other inhabited planet of this system. Predator and prey fought for time and then came to an agreement to live together in relative peace. This report prepared by Joan didn't draw any conclusions as to why the Forerunners had done this, but Fred had a few suspicions.

Later Fred thought this was one of best meals he'd ever eaten. It was certainly better than the food they carried in there armor or what they'd eaten on shipboard. Lynne had sat next to him and ate contentedly seemingly unfazed by the smell of the cooked meet. He'd assumed that a herbivore would be. When she finished he'd lay back and just stared into the blue sky.

"It looks like you liked the food."

"Yes."

She chuckled.

"Fred, you're a male of few words."

He looked over at the Rabbit and her ears came up.

"Have I offended you?"

"No."

She chuckled again and patted his shoulder.

"You don't like being touched, do you?" She said and took her hand away. "Do you mind talking about it?"

He sighed and thought about what he could tell her about his training. Then since she too was a Spartan he thought it didn't really make much difference anyway.

"We were recruited as children," he began and stared into infinity. "Recruited … no we were kidnapped from families and replace by flash clones who died a few months later!" A twinge of anger boiled up. "Then we were trained as soldiers and when we were older our bodies were enhanced and out of the original 75 only 33 survived." Lynne put a hand on his arm and tried to take it away, but Fred covered it. "Then for thirty years we fought first the insurrectionists and then later the Covenant. Then the war was over and then we were fighting the Covenant remnant. Then you rescued us."

He smiled and then squeezed her hand. Lynne blushed.

"Fred, let's go for a walk," she said and stood.

Then she pulled him to his feet and he followed her into the woods. The human Spartans looked after them and then heard some of the animals chuckle.

* * *

He followed behind watching her white furry tail bob up and down. Despite himself he smiled and kept up. After a mile by his reckoning they came to a large round pond and Lynne stripped off her clothes and dove in. Needless to say Fred was surprised. Lynne came back up and smiled.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" she asked and winked. Fred just stood and looked at her. "You can swim, can't you?"

"Of course," he said gruffly.

"Well."

Fred stripped off his clothes and dove in. He was surprised by the warmth and swam to her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"It's fed by a hot spring over there," she said and pointed to the other shore where a steaming stream flowed into it.

She smiled.

"Let's swim a few laps," she said and took off.

Fred followed and a few laps turned into a hundred by his count. After five more she swan to the shore and pulled herself out and squeezed the water out of her fur. Then she found a rock in a sunny spot, brushed it off, and sat to dry. Fred watched all this and she patted the spot next to her. He pulled himself out let the water runoff his body. He walked toward her and noticed a small smile on her face.

"You're a good swimmer," she said and looked at him, "but at least your bare skin will dry faster than my fur will."

Fred looked the Rabbit and her fur was plastered to her body showing every curve. He looked away and heard her chuckle.

"Fred, I've only been a Spartan only a little over a year," she said and he turned back to look at her. "We've never actually had to fight. We've had training and fought in wargames. All the aliens we've met have been friendly."

"You're lucky."

They were quiet for a while.

"I do suppose you're right," she said and leaned against him. "My first mission was coming to this planet. I was in the army and we were the first to catch the plague." Fred turned and looked at her. "It doesn't affect humans. Anyway, we came to this world to test the Far Star and we found humans and aliens living together."

He'd noticed humans among the ships' crew, but just assumed they'd been crew on the original UNSC ship.

"Where are the humans from?"

"We have no idea, but we do know they are not from the UNSC since we found their ship in the lake."

"Which lake?"

"It was the one you saw when we flew in," she said and pointed down the valley. "It's more like an inland sea than a lake I guess. Their valley is about forty miles from here and it's a lot larger than this one. I've been there several times and you can go overland and be there in just a day. The aliens are really different than the other we've met."

* * *

The trip to the other valley soon became an expedition. Since it was after the semi-annual harvest not as many animals were necessary for daily chores. It took most of the next day for Lynne and Fred to get things organized with over hundred animals wanting to tag along. Before the shuttle left the Spartans had cleaned out its weapons lockers, food, and all the survival gear. An hour after dawn they started walking up the gentle slope of the valley to flat land on the plain above. Some animals had asked about taking vehicles or a shuttle to get there, but none of the Spartans, human or animal, would agree to that suggestion.

Now with more animals it would take a bit longer. One reason was that most of the animals were civilians and tended to wonder off if that found something interesting. One of the human Spartans mentioned it was like 'herding cats' and since a good number of the animals were Cheetahs that statement turned to truer that she'd thought. So near the end of that first day they were still ten miles from the edge of the other valley. They found a good place to setup camp which to Lynne's eye meant that Fred and his Spartans found a very defensible position. Tents where setup and cook fires were started. Then unsurprisingly at least to Lynne sentries were posted.

Several Foxes and Cheetahs volunteered to 'hunt for the pot' and several Spartans went along.

Twenty minutes later several shot rang out.

"Supper will be here soon," Lynne said, leaning over and whispering in Fred's ear.

He felt her warm breath and then her whiskers tickled his ear. He looked at her and she smiled. Several prey animals had also gone to gather plants at the same time and a few minutes later shot came from that direction too. Lynne and the other rabbits were instantly up and running with Fred and several other Spartans right behind them. They soon found a group of Rabbits in a clearing giving first aid to another with a bleeding calf.

"That little bastard snuck up on me," she was saying in the old Rabbit language as they came into earshot. "Had shoot it before he'd let go."

Fred prodded the animal with rifle and to him it looked like a cross between a small dog and a rat. Then he went to the injured Rabbit and bent down to look at her leg.

"Can you walk?" he asked and the doe looked at him blankly.

"Fred, she doesn't speak English."

Then he lifted her into his arms and started back to camp. At first the doe was a first surprised, but then put an arm his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Lynne followed along and other doe winked at her.

"What a strong buck you have," she said and smiled. "I wonder if he could carry me tomorrow too?"

Lynne rolled her eyes and the other doe laughed.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"I think I could get used to this," she said and seemed to snuggle a bit closer.

Lynne felt a pang of jealousy.

"She wants to thank you for helping her."

"Please tell her that she's welcome."

"He's says your welcome."

When they got back to camp he put the doe in her tent while a doctor who'd come with them did a more thorough examination. Dinner was already roasting over a fire when they sat by the campfire.

"That's about exciting as it gets around here," Lynne said, "at least on this continent."

"And the others?" Fred asked.

"Larger predators."

They finished dinner and the stars came out as the sky darkened. Lynne lay back and looked at the sky.

"When I was a kit I always wondered if anyone lived up there," she said and patted his arm. "I guess now I have my answer."

"As I said you're lucky they were friendly."

She turned and looked at him.

"I guess I am," she said and yawned. "Time for sleep. Come on."

She stood and led him to her tent. Several eyes followed them. She crawled in and slipped under the blanket. Fred stuck his head in and hesitated. She patted the spot next to her.

"Fred?"

Then he made up his mind and sat next to her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked and squeezed his hand. "Or have I offended you."

He held up her hand.

"Before I met you I never did this," he said and shook her hand. "I just don't know what to do! I've never been close to …"

Then she reached up and then gently pulled him down beside her.

* * *

Fred woke and was instantly alert. He felt one of his arms slightly numb where Lynne's head rested on it. She chuckled as one of his hands lightly squeezed something soft and furry.

"Well good morning," she said and then turned to face him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he said and felt her snuggle closer.

"You're so nice and warm," she said and rubbed her face against his.

She looked up and then touched her lips to his. Unconsciously one of hands moved down her back and brushed against her tail. Then their kiss became just a bit more passionate and he pulled her closer. After a time as all things eventually do their kiss ended. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Fred, I like you," she said and licked the tip of his nose.

"I know," he said and smiled.

She giggled.

"I never had friend like you before."

"I understand," she said and touched his face. "I'm a bunny."

Fred laughed and she touched her lips to his again. Then her stomach growled. They both started to laugh and held onto held onto each other for support. Later she looked at him, took his face in her hands, and touched her forehead to his.

"Let's have breakfast," she said and stooped the blanket falling away.

He looked at her and blushed.

"Maybe first you should put on some clothes," he said unconsciously staring at her.

"Fred, are you staring at my naked body?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

"I like honesty in a male."

She put on her clothes and crawled out of the tent. Fred followed.

* * *

After they ate breakfast and cleaned up their camp they formed up and were on the march. Since the plague had changed most of these animals bodies almost all of them could easily keep up with the Spartans. Just as the day before some of the civilians still tended to wonder off. They reached the rim of the valley four hours later and started down through the forest. When Fred guessed they were half way down they met a group coming to meet them.

"Jill!"

"Lynne!"

Then Lynne was running toward another Rabbit and when they met they embraced and kissed each other. Fred was soon by Lynne's side and Jill eyed him. Then she looked a Lynne and grinned.

"So you made a new friend," Jill said and hugged her friend again.

Fred listened to the other voices calling in greeting and looked back to his Spartans being introduced to the newcomers. He noticed that they were on guard and used a hand signal to suggest they stand down.

"Fred, this is Jill," Lynne said touching Fred's hand. "She's Captain Wilde's sister and an Ensign in the UNSC."

"Ensign," he said and saluted.

"Fred, since we a on leave and off duty please just call me Jill."

"Jill."

Jill giggled.

"Well we'd best get going," Jill said and smiled, "since everyone's waiting."

* * *

To Lynne's eye it looked as if everyone that lived in the lower valley were there to greet them like conquered heroes. She thought that Fred and his Spartans deserved every accolade they received. Lynne walked beside him and held his hand.

"Is it more than you expected?" Lynne asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said and smiled. "I would like to stay a few days and talk to the humans and the others. You really have no idea where they came from."

"No," she said, "We did recover their ship from the lake, but over time the water had destroyed the computers and other electronics. We can go and see the ship if you like. We know it was a warship." He looked at her sharply. "I knew that would pique your interest."

He smiled.

"You are getting too good at reading me."

"I hope so," she said and chuckled.

They were shown to several houses that were set aside for guests and quickly settled in. After lunch that first day a steady stream of visitors arrived just to talk and show them items from their people's past.

"I did tell Jill that you were curious about the humans here and I guess she let a few people know. She was the first animal to make first contact with these people here so they honor her."

"I'll thank her tomorrow when we tour the ship."

The most interesting visitors late that day were three triads of centaurs from their upper valley settlement.

"Doctor 1632 published her findings on the human Spartans," he said through his translator. "I contacted her and she told us you were on the planet. Luckily one of the humans traveling to upper valley told us you were here. I'm Doctor 11278 and my mates are nurse 12761 and medical technician 7632."

"So you want to examine us."

"Yes," he said excitedly. "It'll only take a half an hour for all of you."

"Each Spartan will decide on his own," Fred stated. "If they say no then it's final. OK?"

"Yes."

Each human Spartan agreed and true to his word it only took half an hour. Just before supper the stream of visitors ended and no more came afterward.

"Fred, let's go for a walk," Lynne said took his hand.

As they walked Fred looked at the city and it was different than most he'd seen. Of course most of the ones he'd been in were being or had been reduced to rubble. This city was more spread out and had large parks. Homes were on large plots of land and businesses were intermixed with them. As it began to get dark the street lights came on and Lynne led him into one of the businesses. They sat at a table and a human waiter approached with menus. She waved them away and ordered. Only then did he realize she did it in the native language. He looked at her and she smiled.

"You speak the native language."

"I have a knack for it," she said and shrugged.

"So how many do you speak?"

She counted them off on her fingers.

"Rabbit, Zootopian, English, Gazelle, this human language, Fuzzy, and Ris."

"What's Fuzzy?"

"The ones with no eyes that have fuzzy dark fur. You saw them when we came into town."

"Ris?"

"They are one of races we contacted about a year ago," she said and closed her eyes. "They look like big bipedal cats and they're even larger than the Tigers we have at home. Maybe about nine feet tall or so and they look kinda intimidating, but they're quite amiable."

The waiter brought their order and set a tea pot and two cups on the table. She poured and the aroma drifted up to his nose. He inhaled deeply and she smiled.

"Now taste it."

He'd thought he'd had tea before, but this was wonderful. She smiled at the look on his face.

"I like it too," she said. "We trade with them and my brother always sends me some of the leaves every few months."

They sat and chatted about nothing in particular. Then they took their time walking back to the house taking a different route back to see a different part of the city. When they returned they found most of their friends had already retired to their rooms. Lynne smiled at him, took his hand, and led him to hers. She took off her clothes and Fred slipped under the covers beside her, but this time without any hesitation. She smiled when he pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin. He was quite tall for a human being well over her seven feet. She felt his hand pet the fur on her belly and she giggled. Gradually his breathing became soft and regular and soon she joined him in sleep.

* * *

When he woke he felt her fur tickle his chest. He smiled and hugged his bunny. She woke and made a sound of pleasure.

"You can do that all you like."

Fred chuckled.

"Your warm and your fur feels so soft."

She turned and looked into his eyes.

"Is that all?"

"You're my friend."

She'd hoped for more, but from their talks she knew he was still quite inexperienced with emotional attachments. She smiled and then kissed him. He returned the kiss and she felt his hands begin to explore her body. Apparently he liked her tail as she felt him ran his fingers through it. Then he squeezed it. She sucked in her breath and arched her back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No, not at all," she said and smiled. "Actually gently squeezing a doe's tail is quite pleasurable."

"You're not angry?"

"No," she said and moved closer to whisper in his ear. "Please do it again."

She looked at his face and he blushed just a bit and then smiled. She rolled him on his back and climbed atop him. She felt a hand slide down her back and just touch her tail again. Then someone banged on the door.

"Fred, breakfast in 30 and we're going to the ship in an hour."

Lynne laid her head on his chest and sighed. He hugged her and sat up.

"Why don't you shower first since you'll take longer to dry?"

"Maybe it would be faster if we took our shower together."

She smiled and Fred raised an eyebrow.

* * *

When they came down to breakfast the others were already eating. They sat and several people, Humans and aliens, served them. Breakfast consisted of the local versions of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, salad, and tea. Of course, Lynne had had the vegetarian foods before, but it was all new to Fred. Much to the amusement of the others without prompting she explained where these foods came from and how they were prepared. Fred listened politely and simply ate some of everything.

"So you liked the food," she said as he took the last bite.

"Yes," he said and lifted his mug. "Is there more tea?"

She lifted the pot and refilled his cup. He took a sip and smiled.

"Maybe we could take some with us," she said filled her cup too. "I'm sure they can find a thermos."

Not only were they provided with tea, but picnic baskets with food for lunch. Most of the civilians had gone off to visit friends and/or explore the city. So only the Spartans and a few others went to see the ship. It was housed in a museum which had been constructed nearest to the place that it had been salvaged. The building had to be quite large to contain a spaceship of its size and spaceship itself had to be restored to withstand the gravity of the planet. Fortunately the lake was fresh water and it was found in its deepest part. The metal and plastic were undamaged by its thousand year emersion, but computers and most of the other electronics were damaged beyond restoration.

Fred looked at the ship with a critical eye. He and his Spartans had seen and served on many types of warships over the last thirty years, but none of them had seen one like this. Fred read the English part of the large placard posted next to the gangway. It was 2000 feet long, 200 feet wide, and 150 feet high. There were seventeen gun mounts and ten missile launchers on the outer skin. The engines were a type of slipspace drive, but somewhat more primitive than the ones that the UNSC used. The restoration was complete enough to allow visitors to enter the spaceship and explore it. Some of its systems had been restored to be operable too.

Lynne walked beside Fred and he marched his Spartans onto the ship like it was a military objective instead of just a tour. She took his hand and he looked at her and smiled. The Spartan stopped at the airlock and waited.

"Orders sir," Lucy said coming to attention and a moment later all the other Spartans did too. "I'm sure the UNSC forces here in the Zootopian system have inspected this ship." He looked at his bunny. "But we've had decades more experience with nonhuman technology and we might notice something they might've missed. So inspect the ship and report anything you might find that differs from official survey." He held up a pad computer they each were given at the tour desk. "Then report to me afterward."

The Spartans quickly entered the ship and started their 'tour.' Lynne looked at her Spartan and raised an eyebrow.

"How diplomatic of you," she said and smiled.

"Orders ma'am," one of her Spartans asked and smiled.

"You heard your orders!" she said and touched Fred's arm. "Now get to it!"

* * *

"Lynne!

She turned to see Jill and Nick starting up the gangway toward them. She hugged Jill and then saluted Command Wilde.

"Sir," Fred said coming to attention and saluted him.

"Commander, I am surprised to see you on planet," Lynne said.

"I came to surprise my bunny," he said and put an arm around Jill. "Judy gave me shore leave too."

Nick smiled.

"And I came to keep an eye on these too," another even larger Fox said coming up behind them.

She was followed by a Cheetah who extended a hand to Fred.

"Joe Clawhauser," he said and Fred took it. "And this is my wife, Catherine."

"I'm also Nicky's mother," she said and smiled. "So you're a Spartan. Both Joe and I are OSDTs and we've decided to enter the Spartan training program. When you have some time we'd like to talk to you."

Lynne chuckled at the expression on son's face from Catherine's news.

"We could talk at lunch," he said and turned back to ship. "Now our Spartans are currently surveying this ship."

"I've read that our engineers went over it quite extensively," Nick said.

"Nicky, this is a human ship," Catherine said putting an arm around her son, "and humans may have a different perspective on things."

Commander Wilde shrugged and Fred and his bunny preceded them aboard.

* * *

They went to the bridge first which was buried deep inside the ship. Fred had seen warships with theirs near the outside of the ship. One lucky hit on a ship built in that manner would and had decapitated its command structure. Apparently these designers had learned from experience.

The Captain's chair sat back and bit above the main command deck. Everyone looked at Commander Wilde and his bunny gave him a little shove. He took the seat and smiled.

"You look good there," Catherine said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, for now I'd prefer to stay where I am," he said and stood.

Nick inspected bridge and every so often glanced back at the Captain's chair. Everybody noticed and acted as if they didn't. As they left Jill put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. There next stop was the auxiliary bridge. It was smaller and apparently only had the minimum number of work stations to run the ship. This time Nick scrupulously avoided the Captain's chair. Fred watched him and then looked at it himself. For some reason it looked different to him and he pulled up the pictures of the main bridge on his pad.

He looked at the pictures, but angle he needed wasn't there. He walked back of the Captain's chair and took pictures from every angle.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said to no one specifically and moved toward the door.

Lynne was beside him as soon as he was out the door. She took his hand as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You noticed something, didn't you?"

Fred smiled at his bunny and squeezed her hand. It only took a few minutes to get back to the main bridge. He brought up the pictures and compared them.

"Tell me!"

"Better yet I'll show you."

They returned and he connected his pad to display on the main screen. Then he brought up pictures side by side and then everyone could see it. The back of the Captain's chair was thicker on the auxiliary bridge. Everyone immediately crowded around the back of the chair.

"Fred, since you figured it out," Nick said, indicating the chair.

Fred ran his hands along the edge and felt small indentations in the metal. He looked closely and drew his combat knife. He put the tip in one of the indentations and heard a snick. The metal covering separated just a small bit. Then he didn't next one with same result. After ten minutes he pulled the cover off revealing a wiring harness connected to square metal box.

"Well, I guess we'd better get some engineers down here," Nick said touching the wires. "Good work Fred!"

He patted Fred on the back and took out his pad computer. Fred did the same and sent a message to the other Spartans describing how and what he'd found. Engineers had descended on the ship an hour later and then followed the Spartans around. Just before lunch a second well sealed hidden compartment was found in a cabin. It was larger and contained paper books, empty bottles, a computer, and other personnel items. Then they broke for lunch and by the end of the day another was found containing gold coins and another computer.

* * *

They went back to the same restaurant as the previous evening and were joined by Nick, Jill, Joe, and Catherine. This time they ordered food. Actually Lynne did all the ordering since she was the only one fluent in the language and could translate the menu. Fortunately this was specialty restaurant and the menu was short.

"So what do you think of the food?"

"Excellent," Fred said and gave his bunny a hug.

Everyone else agreed. After they finished the couples separated and took time to wander around the city. Eventually Lynne and Fred made it back to their house and went up to their room. Lynne crawled under the covers Fred quickly joined her.

"I'm not really sleepy," Fred said.

"Me either," she said and smiled.

She snuggled close and then kissed him. Again she felt his hands on her body and it felt even better than before. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Fred, I started my estrus today."

She watched her revelation register on his face and smiled again.

"But I'm human!" he blurted out.

"I've noticed," she said and smiled.

"But I … well I've never …"

She put a finger to his lips.

"Do you want to make love with me?"

"Yes!" he said and hugged her.

Fred had never had feelings like this for a female. In fact he knew process that had made him a Spartan had dampened his sex drive. Why after all these years had he begun to feel like this? And this had happened all in the last few days! Then he felt her hands on him and he forgot about everything else. He felt her tug on his shorts and he pulled them off. Then she touched his erection and he sucked in a breath. He pulled her closer and she helped him slip inside her. Unconsciously he thrust and she cried out.

"Fred!"

He stopped and looked down at her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No!" she hissed. "Please don't stop!"

Fred knew how to follow an order and this one was easy. Then he continued and felt her legs lock around his hips pulling him deeper. Her fur tickled his skin everywhere they touched. He looked into her eyes and she leaned up to kiss him. Since this was all new to him Fred didn't understand how to pace himself. After a few minutes he tensed and felt a pleasure that he never had before experienced. A moment later he felt his bunny tighten on him and thrust again. She cried out and shuttered beneath him. Then he relaxed and looked down at her. She smiled and hugged him.

"That was wonderful," she said and rubbed her face against his. Then she looked into his eyes.  
"Fred, I love you."

He smiled down at her.

"That's something else I've never done before until now."

She kissed him again.

* * *

Over the next two months fifty of the keyships were activated and crewed. Although operation of the keyship's systems where intuitive as the monitor had said all the captains agreed that they wanted the crews needed to get a 'feel' for the new ships. Also, they wanted to make sure the ship's systems operated correctly and the Huragok were well integrated with the crews. It soon became obvious that someone needed to have overall command of the newly commissioned keyships and older ships of the fleet. Of course, all eyes fell on Judy.

"Admiral," he said, getting into bed with his bunny.

She jumped.

"Nick, don't do that!"

He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Don't you want to be my Admiral?"

She giggled and then kissed her Fox. She felt his hands begin to explore her body and she broke the kiss.

"Nick…" she said and he licked her throat and she moaned, "wait."

He looked at her surprised.

"We need to talk."

That didn't sound good, he thought. He took a second to review the last few days. He couldn't think of anything he'd done lately.

"About," he said and strung out the word.

"Don't worry," she said and smiled, "I'm not angry with you." He looked so relieved she had to laugh. "Or have I missed something?"

"No, of course not!"

She eyed him and then laughed again.

"Elizabeth called me today and with Forerunner technology and with the Monitor's help our first kit is now viable."

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes," she said and smiled.

Nick pulled his bunny close and just held her.

"Judy," he said and tentatively put a hand on her stomach, "how long?"

"For a Rabbit around four months and I read it's a bit longer of a Fox. Elizabeth thinks since our child is a hybrid maybe about five months."

"You'll be a great mother."

"And you'll a great father."

He smiled and they were soon asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Chief Mendez was enjoying his new assignment. With the help of the Spartan IIs and IIIs and the ones Commander Johnson had trained the training regiment was going ahead of schedule. The current class contained 511 trainees most of which were Cheetahs, Foxes, and Rabbits, but there were a fair number of aliens and humans from this world. It felt a bit strange training nonhumans after having to fight them for the last thirty years.

The animals and aliens only required minor augmentations, but the ones for the human's were more extensive. Since they were using Forerunner technology all the augmentations were completely successful and the new forerunner armor was far superior to the old ones used by the UNSC. Then there were the weapons and ships which were a quantum leap over anything used by the UNSC back home. Also, he'd noticed the changes in Fred and the others. They were forming emotional attachments among themselves and with others. This was something unexpected and he'd have to speak to Dr. Halsey.

He was waiting in the chow line and he noticed the food had improved markedly since the new class started. On her own initiative an exceptionally tall vixen had taken charge of the mess hall and got it running correctly. He liked initiative and kept an eye on her. He'd made it to the head of the line and the vixen was serving.

"Chief Mendez," she said and smiled. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," he said and Cheetah beside her smiled.

"Joe Clawhauser," the Cheetah said and extended a hand. The Chief took it. "This is my wife Catherine."

What a coincidence, he thought and saw the vixen smile.

"Chief Mendez, would you like to have lunch with us?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, trainees don't socialize their commanders."

The Chief saw the vixen roll her eyes.

"I would like that," the Chief said, "and I have few questions too."

"Good," the vixen said. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

The Chief thought this should be interesting. He sat at a table by himself and a few minutes later the Cheetah and Fox joined him.

"So you have questions," Catherine said and smiled.

"Tell me how all this got started."

"Neither of us were there from the very beginning," she said. "For that you'd have to talk to Nick, Judy, and/or Maria." The Chief raised a questioning eyebrow. "Commander Wilde, my son, his wife Admiral Wilde, and/or Chief Engineer Maria Muler.

The story began with those three being kidnapped by aliens – the Dark Star's AI and ended an hour or so later with the discovery of Shield World 1723 and their rescue from Shield World 006. The Chief noticed with the expressive way the vixen told the story that a large number of trainees had gathered to listen. A few trainees even added details to the story along the way – one of which was Rabbit who sounded as if she'd been there from almost the beginning. She sat next Fred along with the other Spartans – human and animal. The Chief took a few seconds to digest the story and looked at the crowd and smiled.

"So don't you trainees have somewhere to be?" he asked and they scattered. Catherine started to rise and he waved her down. "You wanted to speak to me."

The vixen looked at Fred and other human Spartans. Then she turned back to the Chief and smiled.

"Actually we all do," she said and Chief Mendez looked surprised. "I would have simply asked my son, but Joe and Fred said we need to make this request through channels. So …"

The request surprised the Chief even more and he looked at Fred who actually smiled.

* * *

On July 19, 2557 Fifty Keyships came out of slipspace near Shield World 0001 also known as Requiem. With their superior Forerunner technology the ships of Sangheili Jul'Mdama and his Covenant remnant were left adrift in space.

Spartan-117 stepped out of the cryochamber and felt the ship bump.

"John, I need you," Cortana said. "The 'Forward Unto Dawn' has just been take aboard another ship. With the power out in many parts of the Dawn and so many of the external sensors badly damaged I can't tell if it's a UNSC ship or not."

John pulled Cortana's chip and placed it in his armor. For a moment he felt the familiar feeling of extreme cold go down his spine as she interfaced with his mind and the armor's systems. Then she guided him to the nearest armory to gather weapons.

"Cortana, anything new?"

"Not yet."

As he placed the Arbiter's Energy Sword on his armor he felt the ship vibrate.

"John, the cargo bay is opening and a ship has just set down," she said and he started in its direction.

He arrived just as the last Spartan walked down the ramp. Then he stepped into the light.

"John," came a familiar voice.

He turned and Fred-104 and another Spartan were walking toward him. He extended a hand and John took it. He looked at all the Spartans.

"Looks like Dr. Halsey's been busy."

Fred chuckled.

"Not quite" he said and looked at John helmet. "Cortana?"

"I'm here," she said through the armor's external microphones.

"John," he began and removed his helmet, "this is Lynne."

She reached up and removed hers too. Then her ears came up.

"Nice to meet you," she said and smiled. "My husband's told me so much about you."

For the first time in his life the Master Chief was completely surprised.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own Halo or any of it characters, that are all belong to 343 Industries. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 14**

John thought this must be most heavily fortified UNSC system in the galaxy. They'd stopped at each of the other ten planets before arriving at the fifth planet, the main inhabited planet in this system. Each one had a massive orbiting station in geosynchronous orbit, shipyards, and dozens of Supermac guns in orbit. He'd watched dozens of Forerunner Keyships, UNSC warships, and smaller in system ships arrive and leave the stations daily. He'd heard some of his fellow Spartans calling this the Zootopia system. He'd thought that a bit odd until he'd met dozens of species of intelligent animals. When he'd met Lynne he'd first thought that she was an alien species that only resembled a Rabbit, but was soon told she actually was a Rabbit only being bipedal, much taller, and intelligent. When the other Spartans had removed their helmets and he found himself greeted by Foxes and Cheetahs too.

When they were further in system they'd stopped at one of the two asteroid belts. The mining base was located on a minor planet and as he watched a large asteroid being fed into an even larger machine that he was told broke it down for its component metals. He'd read that a great deal of this technology was contributed by an aliens species who had unexpectedly arrived in this system after their homeworld had been destroyed.

Fred-104 had introduced him of one of this species. Jasmine had been a doctor who wanted to examine him and compare his augmentations to the other Spartan IIs and IIIs. Along with Doctors Catherine Halsey and Elizabeth Rawlins they removed his armor and then along with several Huragok Lifeworkers healed and restored his body to pristine condition.

Cortana was turned over to 2742 Vibrant Contemplation and who reversed her on coming rampancy and then altered her to be metastable. Then she was given a choice by the monitor and immediately took it.

"John," she said, looking down at her Spartan.

He inhaled sharply and was instantly awake and alert. He looked up and at first thought it was Dr. Halsey, but this woman looked much younger. She smiled and his eyes widened. Then for only the second time in his life was completely surprised.

"Cortana?"

She smiled and then chuckled.

"So how do you like the new me?"

She twirled around and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How?"

"The monitor and his Forerunner technology," she said, putting a hand on his bare chest and he felt the warmth of her flesh against his. "I'm a cyborg now – I have a living human body with a metal endoskeleton. 2742 Vibrant Contemplation found a DNA pattern in my program and grew this body with certain enhancements. Now I'm going to be a Spartan too and you're going to train me!"

She poked him in the chest with each word and then hugged him. For a moment John completely out of his depth, but then tentatively returned her hug. He was always a quick study. After a while he released her and then she hovered over him.

"Train you!"

"Yes," she said and smiled. "They have a Spartan training base on the other habitable planet and Chief Mendez in running it. First though, the Admiral wants to speak to us. So we'd better this out of this bed so you can get ready. Come on."

She stood and took his hand. He followed her and then caught a glimpse of a window.

"We're on a planet."

"Yes, we're on the main UNSC base just outside the city of Zootopia. The doctors thought you would be more comfortable and recover faster on an earthlike world."

"How long …"

"You've been asleep for three days and I've been taking care of you."

"Three days!"

"Your body needed some time to heal and assimilate the changes."

"Changes?"

He turned and followed her to the bathroom. Then he looked in the mirror and just stared.

"You do look younger," she said and watched him touch his face. "Go on and get cleaned up." She smacked him on the butt to get him on his way and smiled prettily as he turned to give her an indignant look. "What? Are you waiting for me to join you?"

John stepped into the shower and the water cut on. He stood there for a minute, examining himself and let the heat just soak into his body. Then he heard the door open and felt a draft. He turned and Cortana stood there with only a smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Turn around and I'll wash your back," she said and he did as she'd asked.

He felt her soapy hands on his back and smiled.

"Thank you," he said when she'd finished.

"But now you'll have to return the favor," she said and chuckled at the surprise look on his face when he turned. "Well?" She turned and felt the tentative touch of his hands. "Come on John, you can do it harder than that. I won't break!"

John liked the feeling of her skin and continued scrubbing well after he knew she was clean. Of course she knew it too, but didn't mind at all.

"Don't you think I'm clean enough now?" she asked and leaned back against his muscular body. She liked how her head just fit under his chin. "We'd better get done or we won't have time for breakfast."

They quickly finished and toweled each other off. After they dressed Cortana turned and looked onto his eyes. She reached up, pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him. When the kiss ended she saw him touch his lips and then look back at her.

"John, I love you and have since the moment we met," she announced, taking his hands.

"I guess I've always known, but …"

"I know about all the changes made to your body when you had the Spartan enhancements," she said and touched his face. "2742 Vibrant Contemplation told me when the Huragok Lifeworkers healed you they reversed some of those changes." She moved closer. "I'm sure you know the ones I mean, don't you?"

John pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest. Now she was positive he knew what she meant as his hands begin to explore her body. She made a sound of pleasure and checked the time and sighed.

"John, we really do need to get going."

Reluctantly he released her and they headed for the mess hall. Breakfast was the normal fare – eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, orange juice, and coffee. Then they headed to the spaceport and of course, had to wait an hour for the next shuttle to the Far Star II. It arrived on time and they boarded. Then they had to wait a bit longer in space when priority traffic arrived ahead them and took their assigned docking cradle. Twenty minutes later another cradle cleared and they disembarked only to find a reception committee. Apparently the news that the famous Spartan 117 would be returning to the Far Star II today had arrived ahead of them and every Spartan on this ship and most lightly ones from other ships too, and most of the crew currently off duty were there waiting for them as well.

Everyone present came to attention and saluted them. They solemnly returned it and then the Spartans – Foxes, Cheetahs, Rabbits, and surprisingly two humans – came forward to introduce themselves. Afterward as they walked to the exit the crew broke into spontaneous clapping and cheers. Cortana knew he was pleased and when they reached the airlock she turned her Spartan around and the noise only increased. The airlock opened and they were met by a Fox in UNSC Captain's uniform.

"I'm Nicholas Wilde, Captain of the Dark Star II," he said and they both saluted.

He smiled and returned it. Then he proceeded to give them a tour of his ship.

"Captain, I thought we were going see the Admiral."

"And you shall," he said and grinned.

* * *

For the next two hours the Captain led them through the ship, introducing them to key personnel who explained the functioning of the ship and its different systems. Cortana thought it was all very interesting especially some of the improvement that'd made, but she felt that they were getting put off. Finally the tour ended with them being first ushered into the Admiral's private quarters and then into her dining room.

Sitting at the table were Dr. Halsey, Chief Mendez, Dr. Rawlins, two male humans, and several animals.

"John," Dr. Halsey said, rose, and then hugged him, "how are you feelin'?"

"Quite well," he said and took a seat beside a Gazelle.

Cortana sat beside her Spartan and the Gazelle cocked her head and looked at her.

"Maria Muler," she said, "Chief Engineer of the Dark Star II."

"Cortana," she said and then indicated her Spartan, "This is John."

The Gazelle smiled and extend a hand to him. He took it carefully and shook.

"Master Chief, I've read about some of your exploits," she said and the human beside her chuckled. She looked at the man and snorted. "This is my husband Kurt and my sister Alejandra."

John looked first at the Gazelle and then her husband. Kurt put an arm his wife and smiled. Then the other Gazelle peaked around his shoulder and smiled too.

"I'm married to Kurt too."

John looked around the room and the absurdity of the situation stuck him. He surprised everyone by leaning back in his chair and chuckling. Then he took Cortana's hand.

"John?"

"For thirty years every alien we meet wants to destroy us …"

"Except the Huragok," Cortana said and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, except the Huragok," he said and smiled at her. "But now we find an entire alien civilization and they're friendly and even helpful."

"We are," came a voice from across the room.

John looked toward the voice and seeing the Admiral's uniform stood.

"Admiral in Deck!" he said and saluted.

By reflex everyone else stood too. The Rabbit returned the salute and then smiled.

"Vice Admiral Judith Laverne Wilde," she said, dropping her salute.

"Master Chief Spartan 117, ma'am!"

A Fox and Cheetah stood beside her.

"Everyone, please have a seat," she said and sat at the head of the table. Judy saw John sitting ramrod straight and she rolled her eyes, "and please be at ease!"

John glanced at her and relaxed a little. The Fox approached Captain Wilde and then hugged him.

"Doin' OK?" Catherine said and licked his cheek.

"Mom!"

Everyone chuckled including the Admiral, John noted. Apparently Admiral Wilde ran things just a bit differently than back in UNSC space. The stewards brought in the food and John noted that the meal leaned heavily toward vegetables. He looked around the table and noted that most of the animals were carnivores. He was a bit surprised when he saw Captain Wilde taking several types of vegetables and then both types of meat.

John himself tried a bit of everything and went back for seconds for the things he liked. He looked what Cortana took and she smiled at him.

"John," Dr. Halsey began and smiled at someone she thought of as a son, "did Cortana surprise you?"

"The monitor did an exceptional job on her new biological body and then integrating with her metal endoskeleton."

Cortana laughed aloud and then hugged him.

"John, you say the sweetest things."

There were chuckles from around the table.

"John, what do you think of everything you've seen so far?"

He sat quietly for almost a full minute.

"Apparently you've accomplished quite a lot in a relatively short time," he said and looked at the Admiral, "but you look like you're gearing up for a war."

"You're correct, we are," she said, looking at few shocked faces. "First, we thought the Covenant might find us, but we know now that war is over. Then on planet four we found humans who aren't from the UNSC and alien races that even 2742 Vibrant Contemplation didn't know about. Fortunately so far all the alien races we found so far have been friendly and most have joined the UNSC. The monitor doesn't have access to the entire galaxy not after 100,000 years. What's on the other side of the galaxy? Or in the Greater and Lesser Magellanic Clouds for that matter. There are 672 other shield worlds in this galaxy and we plan to visit them all. The Monitor knows of many other races and we will contact attempt to contact all of them too." Judy's ears came up. "Lastly, what will the UNSC do when they find out about us?"

* * *

John and Cortana lay under a tree, looking at the stars. Cortana could tell her Spartan was tense and she sighed.

"She has valid concerns," Cortana said, turning and looking at him.

"And that's what why it's so damned frustrating!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"She did suggest that we go to planet four and relax."

"No John, the Admiral ordered us to go there and relax - for two weeks."

"And then after that begins your training."

"You say that like you're going to enjoy it!"

"I am," he said and smiled.

* * *

Nick held his bunny close and licked the back of her neck.

"Nick."

"Yes, Admiral," he said and she rolled over to face him.

Nick smiled and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you a little surprised that they went to the colony?"

"You did order them to go."

"I … I guess I did."

"I think those two would have gone even without your let's say insistence."

Her Fox smiled again and gave her a wink.

She giggled and hugged her Fox.

"They were quite …"

"interested in each other."

"Yes, they were, weren't they," she said and then kissed her Fox.

She felt his hand on the back of her head as their kiss deepened and his other hand slid down her back and found her tail. When her squeeze it she gasped, breaking the kiss and arching her back. Then she felt him gently lick her throat again and she laid her head back. He chuckled, knowing exact what she wanted and carefully took her throat in his jaws. He slowly increased the pressure as a growl built in his chest. When his bunny moaned he gave her a shake and felt her shudder beneath him. Then his growl came instinctively.

"Nick!" she cried and pulled him closer.

Then he hesitated remembering that she was pregnant.

"Nick?"

"Is it OK to make love when you're pregnant?"

"Elizabeth said it was, but maybe we should be a little less …"

"Energetic," Nick finished and his bunny smiled.

"Yes."

He kissed her and let his hand roam over her body. Then he gently slipped inside her and then surprised his bunny by rolling on his back and taking her with him. She looked down at him and smiled.

"You're a lazy old Fox!"

He chuckled.

"And a sly one too!" he said and put his hands on her hips. "I thought you might to go at you own pace."

She smiled at her Fox and rose up.

"Nick!" she cried slowly settling on him.

They continued slowly and gently until he felt her tighten on him.

"Judy!" he said, thrusting up and joining his bunny in the climax of their love making.

A few moments moment later she collapsed atop him breathing hard.

"You're one sly old Fox," she whispered in his ear, "but love you anyway."

He gave her a foxy grin.

"And you're my cute little pregnant bunny."

She rose up, put her hands on her hips, and looked at him sternly. Then she giggled and he put his hands behind his head and smiled smugly.

* * *

Fred and Lynne accompanied them to the colony world. On their flight down the Rabbit had told them of their first shore leave to planet four. Cortana noticed Fred blush at a few points in the story where Lynne's narrative became a just bit vague. Their shuttle first set down in what turned out to be Lynne's hometown. John and Cortana were both interested in the other valley in Lynne's story and decided to stay instead of leaving with the shuttle for the Spartan training camp.

They did spend a few days there meeting Lynne's relatives and hiking around the area. So on the fourth day they left on the forty mile trek. Mike, one of Lynne's younger brothers and Sarah, a vixen, traveled with them on business and as guides. At dusk they stopped at the lip of the other valley and setup camp. The fire blazed, cooking one of the prey animals that Sarah had shot a just before they stopped.

They all tried the eatable plants that Mike and Lynne had gathered when they'd stopped a few times during the day. While they were eating both Lynne and Mike's ears came up and they suddenly stood, their noses twitching. In that moment they looked to the humans just as their earthly cousins did. Lynne's foot even instinctively thumped the ground as her ancestors had for millennia to warn other rabbits of predators.

"Lynne?" Cortana said.

The siblings looked at each other.

"Ris," Lynne said quietly. "I didn't know they were on this planet."

Soon they saw golden eyes reflecting the firelight come out of the darkness. They padded into the firelight on all fours and then stood. The twelve Ris were of both sexes and various ages and reminded John of large cats with dark fur.

"May we use your fire?" the largest one said in English.

"Of course," Lynne responded in Ris. "Please join us at our meal."

Then carcasses of five of the larger prey animals were soon spitted and cooking over the fire.

"I'm Obgu and these are my mates," he said, indicating the three large Ris females. "The others are my children."

"I'm Lynne and this is my husband Fred," she said, then pointing to each as she introduced them. "This is John, Cortana, Mike, and Sarah. We are traveling to the valley for business, to meet different species who live there, and to sightsee."

The eight younger Ris moved among the strangers and scented each. Cortana put a hand on her Spartan's arm as one of the younger Ris came close. She held out her other hand and Ris sniffed it. She scratched it under the chin and leaned onto her hand. Then it lay in her lap as she rubbed and scratched the cub in different spots. Then she took John's hand placed it on the cub. Cortana smiled as her Spartan stroked the thick dark fur and grinned.

The meat cooked quickly and soon everyone had eaten their fill. Then they sat around the fire and relaxed.

"I didn't know your people had a colony on this world," Lynne said and watched the Ris' great head turn her way. "It must have been recent."

"So far only a few hundred of us are exploring this and the other habitable world," he said and saw the surprised look on the Rabbit's face. "Some of us will stay in a fixed location while others will roam the land."

"Why?" John asked.

The Ris frowned.

"It's our way of life," he said. "In the past on our original world the Ris who stayed in one place developed our technology and the rest were nomads. Now we roam the stars."

"Didn't that leave a part of your society more technologically advanced than the other?" Cortana asked.

"In the distant past that was somewhat true, but now the knowledge was available freely over our planetary internet and our children are schooled using it."

"On Zootopia … I mean our homeworld they are no prey for you," Lynne said.

"We shall bring some of these," he said and held up a bone, "and others from our homeworld."

"Rabbits won't like these animals eating their crops," Mike said and grimaced. "They are already starting to become a bit of nuisance here."

The Ris chuckled.

"Don't worry, we shall help you keep their population down and you have your own predators too."

"We can still hunt," Sarah said and smiled.

Mike looked at her and then squeezed her shoulder. Then he yawned, causing several others to do the same.

"I guess it's time we got some sleep," Mike said, taking Sarah hand and crawling into their tent. "We still have a bit more traveling to do."

John stood and looked around their camp.

"Do not worry Spartans," Obgu said and held out a hand. "We shall guard the camp tonight."

John took it.

"How?"

"The Admiral contacted us and thought you might go to this valley."

"She's a cleaver Rabbit," Lynne said.

"She's a formidable prey."

* * *

John woke first and felt Cortana's warm body against his. He smiled and then stretched. She rolled over and looked at him.

"Touching you like this is a new and an interesting experience," she said, running a hand over his chest.

"For me too," he said and John ran a hand down her back and patted her bottom.

She laughed and then kissed him. When the kiss ended they looked at each other. John pulled her close and a moment later two bundles of fur came through the tent flap and pounced.

"John, these are children!"

A large tongue licked his cheek and he pushed the Ris away. His opponent was only bit smaller than himself and half again as heavy. He noted that neither was using their claws or teeth even though he saw that Cortana's opponent had her forearm in its mouth. John felt the cub's strength push him back as he finally got his feet under him. He pushed up and then swept the cub's feet out for under and pinned it on its back. Then the Spartan straddled the cub and used a strategy be never used before in combat – he began to tickle it and the cub giggled.

Cortana being stronger than her Spartan with her new cyborg body she soon had her opponent in her lap. She glanced at her Spartan and thought if it works for him. They soon hand their 'attackers' subdued and a minute later one of the female Ris stuck her head in the tent.

"Good morning," Cortana said.

The Ris frowned.

"Learning English I not so good yet," she said and looked at her cubs. "They …" She closed her eyes and muttered a few works in Ris. "wake humans?"

"We were awake when they came to play with us."

The Ris spoke the words in her language.

"They make you bleed?"

"No, they didn't use their teeth or claws."

"Not angry with them."

"No, we like them," Cortana said and rubbed the cubs chest.

"Food is ready."

Then she spoke in Ris and cubs ran out of the tent. She turned to follow them.

"We'd better get out there before it's all gone," Cortana said and he crawled out ahead of her.

She smiled and followed him.

* * *

After breakfast Obgu asked if they could travel with them. The sight of their group being trailed by twelve Ris padding into their town on all fours brought out the citizenry. Apparently someone had informed security and they we met before they'd made it to the guest houses.

"Lynne," the human said and looked at the aliens, "we were informed that you brought …"

He waved a hand at them.

"They're Ris," she said, taking the human's arm and leading her toward them, "and you'll probably be seeing more of them in the future." The human winced. "I know you've had some of our predators visit."

"They wore clothes and walked upright," she whispered. "And they weren't quite so large."

"You'll get use to them," she said and patted the man's arm. "This is Obgu and his family."

"Greetings human," he said in the native language and walked toward the waiting security. "Apparently we've caused a bit of excitement. They even called out security to meet us. Maybe you could show us around your city."

The human looked a bit bewildered, but followed. Obgu looked back and gave Lynne a wink.

* * *

They made it to the guest house and just started up the stairs.

"John! Cortana! Fred! Lynne!"

They turned and saw Jasmine and two Gazelles coming from the guest house next door.

"Jasmine," Cortana said and received a hug from the alien. "It's good to see you. You should've told us you were coming planet side and you could have come with us."

"I had a meeting with Doctor 11278 in the upper valley a few days ago," she said and turned to the two Gazelles. "This is Jesse and Jean, his sister."

The two Gazelles introduced themselves to everyone. John looked at them with a critical eye and then concentrated on their horns. Jean looked at him and smiled.

"You may touch them if you'd like," she said and dipped her head. "I've found that almost every human I met can't resist."

John looked at Cortana and heard the siblings chuckle. Cortana watched as her Spartan gently ran his hand its length and then touch the tip with his thumb. Then he said something typically Spartan.

"You are trained to use them to defend yourselves," he stated and Cortana smiled.

"Yes, and if necessary offensively too," she said and smiled. "Most predators behave themselves, but on occasion there've been problems." Sarah smiled at the pair of Gazelle. "Of course the experts are Maria and Alejandra. I think those two could even give a Spartan problems."

John and Fred both raised an eyebrow.

"I've met them," he said and looked at Fred.

"I guess you've come to see the lower valley too," Jasmine said, changing the subject. "I've done and extensive study on humans. From my studies the humans found on this planet have been separate from humans from Earth for about 100,000 years. The problem was I only had three humans, Elizabeth, Kurt, and Mark, as a baseline, but now I have the humans rescued from UNSC space."

"Us," Kurt said.

"Yes."

"The Far Star must have records too," Cortana said and noticed they were starting to draw a crowd.

"It did," she admitted, "but I like to gather my own data."

"Maybe we could talk more over lunch," Cortana suggested and started up the stairs.

The others followed and then Jasmine and the two Gazelles waited in the living room while they put their bags in their rooms. Lynne made a call to the perfect restaurant from her room.

"Follow me," she said after everyone returned. "I hope everyone's hungry."

Fred caught up to his bunny and took her hand. She looked at him and then smiled. They walked for a while and things began to look familiar to Fred. He looked at her again and she giggled.

"You're a sneaky bunny."

"You'll like this restaurant," she said. "It's fairly new and has a great view."

* * *

They entered the large building from a side entrance and were shown to a private dining room. Everyone was seated and two waiters came to distribute menus and take drink orders. Lynne looked at the large curtain covering the wall behind her and smiled. They returned with the drinks and to take lunch orders. The human manager entered as the waiters left and stood just inside the door. Lynne nodded to him.

"My guests this is what makes our restaurant unique on our planet," he said in his language, Lynne translating.

He touched a button on the wall and the curtain rose into the ceiling. The ship that had brought the humans to this world was revealed and a number of people rose to take a closer look. Of course, John and Cortana were among those. John knew a warship when he saw one, but like everyone else with the exception of Fred and Lynne had never seen one like it.

"This is the one that you and your team explored," he stated.

"Yes," Fred said, remembering the excitement he felt when he'd discovered the hidden recording device, "and we also made several discoveries."

"We can go aboard after lunch and explore a bit more," Lynne said, knowing that the engineers had done an even more extensive study over the last few months. "John, I know that you and Cortana have had more experience than any other Spartan and Jasmine you would give us different perspective too."

"I'm a doctor, not an engineer," she said and looked again at the warship, "but it might be interesting."

"If we really wanted a more 'alien' perspective we ought to get Obgu and his family to go through it," Cortana said. "Haven't Huragok gone through it yet?"

"No, I think they were afraid they would attempt to 'fix it'," Lynne said and smiled.

The food arrived and everyone returned to the table except John and Cortana.

"John?" Cortana said.

He looked at her for a moment and then back at the warship. She touched his arm and eventually they returned to the table. John thought the food was delicious and listened as the others speculated about the ship and then their experiences in space and life on their homeworlds. After a time John stopped listening and tried to piece together all the things he'd learned and experienced since he'd come to this system.

Cortana had known her Spartan long enough when something was bothering him. She said nothing during lunch or as they'd toured the ancient warship. She knew he was interested in the ship as she herself was and also where these non-terran humans had originated. They found no other secret compartments nor had she expected them to. While they were on the ship she'd established a link with the database on this ship and read the reports from the engineers that Lynne had mentioned. She took his hand as they walked back to the guest house.

She took him up to their room and lay down on the bed. She patted the spot beside her and her Spartan smiled and then joined her.

"Now tell me what your thinking," she said, propping up her head.

"You know me too well."

"I certainly ought to after all these years."

He sighed and lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"What they've created here is what the UNSC ought to be."

Cortana chuckled.

"They do have their own version of the Office of Naval Intelligence," she said and John looked at her, "but theirs actually works with the rest of their armed forces." They both chuckled and he hugged her. "So now what do you have in mind?" He smiled again and then kissed her. Eventually the kiss ended and Cortana looked at her Spartan and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I can't read you as well as I thought."

She felt his hand touch her stomach and then slip under her blouse. Then he cupped her breast and gently squeezed. She gasped and bit her lip.

"John!"

"He stopped and looked at her.

"Did I hurt you?" John asked, inexperienced in these matters.

"No," she said and chuckled. "It felt good and was just a bit of a surprised."

She removed her blouse and John touched her again. She put her hand on his and gave him a bit of instruction. She helped him remove his shirt and ran her hands across his broad chest. He pulled her close and their lips met again. Then she tugged off his pants and quickly removed the rest of her clothes too. His hand ran down her back and came to rest on her bottom. He squeezed her gently and she giggled.

Then she slipped a hand into his shorts and touched his erection. She heard him suck in his breathe and smiled.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked and he chuckled.

He pulled off his shorts and she guided him easily into her.

"John slowly … easy … ah! … please … oh God!"

Then she felt delicate tender flesh tear and cried out. Then she arched her back lifting the both off the bed. Her Spartan stopped and looked down at her.

"Don't stop!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his hips and urging him forward. "Please John!"

Their eyes met and John actually blushed. She smiled, pulled him to her, and then kissed him. He continued and she matched him. Even though it was the first time for both of them they made up for lack of experience with stamina. After a while, longer than what Cortana thought possible, she felt muscles never used before squeeze his erection and then she shuddered with pleasure. John thrust one final time and she felt his warmth spreading inside her. He slumped onto her and she heard them both breathing hard. They didn't move for a time, just enjoying this closeness after making love.

Then John rolled to the side and looked at her.

"I love you," he said and smiled.

"John!" she said and felt her eyes tear up.

Then she pulled him close and later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

For the next week of their shore leave John and Cortana stayed in the lower valley. They did talk about going to Zootopia, but in the end the trip there and back would've eaten into their remaining week leaving little time in the city. They were both still curious about the humans living on this world and Lynne arranged for them to meet some of the historians at the University. When their ship had crashed into the lake survival was the most important thing and much of their technology was lost. Therefore most of their history was oral and over the subsequent generations much of that was lost too. There were high hopes that the computers discovered by the Spartans aboard the warship would help fill in their history.

Their last few days were used to explore the city and surrounding area. Lynne and Fred took them around the city to museums, other points of interest, and a number of the best restaurants. On their last weekend they'd boarded a bus that took them to an annual festival that commemorated Arrival Day. It was held outside the city at midpoint between the upper and lower valleys. Making it centrally located made it simpler to get to for citizens to from either end of valley and from the outside too.

When they stepped off the bus and approached the entrance John and Cortana found themselves among dozens of different nonhuman species. Cortana took his hand and squeezed it.

"John!"

They turn and watched as the crowd parted for the Ris family.

"Obgu," Cortana said and smiled. "So how did you like the city?"

"It was interesting, but as I said we're nomads."

One of the cubs, remembering the human female, slipped past his parents and bowled her over. Cortana was surprised, but recognized her 'attacker' and chuckled when she felt the rough tongue lick her face. The other cub seeing her sibling's 'attack' attempted to pounce on the other human. Unfortunately he was ready and quickly had her on her back tickling her mercilessly. Of course, a crowd gathered to watch the fun.

Two security officers returning from a call in the arrival area wondered why the crowd was bunching up in front of the entrance. Then a Ris stood and the two human sighed. They'd seen and heard about them in the city. Everywhere they'd went security received reports of wild animals loose in the city. Citizens making these reports would describe them and the officer would explain that they were only alien visitors. It would've been so much easier if they'd walked upright and worn clothes.

Finally it was simpler just to assign an officer to travel with the family which solved that problem. The next one was that the younger Ris liked to 'play' with children. Most of them knew what cats were and these were only larger and could speak which delighted them, but to their parents it was a different matter. Seeing their children playing with a 'cat' which was usually 2 to 3 times their size with fangs and claws was a bit frightening. As security was trying to diplomatically ask them to rein in their cubs Obgu thanked them for their hospitality and the family left. The Security Office breathed in a collective sigh of relief.

When the two officers made it through the crowd they chuckled at the scene. Apparently the cubs had met their match and now found themselves on their backs.

"Officers," a Rabbit said and smiled. "I guess my friends are causing a bit of a disturbance."

Beside the tall Rabbit stood and even taller human who they were sure wasn't from the valley.

"We can't go anywhere without security showing up," Obgu said, coming up behind them. "Lynne, Fred good to see you too. Let's go have some fun."

The Ris walked to the 'combatants' and spoke in the Ris tongue. John and Cortana stood and the cubs went to their mothers. Obgu motioned to the entrance and started walking. The others followed and as before the crowd parted before them.

* * *

"Are they still behind us?" John asked.

"Oh yes," Lynne said.

The Gas Bags had been waiting outside the guest house and had followed them to the spaceport. As they waited to board Fred recognized one of the Spartan trainees and tapped him on the shoulder. The Fuzzy turned and looked at them. Recognition came to his face.

"Sir!" he said, coming to attention and saluting.

Fred returned the salute.

"We have a question," Lynne said in the Fuzzy language. "These three Gas Bags have followed us from town. Would you have any idea why?"

"Ma'am," he said and her ears came up. "Sometimes they get interesting in something or someone and we just let them be. They will help out if they want to. I've heard some of them staying with people their entire lives. They seem to like children."

"Can't you speak to them?" John asked.

"Yes, but they will answer in our language only if they want too."

Lynne turned and approached them.

"Why are you following us?" she asked in native human language.

Nothing. Then she tried in Fuzzy. Nothing. She sighed and turned back to the group. They turned and got back in line. Just as they made it to the shuttle they heard a commotion behind them.

"Lynne!"

The Rabbit turned and saw Jasmine, Jesse, and Jean standing beside the Gas Bags.

"Looks like they got here ahead of us," Jasmine said and patted one of them. "I met them yesterday at the festival and we got to talking. They asked what I did and I told them about studying the Spartans. I guess they were interested and here they are."

"Let me guess you and they are coming to the training camp," Cortana stated.

"Yes," she said and smiled.

"How did you talk to them?" Fred asked.

"In their language," she said, holding up her pad. "A number of them live in the upper valley and we learned their language and they learned ours."

"You can speak their language," John said.

"No," Jasmine said, shaking her head, "that's impossible. Their language is in the ultrasonic. Our pads must translate."

"Did you tell anyone?" John asked.

"I didn't do it personally," she said and tapped her pad. "A report was submitted by technician 26246 forty-two local days ago and a translation matrix was attached. I only downloaded it yesterday when I met them. They're an interesting species."

"Was it put in the general database?" Cortana asked.

Jasmine tapped on her pad and looked up.

"Oh," she said and went back to tapping on her pad. "It is now."

Cortana sighed and Jasmine's pad beeped. Then they heard Joan's voice.

"Are they any other discoveries like this your people forgot to tell us about?"

"I haven't any idea," Jasmine said and tapped on her pad again. "You should have access to all our databases."

"I do," she said and began scanning. "I'll be speaking to your people's leader."

The connection broke and Jasmine looked at the others.

"You're next," she said and pointed to the shuttle.

* * *

Cortana thought that this flight had to be the most interesting that she and her Spartan had ever taken. First there were twenty-two different species speaking thirteen different languages.

Jasmine walking on all fours needed a special seat which had to be bolted to the deck and the Gas Bags didn't sit. The engineers rigged a several nets that they could grip. After they lifted Jasmine had to interview to each and every passenger and the Gas Bags then studied them when they weren't looking out the windows. Fortunately the flight only lasted a little over an hour.

After they set down and the rear hatch opened they found that several people were waiting for them. Doctor Halsey hugged Cortana and then John.

"So how are you two doing?" she asked.

"Very well mother," Cortana said and saw Catherine's wipe her eyes.

Cortana smiled and hugged her mother. John watched the two for a while and then looked at Chief Mendez.

"So Chief, when does our training begin?" John asked.

Chief Mendez smiled and then frowned, looking past John.

"What the devil are those?" he said.

"They are what the locals inhabitants call Gas Bags," Jasmine said, coming up to them.

"They remind me of Huragok," Mendez said and then looked at Jasmine and the two Gazelles who quickly saluted. "And you are …"

"here to study the Spartans," she said, rising up on her hind legs so they were at eye level. "I convinced Judy that we need a new perspective on them since not all of them are now human."

The alien and human stared at each other for a time.

"Chief Mendez," John said and the Chief looked at him, "are their Huragok here on base?"

"Yes, the ones we found on Onyx came here with us," he said and smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Cortana asked.

John smiled.

"We'll see you later at supper," he said and followed Cortana.

* * *

"You do where they are," he said as they walked ahead of the others.

She looked at him, smiled, and kept walking. Eventually they came to a large building which at one time must have been a hanger. When they walked through the large door they watched as engineers, both human and Huragok, were working on various pieces of equipment. They were so intent at their work at first no one noticed them. Then one of the Huragok, completing its task turned and then froze. It started to drift toward the ceiling when one of the Gas Bags floated forward and draped a tentacle over the Huragok, stopping it. They stared at each other and started to drift lower. The Huragok signaled the others and soon the two groups were touching each other's tentacles. Jasmine watched and was positive that she knew what they were trying to do. She did a quick search on her pad and smiled. She contacted Joan and after a minute her pad beeped. Then walked to the nearest Huragok showed it her pad.

The Huragok quickly downloaded the new Gas Bag/Huragok translation matrix and then shared it with its brethren. Since the Gas Bags weren't organic supercomputers like the Huragok it took them a bit longer to absorb the translation matrix from the pad. After twenty minutes they started working together.

"Very good Spartan," Jasmine said and smiled, thinking he was also trying to rid himself of her too. "An excellent strategy, but now let's go somewhere and talk."

* * *

After moving into their new quarters the Spartans spent the afternoon with Jasmine. They soon learned that Jasmine was determined not only to learn about the physiological changes to a Spartans body, but the psychological ones too. After enduring a seemingly endless stream of oral and then written questions Cortana knew her Spartan and the others including herself needed a break.

"Jasmine, aren't you getting hungry?" Cortana said not so subtly.

"I am," Jesse said and winked at her. Jasmine looked at him and frowned. "Well, I am!"

"Me too!" Jean said.

"John, didn't you and Cortana promise to meet Chief Mendez for supper?" Lynne asked, knowing full well he had. She looked at the time on her pad. "You'd better get going. Mind if we tag along?"

"Of course not," he said and stood.

Jasmine started to gather up her things. Then she looked at the others.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get caught up in my work," she said and sighed, "and forget about everything and everyone else."

Cortana put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Why don't join us?"

Jasmine looked at her a bit abashed and then smiled.

"OK."

* * *

The next day Cortana started her training along with fifteen others of varying species. Fred and Lynne had been also assigned the same number of trainees. Since all the trainees had been in various militaries they knew the basics and all had had their augmentations. The Spartans job was to teach them how best to use the changes to their bodies. To that end their training consisted of endurance, weapons, tactics, armed and unarmed combat, and how to use their armor. The armor wasn't the standard UNSC designs, but the more advanced Forerunner ones which had been redesigned for use by all known species.

After a month John decided that a week's living off the land in the surrounding forest would begin the second phase of their training. Of course, this would be without their armor. That first morning John lead them on a thirty mile run which he thought would be a good start as did the other Spartans. John was just a bit surprised how easily Jasmine and the two Gazelles kept up. He noticed Fred and Lynne coming up beside him.

"We're being stalked," Lynne said and smiled.

"Our old friends," John said and smiled.

"Yes."

"This should be interesting."

The first Ris leapt between the John's trainees and Lynne's which caused the ones in front to stop short and ones behind to plow into them. Then a moment later another leapt behind them causing the same thing to happen to Fred's trainees. Obgu stepped out onto the trail twenty feet ahead of John who came to a stop. Then the rest of the Ris came out of the forest on both sides of the trail.

"We seemed to have surprised you," Obgu said, walking up to the group.

"I scented Ris," Lynne said, blocking his path.

"You're worthy prey," he said and she casually cuffed him across the muzzle. For a moment he looked surprised and then smiled. "You are worthy!" He looked over the group and turned to John. "It's almost time for the midday meal. Please follow us to our camp."

Obgu dropped to all fours, turned, and ran down the trail. The other Ris simply disappeared into the forest. John started to run and soon Cortana was beside him. After a mile the Ris veered off the trail and into the forest. They followed and after a few miles came to a clearing where the ground sloped up to a hill. The other Ris came out of the forest and all of them disappeared into a place where one side of the hill had subsided. They followed and soon found themselves in a large cavern among a great number of Ris.

"Obgu, it seems that you had a larger family than we thought," Cortana said and smiled.

The Ris looked around the cave and chuckled.

"A male would need a great many females and a lot of stamina to have this many children," he said and smirked. "These are all the Ris on the planet. We have chosen this place to be our permanent settlement."

"And it looks like you've been making improvements," Lynne said, looking around and seeing into some of the smaller caves off this larger one. "How large is it?"

"We've explored quite a bit and this cave system goes far underground and is spread out over a very wide area," the Ris said and started to lead them across the main cave. "Please follow me." They entered a tunnel which slopped down and opened into another large cavern with large kitchen and tables for hundreds. "Lunch is ready! The food for prey is at that table." He pointed across the room. "We accessed your local internet and found which plants are edible. Then we gathered the ones we could find, but we didn't try to cook any of them. The other tables contain meats from this world and about a dozen others. We did make sure that they were safe for all the predators here."

After inspecting the plants the prey borrowed the kitchen. Cortana and some of the humans joined them and prepared some of the food that they had brought with them. Soon Cortana returned with two plates of stir fry and set one before John.

"I've been practicing since I became human and added some chicken to ours," she said and smiled. "Please give it a try and let me know what you think."

John dug in and gave her a thumbs up. When they finished he and Cortana went to sample some of the different meats. After lunch the predators relaxed as was their nature after eating. The others including the Spartans went off to see the rest of the Ris colony. Of course, so many prey attracted a great many of the Ris cubs. This slowed the sightseeing, but also made it a bit more interesting. Dodging the cubs underfoot kept the trainees on their toes. Eventually that ended up back at the main cavern where the Ris and predator trainees awaited them.

"The Ris have accomplished quite a lot here," Cortana said, "but why here?"

"Two reasons," Obgu said and smiled. "First, these caves are large enough to hold the number of our people coming to this planet who will be living here and second, the proximity of your Spartan training base."

"Just what do you have in mind?" John asked and Obgu explained.

Afterword John could only chuckle.

* * *

John watched as the shuttle landed in the clearing and ramp dropped. Chief Mendez walked down the ramp followed by the Spartan IIs and IIIs rescued from Onyx. John and Cortana walked out of the forest followed by Fred and Lynne.

"Admiral Wilde asked us to meet you here," Chief Mendez said and smiled, "and I'm fairly sure you have something to do with it."

"Please follow us," he said and smiled.

Chief Mendez and his Spartans followed John into the forest. After a mile they came to a smaller clearing where the trainees had built a camp. It wasn't simply a training camp, but one with fixed defenses setup to stop an imminent attack.

"John, what do you have in mind?" he asked, looking over the camp. "Or maybe I should ask just what does the Admiral have in mind?"

John smiled again.

"You're on a planet ten thousand light years from UNSC space and for all practical purposes cutoff from all support," he began. "You can recruit natives from this world and the other one. We've recently discovered that both worlds are being invaded by a hostile alien race. They're technically advanced, highly adaptable, and predators. You'll find that they're much like the Sangheili, but even more dangerous. You must defend both worlds all the while training new Spartans. This certainly won't be the Covenant that you'll be fighting."

"It shall be Ris," Obgu said, rising from under the leaf litter behind Chief Mendez and the Spartan IIs and IIIs, "and as John says we aren't the Covenant."

The Spartans whorled and brought up their weapons. Nine feet of death faced them unflinchingly and then smiled.

"Weapons down!" Chief Mendez commanded and Spartan IIs and IIIs held them at the ready position.

Obgu dropped to all fours, ran forward, and leapt over the Spartans. Half a ton of intelligent carnivore landed beside John and Chief Mendez.

"Why are you doing this?" Chief Mendez asked.

"Simple, we are predators and you shall be our prey," he said and smiled at the look on Chief Mendez's face. "In the process we will help you train your Spartans and maybe some of us will become Spartans too."

"Of course all weapons will be nonlethal," John said. "And they too will be able to recruit natives on both worlds.

"When will this 'war' begin?" Chief Mendez asked, looking at Obgu.

"In seven local days."

"And how long will it last?"

"Forever," Obgu said and then smiled. "And you'd better be ready!"

He dropped to all fours and quickly disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Fred!" Lynne cried, squeezing him so tight that he heard the ribs creak.

Then the security alarms went off. A few seconds later they heard a crash from below and running feet coming up the stairs. Fred rolled off his bunny and grabbed his rifle. Lynne turned their bed on its side and soon found hers. He moved beside her and they waited with their rifle aimed at the door. Then they passed by and the Spartans head a door crashing in further down the hall. Shots rang out through the building. Then they heard running from the stairs on the other side of the building and the other door crashed open. Then it was quiet.

Fred knew better than to relax as did his mate. Fred saw his bunny's ears come up and the door crashed open. Fred fired and the first Ris through the door dropped twitching to the floor. Lynne shot the second as it came through the wall from the room next door, but third one shot as the second fell and he heard Lynne's grunt. Then he shot the third on twice and turned to his bunny. She lay twitching as the capacitor in the stun round discharged into her body. It hit her in the upper arm and he pulled it off, catching part of the discharge himself.

He lifted her still twitching body into his arms and held her close until her breathing slowed and body relaxed.

"Damn, those things hurt," she whispered and then chuckled.

"You feelin' Ok?"

"Yea," she said and snuggled closer. "I wanta go back to bed for a couple of days."

"We're going to half to find another room," he said and looked around. "This one is a mess!"

His bunny laughed and then groaned.

"Please don't make me laugh!" she said and he grunted as he lifted her into his arms. "Although I don't mind seeing you naked I think you might want to put on some clothes."

Fred kicked the bed back over and gently laid his bunny on it. Then he dressed and then helped dress her.

* * *

"They attacked us exactly when they said they would," Chief Mendez said and looked at the officers around the room.

"Chief, we did take quite a number of them prisoner," Fred stated, noticing many nodding in agreement.

"But they took more of us prisoner!"

"And all of them were trainees!"

Chief Mendez and Fred stared at each other.

"Chief, Fred," John said, "it seems to me that we need to accelerate their training and assign Spartans to the groups of trainees 24 hours a day. Remember these 'attacks' are meant to train them for actual combat. We might think of going on the offensive."

Both of them looked at him acknowledging the point. There was further discussion on logistics of the changes and two of Chief Mendez's subordinated were tasked with drawing up a plan to implement them. Soon afterward the meeting was dismissed.

"That went well," Cortana said and John grunted.

* * *

While they were having lunch both of their pads beeped.

"Report to the Admiral tomorrow at 3pm tomorrow," John read aloud. "We're being reassigned."

"Me too," she said and smiled. "At least we'll be together."

They went back to their room and packed. When they reported to their shuttle they met Fred and Lynne already aboard.

"The Admiral?" Cortana asked.

"Yep," Lynne said and smiled. "I wonder what she has in mind."

They watched the loadmaster walking back to raise the ramp.

"Wait!" came Jasmine's familiar voice.

She and the two Gazelle's ran up the ramp and smiled when she saw the group.

"I'll bet you're happy to see me," she said her eyes twinkling. "So I'm guessing Judy asked you to come along too."

"Come along?" Cortana asked and Jasmine smirked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"You'll just have to wait to we meet with Judy."

* * *

Twelve hours later John and Cortana were aboard the Dark Star II, went directly to the mess hall, and had an early breakfast. Then they went to their assigned quarters and slept. Cortana woke first and felt her Spartan's arms around her. She smiled and then looked at the clock – 9:03.

"John," she said and knew that he was immediately awake, kissing the back of her neck. "We don't have time for that."

"Are you sure?" he said and kissed her throat.

She smiled and rolled over. Later she looked at the clock and smiled -11:22.

"Now we have to get up," she said and smiled.

"Are you sure?" he said and rolled over taking her with him.

"Yes, this time I'm sure," she said and he patted her bottom.

She rolled her eyes and got up. He lay there until he heard the shower running and then joined her.

* * *

Cortana looked at the clock when they entered the mass hall – 1:04 and glared at him. He smiled and took her hand.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"No," she said, stretching out the word.

"We still have some time," he said, touching her hand, "let's go for a walk."

As they walked they met several new species – some from Zootopia and others obviously from outside this system. There was also a smattering of humans. Some crew did recognize them and had many questions. Just before 3pm they met Fred and Lynne on the way to the Admiral's quarters. They were quickly ushered in.

"This time I was on time," Jasmine said, looking at John.

"We were an hour early," Jesse said and smiled.

"And that gave me time to tell Judy about some of my data on the humans."

"Which was all very interesting," Nick said, looking sidewise at his bunny.

"Jasmine, I did find it interesting and that's one of the reasons that you and some of your colleagues are going on this mission," Judy said and turned to the other Rabbit in the room. "Also, I'd like to introduce Mary who will be leading this mission and Robert will serve as her second officer."

Judy sat next to her Fox and Mary stood.

"2742 Vibrant Contemplation and his Huragok were able to reactive and read the computer that Fred found aboard the Human ship," she said and looked at Fred. "It contains navigation data which leads back to the ship's point of origin." The room darkened and a extremely realistic representation of the of the galaxy came in to existence. A red line led away from the Zootopia system. "This course takes into the effects of the passage of time and stellar drift since the starship entered this solar system."

"That course leads outside the galaxy," Cortana said and the representation expanded, showing the Milky Way and its attendant Galaxies. "The Greater Magellanic Cloud!"

"Yes," Mary said and pointed. "To a planet orbiting this star."

The star blinked red.

"160,000 light years!" Cortana said.

"162,342 light years and they made several stops along the way," Mary said and those shown green. "We're going to visit each one of them."

* * *

"Are they all on their way?" Judy asked her Fox.

He smiled and nodded.

"All one hundred and six key ships," he said.

"Now we'll find exactly what's happening in UNSC space."


End file.
